Air Shield
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Un binôme d'agent du Shield est rapatrié d'urgence au Shield a bord d'un quinjet. Durant le vol, quelque chose se passe et l'agent Barton ne sait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Quiproquo et triangle amoureux sont de la partie. UA Personnage : Clint, Tony, Natasha, Pietro, Wanda, Steve, Pepper, Bucky, Sam, Scott, Laura, Howard Stark, Bruce, Happy
1. Chapter 1

Air Shield

 **Titre:** Air Shield

 **Type:** UA

 **Perso** : Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark, Pietro maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, James (Rhodey) Rhodes, Scott Lang, Pepper Potts, Happy Hogan, Laura Barton, Howard Stark.

 **Pairing:** ironhawk, allusion a d'autre pairing

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Un binôme d'agent du Shield est rapatrié d'urgence au Shield a bord d'un quinjet. Durant le vol, quelque chose se passe et l'agent Barton ne sait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Quiproquo et triangle amoureux sont de la partie.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

Ils étaient sous un soleil de plomb, et tentaient de se réfugier dans leur planque. Clint soutenait Natasha comme il le pouvait, elle avait le pied cassé et sûrement quelques infimes fractures et autres contusions. L'homme était plutôt musclé, mais le bras de la femme entourant ses épaules lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait sûrement l'épaule démis. Ils étaient en vie, c'était le principal. La mission avait échoué, le Shield se doutait que c'était une mission suicide. Envoyer leur meilleurs agents était la seule solution qu'ils avaient trouvés.

Enfin arrivé à la planque, le binôme se laissa tomber sur le sol. La planque n'était pas reluisante, c'était un vieux bâtiment acheté par le Shield pour en faire des lofts, enfin, c'est ce que le Shield avait dit, ça servait plutôt de planque, comme là, maintenant. Il n'y avait pas grand chose, ils avaient l'eau courante et l'électricité, des commodités, et sinon rien n'indiquait que le loft était habité. Pourtant ça faisait bien 1 mois que les agents vivaient dans ce Loft en plein milieu de la Sokovie. Leur mission était d'infiltrer un groupe de malfrats et de leur soutirer des informations. Malheureusement, leurs couvertures avaient fuité, et avaient dû fuir.

Clint installa sa coéquipière sur son lit de fortune, il lui amena une bouteille d'eau puis pansa ses blessures avant de se diriger vers leur bureau de campagne. Il devait absolument contacter le Shield et les faire rapatrier aux Etats Unis.

L'agent Barton tapa son message de SOS, le tout en morse, puis retourna auprès de son amie, le temps d'avoir une réponse. La rousse sorti de son sac un flask en métal, elle en but une longue rasade puis la passa à son partenaire. Clint fit de même, puis grimaça de douleur. "Tu t'es pété un truc aussi?" Demanda t elle alors qu'elle engloutit des anti douleurs.

\- Mon épaule est sûrement déboité. Lança Clint, habitué à ne jamais se plaindre.

\- On est dans un piteux état. Se lamenta la rousse.

\- Tu l'as dis.

\- Ta femme va encore râler. Plaisanta Natasha, même si elle savait qu'elle n'a pas vraiment tord.

\- Ma femme râle toujours. Rectifia Clint en grimaçant, en repensant à toutes les fois où madame Barton lui avait reproché ses nombreuses absences. Depuis un moment il y avait de la tension dans la famille Barton. Les allées et venues de Clint n'y étaient pas pour rien. L'archer professionnel reconverti en agent du Shield menait une vie trépidante à travers ses missions aux quatre coins de la terre. Il aimait cette vie d'action mais ce n'était pas du goût de son épouse qui élevait leur trois enfants.

\- Ça s'arrange pas entre vous? Demanda la rousse.

\- Avec ce boulot comment veux-tu que ça s'arrange. Lâcha Clint en s'asseyant lui aussi.

\- Je te l'avais dis que ça serait pas compatible. Intervient Natasha, elle savait que ce n'était pas compatible, elle même avait tiré un trait sur la famille. Elle en était même presque soulagé d'être stérile.

\- J'y suis toujours parvenu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Murmura Clint.

\- Ton couple a toujours tenu qu'à un fils. Contra t elle en grimaçant.

Clint glissa puis regarda sa collègue. "Tu rigoles, ça allait avant." Se défendit il.

\- Avant quand?

\- Ça s'est dégradé quand Lila est rentré en maternelle. Avoua tristement le père de famille pourtant très fiers de ses enfants.

\- Ouais, pile poil quand tu as signé pour en chier. Plaisanta à nouveau Natasha, elle sentait que Clint n'était pas bien en ce moment, elle savait qu'il se passait quelques chose, ou plutôt qu'il ne se passait plus rien entre lui et son épouse.

\- Je regrette pas, j'aime ce taf Nath. Dit il seulement en lui subtilisant son flask de vodka.

\- Je sais. Tu as toujours aimé ce genre de taf, même quand on bossait pour le KGB, tu kiffais. Lanca t'elle avant de pouffer de rire alors que Clint but une longue gorgée du liquide transparent qui lui brûla la gorge.

\- Pourquoi tu ris?

\- Je repense à quand tu t'es pris un an de congés pour être fermier.

Clint la suivit dans son fou rire puis avoua. Quel boulot c'était! Heureusement que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour s'en occuper avec Erik."

\- Ça te manque pas le boulot de fermier? Demanda la femme en riant encore se souvenant de Clint et sa salopette en jean bleu délavé.

\- Oh que non!

\- Mais du coup, tu pouvais rester un peu avec ta famille... Dit elle ensuite ce qui fit retomber l'ambiance festive.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est pas ma vie... Murmura encore l'archer.

\- J'affirme, c'est pas toi ça. Les agents se regardèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une réponse du Shield. Ils écoutèrent puis soupirent. Ouf, le Shield leur envoyait un quinjet. Le binôme pouvait souffler. Clint ouvrit une boîte de conserve et la fit réchauffer sur leur barbecue d'appoint. "Tu vas faire quoi alors avec Laura?"

\- J'en sais rien. Avoua le trentenaire.

\- Tu vas divorcer? Demanda t elle tout de même.

\- Sûrement pas. Pourquoi je devrai divorcer. Je suis jamais là, elle gère déjà la maison, les enfants, elle gère tout, ok, on ne se voit jamais. Avoua Clint, il marqua un temps d'arrêt puis continua. "On ne se touche même plus. À quoi bon divorcer alors qu'on vit comme si on l'était, ça perturberait les enfants plus qu'autre chose."

Bien que la russe trouvait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, elle acquiesça tout de même.

Le duo resta ensuite silencieux, puis mangèrent tranquillement, ils étaient tout de même soulagés de repartir. Bien qu'ils aimaient ce genre de mission, il fallait qu'ils finissent par accepter que toutes leur mission ne pouvaient pas être réussies à coup sûre. Après avoir fini leur assiette, Clint reprit. "Et toi, t'en es où?"

\- J'en suis nulle part Clint, je suis difficile... physiquement parlant déjà.

\- Tu es très difficile, y'a beaucoup de beaux mecs au Shield. Acquiesça t'il en levant les sourcils. Il savait de quoi il parlait, il connaissait Natasha depuis au moins quinze ans si ce n'était plus. Il l'a connaissait comme sa poche, il l'a considérait même comme une sœur.

\- Tu es le plus beau. Lança t'elle.

\- Merci. Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Tu es narcissique. Reprit'elle en voyant sa réaction.

\- Merci aussi. Lança t il avant de rire.

Natasha Romanoff suivit l'agent de son fou rire puis se calma avant de reprendre. "Il me faut un coup de foudre... Si je dois fonder une famille, ce sera avec quelqu'un qui me fera triper, j'ai encore jamais rencontré une personne qui... Qui me laisse sans voix." Finit elle par dire.

\- À part moi. Plaisanta Clint.

\- À part toi, oui. Ajouta t'elle en riant. "Quand décolle le Quinjet? j'ai pas tout écouté." Avoua t'elle.

\- Immédiatement, normalement, si c'est un quinjet 1.4, ils arriveront vers 6 heure du matin, dans ces eaux là. Bon, allez, préparons nous pour la nuit. Abrégea Clint.

Il faisait nuit noire, et Clint sursauta lorsque la radio émet des bips strident, il se précipita vers le boîtier de Morse, et écouta attentivement.

Les bips et Silences indiquaient que le quinjet était déjà en vol stationnaire non loin deux, Clint répondit illico et transmit un message au pilote, le prévenant que Natasha ne savait pas marcher. Et que lui ne pouvait pas porter grand chose. Le pilote l'averti qu'il volait en mode furtif, qu'il avait localisé un terrain de basket non loin de leur adresse et se proposa d'aller les aider.

Clint aida tout de même Natasha à descendre au rez de chaussée puis remonta chercher son sac et celui de sa coéquipière. Il souffrait le martyr lorsque la lanière du sac appuya sur son épaule démis.

Ce fut face au terrain de basket dans la pénombre, que Clint regarda sa montre, 2h15 du matin. Clint attendit quelques minutes puis le quinjet se matérialisa devant lui, lumières éteintes, il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un voit l'engin. La porte de la soute s'ouvrit puis un homme en sortit. Il s'approcha de Clint, mais dans la nuit noire, l'agent ne pouvait pas l'identifier. Clint lui sert tout de même la main et se présenta. "Agent Barton, l'agent Romanoff a besoin d'aide pour se déplacer."

\- D'accord, mettez-vous à l'abris, je vais la chercher, mon copilote va procéder au décollage. Dit l'homme avant de s'éclipser. Clint soupira de soulagement. Il n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras, mais n'aimait pas voir son binôme dans un si triste état. Il grimpa dans le quinjet, déposa son sac dans la soute, puis alla s'asseoir dans le cockpit. Le quinjet était plongé dans le noir, ça arrangeait Clint, il était deux heures du matin, heure locale, il n'avait pas envie de se prendre les rayons des néons surpuissant dans les yeux. Où était le copilote? Se demande t'il subitement. Peut être était-il descendu. Se dit-il ensuite.

Clint amorça lui même le décollage et entendit ses collègues grimper à l'arrière, et décolla aussitôt. Il surplomba la ville où sa collègue et lui avaient passé de nombreuses journées puis la porte du cockpit se deverouilla. La lumière l'aveugla instantanément. "Éteignez cette putain de lumière s'il vous plaît !" Cracha Clint en grimaçant ne quittant pas le ciel des yeux. La lumière s'éteignit et l'homme prit place à ses côtés.

\- Votre amie veut vous voir et j'aimerai récupérer MES commandes par la même occasion.

Clint regarda l'homme, seul l'éclairage des instruments de vol créaient un halo de lumière. "Où est votre copilote?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de copilote. Lança l'homme légèrement sur la défensive. Clint soupira puis se leva, laissant le pilote reprendre sa place.

\- Fichu lumière! Cracha t'il en entrant à l'arrière.

\- Tu peux éteindre si tu veux. Murmura Natasha.

Clint ne se fit pas prier et éteignit les lumières. "Il est trois heures, je suis naze moi." Ronchonna t'il.

\- Pareil. Je suis contente que c'est un quinjet 2.1 finalement, on sera plus vite rentré à la maison. bien que ça me déplairait pas de passer plus de temps dans ce quinjet.

\- T'es pas censé aimé les quinjet Nath, ça. C'est mon trip à moi. Ajouta Clint en souriant. Qu'il aimait piloter ce genre d'engin, ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent, mais lorsqu'il le pouvait, il ne se faisait pas prier pour le faire.

\- Tu devrais postuler pour être pilote attitré.

\- Hors de question. J'aime trop ce que je fais et ça voudrait dire que tu aurais un autre binôme, j'aurais trop peur qu'il t'arrive quelques chose. Avoua Clint sincèrement.

\- Oh c'est mignon. Dit Nath, un moment de silence s'invita, laissant vrombir les moteurs puis Nath reprit. "Où est le copilote?"

\- Il n'y a pas de copilote, monsieur "je n'ai besoin de personne" n'a pas de copilote. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ah oui?

\- Et oui. Soupira t'il.

\- Tu le trouves comment? Demanda soudainement la femme.

\- Qui ça?

\- Et ben le pilote! Puisqu'il y en a qu'un ! S'énerva presque Nath.

\- Je sais pas, je l'ai à peine vu. Lui répondit il.

\- Et bien tu rates quelques chose, il est assez mignon. Lui apprit'elle. "Vraiment, et il est doux, attentionné et à une pointe d'humour que j'apprécie vraiment."

\- Ouh là! Nath! Je t'ai jamais vu parlé de quelqu'un comme ça. Dit il en souriant, sa meilleure amie aurait elle le béguin pour ce pilote de jet? "Bon, allez, reposons nous maintenant." Clint s'installa confortablement pour finir sa nuit, puis quelques heures plus tard, le porte du cockpit s'ouvrit, habitué à ne jamais dormir sur ses deux oreilles, Clint ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et aperçut l'homme fouiller dans un sac.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 02

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint s'installa confortablement pour finir sa nuit, puis quelques heures plus tard, le porte du cockpit s'ouvrit, habitué à ne jamais dormir sur ses deux oreilles, Clint ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et aperçut l'homme fouiller dans un sac.

Le pilote sortit une gourde et but une longue gorgée du breuvage. Clint fronça des yeux puis lança sèchement. "Picoler au poste de pilotage, je pense pas que que ce soit du goût du Shield."

\- Picoler? Vous pensez que je bois quoi? De la vodka? Lâcha l'homme en ricanant, tout en ignorant l'agent.

\- Peut-être bien oui. Lança l'agent Barton. L'homme ricana et Clint s'énerva. "Je suis sérieux, on a faillit mourir Nath et moi, je n'ai pas envie de mourir parce que le pilote s'est pris une tôle en vol!"

\- Hey! Ne jouez pas au petit malin avec moi, je suis pas un novice! Cracha tout de même le pilote. "J'ai déjà pas mal d'heures de vol à mon actif. Et je ne picole pas, c'est juste du détox."

\- Du détox... Répéta seulement Clint en ricanant encore.

\- Jus de carotte, jus d'orange, jus de pomme verte, du zeste de citron vert et du gingembre. Lança le pilote.

\- Du gingembre ?! Gloussa Clint.

\- Oui monsieur, du gingembre, vous en voulez peut-être!? Lança l'homme avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Non merci. Répondit Clint. "Et vous devriez retourner au poste de pilotage, monsieur le pilote en chef. D'ailleurs depuis quand il n'y a plus de copilote?"

\- Il y en a toujours, je suis l'exception à la règle. Lança l'homme. Clint ne pouvait pas voir Clairement son visage mais le voyait fièrement relever le menton.

\- Ben voyons.

\- Bon... vous en voulez oui ou non? S'impatienta l'homme en tendant la boisson vers l'agent toujours à demie allongé.

Clint saisit la gourde et bu une petit gorgée avant de sourire légèrement. "Orange, carotte, pomme , et citron vert."

\- Et gingembre, vous avez oublié le gingembre. Ajouta l'homme.

\- C'est important de le préciser. Lâcha Clint en riant.

\- Très important. Ajouta l'homme qui rit encore.

\- Désolé de vous avoir parler de cette manière. S'excusa Clint.

\- Sale journée je suppose. Lança le pilote.

\- Oh oui...

\- Je comprends... c'est votre petite amie? Demanda tout de même le pilote.

\- Nath? Non! Pas du tout. Lança Clint en grimaçant, jamais il ne pourrait entretenir quoique se soit avec Natasha Romanoff, et puis il était marié... Mais ça le pilote ne le savait pas.

\- Ok, bon, je retourne au pilotage. Abrégea l'homme, alors que Clint tilta.

\- On est en pilotage automatique?!

L'homme rit, puis se leva. "vous pensez? Je crois pas non... Oh... Mais qui pilote cette engin?" Se moqua t'il alors que Clint fronça les yeux, comprenant qu'il se fiche légèrement de lui.

\- Ne plaisantez pas avec ça!

\- Y'a t'il un pilote dans l'avion? Non, pardon. Y'a t'il un pilote dans le quinjet ? Continua encore l'homme alors que Clint grimaça encore. "Mayday! Mayday! Il n'y a aucun pilote dans le quinjet !" Ajouta t'il encore.

\- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi! S'énerva légèrement Clint.

\- Venez avec moi dans le cockpit Clint. Je vais vous montrer. Lança l'homme.

\- Clint? Depuis quand on se tutoie? Demanda l'agent alors qu'il leva pour le suivre.

L'homme baissa la tête. "Je pensais qu'après avoir vu dans ma gourde, on pourrait se tutoyer." Lança l'homme.

Clint sourit. "Elle est bien bonne celle là. Pas mal pas mal... D'accord pour se tutoyer, mais c'est bien parce que j'ai bu dans ta gourde." Clint suivit le pilote, puis s'installa à ses côtés.

\- Vous avez de la chance que je sois libre pour venir.

\- C'était une mission suicide. Avoua Clint en grimaçant.

\- Je sais. On m'en a parlé, alors dès que j'ai su que vous étiez en détresse, je me suis proposé. Annonça t'il. Clint leva un sourcil.

\- Vous vous êtes proposé ! Quel honneur! Se moqua t'il ensuite.

\- Je suis le meilleur pilote. Lança soudainement l'homme.

\- Le meilleur pilote! Vous êtes pas un peu prétentieux là? Rétorqua aussitôt Clint outré par ses propos.

\- Peut-être oui. Se reprit'il ensuite

\- Le meilleur pilote, je le connais, enfin, je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, c'est un as! Lança Clint en souriant. Le pilote sourit également, et appuya sur quelques boutons avant de reprendre le pilotage manuel. "Comment connaissez-vous mon prénom, il me semble pas vous l'avoir dit."

\- On se vouvoie à nouveau? Se moqua l'homme.

\- Répondez à ma question. S'impatienta Clint.

\- Peut-être que... J'ai peut-être fait des recherches sur vous? Peut-être que vous me fascinez? Ou... Si ça se trouve c'est votre binôme qui vous a balancé... Le pilote rit puis avoua ensuite. "Je connais l'identité des agents que je transporte. D'ailleurs, je connais aussi votre palmarès." Lança t'il ensuite.

\- Vous aussi vous me tutoyer maintenant ? Souligna Clint.

\- Vous semblez ne pas vouloir me tutoyer... Se défendit le pilote.

\- Mais si Biensure... C'est juste... Je suis fatigué. Avoua Clint d'un ton las.

\- Et tu voulais piloter ce jet? Ce sublime quinjet 2.2? Demanda t'il ensuite.

\- C'est le 2.2? Demanda Clint les yeux grand ouvert, il n'était jamais monté dans un 2.2, en général c'était un quinjet 1.4, voir 2.1 au mieux.

\- Je pilote toujours les meilleurs jet monsieur l'agent.

\- Tony Stark pilote les meilleurs jet. Contra Clint fièrement.

\- Tony Stark? Dit le pilote surpris.

\- Anthony Edward Stark, le meilleur pilote de tous les temps... Précisa Clint. "Il arrive à faire qu'un avec n'importe quel objet volant, tout est inné chez lui." Lanca t'il avec une pointe d'admiration.

\- Tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Demanda tout de même l'homme.

\- Non.

\- Et tu voudrais? Demanda t'il finalement.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Je sais pas... Parler avec lui? Pour qu'il t'apprenne les ficelles du métier. Lança le pilote.

\- Les ficelles du métiers. Répéta Clint en grimaçant. Il n'était pas novice en la matière, mais il était vrai que monsieur Stark avait du talent pour la voltige de haut niveau.

\- Pose tes mains sur les manettes, et sent les vibrations des moteurs... Ordonna le pilote alors que le jet commence à vriller à tribord.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Beuga le blond.

\- Je t'apprend les ficelles du métier.

\- Arrête. Ordonna Clint, ne faisant pas trop confiance en ce pilote trop sûre de lui.

\- T'es sûr? Demanda tout de même t'il.

\- Oui. Affirma Clint.

\- Très bien. Dit l'homme. En Revenant dans la position initiale alors que Clint ne détachait pas son regard de ce pilote. Celui ci, lui sourit doucement puis approcha ses lèvres de celles de l'ancien archer professionnel qui se recula stupéfait.

\- Wow! Qu'est ce que tu fais?! Beuga Clint.

\- Désolé... Je... Je pensais que... Lâcha seulement le pilote, un peu confus.

\- Que quoi? Que j'étais gay? Lança Clint ahuri.

\- Je..., Oui j'ai cru... Tu... tu es toujours en mission, bien que tu sois marié... Bafouilla soudainement le pilote, alors que jusque là, il avait tant d'assurance à revendre. "Tu parles de ... Tony .. Stark avec une telle passion et puis... Tu as paru écœuré quand je t'ai demandé si ton binôme et toi étiez ensemble." Se défendit l'homme confus. Clint fut surpris de la gêne du garçon. Il lui parut soudainement réservé et timide. Ce pilote sûr de lui, hautain et prétentieux se montrait sous un nouveau jour.

Clint ne sut que dire autre chose que. "Mais... Comment sais-tu que je suis marié, personne le sait... Enfin peu de gens le savent."

\- Peut-être que que j'ai fais des recherches sur toi. Peut-être que ... Fasciner n'est pas le mot approprié. Dit seulement l'homme très calme à présent.

\- Arrête de jouer avec moi. Qui es-tu? Tu travailles pour Midas c'est ça?! S'emporta Clint. "T'es pas pilote au Shield, tu fais parti du réseau de Midas et tu nous as kidnappé Nath et moi!" Lança Clint en tentant de se lever mais le pilote l'en empêcha

\- Je t'arrête de suite. Je suis vraiment pilote au shield, crois-moi. Dit première l'homme, puis murmura ensuite. "Je... Je t'ai croisé une fois, et... Je sais pas pourquoi mais... Tu m'as plu au premier regard. Je t'ai souris, tu as répondu à mon sourire..." Clint regarda l'homme avec stupéfaction, la situation était vraiment ahurissante, mais Clint le laissa tout de même s'exprimer. "Je me suis renseigné sur toi, puis nos chemins se sont éloignés..." L'homme prit une pause, le silence s'imposa, seul le grondement des moteurs se fit entendre. "Et puis un jour, on m'a rapporté tes prouesses face à l'hydra. Tu étais spectaculaire, il paraît! Un des meilleurs agent du Shield, si ce n'est LE meilleur. J'ai suivi ensuite tes exploits, j'ai appris à te connaître à distance et puis... Voilà que j'intercepte ton message de SOS. " Finit-il par dire finalement en captant le regard de l'agent.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire comprendre? Demanda Clint.

\- Tu me plaît Clint. Avoua subitement le pilote.

\- Je suis pas gay. Je... Clint se senti mal à l'aise. "Il faut que j'aille voir ma collègue."

\- Attend... Clint... Tenta le pilote mais l'agent avait déjà déguerpi. Même s'il n'était pas serein, Clint se recroquevilla pour se reposer un peu, la journée avait été bien longue. Malgré que son cœur battait la chamade dû à cette soudaine déclaration d'amour, Clint se laissa sombrer, il était las, las de tout.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Lorsque Clint se réveilla, Natasha était à ses côtés. Il faisait nuit noire à new York, Clint regarda sa montre 8h, heures de Sokovie. Il fronça les yeux pour calculer quelle heure il était à New York, et Natasha lui vint en aide en demandant directement au médecin qui arriva quelle heure il était ici. Le médecin les prit en charge et leur informa qu'il était 2h du matin ici. Le binôme sourit, ils allaient pouvoir récupérer un peu de leur nuit.

Après deux heures à passer dans la section médicale, Clint et Natasha étaient autorisés à rejoindre leur appartement mais étaient tout de même interdit de terrain. De toute façon, ils avaient prévu quelques jours de repos avant de reprendre du service.

Ayant passé une nuit mouvementée, les agents regagnèrent directement leurs chambres et profitèrent de se reposer un peu.

Le lendemain matin, Clint avait un regain d'énergie, les quelques heures à se reposer dans son lit, dans un vrai lit, lui avait fait énormément de bien. Il entendit son estomac gargouiller, il n'était que 8h ici, mais 14h en Sokovie, son estomac était encore réglé à l'heure sokovienne. Clint rejoignit aussitôt ses collègues au réfectoire et aperçut Natasha qui lui fit signe de la rejoindre.

La rousse était seul à table, mais parlait avec un homme debout. Pas très grand, d'une carrure normale, brun, un bouc et une assurance hors pair. "Salut Clint. Bien reposé ?" Demanda t'elle.

\- Grave, ça fait du bien. Salut. Dit il à l'homme.

\- J'étais venu prendre des nouvelles de vous. Déclara le brun.

\- Ah... Et bien ça va. Abrégea Clint.

\- On parlait justement de toi. Je lui disais que tu adorais voler. C'est un passionné d'aviation. Dit elle ensuite à l'homme qui sourit doucement.

\- J'ai cru comprendre oui, à l'occasion je pourrais t'apprendre deux, trois choses. Je suppose que tu sais piloter, vu que tu as pris directement les commandes en arrivant. Amorcer un décollage n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Ajouta l'homme et Clint comprit alors qui était cet homme, il n'était qu'autre que leur pilote de la veille, celui qui avait tenté de lui voler un baiser.

\- J'ai juste été formé c'est tout. Mais y'a des années que je pratique plus. Avoua Clint.

\- Manque de temps? Supposa le pilote.

\- De moyen surtout, j'ai préféré me concentrer sur mes missions, pilote à plein temps, je m'ennuyerais je crois.

\- Ça m'étonne pas de toi, j'ai un peu de temps cet après midi si tu veux, je te montrerai quelques ficelles du métier. Lança le pilote alors que Clint sourit directement à cette phrase qui n'avait pas d'importance en soit, mais ça lui rappelait leur conversation durant la nuit.

\- Très bien, j'accepte.

\- Bien, rendez-vous au alpha 2.2 à 14h.

\- D'accord, j'y serais. Le pilote s'en alla puis Clint allait enfin pouvoir se restaurer un peu avant d'écrire son rapport. "Il est trop canon." Chuchota Natasha lorsqu'il s'installa face à elle.

\- Tu trouves?

\- Mais grave, il a un de ces charisme, de la prestance, je kiffe... Han dommage que j'y connais rien en pilotage... Je kifferai être à ta place. Avoua la rousse

Clint sourit et ne répondit rien, il laissa sa coéquipière lui parler de tout et de rien, de leur mission et de ce fameux pilote. Il était ensuite déjà l'heure de rédiger leur rapport.

Le binôme se dirigea donc vers le bureaux qu'ils se partageaient avec un autre binôme d'agent. Toute la matinée, ils écrivirent leur rapport, vers les coups de 12h, ils commencèrent à avoir faim à nouveau, ils décidèrent d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui et partirent se restaurer auprès de leur autres collègues.

Pendant que Natasha repassa par la section médicale, Clint décida d'appeler sa femme, ou plutôt ses enfants, il leur annonça qu'il sera de retour bientôt, mais qu'il fallait qu'il rédige son apport avant de revenir passer quelques jours avec eux.

Ce fut avec le sourire que Clint rejoignit Natasha, Steve Rogers, un autre de ses collègues et Pietro Maximoff un novice en terme d'espionnage. Les quatres agents parlèrent de leur mission. En un mois d'espionnage, ils en avaient à raconter. Steve de son côté avait beaucoup à raconter notamment les déboires de son nouveau binôme, légèrement tête en l'air, mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

Ce fut en fin de repas que Sam Wilson, un autre agent du Shield déboula face à deux. "C'est vrai que tu vas piloter avec Tony Stark?"

Clint faillit s'étouffer en buvant. "Quoi?"

\- On m'a dit que t'allais piloter avec Stark! C'est vrai? Demanda t'il encore.

\- Euh... Beuga Clint.

\- Comment t'es au courant, j'en ai parlé qu'avec Bruce? Demanda la rousse qui comprit que les nouvelles allaient vite.

\- C'est Thor qui me l'a dit. Alors c'est vrai? Insista encore Wilson.

\- Euh... Et Bien... Clint bafouilla, son cœur battait la chamade. C'était pas possible, ce n'était pas Tony Stark, le grand Tony Stark.

\- Oui, il l'a invité à piloter... Quel homme... Souffla Nath, toute chose. Elle aussi avait été surprise lorsque Bruce lui avait appris l'identité de leur pilote. Et vu que Clint se passionnait pour l'aviation elle s'était dit que lui devait le savoir.

\- Le brun moustachu? Demanda le plus jeune des cinq.

\- Oui, lui. Affirma Steve.

\- Ah oui, il est pas mal. Avoua Pietro qui reçu quatres paires de yeux sur lui.

\- T'es gay? Demanda Sam en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Bi. Lança t'il fièrement.

\- Oh! Dit Nath.

\- Clint? Alors? S'impatienta le noir.

\- Euh et bien, je.. je savais pas qui il était, tu viens de me l'apprendre Wilson. Avoua Clint ce qui surpris le reste du groupe.

\- Ça va? T'es tout pâle? Lança Steve.

\- Je me sens pas très bien, je devrais peut-être ne pas y aller. Vous imaginez si je vomis dans le 2.2? Lâcha Clint en ricanant.

Natasha fronça aussitôt les yeux, elle le connaissait comme sa poche, quand Clint ne voulait pas faire quelque chose, il cherchait n'importe quel prétexte. "Tu plaisantes, tu vas y aller à grand coup de pied au cul oui. Allez Clint..."

\- Euh... Ouais... Je devrais passer par l'infirmerie avant, on ne sait jamais. Bon, on se voit tout à l'heure. Dit-il en se levant.

Clint marcha comme un somnambule, déposa son plateau puis sortit prendre l'air quelques minutes. Tony Stark, il n'en revenait pas, il ferma les yeux et se souvint de toutes les piques concernant sa façon de piloter, quel idiot de le traiter ainsi. Il se souvint ensuite de cette tentative de baiser. Clint se mit une claque mentale pour l'avoir envoyer sur les roses. "Bon sang, Anthony Edward Stark..." Murmura t'il avant de se souvenir avoir mentionné son nom. Il se senti mal à l'aise, il lui a parlé de lui comme s'il était le dieu tout puissant.

L'agent du shield s'installa sur un banc et profita du soleil quelques minutes, il voulait se relaxer, se détendre, il se posa un tas de question. Comment allait il se comporter avec lui maintenant qu'il savait qui il était? Devait-il aborder le sujet du baiser refoulé? Devait-il s'excuser pour ça également? Était-il amoureux de Tony Stark? Car depuis qu'il avait mis un nom sur un visage et pas n'importe lequel, Clint senti son cœur battre à tout rompre. Il soupira longuement avant de regarder sa montre. 19h45, toujours à l'heure sokovienne. Il était peut être temps de rejoindre le tarmac.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 03

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Clint soupira encore, se leva, et parti rejoindre le tarmac. Dans les couloirs il sentit son cœur battre encore à toute allure. Il avait les mains moites, une boule à l'estomac, et avait des bouffées de chaleur. Que lui arrivait-il? Pour se détendre, il tenta de ne penser à rien, mais se retrouva vite face au 2.2. Clint grimpa directement dans l'avion. Il s'élança jusqu'au cockpit et ouvrit la porte. Le brun se retourna sur lui, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. "Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis que tu étais Tony Stark, ça m'aurait évité de passer pour un abruti." Lança Clint sèchement.

Tony sourit seulement et répondit d'un air détaché. "Je te laisse mon bijou. Allez... Autorisation de décoller agent Barton." Mais Barton resta figé debout derrière le siège de copilotage. "Assied-toi." Ajouta Tony en levant les yeux. Clint finit par s'asseoir et lança la procédure de décollage.

Sa boule au ventre était partie, mais il avait toujours les mains moites et les battements de son cœur ne cessaient de lui obéir et allaient à un rythme irrégulier.

\- Tu sais faire une boucle? Demanda soudainement le pilote.

\- Oui. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Et bien je t'en prie. Dit le pilote alors que Clint le regarda ahuri. "Allez. Je me mets en Copilote, ne t'inquiète pas."

Clint regarda son horizon artificiel, puis commença à faire une boucle. L'agent était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, faire une boucle n'était pas inné chez tous les pilotes, bien que ce soit une figure très facile dans le domaine de la voltige aérienne et dans l'aviation en général.

\- Un tonneau peut-être? Porposa Tony.

Clint sourit et acquiesça avant de pivoter l'engin à bâbord, sur le dos, puis à tribord avant de se remettre le ventre.

\- Cool. Je te propose la vrille maintenant. Lança Tony confiant.

\- Euh... je suis pas assez doué pour ça. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- D'accord, euh... Un Immelmann?

\- Un retournement normal ? Demanda Clint pour confirmation

\- Oui. Confirma le pilote. Clint obéit et se retourna. "Un inversé maintenant."

L'archer rit, de nervosité sûrement, il adorait piloter et C'était la première fois qu'on l'autorisait à faire ce genre de figure sans que ce soit un test. Il exécuta un immelmann inversé ou retournement inversé.

\- Une chandelle ? Proposa ensuite le pilote enjoué.

\- Oui. Mais ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas fait. Dit Clint en grimaçant.

\- Les agents peu expérimentés préfèrent le décrochage, puis la monté plutôt que la chandelle, mais c'est pourtant plus sensationnelle.

\- C'est vrai. Acquiesça Clint commença sa montée.

\- Tu voudrais pas apprendre la vrille? Proposa Tony.

\- Plus tard peut-être. Dit Clint en souriant au pilote.

\- D'accord. Un huit cubain! Tu sais faire une boucle. Dit alors le pilote alors que Clint se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension.

\- Une double boucle? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui mais inversé. Une boucle simple, suivi d'une boucle inversée, un huit quoi! Lança Tony en riant. Clint rit. Il n'était pas rassuré. "Je suis ton copilote, ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne peut rien t'arriver. Je peux rectifier ta trajectoire dans n'importe quelle situation." Le rassura t'il.

\- Je sais... Dit Clint qui s'élança, il commença par faire une boucle puis fit une boucle inversé.

\- Cool. T'es doué quand même.

\- J'adore piloter.

\- Maintenant que je connais quelles figures tu sais faire, on peut enchaîner des figures.

\- Comment ça? Bafouilla Clint, peu confiant.

\- Tu va me faire un enchaînement de figure. Un chapeau haut de forme. Lance Tony confiant, lui. "Une chandelle, un tonneau, mise en horizontal, descente en tonneau puis mise en horizontale.

\- C'est chaud quand même. Lança Clint.

\- Tu vas y arriver. À l'horizontale plein gaz... Ordonne Tony. Clint souffla doucement puis accéléra. "Chandelle et tonneaux complet !" Clint pria pour ne pas défaillir. "Mise à l'horizontale, ralenti, chandelle inversé ! Tonneau!" Cria Tony en souriant. "Et mise à l'horizontale. Et voilà tu as fais un chapeau haut de forme." Annonça t'il.

\- C'était chaud...

\- T'as assuré. Le rassura Tony.

\- C'est parce que je savais que tu pouvais rectifier la trajectoire.

\- De toutes façon, on peut pas se crasher, Jarvis contrôlerait le jet.

\- Jarvis? Ton copilote? Il existe vraiment? Demanda Clint les yeux lui sortant de la tête. Il avait toujours entendu parler de ce Jarvis, mais Clint pensait que Tony Stark n'avait pas besoin de copilote et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait inventé ce copilote de toute pièce.

\- Oui, c'est mon intelligence artificiel. Jarvis? Quelle note donnerais-tu à notre apprenti pilote de compétition?

\- Compte tenu des figures alloués, du vent, et...

\- Jarvis! Le coupa Tony.

\- Je lui donnerai un A. Lance l'IA.

\- C'est dingue. Murmura Clint. Tony sourit seulement à Clint qui regarda le tableau de bord avec émerveillement.

Le silence régna ensuite dans l'habitacle, puis Clint reprit. "Pourquoi tu m'as pas dis qui tu étais."

\- Je voulais pas que tu sois déçu de Tony Stark.

\- Que je sois déçu? Dit Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Je suis un pilote trop prétentieux. Irritant, et sûre de moi. J'ai bien vu que je t'enervais. Je voulais pas que tu penses que Tony est un gros connard. Avoua Tony.

\- Je suis désolé. Je... J'étais fatigué, irritable. Et... J'ai jamais pensé que tu étais un connard. Je te jure. Lança Clint qui s'en voulait à présent.

\- Tu l'aurais cru si je t'avais dis qui j'étais? Demanda Tony.

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être que non. Avoua t'il.

\- Qui t'as dis que je l'étais? Demanda le pilote.

\- Un agent, il était sur le cul, que j'allais piloter avec Tony Stark, enfin avec toi, j'ai du mal à mettre ce nom sur ton visage.

Tony rit puis se calma. "Ça change beaucoup de chose que je le suis?"

\- Non, enfin un peu, je te trouve moins prétentieux, parce que... Y'a de quoi!

\- Je suis quelqu'un de sûre de moi, surtout en ce qui concerne l'aviation. J'aime piloter et je me sens super bien quand je suis dans cette position. Je me lâche facilement de ce fait. Bon, allez, je te ramène sur la terre ferme. Décida Tony.

\- Déjà? Lance Clint.

\- Tu veux encore faire des acrobaties? Se moqua Tony.

\- Non... Non. J'en tremble encore. Avoua Clint, Tony sourit. "Mais toi..." Ajouta Clint.

\- Moi? Dit Tony.

\- Tu pourrais en faire? Proposa le blond.

\- Peut-être plus tard, là, il est l'heure du goûter. Lança Tony. Clint rit à plein poumon. "Quoi j'ai faim!" Ajouta Tony avant de reprendre. "J'ai un cours à donner à 17h30."

\- Oh oui désolé... T'as pas que ça à faire.

Tony sourit face à ce Clint complètement perdu. Tony lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de décrocher suivi d'une vrille qui fit battre le cœur de l'agent. Tony sourit à sa tête lorsqu'ils se remettent en position horizontale direction la base du shield.

À leur retour sur la terre ferme, Clint et Tony se regardèrent, Clint ne savait pas comment prendre congé et lança bêtement un. "Ben, bon goûter alors."

\- Merci, toi aussi. À plus Clint.

\- Ouais. Dit il avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait voir personne, et surtout pas, Natasha, elle lui poserait trop de question. Il pourrait lui parler des acrobaties qu'ils ont fait, ou bien de son copilote, Jarvis, ou aussi le fait qu'il lui avait caché qui il était mais Clint avait surtout peur que la rousse découvrait que ce garçon ne lui était pas indifférent.

Clint resta une bonne partie de l'après midi seul, puis fut dérangé par Sam Wilson. "Qu'est ce que tu veux Wilson?"

\- Viens voir, y'a ton pote qui donne un cours. Lança le noir.

\- Je sais... Soupira Clint.

\- Allez, viens voir. C'est énorme. Clint soupira et suivit Sam qui le traîna de force jusqu'au tarmac. L'ancien archer pro regarda l'horizon et les figures aérienne dans le ciel. C'est spectaculaire. La moitié des employés du Shield étaient sur le tarmac à regarder Tony Stark et son élève dessiner une traînée dans le ciel.

Clint et Sam furent vite rejoint par d'autres agents, puis le cours se termina. Le jet se posa, puis Tony et son apprenti descendirent de l'engin.

\- C'est dément monsieur Stark. Lâcha Sam.

\- Merci. Ah Clint, justement j'ai un peu de temps. Dit seulement le brun en ne quittant pas des yeux l'agent Barton.

\- Pour? Beuga Clint.

\- La vrille. Tu m'as dis que tu voulais bien apprendre. Dit encore Tony.

\- Ah... Euh... Oui c'est vrai. Bafouilla l'agent Barton.

\- Et bien, c'est partie, je te montre les ficelles du métier, et je t'emmène dîner. Ajouta Stark confiant.

\- Euh... Bafouille Clint avant que Tony lui fasse signe de le suivre. Clint bloqua encore quelques secondes puis suivi le pilote professionnel devant un Sam sur le cul.

Clint le suivi silencieusement puis s'installa à ses côtés. "Bon, on y est, je te laisse les commandes, tour de contrôle. Quinjet Alpha 2.2, demande autorisation de décoller."

\- Quinjet Alpha 2.2, vous avez l'autorisation.

Clint se mordit la lèvre à l'entente de cette phrase. Il amorça le décollage. Il vola ensuite vers l'inconnu, il ne savait pas où il devait aller, mais il prit un tel plaisir de voler qu'il ne demanda même pas à Tony leur direction.

\- Bon, on a atteint un plafond idéal. Pour faire une bonne vrille. Il faut ralentir, dériver à gauche, piquer, maintenir l'aileron à gauche et c'est partie. On fera 3 tour en tout. Rétablissement au troisième. Juste avant la fin du troisième, on relâche toutes les commandes. On corrige les ailerons s'il y a lieu, on cabre, puis on accélère. Ça te va?

\- Va falloir que tu me rappelles tout ça. Lança Clint peu confiant en lui.

\- Je me doute oui, T'inquiète, je gérerais si y'a un souci. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas y arriver. Aller... ralenti, dérive à gauche, pique... maintiens ton aileron à gauche. Clint souffla doucement, puis se laissa vriller. Le premier tour lui fit accélérer le cœur, ses mains tremblerent Puis au deuxième, il commença à s'habituer et à se calmer aussi. Puis il entama le troisième tout. "Relâche tout. Corrige tes ailerons. Cabre... Et remets les gaz... Et bien voilà. Je savais que t'allais y arriver."

\- C'était grandiose, et chaud aussi. J'ai cru que j'allais pas savoir redresser. Soupira Clint.

\- Avec un peu d'entraînement. Rassura de suite Tony. Les garçons se regardèrent un instant puis sourirent bêtement. "Après je sais pas ce que je peux t'apprendre. T'as une idée ?"

\- Non, et je dois t'avouer que cette vrille m'a tué déjà. Ricana légèrement Clint.

Tony rit, puis lança. "Une petit démo?"

\- Une démo? De toi? Demanda Clint.

\- De mes figures plutôt. Moi ce sera pour plus tard. Ajouta Tony ce qui fit aussitôt rougir l'agent.

\- Allez c'est parti. Tony mit les gaz, puis commença sa démonstration. Il commença par faire une descente à 45 ° avec vrille, puis un immelmann à gauche, suivi d'un second à droite. Il fit une montée à 45° avec vrille. Puis enchaîna avec un vol de dos, avant d'enchaîner avec une vrille négative. Avant de s'élancer dans sa septième figure, Tony capta le regard de Clint un instant, il avait des étoiles dans les yeux lorsque Tony commença à faire un demi huit cubain. Il fit ensuite un tonneau sur la gauche avant d'enchaîner un demi cubain inversé. Un renversement normal s'imposa ensuite, puis pour finir une belle boucle de base.

\- Et voilà pour ma petite démo. Lança Tony fièrement.

\- C'est ce que tu fais en compèt ça? Demanda Clint.

\- On peut, oui. Allez, il est l'heure d'aller dîner, qu'est ce que tu en penses? Chuchota ensuite Tony.

\- Je... Je devrais refuser non?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je voudrais pas te donner de faux espoirs. Murmura soudainement Clint.

\- Parce que je suis censé espérer quelques chose de toi?

\- Non, enfin je veux dire. Tu sais de quoi je veux parler. Bafouilla Clint ensuite.

\- Je sais, et dîner n'engage à rien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ajouta Tony.

\- Je suis marié tu sais. Chuchota Clint comprenant que ce dîner était tout de même significatif.

\- Je sais. Affirma le pilote.

\- Et je compte pas divorcer. Ajouta Clint.

\- D'accord. Fit Tony.

\- Ça t'emmerde pas? Demanda tout de même Clint encore pour en être sûre.

\- Un peu, mais je comprends...

\- J'ai des enfants. Ajouta Clint comme pour justifier de ne pas tomber dans ses bras.

\- Je sais, trois, c'est ça? Demanda Tony, alors que Clint fronça les yeux.

\- Comment tu sais ça?

\- Je t'ai dis, je me suis renseigné sur toi.

Clint sourit doucement, cet homme était vraiment surprenant. Était-il vraiment amoureux de lui au point de tout savoir sur lui? "Ça t'emmerde pas non plus que j'ai trois gamins. À Moins que... Merde, j'avais pas tout saisi." Dit-il ensuite. Peut être que Tony ne voulait pas quelque chose de sérieux.

\- Qu'est ce que t'avais pas tout saisi? Demanda aussitôt Stark.

\- Tu veux peut-être pas quelques chose de sérieux. Lança Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu penses?

\- J'en sais rien. Tony... Dis moi ce que t'attend de moi. Finit par dire Clint.

\- Allons dîner d'abord, tu veux atterrir ? Proposa Tony.

Clint grimaça et Tony lui passa la main. L'agent atterrit non loin du restaurant. C'était un restaurant au bord d'une falaise, c'était sûre, en jet c'était plus simple.

Les hommes sortirent du jet, puis se dirigerent vers un homme, grand élancé, brun, crâne légèrement dégarni. L'homme de la cinquantaine paraît d'une humeur joviale. "Bonsoir, monsieur Stark, votre table est prête."

\- Phil. Comment allez-vous? Demanda Stark confiant.

\- Bien, monsieur. Dit l'homme en serrant la main de Tony, puis celle de Clint. "Monsieur." Dit il seulement pour se présenter.

\- Euh bonsoir. Lâcha Clint gêné.

\- Suivez-moi, je vous prie. Dit l'homme qui les amena au fond du restaurant aux allures grandioses. "Puis-je vous conseiller monsieur?"

\- Allez-y Phil. Je vous écoute. Lança Tony en s'asseyant à table.

\- La carte du jour, se compose pour l'entrée, de toast au foie gras, accompagné de sa gelée de figue.

\- Excellent. Clint? Demanda t'il à son invité.

\- Euh...

\- Deux entrées du jour. Que bois-tu? Reprit le brun.

\- Euh... De l'eau. Murmura Clint.

Tony ricana. "Deux cocktails maison, s'il vous plaît. Quoi, tu conduis pas si je ne m'abuse."

\- C'est vrai. Dit Clint qui se mordit la lèvre de gêne.

\- Et puis, tu as un des meilleurs pilote face à toi. Lâcha Tony avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. Clint sourit automatiquement.

\- Un des meilleurs? Le meilleurs, oui! Lâcha t'il ensuite. Cette fois ci, ce fut Tony qui fut gêné. Il baissa les yeux sur la nappe, puis releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

\- Tu es très doué également. Avoua le pilote professionnel. Clint grimaça et hocha négativement de la tête, alors que Tony insista. "Si, si, je t'assure, tu as ce qu'il faut pour être un excellent pilote."

\- Merci.

\- Tu as jamais pensé à devenir pilote.

\- Si, j'ai pris des tas de cours, le directeur avait accepté ma demande dans le corps des airs, mais... J'aime ce que je fais. Dit Clint ensuite.

Le serveur s'approcha d'eux sans les déranger et leur déposa deux cocktails maison accompagné de quelques amuses gueules. Il se retira aussi vite qu'il était venu.

\- Tu as des habilitées ? Reprit Tony.

\- Oui, j'ai le brevet de pilotage libre avec vol de nuit, aux instruments et j'ai mon brevet héliporté.

\- Ah oui, c'est cool. Voler aux instruments tu sais, peu de pilote y sont agrémentés. L'informa Tony.

\- Je sais... Mais je voulais pas être coincé à cause du temps ou de l'altitude.

\- T'as bien fait. Le rassura Stark avant de sourire.

\- Et toi? Je suppose que tu as tout.

\- Non, pas tout. Il m'en manque un peu.

\- Menteur... Lâcha Clint en riant. "Je connais toutes les licences et les brevets, je suis sûre tu les as toutes!"

\- Non, je te jure. Se défendit Tony en riant aussi.

\- Tu dois avoir. La licence de pilote aérienne, de transport, commerciale, d'hélicoptère, d'avion léger, avec vol de nuit, aux instruments, de voltige, de grand froid, montagnarde, d'instructeur,... Alors... Finit par dire Clint .

\- Il me manque la licence pour piloter les avions de collection. Avoua le brun.

\- C'est qu'un détail! Lança Clint.

\- Et j'ai pas de licence de vol commercial. Ajouta ensuite Tony.

\- Ça aussi c'est qu'un détail. Ajouta Clint en voyant le serveur s'approcher une nouvelle fois d'eux.

\- Puis-je prendre la commande du plat pour éviter trop d'attente monsieur Stark ?

\- Oui Phil, Biensure, je vais prendre de l'osso buco pour ma part. Avec les légumes de saisons. Ajouta Tony.

\- Excellent choix monsieur. Lança le serveur.

\- Je... Je vais accompagner ce bon choix alors. Lança Clint qui ne savait pas se décider. Choisir un plat alors que les prix n'était pas affichés clairement le mettait mal à l'aise. Comment Tony pouvait-il manger ici. C'était un restaurant de luxe.

\- Un osso buco également. Reprit le serveur.

\- S'il vous plaît. Ajout Clint, alors que le serveur les débarrassait de l'apéro puis repartit en cuisine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 04

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le silence s'était immiscé entre eux, Tony tenta de reprendre la conversation où elle s'était arrêtée. "Ma passion c'est la haute voltige, pas le profit. J'aurais pu être pilote de ligne mais... Ça m'intéresse pas, ce que j'aime c'est voler librement." Déclara Tony souriant.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, j'étais archer professionnel avant et j'ai jamais aussi mal vécu ma passion quand il fallait faire payer des gens pour leur apprendre à tirer à l'arc. Ajouta Clint en grimaçant.

\- Tu préfère t'en servir pour tuer des gens... Lança Tony alors que Clint grimaça. "C'était une blague. J'ai lu ton dossier, je sais ce dont tu es capable au tir à l'arc et je me frotterai pas à toi, si tu as un arc entre les mains."

\- Je m'en sers pas contre les gens, enfin du moins, juste contre les criminels.

\- T'as eu raison de troquer un revolver contre des flèches, tu as allies l'utile à l'agréable, un peu comme moi quand je dois aller rechercher des agents au fin fond de la Sokovie. Plaisanta t'il ensuite alors que Clint rit, puis se calma lorsque le serveur leur déposa leurs entrées, Tony sourit au serveur qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps. "J'ai entendu dire que tu connais l'agent Romanoff depuis 20 ans, vous vous connaissiez avant d'entrer au Shield?" Reprit'il quand Phil Coulson reparti.

\- Natasha... Oui, c'est une vieille amie. On travaillait pour le KGB avant, Natasha a eu l'opportunité d'intégrer le Shield, et a parlé au directeur Fury. Il m'a proposé de rejoindre les troupes, j'ai accepté avant même d'avoir lu le contrat.

\- C'est compliqué de travailler pour le compte du KGB? Demanda Tony qui sentit le stress de Clint.

\- Assez oui, c'est... Très compliqué. Enfin bon, je regrette pas non plus mes années passées là bas, avec Natasha on était très liés, on l'est toujours. Se reprit'il.

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, ça se voit que vous vous appréciez autrement que de simples collègue.

\- Elle est ma meilleure amie, ça fait 19 ans exactement qu'on se connait, et on ne s'est jamais disputé. On s'entend super bien, alors qu'on est complètement différent, et en même temps on est complémentaire. Lâcha t'il en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais ce que c'est, mon meilleur ami est complètement différent de moi et pourtant on est toujours aussi proche. On s'est connu au MIT, j'avais à peine 17 ans. Lança Tony, Clint écarquilla directement les yeux à l'entente de l'Université de prestige.

\- Au MIT? Alors c'est vrai tu es ingénieur ?

\- Biensure! Dit premièrement Tony puis se reprit. "Enfin je veux dire, la mécanique ça fait partie de l'aviation."

\- C'est un ami d'université alors?

\- Oui, il a été mon chauffeur ensuite. Ajouta Tony.

\- Ton chauffeur? Dit Clint surpris, puis baissa d'un ton lorsque Phil vint débarrasser leurs entrées.

\- Je vois que toi, tu n'es pas aussi fouineur que moi, tu as sans doute pas lu mon dossier.

\- Ton dossier? Sûrement pas, je voudrais pas être indiscret. Je m'arrête seulement aux domaines professionnels... Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier? Finit tout de même par demander Clint.

\- Que des conneries. Lâcha Tony en roulant les yeux.

\- Non, allez, tu en as trop dit, ou pas assez. Insista l'ancien archer, mais le serveur revint pour servir le plat principal.

\- Allez Tony. Dis-moi. Insista encore Clint lorsque le serveur reparti.

Tony sourit discrètement. "Mon père est à la tête d'une multinationale, j'étais un enfant de parents milliardaire, donc chauffeur, nourrice, garde du corps... J'avais tout ce qu'il me fallait."

\- Il bosse dans quoi? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- C'est une entreprise de fabrication d'engin volant. Hélico, avion de ligne, ULM, planneur... Tout ce qui vole, il a même fabriqué un dirigeable, on s'attaque aux nouvelles technologies, comme les drones et les jetpack.

\- Mince! Attend. Stark industrie, C'est lui?

\- C'est ça, enfin il est en retraite maintenant. Ajouta Tony.

\- Et bien... Et tu voudrais reprendre l'affaire familiale?

\- Non, je laisse ça à son associé. Je préfère voler moi. Lança Tony tout souriant. Clint sourit, Tony pouvait être PDG d'une multinationale mais préférait voler, cette annonce lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- C'est bien de faire ce que l'on aime, c'est ce que je dis toujours à mes enfants. Faites le loisir qu'il vous plait, et non à maman et moi. C'est vous qui allez en profiter, pas nous.

\- Et qu'ont-ils choisi ? Demanda Tony cherchant à en savoir plus sur ses bambins.

\- Les échecs et la danse...

\- Les échecs... Ça c'est truc qui me plaît aussi. Faudrait que je le défi un jour!

\- Le? Pourquoi le, qu'est ce qui dit que c'est pas ma fille?

\- Ça semble logique. Le garçon, les échecs, la fille, la danse, quoique le contraire ne m'étonnerait pas non plus. Ajouta t'il tout de même. Clint sourit encore, cet homme n'avait pas non plus d'à priori sur les genres. "Quel âges ont-ils?"

\- Cooper à 9 ans, Lila, 7, et le petit dernier à 3 ans. Dit fièrement Clint.

\- Et lui, il fait quoi?

\- Pas grand chose pour l'instant, mais il aime tellement l'eau, que je pense qu'il optera pour la natation.

\- Et le plus grand... Cooper. Il veut faire quoi plus tard?

\- Il sait pas encore, mais il a la bosse des maths, il est très habiles de ses mains, patient, plein de métier s'offrent à lui. Ma fille veut être danseuse du coup. Enchaîna Clint en riant.

\- Cool.

\- Et toi? Comment t'es venu, la passion de la mécanique, ah oui je suis bête, c'est de famille.

\- Oui et non, mon père était un scientifique fou, il voulait tout fabriquer, tout concevoir, c'était un avangardiste. Moi ... Je voulais juste voler. Je voulais juste... Assembler mon propre moteur, et m'envoler. Déclara Tony, les étoiles dans les yeux. Clint sourit face à cet homme, il aimait les gens passionnés, et là, Tony l'était.

\- Faut être vraiment balaise pour créer son propre avion de toute pièce. Déclara Clint, sur le cul.

\- J'ai plusieurs cordes à mon arc. Glissa Tony en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est vrai que tu as 7 diplômes ? Demanda Clint alors que le serveur les débarrassa du dîner et leur tendit la carte des douceurs.

\- Merci, phil. Dit le brun, au serveur, puis à Clint. "Six, j'en ai que six ... Ingénierie en mécanique, mathématiques, physique, chimiques, informatique, et électrique, je suis pas encore diplômé en mécanique quantique."

\- Tu es incroyable. Murmura Clint époustouflé.

\- Ce sont les gens comme toi qui le sont. Lui rétorqua t'il ensuite.

\- J'ai aucun diplôme. Murmura Clint légèrement honteux.

\- Ce n'est qu'un papier, la bonté, la droiture, l'humilité, ça s'apprend pas à l'école et puis il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre, d'ailleurs on en apprend tous les jours. Pas forcément sur la science, ou sur les leçons de vie, mais aussi sur soi. Je me découvre plein de passion tout le temps, je découvre des peurs parfois, des envies, ...

\- C'est vrai, moi aussi... Avoua Clint qui se découvrait petit à petit attiré par le sexe fort.

\- Avez-vous choisi ? Demanda Phil, qui surprit les deux hommes, légèrement ailleurs.

\- Je vais prendre un café Phil, merci.

\- Pareillement.

\- Tu peux prendre autre chose. Insista Tony.

\- Non, un café c'est très bien. Je suis un gros fan de café. Ajouta Clint pour sa défense.

\- Très bien. Deux cafés s'il vous plaît.

Le silence s'imposa une seconde fois, c'est Clint qui le rompu cette fois ci. "Est-ce-que tu es gay?"

\- Oui. Répondit seulement celui ci franchement.

Clint attendit quelques minutes, il aimerait que Tony lui en dise plus, mais celui ci préfera que l'agent Barton clarifiait lui même sa situation. "Tu me demande pas?" Dit-il finalement Clint.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'ai juste.. c'est pas une façon d'être... C'est juste... Un mot, une étiquette... Ajouta le brun.

\- Je sais pas si je suis gay. Chuchota Clint.

\- Tu l'es sûrement pas, tu as une femme.

\- Je sais pas si je l'aime encore. Avoua Clint en grimaçant. Rien que le fait d'en parler c'était qu'au fond il ne l'aimait déjà plus.

\- Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es gay. Le contra seulement Tony.

Le silence s'installa encore, Phil rompu ce silence en apportant les cafés. Clint but de suite une longue gorgée puis avoua soudainement. "Je suis pas indifférent."

\- À moi? Supposa Stark. Clint baissa la tête de honte. Biensure qu'il parlait de lui. Il ne savait plus où se mettre, s'était-il fait un film? Stark avait bien tenté de l'embrasser hier? Non? "Je t'aurais pas laissé poser tes mains sur les manettes de mon avion si je n'étais pas indifférent non plus." Finit par dire Tony à son tour, ce qui soulagea Clint d'un poids.

\- C'est compliqué. Dit le père.

\- Qu'est ce qui est compliqué? Demanda Tony.

\- J'en ai envie, et en même temps, je suis marié.

\- Je pensais que tu ne l'aimais plus. Dit Tony alors que Clint ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était sûre de ne plus l'aimer.

\- Je suis quand même marié. Se défendit il.

\- Je... Je ne te force à rien, d'ailleurs, je n'attend rien... Tu es marié, tu as des enfants... Ça ne me dérange pas d'être amoureux d'un homme que je pourrais jamais avoir mais seulement si c'est toi, et seulement si tu rejettes pas mon amitié. Clint fut bouche bée par la déclaration. Comment quelqu'un pouvait aimer un autre homme sans attendre un retour. Comment pouvait on aimer sans espérer être aimer. Tony méritait vraiment à ce que l'on gratte sa carapace. C'était vraiment un homme plein de surprise. "Bien, tu m'excuseras deux minutes, je reviens." Enchaînea le brun qui avait fini son café d'une traite et qui courait payer l'addition.

\- Euh. Oui. Bafouilla seulement Clint, voyant que tous deux étaient gênés par la déclaration inopinée.

Clint baissa les yeux immédiatement lorsque Tony s'en alla, il était nerveux et jouait avec sa petite cuillère. Que devait-il faire? Écouter sa raison et ne surtout pas céder aux non-avances de Tony Stark, ou bien céder complètement et écouter son cœur. Le choix était dur, il savait que sa vie sentimentale n'était pas au beau fixe. Il avait conscience que son épouse et lui restaient ensemble uniquement pour le bien de leurs enfants. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé clairement alors s'il cédait à la tentation, tromperait-il Laura? Tant de question lui trottaient dans la tête lorsque Tony reparut face à lui. "On y va?"

\- Euh oui. Clint se leva souriant, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait les mains moites et un gros noeud à l'estomac.

\- Jarvis? Ouverture. Ordonna Tony.

\- À qui parles-tu?

\- Jarvis! Je croyais que t'avais compris le principe de mon intelligence artificielle. Se moqua gentiment Tony.

\- Mais, il est à l'intérieur du jet! Lança Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Pas que, Jarvis me suit partout. Enfin du moins où je le veuille. Il faut l'installer. Tony lui montra son bracelet. Un bracelet qui semblait tout à fait normal. En acier mais en réalité, une micro puce était installée, ainsi qu'un micro miniaturisé. "J'ai installé Jarvis dans un bracelet waterproof comme ça, même sous la douche, il me quitte pas." L'informa t'il.

\- Il est toujours là? En toutes circonstances ? Demanda encore Clint.

\- Toutes? Demanda Tony en souriant de biais. Clint rougit automatiquement, puis baissa la tête.

\- Tu m'as très bien compris.

\- Je t'ai très bien compris et ce bracelet, comme tous les autres bracelet, s'enlève. Dit Tony en grimpant dans le quintet.

Tony s'assit au poste de pilotage, puis amorça de décollage, Clint, à ses côtés, silencieux comme jamais. "T'es bien silencieux."

\- C'est bien le silence parfois non?

\- Si... Confirma Tony. Le silence dura un petit moment. Il était à la fois reposant et angoissant. Tous deux semblaient réfléchir à leurs sentiments. D'un côté, Tony se demandait s'il devrait retenter le coup au risque de faire fuir l'agent Barton définitivement, ou juste rester ami, bien que cela le torturerai de le voir sans cesse sans jamais rien pouvoir tenter.

De son côté, Clint était de plus en plus attiré par son instructeur de vol. Il l'avait d'abord trouvé prétentieux, orgueilleux, et arrogant, puis il avait compris qu'il n'était pas prétentieux mais humble, compte tenu de ses capacités. N'était pas non plus orgeuilleux, mais plutot hédoniste, lorsqu'on grattait un peu sa carapace. Son arrogance, il le lui avait laissé, mais ça lui allait plutôt bien, il était Tony Stark après tout, cet homme pouvait avoir tous les défauts du monde, il restait tout de même un homme captivant.

\- Monsieur, un vent ascendant de trois noeuds, arrive droit sur nous.

\- Whow! Tu m'as fait sursauter. Merci Jarv'. Tu m'aides? Demanda t'il ensuite à Clint.

\- À contrer les vents ascendants?

Tony confirma, puis Clint s'établit copilote. À deux, ils réussirent à se dépatouiller de ces vents, et revinrent à une latitude plus calme. "Merci... Prends les commandes s'il te plaît. Retour à la base."

\- Bien, Monsieur. Répondit l'IA.

\- Tu vas vraiment le laisser piloter?! S'étrangla l'agent Barton.

\- Oui. Confirma Tony.

\- Seul? Sans établir une trajectoire ? Demanda encore Clint.

\- Jarvis à tout ce qu'il lui faut, il gère lui même les trajectoires, les vents, le plafond. Il gère tout. Arrête de t'inquiéter. Tu me fais pas confiance? Demanda tout de même le brun en se levant.

\- Oh que si, sur ça... Tu es le meilleur. Tu vas où? Demanda à son tour Clint qui voyait le pilote sortir du cockpit.

Tony lui fit un signe de tête et l'emmena à l'arrière du jet. Tony sorti d'un compartiment une gourde. "Détox." Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- C'est cool que tu fasses attention à toi. Dit Clint en s'asseyant sur des sièges latéraux.

\- On est pas tout jeune. Faut bien qu'on s'entretienne. Lança Tony avant de boire une longue gorgée puis de la proposer à Clint.

\- Je nous trouve pas vieux. On est plutôt bien conservé pour nos âges non? Dit Clint alors que Tony s'installa aux côté de l'agent.

\- C'est vrai. Confirma Tony, alors que le blond avait ancré son regard dans le sien. Clint avait prit sa décision, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever Tony de la tête, il approcha doucement ses lèvres du brun qui lui, murmura. "Tes sûr de ce que tu fais?"

\- Tant que tu ne me demande pas de divorcer. Répondit seulement Clint alors que Tony lui même réduisit l'espace entre leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut doux et sensuel. Leurs lèvres se caresserent lentement. Ils avaient tous deux les yeux fermés. Leurs cœur battaient la chamade. Bien qu'il fut délicat et empli de douceur, le baiser ne dura qu'un instant. Les hommes baisserent tous deux leurs regards. L'un sur sa gourde, le second sur son alliance. Leurs joues étaient rouges, et un sourire timide s'était dessiné sur leurs lèvres. "Je vais mettre des jours à m'en remettre." Murmura soudainement Tony.

\- De quoi? Demanda Clint en accrochant le regard du pilote.

\- L'agent Barton... Le meilleur agent que le shield ait connu. J'aurais jamais cru... Souffla t'il.

\- C'est moi qui vais pas m'en remettre. T'es un génie... Déclara l'agent.

\- Et toi t'es parfait. Clint sourit une seconde fois et déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de Tony. Tony Stark, le meilleur pilote du monde. Triple champion des États-Unis... Une secousse vint séparer les deux hommes.

\- Désolé messieurs, je me suis laissé surprendre par un vent croisé. Les informa l'IA.

Les hommes poufferent légèrement de rire, puis se calmèrent avant que Tony ne se lève tout en attrapant la main de Clint dans la sienne. "Je devrais retourner au poste de pilotage, on va bientôt atterrir. Et même si Jarvis sait parfaitement se poser. Le Shield n'approuverait pas qu'il le fasse."

\- C'est sûre. Dit Clint en regardant Tony entrer dans le cockpit. Clint soupira lentement. Avait-il fait le bon choix? Il le regrettait presque déjà maintenant. Que devait-il faire avec Laura? Qu'attendait Stark de lui? Clint resta assit, et attendit que Tony se pose. Ce fut lorsqu'il entendit les moteurs se couper, qu'une montée d'adrénaline arriva. Dans quelques instants, il allait à nouveau faire face à Tony, et après ce baiser, il ne savait plus comment le considérer. La porte de la soute s'ouvrit et il constata que quelques agents étaient à côté de l'engin.

\- Agent Barton? Dit une voix féminine.

\- Agent Hill! Lâcha Clint surpris de la voir ici.

\- Vous étiez en mission? Demanda la brune en penchant la tête, elle était pourtant sûre que Barton n'avait pas de mission de prévu aujourd'hui.

\- Euh... Bafouilla Clint. Cette fois, il fut pris la main dans le sac.

\- Vous avez bien progressé agent Barton. Votre cours est terminé, madame. Lança Tony en sauvant son crush des mains de la première secrétaire.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous inscrit aux cours de l'agent Stark? Demande t'elle tout de même, alors que Clint bafouilla encore.

\- Peu de temps. Bonsoir madame. Abrégea t'il en s'en allant.

\- Bonsoir.


	5. Chapter 5

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 05

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint s'en alla illico vers les habitations, il grimpa au troisième, celui où sa chambre d'appoint l'attendait. Il n'était pas surpris de voir Natasha dans celle ci, assise sur la chaise de son bureau, les pieds sur son bureau, un magazine entre les mains. "Alors... Heureusement que Sam m'a prévenu." Grimaça t'elle.

\- Prévenu de quoi? Demanda Clint. Il enleva sa veste et la jeta sur son lit avant de défaire ses chaussures qu'il jeta également dans un coin de la chambre.

\- Que tu dînais avec Stark! Lança Nath en se levant.

\- Ah... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Ah? J'ai juste le droit à un ah? Demanda t'elle en s'approchant de lui.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dises? Dit il alors qu'il enlevait son t shirt.

\- C'était quoi ce dîner? Enchaîn t'elle en tournant autour de lui.

\- Un dîner... Entre potes. La rassura t'il.

\- Entre pote. Répéta t'elle alors que Clint se retrouva en caleçon devant sa meilleure amie.

\- Stark sait très bien dissimuler sa vie privée mais n'oublie pas que je suis une des meilleures en ce qui concerne l'espionnage. Lança t'elle en croisant les bras face à lui.

\- Nat, il est tard, je dois encore appeler les gosses, prendre ma douche et finir mon rapport, je suis naze, on en reparlera demain tu veux bien? Soupira t'il.

Natasha fronça les yeux. "Tu paies rien pour attendre." Murmura t'elle seulement.

\- J'espère bien. Dit Clint en riant. "Allez Oust!"

\- À demain Don Juan.

\- À demain ma belle.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Tony de son côté, avait rejoint sa piaule du Shield, il avait défait ses chaussures et s'était jeté sur le lit. Les yeux grands ouverts, les mains derrière la tête, il pensait à lui. Clint Barton. Il se souvint de la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard. Lui aussi l'avait vu. Tony avait tout de suite su qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il prétendait être, c'était sûre cet homme là, était loin d'être hétéro à cent pour cent. Déjà rien que la façon dont il l'avait regardé c'en disait long. Pensant toujours à son agent de terrain préféré, il sursauta lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda d'abord le nom puis soupira. "Pepper, Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore!?"

\- Tony. S'annonça t'il.

\- Bonsoir Tony, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais je suis seule à Stark industrie, j'aurais besoin de vous. L'informa la blonde platine.

\- Je vous écoute

\- Avec Howard, on pensait acheter une manufacture à Boston, tout était réglé, mais il me faut une signature d'un haut actionnaire.

\- Je suis pas actionnaire. Lâcha Tony, souriant.

\- Je sais, mais ma mère est en voyage, votre père est injoignables et je détiens que 12%, autant dire que ça fait pas le poids... Dit elle encore.

Tony soupira puis se redressa "D'accord j'arrive, je suis là dans... 40 minutes. Ça vous va?"

\- D'accord, merci.

Tony soupira encore, mais remit ses chaussures et s'en alla vers Stark industrie.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Mademoiselle Pepper Potts était assise derrière le grand bureau vitré, celle ci se leva de suite lorsque Tony entra dans le bureau "Pepper, Bonjour... Donc... où dois-je signer?"

\- Ici, monsieur Stark. L'informa la blonde vénitienne.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il vous fallait? Demanda Tony après avoir signer un tas de documents.

\- Oui, encore désolée, c'est juste que, j'ai rendez-vous demain matin avec les dirigeants et... Savez-vous où est votre père? Demanda soudainement la femme.

\- Il est en retraite... Où croyez vous qu'il soit?! Lança Tony en levant un sourcil.

\- Dans son labo? Supposa t'elle.

\- Certainement ! Bon, je vais vous laisser. Dit le brun en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Tony! L'interpella t'elle tout de même avant qu'il s'en aille.

\- Oui.

\- Il n'est pas très bien. Informa la femme. Le pilote haussa les épaules. "Vous devriez pas vous prendre ça à la légère, on a qu'un père, j'ai perdu le mien, et j'aurais aimé qu'il soit encore là." Avoua tristement Pepper Potts.

\- Parce qu'on l'était pour vous. Il était là, Howard n'a jamais été présent dans ma vie. Et maintenant qu'il a l'âge de la retraite, il s'intéresse à moi juste pour que se soit un Stark qui dirige sa petite affaire. Pepper, Vous me connaissez, On se connait depuis quoi? 10 ans?" Tony soupira. "Stark industrie, c'est pas mon truc. J'adore les avions, j'adore n'importe quel engin spatial ou aérien mais je veux pas être derrière un bureau." Pepper pouffa légèrement de rire. "Pourquoi vous riez? Allez-y partagez."

\- Howard Stark derrière un bureau. Lança t'elle en levant un sourcil.

\- Il est enfermé dans son labo! Je comprends pas, le ciel est si beau! J'aime voler. Murmura encore le pilote aérien.

\- Ça je le sais... Je suis pas contre vous, je vous comprends, mais... C'est votre société, celle des Stark, et bien que je détienne 12%, Stark industrie reste Stark industrie. On ne pourra pas toujours s'occuper à cent pour cent de cette affaire. Et ma mère n'est plus toute jeune non plus. " Ajouta t'elle.

\- Laissez les partir Pepper, ils veulent vivre leur retraite à Hawaï, et bien qu'ils le fassent! Lança subitement Tony.

\- Ça ne vous embête pas? Que nos parents s'enfuient au bout du monde?

\- Pas vraiment, bon... Cette fois ci, j'y vais. Bonne nuit Pepper, et ne rentrez pas tard. Lui conseilla t'il.

\- Bonne nuit Tony.

Ses clefs en main, Stark se dirigea vers le garage privé, il aimait voler, c'était sûre, mais il aimait d'autant plus la mécanique. Une bonne virée dans une voiture de collection lui donnera le sourire. Ce fut à bord d'une Shelby, que Tony prit la route. "Jarvis? Appel Rhodey." Ordonna t'il.

\- Tony. Lança son meilleur ami.

\- Salut Rhodey, comment ça va?

\- Écoute, bien.

\- Je suis en route pour le magnum. L'informa Tony, En espérant que son ami le rejoigne.

\- Tu as eu la permission de t'enfuir du Shield? Se moqua gentiment le noir.

\- Très drôle. Tu me rejoins ?

\- Yep, à toute. Confirma t'il.

\- Jarvis, itinéraire pour le magnum. Ordonna aussitôt tony à son la.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

\- Je suis étonné que tu sois ici! Lança le colonel James Rhodes à l'encontre de son meilleur ami.

\- Je suis pas tout le temps au Shield. Se défendit seulement Tony en s'asseyant face à lui.

\- C'est une plaisanterie? Se moqua le noir alors que Tony se commanda un bourbon sans glace.

\- Au moins là bas, personne ne me prend la tête avec Stark industrie. Et puis j'ai envie de me vider la tête. Ajout t'il.

\- Que t'arrive t'il?

\- Rien, j'étais dans mon lit, mais Potts m'a appelé pour que je signe des papiers. Soupira le brun.

\- La mère? Demanda Rhodey.

\- La fille. Précisa Tony.

\- Toujours raide dingue de toi? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Toujours, mais je suis toujours attiré par les mecs aussi donc... Plaisanta Tony alors qu'il attrapa son verre.

\- Tu sais que ton père espère encore être grand père. Lança noir.

\- Fallait faire deux enfants, statistiquement c'est presque impossible d'avoir deux enfants Homo.

\- Lui s'enfout que tu es attiré par les mecs, du moment que tu te mari et que tu as des gosses! Ajouta Rhodey.

\- Je vais pas me marier et tromper ma femme. Se défendit Tony.

\- Plein de gens le font. Contra Rhodey.

\- Je sais, à ce propos, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Dit de suite Tony alors qu'il ne voulait pas forcément en parler.

\- Ah oui? Dit Rhodey surpris. Tony n'était pas du genre a parler de ses conquêtes, et de se caser encore moins. Le noir leva un sourcil interrogateur. "Homme? Femme" Demanda t'il tout de même.

\- Homme! Lança Tony comme une évidence. "La trentaine, super mignon et musclé..." Dit il en souriant. "Marié et père de trois gamin." Ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Aïe. Dit seulement le noir en grimaçant.

Tony haussa les épaules fatalistes. "C'est pas grave. De toute façon, je comptais pas m'engager non plus donc. Au moins je suis tranquille de ce côté là."

Un long silence s'immisca entre les deux compères puis Rhodey le rompit. "Je me suis toujours demandé si tu t'étais pas déclaré gay pour emmerder ton père."

\- Moi aussi je me le suis demandé..." Il fit mine de réfléchir puis lança. "Et peut-être bien que c'est le cas." Ajouta t'il avant de rire à gorge déployée, son ami le suivit. C'était bien le style de Tony de tout faire pour emmerder les autres. Il n'aimait pas être comme tout le monde, il s'était toujours senti différent et aimait l'être.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Après une bonne soirée en compagnie de son meilleur ami, Tony décida de ne pas retourner de suite au Shield. Il avait envie de boire un verre d'une bonne cuvée. À chaque fois que Tony revenait chez lui, ou du moins à la maison Stark, il avait comme envie de boire quelques chose, quelque chose qu'il lui ferait oublier qui il était, qui il représentait.

Assis dans un somptueux canapé, Tony remplit son verre d'un bourbon de luxe. Il alluma la musique et lança le dernier album de ACDC. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts mais son esprit était ailleurs, il pensait à plein de chose. À sa notoriété, à son soit disant devoir d'être à la tête de Stark industrie. À sa belle mère, Virginia Potts, à la fille de celle ci, Pepper Potts, á son père, qu'il déçoit de plus en plus. À ses amis, à Clint. À son avenir. Il aurait pu ranger la bouteille après son premier verre, mais le remplit à nouveau.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint était tout frais au réveil ce matin, une belle journée commençait pour lui. Après une bonne douche, il se dirigea au self, le sourire aux lèvres où il retrouva sa coéquipière ainsi que l'agent Maximoff et l'agent Wilson.

Le petit déjeuné se passa bien, il était plus que souriant. À la télé, derrière lui au fond de la salle, il entendit un nom qui attira son attention.

" Nous apercevons Tony Stark, l'héritier de Stark industrie, accompagné de Mademoiselle Virginia pepper Potts."

Clint fronça aussitôt les yeux lorsqu'il vit Tony descendre d'une limousine, des lunettes de soleil recouvraient ses yeux, son bras droit entourait les épaules d'une blonde vénitienne. Il n'avait pas l'air de la serrer contre lui, mais faisait ce geste pour empêcher les journalistes de la déranger. Il sourit lorsqu'il comprit cela mais la journaliste reprit le micro.

"Stark industrie, pourrait être tenue par une femme? Tony Stark ferait-il d'elle la future héritière Stark? Nous en saurons plus après leur entretiens avec un haut député, Howard Stark nous a promis un entretiens, rendez-vous à 11h45 pour la suite de la dynastie Stark."

\- Il est pas censé être gay?! Lança Natasha.

\- Il est vraiment gay? S'étouffa Sam.

\- C'est bon à savoir. Lança seulement le plus jeune des quatre.

\- Si... Il est censé oui. On y va? Demanda Clint en se levant.

\- Euh oui. Dit Nath en se levant elle aussi, qui suivit son ami en salle d'entraînement.

\- Comment tu sais qu'il est Homo? Demanda t'il ensuite discrètement.

\- Je te l'ai dis, je suis une des meilleurs espionnes de la planète. Lança la rousse fièrement.

\- Sérieusement. Soupira Clint légèrement sur la défensive.

\- J'ai fais quelques recherches sur lui... J'ai rien trouvé... Et puis ça se voit. Ajouta elle ensuite.

\- Ça se voit? Demanda Clint choqué, lui il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, et si c'était évident pour Tony, est ce qu'elle voyait que lui aussi était attiré par les hommes.

\- Je trouve oui... attend, il a 34 ans, jamais eu de femme, pas de copines non plus, mis a part cette Potts. Il peut-être que gay. Et toi comment tu sais qu'il est gay?

\- J'ai jamais dit que je le savais. C'est toi qui m'en as parlé. Allez... Je te prends au corps à corps.

\- Remonté le Barton aujourd'hui. Dit elle en souriant. Natasha Romanoff connaissait bien l'agent Barton, elle travaillait avec lui depuis des années. Elle connaissait bien son épouse et ses trois enfants, mais ça n'empêchait pas l'espionne de douter de son bonheur. Clint n'était pas du genre à se mêler aux autres, Tony Stark était bien le seul qui puisse l'approcher en dehors du boulot. Il s'entendait bien avec Steve Rogers, mais uniquement parce que Steve était solide et droit. Il supportait bien tant que mal Sam Wilson, et parlait de temps en temps avec les jumeaux Maximoff mais mis à part eux, il ne parlait à personne d'autre.

Du côté de Tony, son entretiens avec un député commençait à se faire long. Il était assis au bout de la table, préférant, mettre Pepper à l'honneur, après tout c'est elle qui s'occupait de Stark industrie, pas lui. Face à lui, il y avait sa belle mère, associée de son père depuis des années, marié depuis une dizaines d'années. Et à côté d'elle, Howard Stark, son père. Retraité mais qui continuait de s'occuper tout de même de la société quand il était question d'un grand projet.

Tony avait l'air ailleurs, il n'écoutait même pas le sénateur. De toute façon, son père était présent, et s'il était là, c'était uniquement parce que son père avait tenu à ce que chaque dirigeant soit présent. Alors voilà, comme il avait trente cinq pour cent de part de Stark industrie, il se devait d'être là.

Il était 11h30 lorsque l'entretien se termina, Tony souffla, enfin, il allait pouvoir rentrer, mais sa belle mère et sa fille le retinrent. Son père avait encore une conférence de presse. Il soupira longuement, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour rentrer. D'ailleurs il était venu avec Pepper, son père et Potts senior, étaient venus chacun de leur côtés. Pour ne pas faire jaser les journalistes, Tony ainsi que Pepper attendirent que Howard fasse son interview. Virginia Potts, elle, devait aussi passer devant les caméras, elle attendit son tour patiemment.

Tony et Pepper s'étaient fait prier pour une interview, mais Tony avait refusé, Pepper, comprenant de quoi il se retournait avait également refusé l'entretien.

Dans une salle a l'abris des regards, les descendants de Howard Stark et de Virginia Potts regardèrent l'interview du patriarche.

\- Pensez-vous que Tony serait un très bon directeur ? Demanda la célèbre Christine Everhart

\- Bien entendu, d'ailleurs, il reprendra le flambeau d'ici peu. Confirma Howard.

\- Mademoiselle Virginia Pepper Potts, sera t'elle à ses côtés? Demanda t'elle ensuite.

\- Bien évidemment. Pepper et Anthony seront bientôt à la tête de Stark industrie. Pepper est déjà à temps plein dans nos services. C'est une bosseuse, et j'espère qu'Anthony suivra son modèle.

\- Il semblerait que votre fils ne soit pas prêt pour reprendre les rennes de l'entreprise. Sous entendit la journaliste.

\- Pour l'instant mon épouse est encore en activité, ma belle fille y travaille également, alors si Anthony veut prendre un peu de temps pour lui, qu'il le fasse. Lança t'il.

\- Votre belle fille? Pepper Potts? Demanda t'elle.

\- Précisément. Elle ne l'est pas encore tout a fait, mais elle le sera prochainement. Excusez moi a présent. Dit alors Howard en s'eclipsant.

\- Merci, monsieur Stark.

Clint regarda le fond de son assiette, que voulait dire Howard Stark avec "elle le sera prochainement" ?

\- C'est la femme de Stark? Le nôtre de Stark? Demanda Pietro. Clint leva les yeux vers la voix, il pensait être seul, il n'avait même pas vu que le jeune Maximoff s'était installé à sa table avec lui. Clint beuga légèrement puis se leva, "excuse moi." Dit il avant de s'en aller.

\- Clint où tu vas? Demanda le blond mais celui ci était déjà bien trop loin. L'ancien archer pro sorti un instant et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Pourquoi Tony lui avait caché qu'il allait se marier. Et s'il se mari, aura t'il du temps pour lui? C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il divorce non plus. Clint n'était qu'un amusement, qu'une passade, heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été trop loin avec lui. Il s'en mordrait les doigts à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Hey... Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Murmura une voix sokovienne.

\- Rien, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Dit seulement Clint.

\- T'as pas l'air bien. Chuchota le jeune en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

\- Si... Ça va.

\- Viens, on va aller se ballader un peu, ça te fera du bien. Dit Pietro alors qu'il attrapa son bras. Clint le regarda surpris mais suivit le jeune sokovien à travers les jardins du Shield.

Les hommes marchèrent silencieusement le long du chemin en gravier, et finirent par atterrir à l'arrière du Shield où le mur en parpaing avait été détruit par des assaillants. Pietro sourit à Clint puis grimpa sur les briques restantes jusqu'à atterrir sur le haut du muret. "Viens. On a une belle vue ici." Clint sourit doucement et suivit le jeune sokovien.


	6. Chapter 6

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 06

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Assis sur le muret les hommes regardaient l'horizon. De là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient voir la mer à perte de vue. C'était calme à cet endroit, personne n'y passait. Il y avait bien une guérite et une route passait autour du complexe, personne ne l'empruntait. Tout ceux qui l'empruntaient étaient des employés du shield et ils ne prenaient pas la peine de passer par derrière.

\- Alors, ça va mieux? Demanda le jeune.

\- Un peu, oui, merci pour ce petit coin de paradis.

\- T'étais jamais venu ici? Demanda Pietro à nouveau. Clint hocha négativement de la tête. "J'y viens souvent avec ma sœur." Ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Vous êtes très proche ta sœur et toi. Constata Clint.

\- Elle prend soin de moi, je prend soin d'elle, on a plus rien d'autre de toute façon. Ajouta t'il. Clint regarda un instant le jeune sokovien, son visage était triste, très triste, pourquoi ne l'avait-il jamais remarqué avant?

\- Plus aucune famille?

\- Ma seule famille restante, c'est le Shield. Et toi... Tu as de la famille quelques part? Demanda le sokovien.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'en ai une, tout le monde le sait. Finit par dire Clint.

\- Tout le monde sait quoi?

\- Que j'ai une épouse et trois enfants.

\- C'est vrai, c'était juste histoire de faire la conversation. Avoua le jeune en grimaçant tout en souriant.

\- T'aime bien parler toi. Se moqua Clint en riant.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup d'affinité avec les autres. Avoua le jeune, Clint l'avait remarqué ça par contre. Autant Wanda était très ouverte, spontanée et sociable, autant Pietro était renfermé.

\- Je suis l'exception à la règle. Lança Clint.

\- Exactement. Le silence les envahit, les hommes regardaient le paysage en se ressourçant.

Les hommes sursauterent lorsqu'ils entendirent un sifflement. Ils se retournèrent illico et aperçurent Sam Wilson et Bucky Barnes "Voilà Titi et gros minet"

\- Titi et gros Minet? Répéta Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Je te jure faut les voir à deux, ils peuvent pas se piffrer mais sont toujours ensemble. Pas un pour rattrapper l'autre. Ajouta Pietro.

\- Vous faîtes quoi les gars? Demanda Sam Wilson.

\- Rien. Dit Pietro.

\- On regarde le paysage. Reprit Clint.

\- Et vous? Demanda encore Pietro.

\- On cherche Romanoff et Rogers. Lança Bucky.

\- Nath est en mission. Rogers, je sais pas. Leur annonça Clint.

\- On voulait les défier au corps à corps. Dit Sam.

\- Défiez-vous entre vous. Pouffa Pietro.

\- Je vais le tuer. Dit seulement Bucky en grimaçant.

\- Tiens donc! Lâcha Sam en fronçant les yeux. Clint et Pietro poufferent de rire face aux deux compères qui se mirent illico en position de self défense. C'était parti, Bucky et Sam se battaient, Clint et Pietro comptaient les points du haut de leur muret.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Ce fut au bout d'une bonne demie heure que les garçons entendirent une voiture arriver vers eux. Clint reconnu de suite la voiture, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais vu, il se doutait que Tony était au volant du bolide. Sam et Bucky s'arreterent immédiatement lorsque la voiture stationna au bas du muret. Clint du haut de son muret regarda Tony dans son cabriolet rouge.

\- Salut. Lança tout Tony.

\- Salut. Répondit seulement Clint ne daignant pas descendre.

\- Tu descends de ton Perchoir ? Clint soupira, descendit et s'approcha de la portière. "T'as quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ?"

\- Peut être bien, je sais pas encore... Dit seulement Clint en croisant les bras alors que Bucky et Sam restèrent sans voix ainsi que Pietro toujours assis en haut du muret.

\- Pietro? Tu viens, on va manger un truc. Cria Sam. Alors que Clint fit demi tour et suivit Bucky qui s'en allait déjà.

\- Clint! Attend ! Dit Stark qui sortit de sa voiture, et enjamba le peu de Muret qui restait. "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" Demanda t'il ensuite qui ressentait bien qu'il y avait de la tension.

\- Je sais pas, demande à Pepper Potts.

\- Quoi? T'es jaloux? De Pepper? Beugla Tony en se retenant presque de rire.

\- T'aurais pu me le dire que tu allais te marier. Dit seulement Clint pour sa défense.

\- Sûrement pas! Enfin je veux dire. Je me marirerais jamais, et encore moins avec Pepper. Allez grimpe, on va faire un tour. Dit Tony en enjambant a nouveau le petit muret.

\- On y va nous, tu nous rejoins? Demanda tout de même Pietro en sautant du haut de son perchoir.

\- Allez-y. On se voit tout à l'heure. Dit Clint alors que Tony sourit à présent comprenant que son crush le suivra. "Tu savais que j'étais là." Lança Clint en rentrant dans le cabriolet.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi t'es passé par là? Demanda l'ancien archer septique.

\- Le bas de caisse est trop bas, je passe pas avec les dos d'ânes de l'autre côté. Se justifiait Tony.

\- Ah...

\- Et toi? Le petit blondinet... Sous entendu Tony.

\- De quoi?

\- Le jumeau, tout le monde sait qu'il est gay. Dit calmement Tony alors qu'il prit de la vitesse.

\- Et alors quoi? Il est gay, je dois pas lui parler! S'indigna Clint.

Tony pouffa de rire. "J'aime bien ton côté indomptable. Et raleur,... et hargneux, ... et jaloux aussi."

\- C'est bon, tu peux arrêter avec les défauts.

\- Je viens de dire que j'aimais bien. Bon... C'est quoi cette histoire avec Pepper? Demanda tout de même Tony.

\- Mais j'en sais rien! Les journalistes insinuent que vous êtes en couple et ton père a dit qu'elle serait bientôt sa belle fille.

\- Howard dit de tas de connerie, ne l'écoute pas.

\- tu m'emmène où? Fini par demander Clint.

\- Où veux-tu aller? Lui retourna Tony.

\- J'en sais rien.

\- T'as faim? Demanda Tony alors qu'il mit en route un CD d'ACDC.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Moi j'ai faim. Lança Tony avant de s'élancer sur l'autoroute.

Les hommes partirent vers la banlieue, la musique combla le silence qui régnait. Il ne leur fallut que 20 minutes pour arriver à destination. Tony descendit de la bagnole, et entra dans un Starbucks puis ressorti avec un sachet et deux café. "Café noir et deux sucre, c'est ça?" Clint sourit en attrapant les deux cafés. "On va aller se poser en bordure de mer, Je connais un coin tranquille."

La tension un peu plus tôt commençait à redescendre, Tony était aux petits soins pour lui. Cette histoire avec Potts avait mis Clint hors de lui mais là, le milliardaire se rattrapait doucement.

Lorsque Tony se gara, Clint se dit que Tony n'avait pas menti. Le paysage est somptueux, Clint sorti immédiatement de la voiture et regarda l'horizon. Il fut surpris par un café qui atterrit devant ses yeux. "C'est beau." Murmura Tony.

\- C'est magnifique. Répondit Clint alors que les bras de Tony atterrirent sur les épaules de Clint.

\- Je savais que ça allait te plaire. Ajouta le pilote.

\- On se connait à peine, comment tu peux savoir ça. Demanda Clint en basculant son visage de sorte à voir son interlocuteur.

Tony sourit, et déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son ami. "Tu peux aimer que les belles choses." Murmura Tony en se détachant de Clint. La main gauche de Tony vint attrapper les doigts de Clint. L'héritier de Stark industrie l'emmena s'asseoir sur son capot.

\- On va l'abîmer.

\- Et alors... assied toi... Profite de ce moment. Ajouta le milliardaire.

Clint sourit doucement et s'installa lui aussi. Le temps semblait s'arrêter, les garçons avaient leur café dans les mains et regardaient le paysage. Tout était si paisible. Les viennoiseries furent sorties mais ne firent pas long feux entre leurs mains.

Au bout d'une grosse demie heure, le téléphone de Tony sonna mais il ne décrocha pas de suite. "Tu devrais répondre c'est peut-être important."

\- Rien est important... Je suis pas de service aujourd'hui... Rétorqua aussitôt Tony, mais la personne semblait insister.

\- Décroche Tony. Chuchota Clint en regardant le brun.

Tony le regarda également. "Et têtu en plus de ça." Clint ricana alors que Tony sortit son téléphone.

\- Tony ... Je suis pas dispo... Faut que vous refusez ... Si on vend les prototypes Maintenant, on va se faire avoir... De quoi?... Ils sont opérationnels vous déconnez...

Clint comprit que Tony était en ligne avec quelqu'un de Stark industrie, peut être bien Pepper Potts d'ailleurs.

\- Quelques petites modifs... Une armure en somme... À voir... Mais dans ce cas là, il faut tout de même garder les plans... Je lui en parlerais... Quand? Il est quelle heure? ... Je vais l'appeler. Mais si... Tony enleva le téléphone de son oreille et s'adressa à Clint. "Je dois passer à Stark industrie."

\- D'accord, tu me dépose au Shield ? Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Pourquoi faire? Tu viens avec. Lança seulement Tony. "Quoi?" Dit il à son interlocutrice. "C'est un collègue, on se met en route, on arrive." Dit il à Pepper accompagné d'un clin d'œil qui lui, était destiné à Clint. Les hommes remontèrent en voiture et repartirent vers Stark industrie.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Tony se gara parmis une dizaine de voiture de luxe, après avoir franchit une guérite. Clint hésita à descendre mais Tony l'obligea à monter. Ils s'engouffrerent dans l'ascenseur et montèrent au 46 ème étages. Dans l'ascenseur les hommes se sourient doucement. "Tu risques de rencontrer mon père, n'écoute pas un mot de ce qu'il peut raconter." Chuchota Tony en remettant le col de chemise de Clint correctement. Il a l'air stressé, anxieux. Clint lui sourit encore.

\- D'accord. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur un salon. Trois fauteuils en cuir et une table basse en verre trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Un homme était assit sur l'un des trois, un journal à la main.

\- Monsieur Stark, ils vous attendent. Déclara l'homme.

\- D'accord, Happy, Je vous présente Clint, un ami, Clint, je te présente Happy, un ami de la famille. Vous veillez sur lui?

\- Bien monsieur. Répondit aussitôt l'homme.

\- J'en ai pas pour longtemps, si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, tu lui demandes ce que tu veux. Tu veux un café ? Un whisky? Un Soft peut être?

\- Ça ira, merci, va à ta réunion. Dit seulement Clint, touché par autant d'intention.

Tony sourit seulement et entra dans le bureau face à eux. Clint, lui, s'assit sur un des deux fauteuils restants. Le temps semblait passer inexorablement long, surtout avec ce Happy qui n'était pas bavard. Clint sorti son téléphone et profita de surfer sur Internet en attendant que Tony sorte. Ce fut au bout d'une grosse demie heure que quelqu'un en sorti. Pepper potts, se dit il tout de suite en voyant la blonde vénitienne. Elle était au téléphone et ne semblait même pas faire attention à lui. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur son téléphone vissée à son oreille. Clint profita que la jeune femme était très occupée pour la détailler un peu plus. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en vraie. Elle était grande et élancée. Habillée d'un tailleurs crème, escarpins assorties à sa tenue, cheveux relevé en chignon sophistiqué. En un mot, Pepper Potts avait la classe. Clint grimaça à sa dernière pensée. La jeune femme entra dans l'ascenseur puis aperçut enfin Clint lorsqu'elle se retourna. Clint répondit à son sourire discret avec un faux sourire. "Vous avez besoin de rien monsieur?" Demanda Happy.

\- Non merci. Dit Clint qui se pencha sur son téléphone. Clint sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Cette fois ci, un couple en sorti, Clint reconnu directement monsieur Howard Stark, qui était accompagné par une dame.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes? Demanda Howard Stark.

\- Oh euh. Clint, Clint Barton, je suis un collègue de votre fils. Dit Clint en se levant tout en lui serrant la main.

\- Vous êtes pilote vous aussi? Demanda Howard qui accepta de le saluer.

\- Euh non, je suis un agent de terrain. Dit il seulement.

\- Depuis quand Tony sympathise avec des personnes du Shield, c'est nouveau ça? Dit aussitôt Stark père, surpris.

\- C'est un ami de votre fils monsieur. Ajouta monsieur Happy, qui appela aussitôt l'ascenseur.

\- Anthony ? Il a des amis? Se moqua aussitôt Howard, ou alors est ce seulement de l'étonnement.

\- Laisse le tranquille Howard, Virginia Potts, enchantée. Dit la femme. Virginia Potts? Se dit Clint. "Bon, allons y. Happy? Où est ma fille?" Demanda t'elle en suite.

\- Elle vient de sortir madame Stark. L'informa t'il. Madame Stark? Cette femme serait la femme de Stark, sénior et sa fille serait ... Pepper Potts...

\- C'est bon, on y go. Lâcha soudainement une voix plus reconnaissable aux oreilles de l'archer.

\- Tu vas où? Demanda aussitôt Howard.

\- Chez Rhodey. L'informa Tony.

\- Au Revoir monsieur, Au Revoir madame. Dit Clint avant de suivre Tony dans l'ascenseur.

\- Aurevoir. Dirent ils tout les deux.

Dans l'ascenseur, Tony souffla lentement. "Ça va pas?"

\- Si... Que t'as dis mon père? Demanda tout de même Tony en regardant Clint de biais.

\- Pas grand chose. Avoua Clint.

Tony hocha affirmativement de la tête en regardant à nouveau les portes. "Tant mieux."

\- Happy n'est pas bavard. Lança soudainement Clint.

Tony pouffa de rire. "Happy... Il est fatiguant... Je te jure... Ça m'étonne qu'il nous a pas suivi... Je l'adore... Mais... Il est usant... Et il parle pas beaucoups."

\- De nous suivre?

\- Ah, c'est un vieil ami de la famille mais il est aussi le garde du corps de la famille. Enfin de mon père et moi normalement, mais il est très protecteur envers Virginia et Pepper.

\- C'était... Pepper... Dit ensuite Clint en triturant sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement.

\- Ah.. oui... C'est elle, tu vois y'a pas lieu d'être jaloux. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Mais je suis pas jaloux. Se défendit Clint. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de Tony. Clint le suivit illico.

\- Et donc la dame, c'était la femme de ton père. Dit Clint en suivant Stark jusqu'à la voiture. Tony acquiesça. "Et c'est aussi..."

\- La mère de Pepper. Pepper et moi, on est en quelque sorte frères et sœurs par alliance tu vois. Ajouta Tony en grimpant dans le cabriolet.

\- Ça n'empêche pas que vous pouvez vous marier, il y a pas de lien du sang. Se défendit Clint.

Tony démarra. "Je suis pas amoureux de Pepper." Se défendit seulement le pilote.

\- Bien.

\- Très bien même. Allez allons chez Rhodey. Dit il ensuite

\- Qui est Rhodey?

\- Mon meilleur ami... Tu verras il est top, on va se faire un vieux ciné, il a un vieux rétroprojecteur de ciné.. c'est le top. Ajouta Tony alors que Clint le regarda discrètement en souriant. "Quoi?"

\- Rien... Dit Clint en regardant la route a présent. Il aimait voir Tony ainsi. Ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis longtemps mais Clint le trouvait assez mignon lorsqu'il souriait, il avait l'air heureux à cet instant précis. "Je vais te découvrir sous un autre jour?"

\- Par rapport à Rhodey? Tu penses que ça va casser le mythe de l'homme sage que je suis. Lança Tony en souriant.

\- Ou plutôt pas sage que tu es.

\- Peut être... Avec Rhodey je me sens bien. Je me sens moi. Rhodey et moi, c'est comme toi et ta collègue.

\- Sauf que ma collègue ne sait pas tout sur moi. Dit seulement Clint en grimaçant.

\- Ah bon? Tu lui caches des choses?

\- Certaine oui. Avoua le père de famille.

\- Comme? Tenta de savoir Tony, mais Clint hocha négativement de la tête. "D'accord... Je t'embête plus."

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO.**

Clint fut surpris de voir que Rhodey habitait dans une maison en banlieue, ce n'était pas une tour, ce n'était pas une villa, c'était juste un pavillon, avec une balançoire au milieu d'un jardin. Tony se gara à côté d'un pickup noir. En arrivant à la porte, Clint arrêta Tony avant qu'il ne sonne. "Quoi?"

\- Elle sait pas que j'ai des penchants... Bafouilla Clint.

\- J'avais compris Clint, ne t'inquiète pas... Murmura aussitôt Tony.

\- Elle sait pour toi. Ajouta cependant le châtain.

\- Elle sait pour toi et moi, ou elle sait que je suis gay? Demanda Tony.

\- Elle sait que tu es gay. Précisa ensuite Clint.

\- D'accord... Je serais discret t'inquiète pas. Chuchota Tony. Sa voix était si douce, si sensuelle, il était si calme que c'en surprenait Clint.

\- Je m'inquiète pas. Se justifia Clint.

\- Clint... Murmura Tony en glissant ses doigts sur la mâchoire de son nouvel ami.

\- C'est tout nouveau pour moi tu sais...

\- Je sais... Murmura Tony en glissant doucement son pouce sur son visage. Leurs regards se croiserent, les lèvres de l'agent vinrent doucement s'approcher de celles de l'ingénieur en mécanique. Elles se caresserent lentement, le baiser était doux. Clint avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir les douces lèvres de Tony sur les siennes. Leur baiser fut court, mais intense, les hommes rompirent le baiser puis se sourirent timidement.

\- Ça va aller? Demanda tout de même Tony. "On peut s'en aller si tu veux. Et puis, Rhodey ne sait pas tout non plus. Il sait que je suis gay, il sait que j'ai quelqu'un, mais il sait pas que c'est toi... Je lui ai dis que tu étais marié ?"

\- j'en sais rien moi! Répondit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Bon, vous sonnez quand les gars... Je suis derrière la porte comme un con à attendre. Se plaignit une voix.

\- Rhodey? Demanda tout de même Tony.

\- Ben oui, Rhodey, qui veux-tu que se soit d'autre. Soupir encore l'autre.

\- Il sait qui tu es. Affirma Tony à Clint. Celui ci pouffa de rire alors que James Rupert Rhodes ouvrit la porte.

\- Bien sûre que je sais qui il est. Allez entrez.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on regarde? Demanda aussitôt Tony.

\- Je sais pas encore. Salut moi c'est Rhodey. Se présenta tout de même le meilleur ami du pilote.

\- Clint. Dit tout de même le père de famille.

\- On a pas de beaucoups de choix. C'est dur de trouver des bobines de bonnes qualités. Dit Rhodey alors que Tony emmena Clint vers les escaliers. "Attend descend pas les mains vides. Prends le pack de bière sur le comptoir." Ordonna le noir.

\- T'as pas encore installé de bar? Soupira Tony en faisant demie tour.

\- Je suis pas milliardaire moi Tony. Tiens tu peux prendre ça. Demanda t'il à Clint en lui donnant un saladier avec un paquet de chips et un paquet de cacahuète. "Installez vous j'arrive."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

chapitre 07

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Les hommes descendirent les escaliers qui mènenait à la cave réhabilité en salle de projection.

Un canapé de cuir était au milieu de la pièce, ainsi que deux fauteuils de cuir noir également. Une table basse en verre y était également installée et une grande toile était disposée sur le mur. Tony s'installa dans le canapé, alors que Clint alla inspecter le rétroprojecteur. "Il a eut ça où?"

\- Il l'a acheté à une vente aux enchères. Faudrait je lui dégote un bar. Dit Tony en regardant la place encore disponible. "J'espère que tu aimes les films d'horreur, c'est les seuls films qu'on trouve en bon état." Dit il en se levant vers l'armoire métallique sur le côté de la pièce. Amityville, L'Exorciste, Shining, Massacre à la tronçonneuse, Psychose, Le bon, la brute et le truand, il était une fois dans l'ouest, Orange mécanique, Çà

\- Pas Çà, ah les clowns. Lâcha Clint en grimacant.

\- T'as peur? Se moqua Tony.

\- Peur non! C'est juste... Des clowns quoi, c'est censé être marrant... Se défendit le châtain.

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on regarde? Dit Rhodey en posant une bouteille de whisky sur la table et trois verre à bourbon.

\- Pas de film avec des clowns, Clint en a peur. Se moqua encore Tony.

\- Mais non! J'ai pas peur.

\- Amityville? Proposa Tony.

\- Top la. Acquiesca Rhodey. "Installez-vous, je mets le truc en route." Tony attrapa la main de Clint et l'emmena sur le canapé. C'était la première fois qu'ils n'étaient pas seul, tout en restant en "couple."

\- Bière ou whisky ? Proposa Tony.

\- Bière. Répondit Clint.

Tony décapsula une bière pour Clint puis une seconde pour Rhodey, lui se servit un verre de scotch. Il ouvrit ensuite les cacahuètes et plaça les chips dans le saladier. Rhodey éteignit la lumière et vint s'installer à côté de Clint.

\- Céleste ne vient pas? Demanda le pilote à son meilleur ami.

\- Elle bosse, elle nous rejoindra sûrement après. Bon, allez, santé les gars, à vous. Trinqua Rhodey.

\- À toi Rhodey. Rétorqua Tony.

\- Santé. Fit Clint avant que le film commence.

La soirée cinéma à domicile s'était plutôt bien passé, Tony avait été sage, les deux hommes s'étaient tout de même pris la main durant le film. C'était la première fois pour Clint qu'un homme lui tenait la main de cette façon. Il avait eu des palpitations lorsque Tony lui avait caressé le dos de sa main, de son pouce.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

La soirée cinéma à domicile s'était plutôt bien passé, Tony avait été sage, les deux hommes s'étaient tout de même pris la main durant le film. C'était la première fois pour Clint qu'un homme lui tenait la main de cette façon. Il avait eu des palpitations lorsque Tony lui avait caressé le dos de sa main, de son pouce.

Le trio avait tout mangé ce qu'ils avaient descendu chips au fromage et cacahuète.

\- Ça vous dit un resto? Proposa soudainement Stark.

\- Faut voir. Il est quelle heure? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Déjà 20h. Annonça Tony.

\- Céleste vient de finir. Lui appris James.

\- Je me ferais bien un bagatelle, un Jean-gorges ou un truc comme ça. Déclara le milliardaire.

\- Hors de question! Refusa aussitôt son ami.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que ni Clint, ni moi n'avons les moyens de se payer ce resto. Annonça le noir en roulant des yeux.

\- Qui a dit que vous paierez quelque chose?!

\- Hors de question Tony! Refusa t'il encore.

\- Je veux vous inviter tous les trois. Renchérit le pilote. Rhodey soupira bruyamment, Tony continua en faisant une moue d'enfant que Rhodey connaissait bien. "Et j'avais envie de manger français en plus..."

\- Et dans la trente troisième rue ouest... Céda tout de même le colonel Rhodes.

\- Le petit poulet?! Adjugé. T'appelle Céleste. S'enquerra de dire aussitôt Stark à nouveau souriant en se levant brusquement.

Rhodey rit à plein poumon de l'enthousiasme de son ami. Et commença à ranger sommairement le sous sol. Tony et Clint se dirigerent ensuite vers le cabriolet, alors que Rhodey prit sa propre voiture.

\- Alors que penses-tu de son sous sol? Demanda Stark.

\- C'est cool. Dit seulement l'agent.

\- Manque un peu de chose quand même.

\- Tout le monde n'a pas besoin d'autant de chose que toi. Tony leva un sourcil et regarda son interlocuteur. "Pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que... Si ça lui convient comme ça."

Tony acquiesça seulement, lui n'arrivait pas à faire dans un bar, mais bon. Qu'à cela ne tienne.

En arrivant au restaurant, les hommes s'attablerent à une table ronde. Clint fut gêné par la beauté du lieu, et se demandait si sa femme remarquerai la note, car tout comme Rhodey il ne voulait pas se faire entretenir par Tony Stark.

Les hommes prirent un apéro. Cognac pour Tony, vodka pour Clint, martini blanc pour Rhodey. L'apéro avait à peine été servi que Clint sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il vit le prénom de Laura s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Excusez moi. Bafouilla Clint en décrochant tout en s'eclipsant de la pièce.

\- C'est... C'est sa femme, je crois. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Oui je crois aussi... affirma le noir en grimaçant.

-Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

\- C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça... Avoua Rhodey.

\- Comme ça quoi? Demanda Tony en buvant une gorgée de son cognac.

\- Nerveux... En couple aussi. Ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- On est pas vraiment un couple, tu oublies que c'est un homme marié. Ajouta le brun.

\- Qui renomme sa femme par son prénom, qui fait ça de nos jours... Céleste est indexé à "mon amour." Dit ensuite le noir en souriant amplement.

\- Parce que t'es fleurs bleues ça... se moqua Tony.

\- Tu vas où avec lui? Demanda tout de même son ami.

\- Je sais pas... Peu importe où on va... Le principal c'est pas la destination, mais la course.

\- N'importe quoi. T'es son premier? Demanda Rhodey.

\- À t-on avis... Glissa Tony.

\- En tout cas, il est le premier que tu me présentes.

\- C'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un avant de me retrouver dans son lit. Lança Tony.

\- Tony, Tony, Tony... Soupira le noir en hochant négativement de la tête. Cet homme là, le surprendrait jamais.

\- Ah voilà la future madame Rhodes. Lança Tony en se levant. Il recula la chaise de la dame. Rhodey rit à ce geste. Tony avait beau être un goujat, il n'en était pas moins très galant quand il le fallait.

\- Tony, comment allez vous?

\- Je vais bien, merci, ravie de vous voir parmis nous. Répondit le milliardaire.

\- Tony est venu accompagné ce soir. Lui apprit Rhodey lorsque la femme repéra le quatrième couvert.

La jeune dame pencha la tête sur le côté, puis fronça les yeux. "Dites m'en plus..."

\- Je préfère pas m'étaler là dessus. Dit Tony.

\- Revoilà ton rencard. Lança Rhodey, alors que Clint entrait à nouveau dans la salle. Clint salut céleste puis s'assied.

\- Madame.

\- Monsieur, bonsoir. Dit elle étonné en regard les trois hommes un à un.

\- Céleste, voici Clint, Clint je te présente céleste la future épouse de Rhodey. Annonça Tony.

\- Ne t'avance pas Tony. Soupira Rhodey.

\- Il ne m'a pas encore fait sa demande. Dit alors la femme.

\- Rhodey, Rhodey, Rhodey... Fit a son tour, Stark.

\- Bonsoir, puis je prendre la commande de vos plats? Demanda le serveur déboulant de nulle part.

\- Bien évidemment. Dit aussitôt Tony en annonçant au serveur le plat qu'il choisit. Les trois autres convives prirent commande puis tous les quatre, commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. De Céleste et de Rhodey notamment, puis de Stark Industrie, la conversation dériva bien évidemment sur les avions. Le colonel James Rhodes étant pilote pour l'armée, il était lui aussi passionné d'aviation.

Durant tout le repas, moteur, manettes de gaz et voltiges étaient à l'honneur. Céleste n'était pas si déboussolée que ça, elle avait l'habitude que les discussions décrivaient sur ce genre de sujet.

Tony était bien sage, il ne fait aucun gestes déplacés. Ses mains restaient correctement installées sur la table, pas une seule fois, il ne la posa sur Clint, pas une seule. C'était à croire que Céleste n'était pas au courant pour son faible envers la gente masculine, alors que bien évidemment que si.

Bien que Tony restait discret et parfois même distant, Clint n'était pas mal à l'aise parmis ce groupe d'amis. Les avions étaient un bon terrain d'entente et il était plutôt a l'aise avec ses engins.

Ce fut à la fin du repas, après un bon digestif que Tony attrapa la note, plus rapide, Clint saisit la note et en resta bouche bée. "Je... Je... On paie tous ensemble?" Bafouilla Clint.

\- Biensure que non, je paie la note, c'est moi qui vous ait invité. Reprit Stark en saisissant a nouveau la note.

\- Mais Tony! Protesta l'agent.

\- Ne discute pas chéri. Lança machinalement Tony, le mot était dit et Clint fut surpris de ce surnom. Ses joues s'étaient mis a rougir et Rhodey trouvait ça mignon, il fit un clin d'oeil à Tony, qu'il le regarda également. "Je paie la note." Abrégea le milliardaire.

\- Ça sert à rien de discuter avec lui, il a toujours le dernier mot. Lança la femme.

\- Un conseil, écoute-la, elle arrive à cerner les gens au premier coup d'oeil. Dit Tony alors que Rhodey pouffa de rire. Les couples se dirent au-revoir sur le seuil du restaurant. Tony se dirigea ensuite vers la voiture.

\- Je te rembourserai. Dit Clint soudainement.

\- De quoi? Mais je vous l'ai dit que je vous invitais! Protesta Tony.

\- On aurait très bien pu payer notre part. Enchérir Clint.

\- Vous auriez pu, mais j'en avais pas envie. Ça me fait plaisir de vous inviter crois moi. Lança Tony qui allait contourner la voiture mais fut choper par Clint par le poignet.

\- Et bien la prochaine fois, tâche de nous inviter dans un endroit moins chic et moins onéreux, que je puisse participer au règlement de la note. Ordonna Clint le regard ancré dans le regard noisette de son interlocuteur.

\- A vos ordres capitaine! Lança Tony en riant. "Allez Clint détends-toi" Lança Tony en s'engouffrant dans la voiture.

Clint sourit en coin. Cet homme lui faisait un tel effet. Il en était presque gêné d'être sous le charme de cet homme.

Tony démarra la voiture puis s'en alla vers les beaux quartier, ce fut au croisement d'une rue, qu'il posa enfin la main sur le genou de Clint. "Ça t'as quand même plu la soirée."

\- Oui, c'était sympa, Rhodey est très sympa, céleste aussi. Renchérit le blond ensuite.

\- Bien. C'est cool.

\- Tu me dépose au Shield? Demanda tout de même Clint.

\- Je te dépose chez moi. Tu y seras bien mieux crois-moi. Dit Tony en roulant des yeux. Puis il s'aperçut que sa phrase avait créer un mal a l'aise, il se rattrapera aussitôt. "J'ai plusieurs chambres."

Clint sourit, soulagé, pendant une seconde, il avait perdu tout espoir que l'homme parfait existait, mais non, l'homme parfait pourrait bien être incarné en Tony Stark.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo.**

Tony fit monter Clint au 49 ème étage de la tour Stark. Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Clint pu découvrir un somptueux appartement. Ils pénétrèrent directement dans le salon meublé d'un immense canapé en rond blanc. Un écran géant habillait la pièce et une table basse de style industrielle, en bois et fer enjolivée la pièce. Tony déposa portefeuille et clés sur une commode en bois et fer vieilli. Clint pu ensuite découvrir une table en verre avec pieds en fer vieilli et des fauteuil en cuir étaient glissés sous la table. Tony s'avança de suite vers la gauche, et Clint pu voir un somptueux bar tout en verre. Il était sobre et classe. Quatre tabouret en cuir bien moelleux ajoutaient encore plus de classe a cette pièce.

Tony passa derrière le comptoir, invitant Clint a s'asseoir au bar. Clint obéit, s'assit et regarda toutes les bouteilles et verres rangées derrière son hôte. "C'est somptueux ici." Déclara Clint.

\- Hummm... C'est sobre.

\- Oui.

\- Que bois-tu? Demanda aussitôt Tony alors qu'il se servait un verre de scotch.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as ?

\- Tout.

\- Tout?

\- Dis moi ce que tu as envie de boire et je te dirais si j'ai.

Clint réfléchit, puis déclara fièrement. "UN cocktail maison s'il vous plaît."

\- Un cocktail maison celui du resto sur la côte ? Demanda Tony.

\- Euh... Oui. Précisa Clint.

\- Si je me souviens bien c'est champagne, grand marnier, sucre de canne et citron vert... C'est une soupe angevine en réalité.

\- T'as tout ça? Demanda Clint qui connaissait le grand marnier et savait qu'il était dure et surtout très cher à faire importer.

\- Je dois avoir. Tony ouvrit le placard et sorti trois bouteilles, puis se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il réapparaît avec un citron vert et une lime a citron. "Alors..." Il attrapa son shaker, puis déboucha la bouteille de champagne puis y versa le liquide, il ajouta ensuite, un peu de sucre de canne, puis le grand marnier, il pressa une moitié de citron vert puis finit par un zeste d'écorce. Il mélangea doucement la la mixture puis la versa dans une flûte à champagne. "Et voilà Monsieur vous êtes servi."

Clint attrapa son verre puis bu une gorgée. "Divin."

\- Je te laisse déguster ton verre, je vais vérifier que ta chambre est prête.

Clint acquiesça, le brun partit puis Clint fini par se lever, il déposa son cocktail sur le comptoir, puis s'avança vers la seconde moitié de l'appartement où il pu voir une grande cuisine du même style industrielles que les meubles du salon et de la salle a manger.

\- Hey... Je te cherchais. Fit Tony en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- Désolé

\- Je te fais visiter?

\- Euh oui pourquoi pas.

\- Comme ça tu seras où est ta chambre. Tony attrapa la main de Clint et l'emmena sur le côté droit. "Là c'est une salle de bain tout à fait classique, douche baignoire, toilette. Une chambre d'ami." Dit Tony en désignant une des trois chambres de l'appartement. "Ma chambre." Dit il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Elle est immense... Déclara Clint.

\- Pas tant que ça, il n'y a pas grand de chose, ça agrandit la pièce. Effectivement, il n'y avait pas grand chose dans cette chambre. Juste un lit, deux chevet, un fauteuil et deux placard qui semblaient être incrustés dans les murs. "J'ai pas besoin de plus." Dit Tony en ouvrant la porte coulissante d'un des deux placards dissimulé sur chaque côté.

\- C'est ta salle de bain?! Annonça Clint sur le cul.

\- Oui. C'est pratique quand t'as des invités, t'es pas obligé de passer a poil devant eux. Plaisanta Tony. Clint étouffa un petit rire. "Et là, c'est un dressing, si tu cherches des fringues à te mettre. C'est par là. Bon allez, allons voir ta chambre." Dit Tony en attrapant à nouveau la main de Clint dans la sienne. Il ouvrit la dernière des trois porte à l'arrière de l'ascenseur et Clint découvrit une chambre moderne, il y avait le même lit que celui de Tony, hormis que celui ci était laqué de blanc au lieu du noir. Deux chevets y étaient parfaitement placés de chaque côtés une commode à 6 tiroirs était posée sur la droite, ainsi qu'un porte manteau. Sur la gauche, il y avait une armoire coulissante et un fauteuil. Et face aux immense baies vitrées, un somptueux bureau et une chaises de bureau y étaient installés.

\- Je t'ai préparé du linge de maison dans la salle de bain, je t'ai mis aussi des sous vêtements. Dit Tony en sortant de la pièce. Les hommes s'avancèrent ensuite vers la troisième salle de bain. Tony ouvrit la porte et lui montra le linge posé sur une commode.

\- Tout l'appart tourne autour de l'ascenseur en fait. Lana Clint.

\- Oui, il n'y a aucunes porte d'entrée, si j'ai plus de courant, je serai banni à rester vivre ici toute ma vie. Et voilà retour à la case départ sur le cœur de cet appart: le bar!

Tony saisit le verre de Clint et le lui glissa entre les mains. "C'est vraiment magnifique et épuré aussi. Chez moi c'est surmeublé

\- Ah oui?

\- Oui, entre les vieux meubles en bois et les jouets des gosses, t'a pas de beaucoup de place.

\- Tu es en appart?

\- C'est une fermette.

\- Cool. Combien de chambre?

\- 5

\- C'est grand.

\- Pas tellement. Enfin c'est grand mais on est déjà 5 y vivre.

\- C'est vrai. On reste au bar, où on va au salon? A moins que tu veuille aller te coucher.

\- Je suis un peu claqué mais bon, pas au point de m'écrouler.

\- Allons au salon. Tony alla vers le salon, alors que Clint se leva et le rejoignit sur les somptueux canapés. Tony alluma l'écran et mit un peu de musique.

Clint sourit à la première mélodie. "Ah... Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie de la bonne musique."

\- T'aime bien?

\- J'adore. Avoua Clint en souriant. Un long silence s'immisça entre eux, puis Tony s'approcha un peu de Clint.

\- Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré Clint ne sut quoi lui répondre, Tony reprit. "Je savais que tu étais quelqu'un qui méritait d'être connu."

\- Arrête tes compliments.

\- C'est vrai, et puis céleste et Rhodey ont l'air de t'apprécier tout aussi alors... C'est que tu es quelqu'un de bien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

chapitre 08

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint sourit en baissant les yeux puis Tony remonta son menton de sa main gauche. Ses lèvres s'approchèrent de celles de Clint, et un long baiser s'orchestra entre eux. Clint avait glissé sa main sur la hanche de Tony. La seconde s'était posée sur celle de Tony posée, elle, sur le cuir du canapé. Le blond entrelaça leur doigts, signe qu'il validait leur romance. Le baiser était sensuel et passionné, la main gauche de Tony ne lâchait pas la mâchoire de Clint qui lui s'agrippait de plus en plus à Tony.

Petits a petits le corps de Clint basculait progressivement vers l'arrière jusqu'à percuter le dossier du canapé. Tony était a présent allongé sur Clint et dévorait ses lèvres. Qu'il aimait embrasser les lèvres de l'ancien archer, respirer son odeur. Caresser son grain de peau. Qu'il aimait la lèvre inférieure de Clint, tremblante sous les baisers ardents. Qu'il aimait ce mec, au comportement si assuré, mais qui cachait une timidité attachante.

Tony finit par rompre le baiser, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Le milliardaire pouvait ressentir le cœur de Clint battre a tout rompre. Lui aussi était sous le charme du pilote.

Le gris bleuté des yeux de l'archer était complètement dilaté et on pouvait voir à quel point Tony Stark lui faisait de l'effet. Clint se mordit la lèvre en souriant, puis attrapa la nuque de Tony pour l'embrasser a nouveau. Leurs lèvres se percuterent a nouveau. Leurs doigts auparavant entrelacés se détacherent pour permettre à leur seconde mains de caresser le corps de l'autre. Clint avait toujours le dos appuyé sur le canapé, sa main droite était toujours plaquées sur la nuque de Tony, et la gauche commençait à glisser le long de sa hanche. .

Tony était plus gourmand et avait posé la sienne contre les pectoraux du blond. Clint tressaillit lorsque la paume de main de Tony effleura un de ses tétons. Il cessa aussitôt de l'embrasser et plongea son regard dans le sien. "Moi aussi je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré." Avoua subitement Clint.

Tony sourit seulement, puis se détacha de Clint. Il lui fit tout de même un dernier baiser puis attrapa son scotch. Avant de boire une longue gorgée.

Clint s'avança également et attrapa sa flûte. Il but une gorgée puis la reposa sur la table.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je m'étais pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. Avoua Clint.

\- Je suis pas sûre de m'être déjà senti bien dans les bras de quelqu'un. Avoua à son tour, Tony en saisissant à nouveau son verre entre les mains.

\- Tu as jamais eu de... Petit ami? Demanda finalement Clint.

\- Petit ami? Non. Enfin... Non. Peu de gens arrive a me supporter.

\- Tu plaisantes, t'es pas insupportable non plus. Le défendit Clint.

\- Avec toi. Mais avec les autres... Et puis... Bon, j'ai jamais cherché à me caser non plus. Ajouta Tony. Le cœur de Clint se sert, lui l'était, caser, alors il se sentit soudain mal a l'aise. "Je suis pas du genre fleur bleue, comme Rhodey." Dit il ensuite en riant.

\- Rhodey est un gars, ça se voit qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

\- Moi aussi je tiens à lui. C'est... C'est le seul vrai ami que j'ai. Que je me suis fait. Il y a toujours plein de gens autour de moi. Happy, Pepper, Virginia, chauffeur, garde du corps. Associé, collègue mais Rhodey... lui c'est un ami. Murmura Tony.

\- T'es comme moi... J'ai pas énormément d'ami non plus. Ok, je discute avec Steve, Sam, Buck et tout. Mais... Ce n'est pas des amis. Natasha est une amie.

\- On est deux solitaires en fait. Se moqua Tony d'eux même.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien. Affirma Clint.

Tony sourit puis soupira alors que Clint recula au fond du canapé. Tony resta le regard ancré dans son verre, puis Clint se redressa a nouveau, voyant la détresse de son amant. Il subtilisa le verre de Tony, le déposa sur la table et attira le brun contre lui.

Le pilote se laissa envelopper par les bras de l'agent. Bras dans les bras, les hommes restèrent sans bouger, sans parler, sans même ouvrit les yeux. Ils profitaient de la douceur de la nuit, et finirent par s'endormirent sur le canapés bras dans les bras.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Ce fut au petit matin que les garçons furent réveillés par l'ascenseur et le bruit de haut talon marcher sur le plancher. Les garçons sursauterent face à Pepper Pott. "Tony, levez-vous votre père vous attend, il est furieux... Et... Vous devriez pas emmener quelqu'un ici, je vous l'ai déjà dis." Clint se leva directement ne laissant pas le temps à Tony de dire quoique se soit. Il défroissa rapidement ses habits, puis fila dans l'ascenseur.

\- Clint attend! Cria Tony mais la femme retint le bras du pilote.

\- Tony! S'il vous plaît. Insista t'elle alors que le regard du brun ne regardait que vers l'ascenseur, vers Clint. Leurs regards furent balayés par les portes de l'ascenseur.

Clint ne chercha pas longtemps à grimper dans un taxi et fila directement au Shield. Il entra dans sa chambre, prépara quelques affaires puis alors qu'il descendait jusqu'à sa propre voiture, il reçut un appel, il ne connaissait pas l'appelant mais finit par décrocher.

\- Clint, t'es où?

\- Tony? Dit Clint pas vraiment surpris qu'il ait trouvé son numéro de téléphone.

\- T'es parti trop vite j'ai pas eu le temps de t'expliquer. Dit premièrement Tony mais fut coupé par Clint.

\- M'expliquer quoi? Que ta future femme te conseille de ne ramener personne chez toi? Écoute c'était sympa, je t'apprécie mais ... Il faut qu'on arrête.

\- Clint non, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Déjà ce n'est pas ma future femme et ne le sera jamais. C'est mon père qui se tape un film.

\- Écoute, je... Occupe toi de ta famille, je m'occupe de la mienne. Abrégea Clint.

\- Clint, s'il te plaît. Essaya de temporiser Tony.

\- Laisse moi Tony. Abrégea Clint en raccrochant. Le cœur tout de même serré, Clint fila vers femme et enfant mais tomba nez à nez avec sa meilleure amie.

\- Hep hep hep, tu vas où? Demanda t'elle.

\- Je rentre chez moi. Je l'avais promis à mes gosses. Dit seulement Clint pour sa défense.

\- Tout de suite? Demanda t'elle en faisant la moue comme elle savait bien le faire.

\- D'accord... Mais pas longtemps. Céda Clint, la rousse l'emmena au self du Shield. Ils prirent un café tous les deux.

\- Alors cette mission? Demanda t'il.

\- C'était cool, Hill est cool. Reprit elle.

\- On a pas la même notion du mot cool je crois. Lâcha t'il en roulant des yeux. Cette femme lui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Hill? Elle est tranquille. La défendit elle.

\- Pas avec moi, elle me colle au basque. Je sais pas ce qu'elle a.

\- Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde. Attesta Natasha.

\- Pas avec toi.

\- Fais tes preuves. Lui conseilla t'elle.

\- Comment ça fait tes preuves, je pense les avoir faites les preuves. Lâcha Clint sur la défensive.

\- Elle te connait que par les récits de Fury, elle juge les autres que lorsqu'elle le voit.

\- Elle a pas confiance en son directeur? Demanda t'il en retour.

\- Elle a confiance en personne, et elle a bien raison.

\- Si tu le dis. Soupira t'il.

\- Et toi qu'est ce que t'as fais?

\- Rien de particulier. Lui répondit il en tentant de cacher ses émois.

\- T'es resté ici?

\- Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller. Dit soudainement Clint, cherchant à cacher ses émotions.

\- Ah tiens voilà le superbe pilote. Lança Natasha alors que Clint ne répondit pas, et fit semblant de ne pas percuter. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Questionna la Russe en voyant son ami snober le pilote.

\- Vous vous parlez plus ou quoi? Ajouta Nath.

\- Bon, il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Lâcha Clint voyant que Tony cherchait à capter son regard.

\- Clint, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien, j'ai promis à mes gosses de passer du temps avec eux. Bon je t'appelle ma belle.

La femme se laissa embrasser la joue, puis laissa son ami rejoindre les siens.

 **OoOooo-o-O-o-oo**

À son arrivée chez lui, Clint cessa définitivement de ruminer à propos de Tony. Il l'enleva de sa tête. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas allés bien loin, et leur liaison était belle et bien finie.

Lorsqu'il rentra, sa fille lui sauta dans les bras, Cooper était vissée sur un jeu vidéo et sa femme avait l'air de faire un peu de ménage. Elle sourit seulement comme ci il n'était jamais parti alors que ça devait faire au moins cinq semaines qu'il était parti en mission. Laura cessa tout de même de faire le ménage et rejoignit le père de ses enfants.

Cooper avait lâché sa manette et s'approchait timidement de son père.

\- Tu arrives juste à l'heure pour le repas.

\- Où est Nathaniel ? Demanda Clint.

\- Il regarde un film dans notre chambre. L'informa la femme.

\- Ah .. alors ma puce qu'est ce que t'as fais de beau pendant que je n'étais pas là? Demanda le père attentif.

\- J'ai fais la danse. Dit la petit fille fièrement.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Tu as filmé? Demanda t'il à son épouse.

\- Biensure. On le mettra après. Répondit elle.

\- Encore... Se plaignit l'aîné des enfants Barton.

\- Cooper! Gronda la mère.

\- Va mettre la table plutôt. Je vais voir Nathy. Dit Clint en grimpant à l'étage. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, il aperçut un petit ange emmitouflé dans les couvertures. "Bonjour mon petit amour."

\- Papa! Tas vu c'est Sam. Cria le petit.

\- Oh Sam, le pompier.

\- Oui. Dans le lit de maman! Cria ensuite Nathaniel.

\- Tu me fais un calin? Demanda tout de même Clint.

Le petit acquiesça et sorti du lit aussitôt puis sauta dans les bras de son papounet. "Alors mon bébé, comme t'as grandis."

\- Oui, je suis un grand garçon.

Clint ouvrir les yeux en grand lorsqu'il entendit Laura les appeler. "Allez à table petit garnement."

Clint descendit rejoindre le reste de sa famille, tenant dans ses bras son grand garçon de trois ans.

Durant le repas, les Barton parlèrent de tout et de rien. Principalement des activités des enfants et de leur scolarités.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Après avoir déposer Lila à la danse et Cooper à son club d'échec, Clint et Laura profitèrent pour aller se balader avec leur dernier fils. Ce fut à ce moment que Laura lui avoua que sa petite sœur allait divorcer. Son épouse était démunie face à la détresse de sa sœur.

\- Ça se voyait que Caroline et Erik ça n'allait plus trop mais a ce point là.

\- Elle a tenu tant d'années, elle est forte mais...

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Clint, comme s'il s'agissait de lui même.

\- Parfois, il faut que quelque chose va mal non? C'est une courageuse. Dit elle ensuite fièrement.

\- J'ai jamais dis le contraire. Chuchota Clint en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son épouse.

\- Elle a eu le courage de ne pas se voiler la face. Ils ne s'aiment plus... Depuis bien longtemps. Murmura t'elle à son tour.

\- Elle est restée avec son mari pour leur enfants.

\- Je sais... Ça ne veut pas dire que... C'est bien... Dit elle en lui jetant un regard de biais. Clint comprit ou crut comprendre que cette phrase lui était destinée. Dans leur regard on pouvait voir que tout deux savaient que leur couple ne marchait plus non plus. Mais, eux, n'étaient pas encore prêt à regarder les choses en face. Après ce long regard, les Barton allèrent boire un café, en terrasse puis allèrent chercher les enfants.

De retour à la maison, Laura et Lila commencèrent à préparer le dîner pendant que Clint et Cooper montèrent dans la chambre du plus grand. Le gamin initia son vieux père aux jeux vidéos.

Le repas du soir, se passa dans la douceur. Clint était heureux de retrouver sa famille, elle lui avait manqué. Rien n'était plus beau que de dîner avec sa famille.

Après le dîner, Clint s'occupa de mettre au lit les garçons tandis que Laura alla coucher sa fille.

En redescendant au salon, Laura avait préparer le thé et regardait les informations. Le cœur de Clint battait la chamade lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Tony Stark. Il tenta de ne rien écouter des médias à propos de Tony, mais son subconscient écoutait tout scrupuleusement. Le flash info concernait toujours la reprise de Stark industrie. D'après ce qu'il avait comprit, si Howard Stark céderait ne serait ce que la moitié de ses parts à Tony, il serait l'actionnaire majoritaire.

Les médias émirent l'hypothèse que si Howard cédait la moitié de ses parts à Tony et l'autre à Virginia, celle ci pourrait éventuellement, les transférer par la suite a Pepper Potts, ce qui ferait que mademoiselle Potts aurait ses douzes pour cents initiale, les treizes pour cent de sa mère et la moitié des quarante pour cent détenu par Howard Stark. Les médias reparlerent également d'un hypothétique mariage entre Tony et Pepper Potts. Bien que Clint avait rompu avec Tony, ça l'agaçait de voir que Tony Stark vivait sa vie tranquillement, qu'il allait sans doute se marier avec cette Potts. Clint se leva de rage et alla se chercher une bière plutôt qu'un thé.

À son retour, le film du soir venait de commencer, Laura avait recroquevillé ses pieds sur le canapé et tentait de suivre le film malgré les nombreux SMS qu'elle recevait sans doute de sa sœur. Clint tentait de se détendre assis dans le fauteuil. Ce fut au bout d'une heure de film que Laura reçut un appel. Elle partie dans la cuisine et Clint pouvait entendre des bribes de conversations. Les femmes se plaignaient du sexe masculin. Clint fronça des yeux pourquoi a chaque fois qu'une femme se sentait lésée, elle accablait, tous les homme du monde.

Au bout de quelque minutes à discuter dans la cuisine, Laura repassa devant lui, lui indiquant qu'elle montait dans la chambre. Clint lui fit un bref signe et continua de boire sa bière devant le film policier qu'ils regardaient.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

A son réveil, Clint regarda Laura, et repensa à la scène de la veille. Lorsqu'il était remonté, Laura s'était levée et avait débarrassé le chevet de Clint pour qu'il puisse y mettre ses affaires. Il s'était senti exclu de sa vie. Exclu de cette chambre, exclu de ce lit, exclu de sa vie. Nathaniel lui avait bien dit qu'il regardait la télé dans le lit de maman et non de papa et maman.

Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit et avait fait que penser à Tony. Laura le sortit de ses pensées en se réveillant. Elle prit aussitôt sa douche, ordonnant au père de famille de préparer le déjeuner pour les enfants. Clint descendit immédiatement, Cooper était déjà réveillé, il était encore en pyjama et squattait déjà devant la télé.

\- Tu devrais pas détruire tes neurones devant la télé mon fils, ce serait dommage.

Cooper grimaça et suivit son père jusqu'à la cuisine. Clint prépara le petit déjeuner pour lui et son plus vieux fils. Il en profita pour parler un peu avec lui. Savoir comment se passait ses études. S'il avait choisi un métier. Il ne fut pas étonné lorsque le gamin lui avoua devenir chercheur en médecine.

Clint fut fiers de ses choix et profita de cet instant où son fils et lui étaient qu'à deux. Cooper lui apprit qu'il avait été sélectionné pour les jeux régionaux. Et que d'après les autres membres du club, il avait du potentiel pour être sur le podium. Clint acquessa leur dire et souligna qu'il était intelligent, et qu'il avait beaucoup de facilité pour tout ce qui était attraits à la science et les mathématiques. Il parla de tas de scientifique qui jouait très bien aux échecs, il y glissa, le nom de Tony Stark et lui apprit qu'il était aussi pilote au Shield. Cooper parut émerveillé par cet aveux. Tony Stark était connu dans le domaine de la science et des mathématiques. Il était fiers que son père connaisse un gars aussi intelligent que lui.

Ce fut après cet interlude que la petite Lila descendit, habillée et pomponnée. Clint lui servit le petit déjeuner puis monta aider son épouse a s'occuper du petit dernier pour qu'elle puisse déjeuner tranquillement.

Il était déjà 11h lorsqu'une Clint descendit avec Nathaniel. Les enfants jouaient à un jeu de société dans la salle à manger alors que Clint aidait Laura a préparer le déjeuner du midi. Clint en profita pour parler de sa belle sœur. "Comment va Caroline, tu m'as pas dis du coup."

\- Elle... Clint...

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ça ne va vraiment plus, depuis qu'ils ont demandés le divorce, ils ne se supportent plus. Il va falloir qu'ils vendent la maison. Je sais pas comment Caroline va faire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Laura, tout ira bien.

\- Elle va se retrouver à la rue. Comment elle va faire avec les filles?

\- On trouvera une solution, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Clint avant d'appeler les enfants pour le déjeuner.


	9. Chapter 9

**Message de Clint**

Message de Natasha 

_Message de Pietro._

* * *

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

chapitre 09

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le déjeuner fut mouvementé, les enfants ne tenaient plus en place, c'est alors qu'ils décidèrent d'aller au parc cet après midi. Il fallait que les enfants se dépensent.

Au parc, pendant que les enfants jouaient, Clint et Laura profitèrent pour trouver une solution pour la sœur de cette dernière. Après avoir retourné la situation dans tous les sens, Laura proposa finalement d'héberger sa sœur et ses deux filles. Clint ne s'y opposa pas de toute façon, il n'était jamais là.

Après que les enfants s'étaient dépensés dans les jeux en bois, les Barton profitaient pour faire une ballade. Nathaniel était fatigué et était dans les bras de son père, tandis qu'il croisa un visage familier.

\- Clint?

\- Rhodey, Céleste... Euh... Bonjour... Euh... Je vous présente mon épouse, Laura et nos enfants Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel. Laura, c'est Rhodey et céleste des amis de... De Nath. Mentit Clint.

Céleste regarda Rhodey puis sourit à Clint qui se mordit la joue d'angoisse. Il était gêné par la situation. Laura avança avec les enfants tandis que Clint tentait de se dépatouiller de tout ça.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Vous n'avez pas à l'être. Tony m'avait prévenu que vous étiez marié. Dit seulement Rhodey.

\- Oui enfin bon... C'est... Et puis... On est plus ensemble... Avec Tony je veux dire... Enfin on l'était pas vraiment. C'est compliqué. Ajouta t'il avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Je comprends... Dit encore le noir.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Clint, nous ne dirons rien. Le rassura Céleste.

\- C'est tout de même bien dommage. Glissa Rhodey, connaissant bien Tony.

\- C'est... Compliqué... Ajouta encore Clint.

\- Rejoignez votre épouse et vos enfants Clint. À plus tard peut-être? Dit la femme en désignant sa famille au loin.

\- Vous savez où me trouvez. Lui dit Rhodey.

Clint salua le couple puis rejoignit Laura, qui se demandait depuis quand Natasha avait des amis. Clint l'informa que Rhodey était militaire et qu'il travaillait étroitement avec le Shield. La réponse plu à madame Barton qui ne posa pas plus de question. Ce n'était pas le cas de Clint qui s'en posait des tas a propos de Tony Stark.

Au soir, la famille avait été invité à dîner chez des amis de Laura. À leur arrivée, Clint cru comprendre qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à le voir venir. Durant toute la soirée, le couple d'amis discutèrent à trois, mettant un peu l'ancien archer à l'écart. Clint pouvait sentir leurs mépris envers lui. Il savait pour quelles raisons ils ne l'aimaient pas. L'époux ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants et ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait partir en mission longue durée quand on élevait trois enfants. La femme, elle, avait toujours été du côté de Laura et la soutenait quoiqu'il arrivait. Clint passa la plupart de son temps avec les enfants. Ils le mettaient à l'écart car ils trouvaient qu'il délaissait ses enfants, et tout compte fait ça le rapprochait des enfants.

En rentrant, Laura coucha immédiatement Nathaniel, Clint s'occupa de Lila, puis Laura partie immédiatement se coucher laissant Clint dans le salon et ses pensées malsaines. Ce fut devant un verre de scotch cette fois ci que Clint regarda la télé.

Il en était à son deuxième verre lorsqu'il reçut un message de Natasha.

* * *

 **SMS de Natasha.**

De Natashou: Laisse tomber mon cadeau, je me le suis acheté ;)

De moi: D'accord, j'ai pas tout suivi mais d'accord.

De Natashou : J'ai dû aller à Londres donc voilà, je me suis acheté mon service a thé anglais.

De moi: Ah ok.

De moi: T'es parti en mission?

De Natashou: Oui, juste hier soir et je suis rentrée cet après midi. J'étais avec Wanda.

De moi: Wanda? Maximoff?

De Natashou: Oui, on est dans un bar là, avec son frère.

De Natashou: Et il te passe le bonsoir.

De moi: Ah, ok moi aussi.

Clint fronça les yeux lorsqu'il reçut un message sur son compte Facebook, de la part de " **Pietro Twins En Force.** " Il roula des yeux au nom puis le lu.

 _Pietro Twins en force vous a envoyé un message:_ Hello, Papy, tu reviens quand?

De vous à Pietro Twins: Salut, Pas pour l'instant.

 _De Pietro Twins a vou s:_ Ça ne dis pas quand.

* * *

 **Sms**

De Natashou: Je t'ai pas dis que Steve et Bucky étaient ensemble.

De moi: De quoi?

De Natashou : Steve Rogers et Bucky (James Barnes) ils ont eut une liaison quand ils étaient jeune.

De moi: Comment tu sais ça?

De Natashou : Je suis la meilleure espionne tu t'en rappelles?!

De moi: Sérieux, allez.

De Natashou: Je suis parti en mission avec Steve la dernière fois et il regardait de vieille photo.

De moi: Avec Bucky? Ça ne prouve rien.

De Natashou : Bucky avait la tête posée sur son épaule, ils avaient l'air d'être en couple crois moi.

De moi: Méfie toi des apparences.

.

* * *

 **Messengers**.

 _De Pietro Twins à vous_. "Tu me manques, papy."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Depuis quand on se tutoie Pietro?"

 _De Pietro Twins à vous_. "Euh... Je recommence. Vous me manquez papy."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Je reviens bientôt."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous."_ Tes enfants vont bien?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Oui. Mon fils va bientôt vous rattrapper. Question âge et maturité."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. "Méchant."_

Clint lui envoya un bonhomme qui tirait la langue puis un autre qui riait.

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. _"Bon je vais te laisser papy, prend soin de toi et de ta famille, à plus."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "À plus et tu me tutoies toujours."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. _"Je sais. Kiss"

Clint regarda trois fois le dernier message, le jeune commençait à s'enflammer. Il profita de cette occasion pour abréger sa conversation également avec Natasha et d'aller se coucher.

* * *

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Laura dormait bien dans son côté, Clint avait toute la place qu'il désirait. Ça sentait tout de même le roussie.

À son Réveil, Laura n'était déjà plus dans le lit, elle était déjà descendue et préparait déjà le petit déjeuner pour les enfants.

\- Tu es déjà levé ?

\- Je commence à 9h. Tu pourrais déposer les enfants à l'école? Demanda t'elle en retour.

\- Oui bien sure.

\- Comme ça je peux y aller avant.

\- Ok. Dit Clint.

\- Tu peux garder Nathaniel, ça m'éviterait de le déposer chez la nounou. Demanda la femme alors que Clint se demandait pour quelles raisons, elle le lui demandait.

\- Mais oui, pas de souci. Va te préparer, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, ne t'inquiètes pas. Dit Clint en finissant de préparer la table pour les enfants. Aussitôt qu'il ait fini, Cooper et Lila descendaient déjà. Laura descendit par la même occasion Nathy. Laura partie, les enfants déjeunerent avec leur père. Clint habilla le petit dernier, pendant que les grands préparaient leur sac, puis Clint déposa les enfants à l'école.

De retour à la ferme, Clint se fit un café et Nathaniel était cloué devant la télévision. Clint fit un peu de ménage et en ramassant les chaussettes sales de Cooper, il repensa au Maximoff. Il décida de lui envoyer un message.

* * *

 **Messengers.**

De vous à Pietro Twins. "J'ai déposé mes gosses à l'école, je m'attendais à t'y voir là bas."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous._ "Oh, ça tombe bien, car ce matin je suis passé devant une maison de retraite et il y avait un vieil homme, il m'a fait penser à toi. Canne à la main, charentaise au pied."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Petit con."

Pietro lui envoya un bonhomme qui rit puis reprit.

 _De Pietro Twins à vous_. "Tu fais quoi de beau?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Rien de particulier, mon épouse est au travail, le petit dernier est resté avec moi, je le garde un peu avec moi, je profite de lui."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. "_ Et il fait quoi?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Il regarde la télé. C'est lui qui a demandé."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. "_ D'accord. Ça te fais du bien de voir tes enfants?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "À ton avis."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous_. "Je suppose que oui. Ils ont quel âge?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Ton âge."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "C'était une blague Pietro."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Pietro."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Pietro t'es là?!"

 _De Pietro Twins à vous._ "On se tutoie maintenant ?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Tu m'as eu."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous_. "Tu reviens quand?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Je t'ai déjà dis, je sais pas."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Pourquoi?"

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. _"Je t'ai déjà dis, tu me manques."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Il y a d'autres agents qui peuvent être embêter autant que moi."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous_. "Mais ils ne sont pas toi, t'es unique, toi."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Oh."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. "_ Je vais te laisser j'ai entraînement."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Ok."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. "Kiss."_

Clint regarda encore le mot "kiss" et répondit seulement ciao. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre? Il savait Pietro homosexuel, et il se demandait si le jeune ne se faisait pas un film..

* * *

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Ce fut à l'heure du déjeuner que Laura revint. Elle lui apprit que sa sœur allait venir habiter à la ferme en attendant de trouver mieux pour elle et ses filles. Clint attesta que c'était une bonne solution, qu'elle ne devait pas rester seule. Parlait-il pour Caroline, ou bien pensait-il à Laura lorsqu'il avait prononcé ces mots?

Le couple et le petit dernier déjeunerent tranquillement, puis ils partirent faire quelques courses. Ils firent ensuite un détour à la ferme, déposèrent leurs achats puis alla rechercher les enfants à l'école.

Après avoir fait goûter les enfants et fait faire leur devoirs, Clint reçu un appel du Shield. Il avait une mission prévu jeudi matin, le retour de mission était prévu vendredi soir. Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers pour informer Laura de son départ, il surprit une conversation de Laura au téléphone. Sûrement avec sa sœur. "Clint est là, mais il ne va pas rester. Il enchaîne les missions... Mais non, je suis là moi pour les enfants... Enfin entre nous. Qu'il soit là où non, ça me change pas tellement... Hum... Je devrais peut être faire comme toi... On se déteste pas, mais il n'y a plus d'amour, ça c'est sure. Ne t'inquiètes pas Caro, il y a de la place pour toi et les petites."

Clint entra dans la cuisine, et se servit un café. Alors que Laura raccrocha. "Ma sœur va sûrement venir demain."

\- D'accord, j'ai une mission moi de toute façon. Dit il seulement.

\- Combien de temps? Demanda t'elle tout de même.

Clint hésita à lui dire la vérité, il opta pour le mensonge et lâcha. " Quatre jours. C'est demain soir, le retour est prévu dans la nuit de vendredi à samedi." Mentit-il.

\- D'accord. Dit seulement seulement.

\- Je partirais demain matin, aux aurores. Ajouta Clint.

\- D'accord. Dit encore Laura.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour cuisiner? Demanda Clint.

\- Non ça ira. Répondit la femme.

\- Ok, je vais voir les enfants. Clint monta à l'étage et tomba sur sa fille. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?" Demanda t'il alors que sa fille sautait sur place.

\- Des demi pointes. Dit elle avec le sourire.

\- Oh... Tu me montre?

\- D'accord. Fit la petite fille qui emmena son père dans sa chambre, la petite mit une musique et montra à son père les pas de danse qu'elle connaissait. Clint était heureux, assis sur le lit de sa fille, il admirait la petite blondinette danser. Après la démonstration, Clint descendit tout de même aider Laura pour le repas, puis mit la table.

Le repas se passa vite, les enfants ayant écoles le lendemain, ils ne traînèrent pas. Laura alla coucher les enfants, tandis que Clint préparait un thé, alors qu'il reçut un message de la part de Pietro.

* * *

 **Messenger**

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. _"Hello."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous_. "Nath m'a dit que tu revenais demain."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Salut. Comment elle sait ça j'en ai parlé à personne."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous_. "C'est la meilleure espionne ^^ ."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Arrête de lui lancer des fleurs, elle va prendre la grosse tête."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous_. "Tu reviens vers quelle heure?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Dans la matinée."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous._ "Cool, tu manges avec moi."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Toi et tous les autres."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous_. " C'était pas une question. Donc, déjà moi, les autres, on verra."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "On verra ça. ;) "

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Bonne nuit Pietro. A demain."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous_. "Bonne nuit. Je t'embrasse.

* * *

Clint sourit timidement à ce dernier message, il se demandait s'il devait lui répondre. Biensure qu'il devait lui répondre, la question était quoi lui répondre. Il se tata a lui renvoyer un "moi aussi " lorsque Laura descendit les escaliers. Il prit juste le temps d'envoyer un bonhomme qui souriait avant de poser son téléphone et d'attraper sa tasse de thé.

Laura s'installa à ses côtés, puis le film du soir commença. Ce fut à peine une heure plus tard que Nathaniel appela sa maman. Laura allait se lever mais Clint l'en empêcha, il grimpa à l'étage voir son bout de chou. Nathaniel était dans son lit et boudait, ses bras plaqués sur son buste.

Le bonhomme s'était réveillé, et cherchait son doudou partout. Clint fouilla sa chambre et finit par tomber dessus. Le petit fut soulagé et Clint pu alors rejoindre son épouse. Lorsqu'il descendit Laura se levait.

\- Tu vas où? Demanda Clint.

\- Je vais me coucher. Répondit elle sèchement.

\- Tu regarde pas la fin du film? Ajouta Clint.

\- Non. Bonne nuit Clint.

\- Bonne nuit. Répondit Clint septique. Qu'avait sa femme? L'esquivait elle?

Clint soupira longuement, un serait bien monté de suite mais il préféra attendre que Laura se soit endormie pour la rejoindre. Elle semblait ne pas être de bon humeur.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

 **.**

Ce fut au petit matin avant que ses enfants soient levés, que Clint retourna vers le QG du shield. Il grimpa directement dans sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires et fut surpris de voir un petit blondinet appuyé contre le mur.

\- Déjà là?

\- Oui. Je suis prem's. Lança le jeune en levant le menton.

\- Pour?

\- Déjeuner avec toi. Lança Pietro.

Clint pouffa de rire et ouvrit sa chambre. Il y posa son sac puis ressorti de la pièce." Allons déjeuner alors agent Maximoff."

Les deux agents se dirigerent vers le self, Pietro prit soin de se mettre à l'écart pour ne pas être dérangé. Le jeune parla de ses missions, Clint lui, parla de ses gosses, puis Clint entendit un rire qu'il connaissait. Il regarda au loin, et tomba sur Tony et les autres pilotes du Shield. Ça l'enervait de le voir rire et si souriant. Lui ne l'était pas alors que Tony se pavanait avec ses potes. Clint remarqua qu'il était très proche de l'agent Parker et ça l'enervait doublement. On aurait dit un vieu couple. Tony avait l'air d'être aux petits soins pour lui et bizarrement bien qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble ça le rendait jaloux.

Alors que Clint le détaillait, Tony regarda dans sa direction mais son regard percuta celui de Pietro, Clint ayant détourné le regard. Il fut surpris lorsque Pietro essuya sa joue avec une serviette

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Dit Clint en reculant légèrement.

\- T'avais un truc sur la joue. Se défendit le jeune.

\- Je suis grand tu sais. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Je sais.. alors tu vas faire quoi cet après midi?

\- Je sais pas encore. Je pense que je vais faire un peu de sport. On s'encrasse vite a mon âge.

\- C'est vrai, papy. Titilla le jeune.

\- Bon allez, je vais aller voir ma tite Natasha.

\- Ok, je vais aller courir moi. À toute à l'heure.

\- À toute oui.

Clint grimpa à l'étage où logeait Natasha. La femme était en grande discussion avec la sœur jumelle de Pietro justement. Les filles acceptèrent un petit entraînement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà une petite suite. Enjoy ot. Kiss. Aline.**

* * *

 _Message de pietro_

Message de Clint.

* * *

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

chapitre 10

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ils rejoignirent quelques agents et firent un peu de sport tous ensemble. Clint eut quand même le droit à un combat au corps à corps avec Natasha. Et elle l'envoya au tapis une fois de plus. Pour le goûter, le binôme alla se prendre un café et quelques viennoiseries. Clint profita d'être seul avec la rousse pour se confier un peu a elle.

\- Ça ne va plus avec Laura, vraiment. Je crois que... Clint baissa les yeux sur son café.

\- Tu crois que quoi? Demanda Nath.

\- Elle me déteste pas, mais elle m'ignore. Elle est complètement Indifférente. Que je sois là où pas, elle s'en tape. Fit il en haussant les épaules sans relever la tête pour autant.

\- Peut-être que tu te trompes. Tenta Natasha.

Clint fit non de la tête, il se souvenait de la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec sa sœur, il releva la tête. "J'ai surpris une conversation entre elle et sa sœur au téléphone. Elle disait a sa sœur qu'elle pouvait venir et que toute façon, j'allais partir, que j'allais pas rester, elle avait l'air de s'en foutre tu vois. Genre. Clint? Il va se casser! Elle s'en fout de moi et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je peux pas lui en vouloir." Dit il ensuite.

\- Tu l'aimes encore toi? Demanda seulement la femme.

\- C'est la mère de mes enfants. Dit il en guise de réponse.

\- Je sais mais, elle te plaît toujours? T'es amoureux? Finit elle par demander.

\- Amoureux? Je pense pas. Du moins je le suis plus. Avoua Clint. Il n'y avait plus de flammes depuis bien longtemps et il le savait.

\- Vous avez fait des trucs au lit?

\- Nath... Ronchonna Clint.

\- Clint c'est important. Insista t'elle.

\- Rien du tout. Et d'ailleurs, je me sentais pas dans notre lit mais dans le sien. Elle a continué sa vie sans moi. Dit-il fataliste.

Natasha grimaça puis but son café. Clint reprit. "Sa sœur est en instance de divorce et Laura lui a dit qu'elle devait peut-être faire pareil qu'elle."

\- Tu penses qu'elle va demander le divorce?

\- Ça nous pendait au nez, hein. Dit-il ensuite.

\- Ben un peu quand même. Mon pauvre chéri... Bon, ce soir on se fait un bon dîner tous ensemble. Dit-elle souriante.

\- Tous ensemble c'est qui? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Rogers, Barnes, Wilson, les jumeaux et ton pilote tiens. Lança la Russe.

\- Mon pilote? Quel pilote? Lâcha encore Clint.

\- Stark.

\- Pas question. S'opposa t'il sèchement.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que.

\- Vous vous parlez vraiment plus? Demanda t'elle.

\- J'ai pas envie d'en parler Nath s'il te plaît. Ronchonna t'il.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Clint, tu m'inquiète vraiment là.

\- T'occupe... Soupira t'il en lui attrapant la main puis en souriant.

\- Allez c'est décidé, on mange à l'extérieur, je vais inviter Bruce aussi. Dit elle enjouée.

\- Bruce? Banner? Demanda Clint en souriant légèrement.

\- T'occupe Clint... L'imita t'elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

\- D'accord. Fit il en riant.

\- En attendant allons nous balader... J'ai envie d'un apéro... En terrasse

\- A 17h30?

\- Y'a pas d'heure mon Clintounet. Allez... Lève toi.

Clint regarda son amie, déjà debout puis soupira en se levant. Quand elle voulait quelques chose c'était tout de suite.

Natasha et Clint montèrent dans les chambre. Elle lui ordonna d'aller se changer pendant qu'elle faisait de même. Elle lui donna rendez-vous au bas de l'immeuble dans 30 minutes. Clint mit 10 minutes pour se changer puis son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

* * *

 **Messenger**

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. "_ C'est cool de dîner à l'extérieur. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas sorti."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche?"

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. _"Rien, c'est juste que mis a part ma sœur et toi, j'ai personne."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Pauvre chou."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Nath t'apprécie. Et c'est déjà beaucoup. Elle apprécie pas grand monde. (Rire)."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous._ "Rogers, elle l'apprécie."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Ouais parce que c'est un agent très impliqué et très loyal."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous._ "Et Barnes et Wilson ? Ne me dit pas qu'ils sont très impliqués dans ce qu'ils font..."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Barnes? C'est le jumeau de Nath. Taciturne. Froid, autoritaire, déterminé, sûre de lui. Un regard menaçant... C'est les mêmes.

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Wilson c'est par pitié, c'est le binôme de Steve..."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. _"Et moi alors, pourquoi elle m'apprécie?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Je pense que c'est ton côté spontanée, infatigable, optimiste et audacieux qui doit lui plaire."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous._ "C'est pas par pitié ? Elle traîne avec ma sœur tout de même."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Mais non, elle t'apprécie. ;) T'es jeune, tu devrais te mêler aux autres. Sortir des murs de ce QG."

 _De Pietro Twins à vous. _"Hummm... Bon ... Je vais aller me préparer. A tout de suite."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "A tout de suite. ;)"

* * *

Clint posa son téléphone et ferma les yeux un instant. Et si Nath invitait Tony. Se dit-il. Comment devrait-il réagir? Il ne devrait pas céder. Tony allait se marier avec Pepper, tôt ou tard. Leurs familles les forceront, et Clint ne le supporterait pas. Clint pouffa de rire. C'était le comble de penser ça, alors que lui était marié. Comment Tony pouvait supporter ça? Peut-être qu'il s'en foutait, peut-être qu'il n'était qu'un amusement. Ou peut-être bien. " Qu'il m'aime vraiment. " Chuchota ce dernier. Tony avait bien des défauts, il était arrogant, provocateur, intimidant, borné aussi mais il avait des tas de qualité qui faisait que Tony Stark était un homme incroyable. Clint eut un long frisson qui lui parcourut le dos, puis il se redressa subitement. Il devait être l'heure de rejoindre les autres.

En descendant, Clint remarqua que les filles avaient fait un effort, leur cheveux étaient lissées, et elles étaient pomponnées. Même Pietro et Barnes avaient les cheveux coiffés. "Bruce et wilson nous rejoignent la bas, ils bossent encore."

\- D'accord. Fit Clint en sortant ses clefs de bagnoles.

\- Tant mieux. Cracha Bucky.

\- Oh... Fit Wanda surprise de la réaction de l'agent Barnes.

\- Jaloux? Chuchota Pietro.

\- Peut-être. T'as remarqué toi aussi. Répondit Clint sur le même ton.

\- Et les messes basses derrière! Cracha Bucky.

\- Wanda tu montes avec moi? Demanda Natasha en se dirigeant vers sa bagnole.

\- Je monte avec Steve, moi. Grogna Bucky

\- Et bien, je vais te suivre. Dit le jumeau. Clint sourit, Pietro n'avait pas vraiment le choix puisque Barnes avait saisi Steve par le cou et l'avait emmené dans la voiture de Natasha. Clint et Pietro grimpèrent dans la bagnole de Clint.

\- Il est très possessif. Lâcha Pietro.

\- J'ai remarqué ça. Oui. Je devrais pas te le dire mais Nath a appris qu'il étaient ensemble y'a une paire d'années. Répondit Clint.

\- Ah oui... Hummm... Ceci explique cela alors. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Barnes déteste Wilson. Lâcha le jeune en roulant des yeux.

\- C'est pas ta sœur qui craque sur lui? Demanda Clint.

\- Sur lui qui?

\- Wilson.

\- Jamais... Non... Pas lui. T'es sérieux là? S'étrangla le jeune.

\- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre mais je peux me tromper.

\- Et bien tu te trompes. Lança Pietro en fronçant des yeux. Clint pouffa de rire. "Quoi?" Lança Pietro.

\- Rien, tu me fais rire.

\- On va où? Demanda Pietro.

\- Boire un verre en terrasse et après on se fait un resto.

\- Cool. Fit le jeune souriant.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

 **.**

L'apéro se déroula tranquillement. Barnes était scotché à Steve, qui lui, tentait de parler à la tout le monde sans que Bucky veuille tuer quelqu'un. Ça leur faisait a tous, un grand bien d'aller à l'extérieur. Ils avaient beaucoup de mission et la plupart des agents n'avaient pas de pied à terre en dehors du Shield. Les jumeaux par exemple vivaient là bas à longueur d'années. De même que Bucky, Steve, ou encore Natasha. Alors ça leur faisait du bien de s'échapper des murs de l'enceinte du Shield.

Bruce et Wilson finirent par les rejoindre et Bucky redoubla de vigilance jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne ainsi que les autres, y Pietro qui se mordait la lèvre, que Wilson n'était pas attiré par Steve mais bien par Wanda Maximoff.

Le dîner se passa plutôt bien depuis que Barnes s'était un peu détendu. Tous riaient ensemble. Malgré qu'ils profitaient du sortir du QG, les discussions portaient tout de même sur le Shield et sur leurs autres collègues, restés là bas. Les anecdotes et les cancans fusaient dans tous les sens. Durant ce repas on avait appris que le docteur Strange était marié à un autre médecin, vivant à Londres. Mais aussi que c'est à un homme et non à une femme avec qui il s'était lié. On avait appris aussi que le docteur Chô aimait Chris Odinson en secret. On avait apprit également que Gamora avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, restait a savoir qui. Que Scott Lang avait une fille qui se prénommait Cassie. Que Draxx et Mantis se rapprochaient. Que T'challa s'était fait une teinture et qu'il s'était loupé, d'où le bonnet en laine a longueur de journée. Que Gamora et Nebula étaient demi sœurs. Voilà pour les cancans du Shield.

A la fin du repas, tous revinrent au Shield. Steve et Bucky s'eclipserent, ils avaient besoin de parler, de clarifier certaines choses. Bruce reparti au travail, ainsi que Wilson, et Wanda qui se faisait attendre par Peter Quill, son binôme.

Natasha, Clint et Pietro allèrent se poser dehors sur les murets du Shield, pour observer le coucher de soleil. Natasha était assise entre les garçons, les jambes croisées. Les garçons étaient bien sage, regardant le coucher du soleil. La jeune femme se retira ensuite, laissant les garçons face au ciel orangé. "C'est reposant ce coucher de soleil."

\- À fond... Tu t'es mis sur ton trente et un, toi au fait.

\- Pas plus que les autres... Dit premièrement Pietro. Il réajusta sa veste puis il ajouta ensuite. "T'aimes bien?"

\- Quoi?

\- Ma tenue?

\- Euh... Oui, ça te change, on est toujours en tenue officielle, de combat ou en survêtement ici. Alors ça change c'est sûre. Répondit Clint en souriant.

\- Toi tout te va. Dit soudainement le jeune.

\- Pas tout non, tu me verrais avec la robe rouge a Nath tu dirais pas ça. Lança Clint en souriant.

Pietro rit aux éclats, Clint le suivi, puis le silence retentit. "Bon je vais aller dormir moi, j'ai pas bien dormi chez moi." Murmura Barton.

Pietro sauta du muret. "Je t'accompagne."

\- Je suis grand. S'amusa de dire Clint.

\- Je sais... Je t'accompagne quand même. Dit le jeune déterminé.

Clint sourit et descendit lui aussi, mais avant qu'il n'entreprenne la route pour rentrer Pietro attrapa sa mâchoire, il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser lorsque Clint posa son index sur ses lèvres. "Je t'apprécie... Vraiment... Mais... Nous deux c'est pas possible." Chuchota Clint.

\- Je pensais vraiment que je te plaisais. Chuchota Pietro à son tour en baissant les yeux.

\- Mais tu me plais c'est pas ça... Je... J'aime quelqu'un d'autre. Avoua Clint en remontant le visage de Pietro pour voir ses yeux.

\- C'est ce Stark. Lâcha Pietro en grimaçant.

Clint hocha seulement de la tête. "J'ai essayé de l'oublier mais... Pietro pardonne-moi."

\- De quoi?

\- De t'avoir laisser espérer. Murmura Clint en grimaçant, peu fier de lui.

\- J'aurais dû me douter qu'un vieillard comme toi ne voudrait pas d'un gamin comme moi.

\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ton âge, ou même toi, je t'assure, c'est juste que... Mon cœur est déjà pris c'est tout. Dit Clint en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le jeune détailla tous les traits du visage de Clint puis sourit soudainement.

\- Hum, bon , allez, je te raccompagne quand même. Lança t'il malgré tout. "Allez papy, moi aussi j'ai mal dormi."

Clint suivit le jeune a contre cœur, il aurait préféré qu'il parte seul, ça aurait été moins dur ensuite. Le fait que Pietro acceptait si facilement cachait quelques chose de plus profond, et ça l'inquiétait.

Devant la porte de sa chambre, Clint sourit, à la fois timidement, mais est aussi très mal à l'aise.

\- Je vais pas t'embêter plus que ça, Clint. Bonne nuit. A demain. Dit le jeune qui fait demi tour.

\- Attend. Dit Clint en lui retenant le bras. "T'es sûre que tu m'en veux pas un peu?"

\- Non.

\- Pietro, s'il te plaît j'ai besoin que tu sois honnêtes, tu m'as dis que tu avais que ta sœur et moi. Et bien moi j'ai pas grand chose non plus. J'ai que Nath, même Tony je l'ai plus, pas sûre que je l'ai eu d'ailleurs. Alors j'aimerai pas te perdre toi aussi. Avoua Clint.

\- C'est un peu dur, mais j'apprendrai à faire avec, enfin plutôt sans du coup. Mais moi aussi je veux pas te perdre. Alors je préfère faire un trait sur toi en tant que petit ami et te garder en ami. Avoua à son tour le jeune Sokovien.

\- D'accord. Fit Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Clint.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

 **.**

Ce matin, Clint profita pour se reposer, ça faisait longtemps qu'il 'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il dormait toujours bien au Shield contrairement a chez lui. Il avait peut être, sûrement même, passés plus de nuit en dehors de chez lui. Il avait déjà raté l'heure du petit déjeuner mais Natasha déboula dans sa chambre, ne le laissant pas se reposer plus que ça. Clint ouvrit la porte, la tête encore endormit et soupira.

\- Tu viens vraiment de te réveiller? Déclara la rousse en levant un sourcil.

\- Ça se voit autant... Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Soupira Clint en se frottant les yeux.

\- M'entraîner. Avec toi.

\- Nath... Soupira t'il encore.

\- Tu t'es murgé ou quoi Clint? T'as une de ces gueules... Ne me dit pas que toi et le gamin vous avez...

\- Mais non Nath. Il s'est rien passé avec lui. Laisse moi 10 minutes que je prenne ma douche.

La femme acquiesça mais entra tout de même dans sa chambre. "Je t'attend." Dit elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. Clint passa sous la douche puis rejoignit la salle d'entraînement numéro 3 avec sa binôme.

Le binôme s'entraîna d'arrache pied, puis après avoir repris une douche et entreprit d'aller vers le self. Natasha revint sur une chose qui la percuta juste a l'instant.

\- Attend, comment ça, "avec lui." T'aurais dû me répondre, "pas avec un mec." mais t'as répondu, "pas avec lui." Clint tu me caches quelque chose? Demanda t'elle encore.

\- De quoi tu parles Nath?

\- Je t'ai demandé s'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Pietro, tu as répondu "pas avec lui." Ajouta la femme suspicieux.

\- Et bien oui, il s'est rien passé. Lança Clint en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu aurais dû être étonné, mais non, t'as juste dis pas avec lui. Alors? Pourquoi cette réponse? Insista t'elle.

\- Parce qu'il a tenté quelque chose, mais je suis pas gay, alors je lui ai dis non. Satisfaite madame la meilleure espionne?! Dit il en se moquant légèrement.

\- A demie satisfaite. Lâcha t'elle en en faisant la queue au self. "Tu vas faire quoi cet après midi?"

\- J'en sais rien et toi? Demanda t'il.

\- Je dois entraîner un petit nouveau. Lui apprit elle.

\- Salut Bonnie and Clyde. Déclara une voix sokovienne qui s'incrusta entre le duo.

\- Tiens Pietro. Comment allez-vous? Demanda Nath.

\- Ça va... Y'a pas de frite?! S'exclama le gosse stupéfait.

\- Ils sont partis en chercher. Où est Wanda? Demanda la rousse.

\- Elle arrive, elle attend l'autre. Soupira Pietro en roulant des yeux.

\- L'autre? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Wilson. Précisa le gamin.

\- Ahhh.

\- Scott arrive aussi. Ajouta Pietro..

\- Ton binôme? Demanda Clint.

\- Ouaip. Ahhh des friiiites. S'extasia Pietro en voyant son sésame revenir sur le buffet.

Clint et Natasha roulerent des yeux lorsque Pietro se servit une grande portion de Frite. Ils allèrent s'installer à une table de huit de personne. Se doutant que Steve suivrait son binôme et Bucky suivrait Steve.

Les trois agents commencèrent à manger lorsque Scott Lang déboula, monté sur des ressorts. Quel binôme de fou ils faisaient ces deux là. Comment avaient-ils pu avoir l'idée de mettre Pietro Maximoff et Scott Lang en binôme, c'était surréaliste. Comme prévu Wanda, Sam, Steve et Bucky les rejoignirent ensuite.

Clint tenta de chercher Tony des yeux dans la salle mais il ne trouva pas, ce fut au bout de quelques minutes qu'il le vit débouler et aller sur la table du fond à gauche, là où tous les pilotes se retrouvaient en général. Clint le vit se baisser vers le petit jeunot de la veille. Qui était ce type? Il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Tony s'installa à ses côtés. Clint bouillait à l'intérieur. Avait-il mit le grappin sur ce gosse maintenant ?

Ce fut au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes que le jeunot se leva et se dirigea droit vers eux. Clint ne le lâcha pas du regard, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait mais il était hors de question de baisser les yeux face à ce gamin.

\- Agent Romanoff ? Déclara le gosse.

\- Oui. Je peux vous aider?

\- Peter Parker, je suis nouveau ici, et on m'a dit que vous deviez m'entraîner. Se présenta le sale gosse.

\- Ah c'est vous. Et bien je suis en train de déjeuner. On se retrouve en salle 5 à 14h. Déclara la rousse.

\- D'accord à tout à l'heure.

\- C'est lui ton nouvel élève? Demanda Clint.

\- C'est lui, c'est un pilote apprentit apparemment. Ajouta Natasha.

\- Il est pas mal. Lança soudainement Pietro.

\- C'est qu'un gosse?! Lâcha Clint.

\- Et alors quoi? J'en suis un moi aussi. Et je suis célibataire. Clint grimaça à cette remarque. Etait-ce de la provocation ou juste une remarque anodine?

A la fin du repas, Clint accompagna Natasha en salle 5, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce mioche..


	11. Chapter 11

Sms de Clint

Sms de Tony

* * *

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

chapitre 11

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

A la fin du repas, Clint accompagna Natasha en salle 5, il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce mioche. Parker n'était pas là, mais arriva quelques minutes après, en compagnie de Tony.

\- Et voilà, c'est là, la salle cinq. Lança Tony. "Clint... Bonjour." Dit il ensuite.

\- Salut. Répondit seulement l'ancien archer.

\- Bon, allez, agent Parker, en piste, à plus Clint. Lâcha Nath avant d'entrer dans la salle.

\- À plus oui.

\- Alors... Comment ça va, on s'est pas vu depuis un bon moment. Déclara Stark.

\- Je... Je suis rentré hier, j'ai une mission demain. Bafouilla Barton.

\- C'est ce qu'on m'a dit oui. Un silence s'abattu, les hommes ne savaient plus trop quoi dire. Mais Tony rompu ce silence. "Écoute, j'ai une cours a donner mais... J'aimerai te parler après."

\- Pourquoi faire? Cracha Clint sur la défensive.

\- Détends-toi Clint. Je veux juste te parler. Chuchota ensuite Tony.

\- D'accord.

\- Rejoins-moi au labo 12 à 17h d'accord? Demanda l'ingénieur.

\- Ok...

\- À tout à l'heure.

\- A toute, oui. Dit Clint qui souffla longuement après que Tony soit Parti. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, les mains moites et un noeud à l'estomac. Il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire jusqu'à 17h. Il opta pour se détendre au centre aquatique.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

 **.**

Ça faisait bien déjà deux heures que Clint pataugeait dans l'eau. Il avait opté pour le jacuzzi et était lessivé. Bien qu'il avait encore le temps, Clint finit tout de même par sortir de l'eau. Il passa un survêtement du Shield et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre. Peu avant l'heure, il se demanda s'il aurait dû mettre quelques chose de moins pantouflard. Au moins la tenue officielle qui faisait un peu plus classe qu'un jogging. Tout compte fait il resta ainsi, et attendit patiemment l'heure de son rendez-vous. Clint était angoissé, il se demandait de quoi allait lui parler Tony. De leur couple? D'autre chose? Avait-il vu qu'il en pinçait toujours pour lui malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit?

Ce fut la boule au ventre que Clint se dirigea vers le labo 12. Clint ne venait jamais par ici. C'était la partie réservée aux scientifiques. Et lui n'en était pas un. Il fut surpris que les labo soient aussi facile d'accès. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit un laboratoire qui ressemblait plus à un atelier qu'un labo. Il découvrit sur un établit des tas de documents, il regarda quelques shemas, ça semblait être ... Trop compliqué pour lui. Il sursauta lorsque que Tony ouvrit la bouche. "Tu t'intéresse a la science?"

\- Tony, tu m'as fais peur. Déclara Clint en se retournant, un objet cylindrique entre les mains.

\- Ce sont des projets en attentes. Je note tout ce qui me passe par la tête, avant que l'idée fuit. Déclara l'ingénieur en s'asseyant sur un établit. "Alors comment tu vas?"

\- Je... Je vais bien. Dit seulement Clint en reposant l'objet en question sur son socle.

\- Rhodey m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu. Clint baissa les yeux, Tony continua. "Avec ta femme et tes enfants. Pourquoi tu baisses les yeux Clint. Quoi? T'as honte d'être marié."

\- J'ai honte de tomber sur ton meilleur ami avec femme et enfant. Avoua Clint en relevant les yeux.

\- Tu devrais pas, ce n'est pas Rhodey qui va te juger. Il t'aime bien.

\- C'est tout de même une drôle de situation tu ne trouves pas? Dit Clint ne sachant plus quoi faire. Repousser Tony?

\- Si elle l'est. Mais j'ai toujours été dans de drôle situation alors... Déclara le pilote alors que Clint baissait une fois de plus les yeux. Tony attendit quelques seconde, pour permettre à Clint de s'extérioriser. Il savait qu'il en avait besoin mais l'agent ne le fit pas. Tony reprit. "Je vais avouer la vérité à Howard."

\- Quelle vérité ? Dit soudainement Clint en relevant les yeux. Qu'allait dire Tony?

\- Que je ne veux pas me marier, ni avec Pepper ni aucunes autres. Faut savoir affronter les choses. Je le cherche sans cesse, je l'affronte tout le temps, mais je crois que si je lui ai jamais parlé de mes sentiments, c'est juste par peur de sa réaction et aussi de peur de me retrouver tout seul. Avoue Tony. Cet homme jouait les durs mais Clint savait qu'au fond Tony Stark avait un grand cœur. Là, il en avait la preuve.

\- Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est moi. Le contra Clint, c'est lui qui était marié, pas lui.

\- Les choses n'en seraient pas là si j'avais été clair avec lui dès le départ. S'il a toujours un espoir que son fils se mari et ai des enfants c'est juste car il pense que mes préférences sont éphémères. Il le sait que je couche avec des hommes. Clint gloussa. Comment ça Tony couchait avec des hommes. Il n'était pas le seul. Et puis d'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient encore rien passé entre eux. Était-il seulement une pulsion sexuelle? Et ces autres hommes, en était-il amoureux. Le trompait-il? Avait il quelqu'un a l'heure qu'il était. Était-ce petit con de Parker ? Clint tourna la tête, de peur qu'il ne voit qu'il était légèrement jaloux. "Il sait pas que j'ai des sentiments pour quelqu'un, et c'est là, toute la différence. Lorsqu'il aura comprit ça, fini ses espoirs de grandes famille. Son fils unique ne lui apportera pas de petits enfants." Fini par dire Tony. Soulageant a moitié Clint. Il venait de lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments réels pour lui, mais il venait aussi de lui dire qu'il allait avouer à son père qu'il était amoureux de lui.

\- Tu devrais pas faire ça. Réussit à dire Clint.

\- Je vais être en paix avec moi et... Je vais pouvoir vivre la vie que je veux. Et-ce que je veux pas, c'est me marier et avoir des enfants, ce que je veux c'est... ce fut au tour de Tony de baisser les yeux alors que Clint regardait à présent le crâne du brun. "Être heureux avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Jusque là j'avais réussi à maintenir le statu quo. Je lui laissais croire que je pourrais être le fils parfait. Qui se marierait avec Potts, qui lui donnerait des petits Stark et qui dirigerai l'entreprise. Et lui, il me laissait vivre ma double vie. Pilote du Shield qui virevolte à droite et à gauche." Murmura Tony. Un silence envahit l'atelier, Clint comprit qu'il était aussi acteur de tout ça et fini par rompre ce lourd silence.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Tony?

Tony releva les yeux, ses pupilles brillaient comme si il venait de réaliser à l'instant que sa vie n'était qu'une illusion. "Parce que je tiens a toi et j'ai pas envie de te perdre parce que mon père veut une vie que je veux pas vivre. Alors c'est décidé. J'irais lui dire que je suis pédé, qu'il peut me renier, qu'il peut me déshérité, qu'il peut reprendre mes parts. Qu'il garde Stark industrie, j'en veux pas, c'est pas ça que je veux moi. Ce que je veux..." Tony marqua une pause puis Chuchota. "C'est toi."

Clint eut le souffle coupé, la boule qui s'était formé dans son estomac avait remonté le long de œsophage et avait stagné au fond de sa gorge. Jamais il n'avait été aussi touché par quelques mots, par quelques phrase. Mais la sincérité de Tony lui avait fait des papillons dans le ventre.

Il souffla lentement et réussit seulement à dire. "C'est... Ça me touche... Beaucoup... "

\- Je suis sincère Clint.

\- Je le sais...

\- Laisse-moi une deuxième chance s'il te plaît. À moi seul, le pilote du Shield, et non a l'héritier Stark. S'il te plaît.

\- Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu veux pas être ce que ton père veut. Je te crois quand tu me dis que tu feras tout pour ne pas être ce qu'il te demande. Ça ne change rien au fait que moi, je suis déjà marié et j'ai déjà des enfants et ça je peux pas le renier.

\- Je te demande pas de quitter ta famille Clint. Je te demande de rester ton amant. Je veux être ton amant. Chuchota le pilote.

\- Tony... Murmura Clint.

\- Je te demande rien de plus, je te demande pas de quitter ta femme Clint. Je te demande juste de t'avoir juste un peu.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Après ... Je peux comprendre... Tu vas pas risquer de perdre ta famille pour... Un gars... Ajouta t'il.

\- C'est pas ça Tony... C'est... Compliqué...

\- Merde... Pesta Tony en entendant son biper sonner. Il regarda le numéro. "C'est Fury. Je dois sûrement aller chercher des agents. Écoute... Je t'invite à dîner... Chez moi... Dans ma vrai maison. Pas a Stark industrie. Tu veux bien? Dis-moi oui, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

\- Très bien je t'appelle dès que je reviens.

\- D'accord.

Tony lui sourit avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Clint souffla doucement, les déclarations de Tony l'avait vraiment touché. Mais il ne savait tout de même pas ce qu'il devait faire. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec Laura. C'était plus le fait que lui était lié à quelqu'un et que Tony ne l'aurait qu'à moitié. Tony aussi avait le droit d'avoir quelqu'un. D'être aimé à 100% . Ce que Clint n'avait pas avec Laura, il pouvait l'avoir avec Tony. Alors que Tony aurait toujours la moitié de ce qu'il méritait. C'était égoïste de sa part de ne pas le pousser à revenir sur sa décision. Lui aussi avait le droit d'avoir une famille. Et Clint avait l'impression que Tony sacrifiait tout ça pour le bonheur de Clint.

Clint resta un moment dans l'atelier, il comprenait pourquoi Tony aimait y rester, car là au moins personne ne l'embêtait. Il sursauta lorsqu'il reçut un SMS .

* * *

De tony : Même si tu ne veux plus de moi. Je veux qu'on reste ami. Je t'apprécie vraiment Clint. Je te demanderai jamais de quitter ta famille pour moi. Crois moi.

De moi : Je te crois. Ce n'est pas ça le problème.

De Tony : Quel est le problème alors?

De moi : Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifie ta future vie pour moi. Que feras-tu quand tu auras 50 ans et que tu voudras fonder une famille?

De Tony : Je prendrais un chien.

De Tony : Ou un chat.

De Tony : Boule de suie ! C'est pas mal ça pour un chat noir.

De moi : Je plaisante pas Tony

De Tony : Moi non plus. Je serais de retour pour 18h45 normalement, si les vents me font pas chier.

De moi : Fais attention.

De Tony: T'inquiète. À tout à l'heure.

De moi : À tout à l'heure.

* * *

Cette fois ci Clint avait très envie de lui écrire bisou car a cet instant, il aurait bien envie de l'embrasser, il n'avait pas échangé beaucoups de baiser, mais ça lui manquait. Clint regarda l'heure, il était déjà presque 18h, il n'avait donc plus que trois quart heure pour se préparer. Il grimpa immédiatement dans sa chambre et chercha ce qu'il allait mettre. Quelque chose de classe mais aussi décontracté. Il ne fallait pas que Tony pense qu'il se met sur trente et un pour lui. Clint grimaça lorsque cette pensée le traversa. Biensure qu'il se changeait pour lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, il fallait au moins qu'il se change, il n'allait pas aller chez Tony en jogging du Shield. Il mit un simple jean, des chaussures de ville marron et une chemise Vichy bleu ciel a longue manches. Devant son miroir, Clint remonta ses manches, puis regarda l'état de ses cheveux. Il les mouilla un peu et les réarrangea. Il remit un peu de déo et un après rasage. Il était prêt.

Clint fit les cent pas dans sa chambre, puis quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Le cœur battant à tout allure, il ouvrit la porte et fit face à Natasha.

\- Clint? T'es bien tout beau.

\- Euh... Bafouilla l'agent.

\- Ça va, on dirait que t'as vu un fantôme. Se moqua Nath qui entra dans sa chambre.

\- Ben c'est que...

\- T'as rendez vous ou quoi? Se moqua t'elle ensuite.

\- Grillé. Souffla t'il en grimacant.

\- Grillé ? C'est un rencard? Dit Nath a demie surprise.

\- Je te decois? Demanda Clint gêné.

\- Mais non! Pourquoi tu me decevrais Clint. Tu fais ce que tu veux... Attend tu l'attendais là? C'est quelqu'un du Shield? Demanda t'elle ensuite.

\- Nath, tu poses trop de questions. Dit il seulement.

\- Hum... T'as raison, je ferais mieux de partir, au moins j'en saurais, au mieux ce sera. Bon allez, a plus Clint.

\- A plus Nath. Aussitôt la porte fermée, Clint soupira. Il s'en voulait presque de ne pas lui avait dit avec qui il avait un rencard. C'était sa meilleure amie et c'était sa seule confidente, peut-être que de parler de leur situation à lui et a Tony aurait pu lui faire du bien. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps pour ça, Tony allait arriver d'une minutes a l'autre.

* * *

De Tony : Je vais atterrir dans 5 minutes et je suis a toi. Enfin. Je suis là quoi!

* * *

Clint sourit à ce message, mais commença à angoisser. Il défroissa encore sa chemise puis refit les cent pas. Ce fut lorsqu'on frappa pour la deuxième fois à la porte, que soudainement il beugea face à elle. Il souffla un bon coup et l'ouvrir tout de même.

\- Salut. Dit Tony souriant.

\- Salut. Répondit Clint timidement

\- Tu t'es changé, t'es classe comme ça. Lança le brun en détaillant Clint.

\- Pas plus que la normale. Dit Clint en regardant ses chaussures puis sa chemise. "T'aime bien?" Demanda Clint, puis la phrase, lui fit revenir en arrière, il se revoyait sur le petit muret devant le coucher du soleil avec Pietro. Sauf que là, les rôles étaient inversé. Il était à la place de Pietro, et cette pensée lui fit peur.

\- Ça te va bien. Allez, partons d'ici. Déclara Tony.

Les garçons s'en allèrent vers le parking, cette fois ci, c'était une Lotus. Clint se demanda si Tony n'allait pas regretter ses belles voitures si son père le déshériterai. Tony mit un peu de musique. Il savait Clint pas bavard, alors il meubla avec un album de Pink Floyd. Il savait que ça allait lui plaire. Ce fut au bout d'une demie heure que Clint fini par ouvrir la bouche. "T'habites loin?

\- On est plus très loin, c'est sur la côte. J'aime bien l'océan. Murmura Tony ne quittant pas route des yeux.

\- D'accord.

\- T'as une idée de ce qu'on pourrait manger? Je suis pas un très bon cuisinier et je crains que mon frigo ne contienne pas grand chose de comestibles. Ajouta Tony en grimaçant.

\- J'en sais rien, je suis pas difficile.

\- Au pire on commandera quelques chose. Ajouta le brun.

\- Oui, au pire oui.

\- Ça va? Demanda Tony en regardant Clint un instant.

\- Oui.

\- T'as l'air stressé. Dit il.

\- C'est toi qui me stresse. Avoua Clint.

\- Je te stresse? Demanda Tony en regardant à nouveau son agent préféré.

\- Tu m'intimide. Avoua seulement Clint.

\- Intimider, c'est pas du tout pareil que stresser. J'espère que c'est une bonne intimidation ! Dit-il en riant. Clint tenta de dissimuler son petit sourire, mais Tony le remarqua de suite. "C'est une bonne intimidation?"

Clint hocha seulement de la tête en regardant le paysage sur le côté, de peur que Tony ne voit le rouge aux joues qui commencait a marquer son visage. Tony sourit à son tour, puis posa la main sur le genou de Clint. Qui lui, se demandait s'il devait poser la main sur la sienne, sa timidité enfouie l'empêcha de s'exécuter. "T'es trop mignon quand tu tentes de cacher tes émotions." Ajouta Tony en le regardant de biais. Clint le regarda stupéfait. Comment avait-il fait pour savoir ce qu'il tentait de faire. "Et en plus je te fais rougir. Je confirme c'est une bonne intimidation." Fit-il avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et de reprendre. "J'habite au bout de la rue. Tu vois l'espèce de tour là bas?"

\- Oui.

\- C'est une cheminée, ma cheminée. Précisa Tony.

\- Elle est immense... Déclara le châtain.

\- Pas tant que ça, la maison est sur les hauteurs. Ce fut après quelques minutes que Clint pu constater Que oui, effectivement, la maison était construite sur les hauteurs. Clint fut époustouflé par la demeure des Stark. Une maison de style moderne toute blanche avec quelques nuances de gris.. Ils entrèrent par le Garage en sous sol. Et Clint pu voir d'autre voiture. Certaines neuve et sportive, d'autre, plus ancienne. Des voitures de collection. Entière ou en pièce détachées. "Tu répares des bagnoles?"

\- Ah la mécanique... Soupira Tony en souriant.

\- T'es vraiment passionné par ce que tu fais.

\- Là où il y un tout petit peu de mécanique, je fourre mes mains dedans. Tu vas me dire même sans mécanique, je fourre mes mains dedans. J'adore bricoler, inventer, créer... C'est ma grande passion. Dit Tony en se garant

\- Je pensais que c'était les avions ta passion.

\- J'adore voler. On va dire que je suis très satisfait que les avions ont des moteurs. Ma passion première c'est la mécanique. Le vol c'est un bonus. J'adore voler, tu le sais, mais ce que je préfère le plus c'est atterrir, démonter les moteurs, les bichonner et les remonter. Dit-il en descendant de l'habitacle.

Clint rit à l'enthousiasme de Tony puis le suivit dans l'immense garage.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

chapitre 12

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ils prirent un escaliers et atterrirent dans une immense pièce. Les murs étaient peints en blanc et quelques nuances de gris, les meubles étaient tous teinté de noir laqués ou de rouge carmin. "Je te fais visiter tout de suite?"

\- Si tu veux.

\- Bon, voilà ma salle a manger, mon salon, Si tu veux aller te débarbouiller c'est là bas. Fit t'il en lui montrant la porte a la gauche des escaliers. Tony avança vers l'entrée principale et ouvrit une porte battante. "La bibliothèque." Clint entra et regarda tous les ouvrages. "Au fond c'est mon bureau."

\- Tu dois en passer des heures ici non? Je suis sûre que tu adores lire.

\- J'aimais beaucoup étant plus jeune. Moins maintenant, je préfère d'autre format.

\- Électronique. Supposa Clint en attrapant un livre.

\- Exactement.

\- T'es un homme de science. Annonça Clint en voyant que la plupart des ouvrages étaient dans le domaine de la science, des mathématiques, sur les différentes médecines, ou encore sur de grands hommes.

\- T'as tout compris. Allez viens allons prendre un apéro.

Clint suivit Tony a travers l'immense pièce. Où un canapé de trois personnes en cuir rouge carmin et deux fauteuils noir enveloppait une table basse en verre. La télé était gigantesques. Rien d'autre n'était posé dans sans ce salon. Juste une télécommande qui semblait futuriste. Tony et Clint passèrent ensuite devant une gigantesque cheminée moderne , orné d'un tapis blanc a poil long et de deux fauteuils rouge carmin qui semblaient bien moelleux. Tony l'emmena ensuite vers la salle à manger ou une table haute en verre et pieds noir trônaient au milieu de la pièce ainsi que trois tabouret de bar rouge et trois autre noir. Un grand buffet laqué noir était plaqué sur le mur. C'était vraiment sobre et beau en même temps. Quelques cadres étaient fixé au mur. Clint pu voir sur l'un d'eux, le plan d'un quinjet. Il reconnaissait bien là son homme. Clint releva les yeux et pu apercevoir la mezzanine. Les chambres étaient de ce fait au dessus du bureau, de la bibliothèque, de la salle de bain et de la cuisine. La cuisine était de l'autre côté des escaliers, elle était ouverte, seulement coupée par un bar magnifique.

Tony s'installa derrière celui ci et lui sourit. "Tout est à sa place ici. C'est encore plus sombre que chez Stark industrie."

\- Je suis jamais là. Répondit Tony.

\- Si t'es jamais là bas, jamais ici, t'es où alors? Demanda Clint septique.

\- Si je suis ici, mais je suis dans le labo la plupart du temps.

\- Ton labo ? Répéta Clint.

\- Mon labo / atelier. Je te l'ai pas montré, il est au sous sol, à côté du garage. L'informa l'ingénieur.

\- La porte en verre?

\- Oui. Acquiesça t'il en sortant des cacahuète.

\- Je pensais que c'était une sorte de cave a vin, ou à cigare. Répondit Clint.

Tony fronça les yeux. "Je devrais peut-être en installer une."

\- Où ça? Se moqua Clint.

\- J'ai la place en bas. L'informa Tony en posant les cacahuètes sur le bar.

\- T'as combien de chambre? Demanda Clint.

\- Seulement deux. Une au dessus, et l'autre au dessus de la bibliothèque. Et deux salle de bain. Enfin trois avec celle du bas. Alors! Qu'est ce que je te sers?

\- Une bière t'as? Demanda en retour Clint.

\- Biensure. Dit Tony en se baissant, il se releva ensuite , décapsula une bouteille puis la versa dans un verre à pied.

\- Encore mieux que dans un vrai bar.

\- Je kiffe mon bar. Lança Tony en se servant un scotch sans glace. Alors c'est quoi cette mission demain?

\- J'en sais encore rien. Fury ma juste dit. 7h tapante en brief.

\- Tu lui as même pas demandé? Demanda Tony.

\- À vrai dire ... J'étais soulagé de son appel. Je suis pas le genre de gars qui aime rester sans rien faire.

\- T'es un hyperactif. Dit Tony souriant en coin.

\- Hyperactif je pense pas, mais c'est vrai que je lézarde jamais. Moi aussi j'aime bricoler par exemple. Annonça Clint fièrement.

\- Ah oui? On a des points communs alors. Tu bricoles quoi? S'intéressa le brun.

\- Je suis plus dans la menuiserie, la charpente, le bâtiment en règle général. Précisa Clint.

\- T'es le style de gars qui est toujours en travaux. Se moqua légèrement Tony.

\- C'est ça. Je cherche toujours un truc a faire chez moi.

\- C'est quoi le dernier truc que t'as fais?

\- La toiture, l'année dernière. Précisa Clint.

\- Et avant ça?

\- Je crois que c'est la véranda.

\- J'ai pas de véranda. Annonça Tony.

\- Ma véranda ferait tâche tâche avec le style moderne. Déclara Clint en grimaçant.

\- Si tu as besoin d'outil. Mon atelier en est rempli. Lui dit Tony.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut mais merci. On a jamais assez d'outil. Dit Clint ensuite.

\- C'est vrai, c'est pour ça que mon atelier est rempli de connerie. Bon... Je vais aller voir si j'ai pas un truc dans le congélateur. On sait jamais. Déclara t'il avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil et de s'en aller en cuisine.

Clint resta au bar et continua de boire son verre tranquillement. Puis au bout de quelques minutes l'ingénieur revint. "J'ai trouvé des pâtes à la carbonara... Surgelé." Précisa t'il ensuite. "Ça te va?"

\- Ouais Biensure. Tu veux de l'aide? Demanda toute de même Clint.

\- Pour ouvrir le sachet et le mettre dans la poêle? Nan ça ira. Bien que je suis nul en cuisine. Ajouta Tony en riant.

Clint rit puis suivit tout de même Tony en emportant leurs verres. "Je sais ce qu'on va se faire. Bouge pas." Dit Tony en ouvrant deux ou trois placard. Il ouvre une boîte puis sort du pain brioché.

\- Qu'est ce que c'est?

\- Hm, du foie gras, directement importé de France. C'est pas de l'artisanal, c'est pas du frais, mais ça ira je crois. Dit il en disposant des morceaux sur le pain.

Tony avait déjà préparé quelques toast lorsque Clint s'approcha de lui. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis chuchota à son oreille. "Je ferais le maximum pour toi."

\- Le maximum de quoi? Demanda seulement Tony qui avait comprit mais qui préférait avoir confirmation tout en continuant ses toasts.

\- Ça ne sera pas facile tous les jours mais... Je vais essayer de te rendre heureux. Ajouta t'il avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou.

\- Je te fais confiance pour ça. Murmura en retour Tony, légèrement ému de cet aveux qui tenta de changer de sujet. "Tu peux sortir le sachet du congélateur s'il te plaît?"

Clint sourit et alla chercher leur repas, alors que Tony disposa l'assiette de toast sur le comptoir et attrapa une poêle.

Le sachet ouvert et le contenu dans la poêle, Tony attrapa son verre puis trinqua avec son invité. "À nous." Murmura Tony.

\- À nous. Chuchota Clint a son tour. Les hommes firent cliqueter leur verre, puis burent une longue gorgée.

\- Allez goûte. Dit Tony, alors que Clint prit un toast entre les doigts. Tony engloutit un toast, alors que Clint dégustait par petite bouchée, le toast.

\- Hummm C'est bon, un peu gras mais c'est bon.

\- C'est du bon gras, j'aime bien la cuisine française pour ça. Une nourriture grasse mais équilibrée à la fois. Tiens reprends en un. Dit t'il en lui en fourrant un deuxième dans la bouche.

Clint rit, en se débattant un peu mais fini par le manger tout de même. Après avoir avalé son toast Clint sourit face à Tony qui passait son pouce sur le côté de sa lèvre, où un peu de foie gras était tombé dû au gavage. Le brun suçota son pouce, puis attira les lèvres de Clint contre les sienne.

Clint ferma aussitôt les yeux, tandis que sa main gauche s'était posée automatiquement sur la nuque du pilote. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, leurs langues glissaient l'une contre l'autre, leurs corps se rapprochaient lentement jusqu'à se serrer l'un contre l'autre.

Leur baiser devînt plus sensuel, moins timide et leurs mains vacillaient sur le corps de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le dîner les rappela à la réalité. Clint rompu le baiser puis lui chuchota. "On va éviter d'incendier la cuisine."

\- On va éviter oui. Je vais mettre la table. Dit il avant d'aller mélanger les pâtes.

\- Je vais mélanger les pâtes si tu veux. Dit Clint.

\- D'accord. Dit Tony qui sortit la vaisselle.

La table était mise, et Tony avait mis les petits plats dans les grands, la vaisselle était design, les assiettes carrées avec un motif linéaire noir et rouge. Les couverts étaient posés sur des serviettes de tables rouges. Tony avait sorti une bouteille de vin rouge, et deux verres à vin gigantesque. Il avait même pensé à placer, une bougie sur le côté droit de la table, et une corbeille de pain sur la gauche.

Lorsque Clint arriva avec les pâtes, il en était époustouflé, mais ne se laissa pas impressionné. "Je te sers?"

\- Volontier, et moi, je te sers? Demanda Tony à son tour, la bouteille de vin rouge à la main.

\- Juste un peu, précisa Clint qui servait l'assiette de son amant.

Les assiettes remplies, Clint alla déposer la poêle dans la cuisine avant de s'installer face à Tony. "Et bien bon appétit Clint."

\- Bon appétit Tony. Répondit-il seulement avant de goûter les pâtes à la carbonara réchauffées.

\- Alors comme ça, tu bricoles partout. Ici, chez Stark industrie, et au shield apparemment. Ajouta Clint se souvenant du labo au shield

\- J'ai des tas de projet en suspend, un peu partout. Je m'éparpille un peu. Ajouta Tony en grimacant.

\- Trop de projets en tête.

\- Oui. Entre les avions, les projets de Stark industrie, les androïdes, et mes recherches sur une énergie à long terme, mon cerveau n'en peut plus.

\- Tu travailles sur quoi en ce moment? Demanda Clint.

\- En ce moment je cherche un moyen d'économiser les batteries des jet pack de Stark industrie.

\- Économisez les batteries ?

\- Oui et augmenter sa puissance. Je suis sur un truc, une énergie qui fonctionne grâce au palladium.

\- Du palladium ? Je connais pas. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Peu de gens connaissent ce matériau, ce qui peut-être bénéfique. C'est un de mes plus grand projet. Le plus grand en fait. Avec cette energie... Je pourrais révolutionner l'énergie renouvelable.

\- Je te pensais pas écolo. Dit Clint.

\- Faut prendre soin de la terre. Et toi? T'as des projets ? Demanda Tonya avant de boire une gorgée de vin.

\- Des projets? Je sais pas... Pas de projet en cours... Dit Clint alors que le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Entre deux sourires et deux regards, Clint reprit. "Tony... Tu sais ce que ça implique... Le fait que je sois marié." Murmura Clint.

\- Euh... Oui. Dit seulement le brun qui terminait son assiette.

\- Je pourrais pas toujours être là quand tu le voudras. Murmura seulement Clint.

\- Je le sais ça.

\- C'est pas parce que je le voudrais pas, mais je pourrais peut être pas.

\- Je sais ça aussi.

\- ça ne t'embête pas, que ton petit ami ne soit pas dispos quand tu le veux? Demanda Clint alors qu'il finissait son assiette.

\- Ai-je le choix? Répondit Tony simplement.

\- Bien sûre que tu l'as ! Il suffit que tu me dises que tu y arrivera pas. Déclara Clint.

\- J'y arriverai. Je dis pas que ça sera simple, je dis pas que j'en serais pas un peu malheureux quand tu ne seras pas avec moi. Mais j'y arriverais parce que... La phrase du brun mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il disposa ses couverts dans son assiette, signe qu'il avait fini de manger.

\- Parce que?

\- J'y arriverai c'est tout. Dit il ensuite.

\- Je comprends pas, moi à ta place, ça me ferait chier royalement que mon mec soit avec son épouse, et de ne pas avoir une vie de couple comme tout le monde. Une vraie vie de couple tu comprends?

\- Je comprends. Je comprends que tu ne peux pas renier ta famille. Que tu ne peux pas les sacrifier simplement pour moi. Mais tu vois, je suis capable de sacrifier une vie de couple normal juste parce que sans toi... je n'aurais plus rien qui me fait aller de l'avant. c'est sure je pourrais te demander de quitter ta femme et tes gosses, j'en serais le plus heureux des hommes, si tu m'appartenait a 100% mais voilà, je suis tomber amoureux d'un homme qui a déjà aimé quelqu'un d'autre alors je dois faire avec, mais a moitié, plutôt que sans rien du tout. Déclara Tony de but en blanc alors que Clint était sur le cul. Il ne savait même pas quoi répondre a cela. Un moment de silence envahit la pièce. Tony le coupa a nouveau. "Tous le monde me pensent égoïste. Moi le premier, je le pensais." Tony attrappa la main de Clint et la serra dans la sienne. "Je pourrais te demander de tout quitter pour moi. Si seulement je penserais qu'à moi. Qu'à mon bonheur. Parce que la chose que je voudrais le plus au monde c'est de t'avoir pour moi seul mais je sais que c'est impossible. Alors ... Alors voilà... Je... Je... M'embrouille un peu là non?"

\- Non. Réussit à dire seulement Clint qui entrelaca leurs doigts.

\- Bon, je... Tony voulait couper ce moment un peu particulier. "Je vais debarasser la table. .. tu... Tu veux quelque chose un café? Un thé ? Un digestif? Moi j'ai besoin d'un digestif." Avoua Tony subitement.

\- Va pour un digestif alors.

Tony débarrassa la table, et Clint l'aida aussitôt. Les hommes placèrent tout dans l'évier puis Tony repassa derrière le bar, il se servit un grand verre de scotch et servit la même chose a Clint. "Tu préférais peut-être autre chose..." Hésita t'il ensuite.

\- Non ça ira, merci. Dit Clint encore touché par les mots de Tony.

\- Allons au salon plutôt. Lança Tony en emportant leurs verres.

Tony s'assit sur le canapé, et ordonna a son IA de mettre un fond de musique tandis que Clint s'assit a ses côtés. "Comment vont tes enfants?" Demanda Tony après avoir bu une longue gorgée de son scotch

\- Bien, très bien. Mon fils était sur le cul que je te connaissais. Lui avoua soudainement Clint.

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi? S'étonna le pilote.

\- En tant que scientifique. Le rassura Clint. "Je lui ai dis que tu aimais jouer aux échecs. Il ne savait même pas que tu bossais au Shield." Ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Toi non plus je te ferais dire. Le contredit Tony en riant.

\- C'est vrai. Faudrait que je te le présente un jour, je suis sûre que vous avez plein de point en commun.

\- Moi aussi. Déjà... On t'aime beaucoup tous les deux. Affirma Tony alors que Clint paru gêné et rougissant. Tony sourit quant a sa réaction. "Tu m'as manqué tu sais." Murmura Tony.

\- Déjà... Si je te manque déjà trois jours. Dit seulement Clint en grimaçant.

\- Le plus insupportable était de savoir qu'on était en froid tous les deux. J'aurais bien mieux tenu le coup si je savais qu'on était ensemble... Avoua Tony.

\- Je suis désolé... De t'avoir traité comme ça. C'est juste... Clint se mordit la lèvre mais le plus vieux des deux savait pertinemment ce que voulait dire Clint.

\- De la jalousie, oui, j'ai compris. Mais tu n'as pas à être jaloux de qui que soit, crois-moi. Affirma encore Tony.

\- Je te crois. Bon, je ferais mieux d'y aller, demain, je me lève tôt. Dit Clint un peu penaud.

\- Tu veux pas rester? Proposa Stark.

\- Tony...

\- J'ai une chambre d'ami, s'il te plaît reste. Insista le brun en attrappant la main de Clint.

L'ancien archer se mordit la lèvre, puis Tony se leva. La main de Clint toujours dans la sienne, il l'emmena vers l'escalier. "Je vais te montrer ta chambre. Tu veux te doucher? Où tu préfères demain matin." Proposa Stark.

\- Euh... Hésita Clint mais Tony sourit a cette réponse.

\- Je vais déjà te montrer la chambre et la salle de bain, ensuite c'est toi qui vois. D'accord?

\- D'accord. Fit Clint qui se laissa prendre les lèvres par l'ingenieur en mécanique au beau milieu de l'escalier. Le baiser était Intense et Clint n'avait presque plus envie d'aller se coucher. Tony rompu ce baiser. Et Clint l'en remercie intérieurement, il n'était pas prêt à franchir un pas de plus avec un homme, même si c'était avec l'homme de ses rêves, il n'était pas prêt.

Tony l'emmena tout d'abord vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il l'a désigna simplement puis entrèrent dans la chambre d'ami. Un lit double noir, deux chevets, une télé plaquée sur le mur. Un coin dressing, un bureau, des cartons dans un coin. "Fais pas gaffe a ça, c'est des vieux schémas, bon... Les draps sont propres, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain. Si tu veux autre chose, n'hésite pas, d'accord?

\- D'accord. Murmura Clint qui approcha ses lèvre de Tony. Le brun accepta son baiser chaste, puis se retira de la pièce.

\- Repose toi bien, a demain.

Clint sourit seulement puis la porte se referma. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, il était naze et en même temps très excité. Tony était vraiment parfait. L'ancien archer se déshabilla, brancha son téléphone sur l'ordinateur portable sur le bureau puis régla son réveil avant d'entrer dans les draps.


	13. Chapter 13

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 13

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint était allongé sur le dos, avait fermé les yeux et tentait de s'endormir comme on le lui avait apprit au KGB, à la méthode militaire. Il détendit tous ses muscles. Visage, mâchoire, même la langue y passa, cou, dos, bras, main, jambes et pieds, tout y passait. Il s'imagina ensuite sur une balancelle, au beau milieu d'une clairière, ou le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. "Ne pense à rien, ne pense à rien." Répéta t'il en boucle mais rien y faisait même la technique militaire n'avait pas raison de lui.

Ce fut au bout d'une heure à se tortiller dans tous les sens, qu'il décida de rejoindre Tony. Il enfila son jean et son t shirt et descendit au rez de chaussée, où il y trouva Tony, seul dans son canapé, un verre à la main, les yeux fermés, écoutant du Rolling Stone. Tony entendit des pas, ouvrit les yeux et retourna uniquement la tête.

\- J'arrive pas a dormir. Murmura Clint.

\- C'est parce que t'es pas chez toi. Une boisson chaude te fera le plus grand bien.

Clint s'assit dans le canapé, alors que Tony se leva en emportant leurs verres. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse fumante. "Je t'ai fais un thé, allons devant la cheminée, le chauffage au sol n'est pas programmé la nuit."

Clint suivit son hôte et s'assit devant la cheminée, alors que Tony déposa une bûche dans l'âtre. "Ça va nous réchauffer un peu."

\- Il fait pas froid. Le contredit Clint.

\- L'air est humide. Faudrait pas que tu sois malade. Ajouta Tony qui s'assit sur le tapis moelleux. "J'aime biens regarder les flammes, pas toi?"

\- Si, c'est apaisant. Déclara Clint, alors que Tony posait son buste contre le tibia gauche de Clint. Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à regarder les flammes, puis lorsque Clint eut fini son thé, il le déposa sur le guéridon.

\- Je te dérange pas comme ça, si tu veux repartir te coucher, ne soit pas gêné de le faire.

\- Non, je suis bien là, et non, tu me dérange pas. chuchota Clint qui glissa sa main sur sa cuisse, jusqu'à accéder à la tignasse de Tony. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de ses mèches. C'était la première fois que Clint caressait des cheveux d'hommes et ça lui faisait quelques chose. Quelques chose a laquelle il n'arrivait pas à mettre un mot dessus. "T'es sûre que ça ne te dérange pas qu'on ne soit pas un couple dit normal."

\- Si, bien sûre que si que ça me fait chier que tu sois marié et père de famille, mais c'est moi qui t'ai choisi, on m'a pas imposé à toi.

Clint acquiesça silencieusement, sa main était toujours ancrée dans ses cheveux et il appréciait les caresser lentement. Tony se retourna vers Clint, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Clint. De sorte qu'il était à genou face à lui. "Si demain tu me dis je divorce et je vis avec toi, Biensure que j'en serais le plus heureux mais... C'est pas le cas, alors je fais avec... Parce que sans toi, j'en serais encore plus malheureux. Je... J'ai jamais connu quelques chose d'aussi intense avec quelqu'un. Et quand je dis intense, je parle de mes sentiments. J'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je t'aime toi." Tony ne pensait pas lui dire je t'aime ce soir là, mais c'était fait et il ne le regrettait pas pour autant.

\- C'est... Je ferais le maximum pour toi Tony. Pour nous. Je te le promets. Chuchota Clint avant de déposer ses lèvres sur le front de Tony.

\- Je te crois. Dit Tony avant de se retourner. Il s'incrusta entre les jambes de l'agent et la main gauche de Clint recommença à se faufiler entre ses cheveux et à les caresser doucement.

Les yeux fermés, les hommes s'endormirent lentement, l'un sur un fauteuil caressant les cheveux de l'autre. Le deuxième, assis sur le tapis et profitant de la délicatesse des doigts de son amant dans sa chevelure noir.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint sentit un poids se dégager de ses jambes, il ouvrit un œil et remarqua une cheminée face à lui. Elle était éteinte mais il faisait tout de même bon dans la maison. "Tony." Réussit-il à marmonner.

\- Bonjour. Répondit le brun,derrière lui.

\- Bonjour. Dit seulement l'ancien archer.

\- On s'est endormis comme des merdes, lui répondit Tony alors que Clint allait se leva et fit face a Tony.

\- C'est clair. Dit Clint alors que Tony regardait sa montre.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre une douche, tu peux te servir dans mes vêtements, je prépare le petit dej. Annonça t'il fièrement.

\- Prends pas cette peine, je déjeune rarement quand je pars en mission, un bon café fera très bien l'affaire.

\- Il faut déjeuner agent Barton, allez oust a la douche. Clint sourit à son amant, puis fila prendre une douche. Comme convenu, il se glissa dans la chambre du génie en mécanique, lui piqua un t-shirt ACDC, un caleçon et une paire de chaussettes. Puis il redescendit au rez de chaussé. "T'as fais des croissants?"

\- C'est des surgelés, ils sont extra. Assied-toi. Dit Tony en s'asseyant également. Clint s'assit puis commença par boire plus de la moitié de sa tasse de café, puis il mangea un croissant.

\- Tu bosses aujourd'hui toi?

\- Hum hum, mais pas avant 9h, tu crois j'ai le temps de prendre une douche? Demanda linge leur la bouche pleine.

\- Avant 9h, je pense bien oui. Lâcha le châtain en riant.

\- Avant que tu partes. Souffla Tony.

\- Avant que je parte?

\- Soit je profite de toi avant que tu t'en aille et ensuite je me prépare. Soit je me prépare de suite et je profite de toi dans la voiture. Parce qu'on est venu avec ma bagnole je te rappel.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Fit Clint en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Bon je saute sous la douche, fais comme chez toi. Lâcha Tony avant de poser les lèvres sur celles de son partenaire.

Clint se resservit une tasse de café, puis débarrassa la table avant qu'un Tony habillé en pilote du Shield descende. "C'est marrant mais je te trouve beaucoup plus sexy dans cette tenue qu'en civile ou en smocking. Déclara Clint en détaillant Tony de haut en bas.

\- C'est marrant parce que moi aussi je te préfère habillé en agent du Shield... Souligna le brun.

\- Bon, allez, il est l'heure, faudrait pas que j'arrive en retard.

Tony s'engouffra dans les escaliers, puis ouvrit la porte du garage, il prit une paire de clé au hasard puis appuya sur la centralisation. Ce fut une Lotus qui fut tirée au sort aujourd'hui. Les garçons s'engouffrèrent dans l'habitacle puis rejoignirent le Shield. "T'en as pour combien de temps?"

\- Retour prévu demain après midi Normalement. Répondit le châtain.

\- Tu rentres chez toi après?

\- Je sais pas... Je vais peut être repartir samedi... Où dimanche. Je suis en vacance lundi. Lâcha l'agent en grimaçant.

\- Ah...

\- Laura n'est pas au courant... C'est des vacances forcés. Je prend quelques semaines pendant les congés d'étés, et c'est tout. Le Shield m'impose des vacances. Ajouta Clint en soupirant.

\- Si t'as trop de congés, tu peux m'en filer. Plaisanta Tony.

\- Je vais y réfléchir.

\- Je plaisantais Clint. T'as le droit à des vacances comme tout le monde. Tu fais beaucoup de mission à l'étranger ?

\- Quasiment tout le temps. Soupira l'agent.

\- C'est pour ça que t'as encore beaucoup de congés. Ils sont multipliés. Ajouta Tony.

\- Ouais.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi pendant tes vacances? Demanda tout de même le pilote.

\- Je sais pas encore.

\- Tu me tiendras au courant? Dit Tony en lui faisant un clin d'oeil qui le fit rougir aussitôt.

\- Ouais T'inquiète. Et toi, tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ? T'es d'astreinte?

\- Non, j'ai un cours à 9h, avec un apprentis. Annonça Tony.

\- Ah oui?

\- Hum, il a commencé, y'a quelques jours, mais il a du potentiel.

\- Ah ouais?! Dit Clint légèrement touché dans son estime, lui qui pensait qu'il était son élève préféré.

\- C'était un drôle de "ah ouais" ça... Se moqua Tony.

\- Ben non, c'était un ah ouais normal. Se défendit le châtain.

\- Jaloux? Supposa le mécanicien.

\- Jaloux? De ce gamin? Tu plaisante! Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux. Tony rit à plein poumon. "Pourquoi tu ris? Je suis pas jaloux." Se défendit encore Clint.

\- T'es pas jaloux, mais tu sais direct de qui je parle, alors que je ne te l'ai jamais présenté. Souligna Stark.

\- Je suis pas jaloux et il s'est présenté hier. Natasha est son prof d'autodéfense. Peter Parker. C'est ça? Demanda t il.

\- C'est ça. Peter Parker. Confirma t'il. "Il est vraiment doué, et je l'aime bien. Mais pas de la même façon que toi. Il a peine 18 ans. Il me rappelle moi à son âge. C'est un amour fraternel." Précisa t'il ensuite.

\- J'espère bien. Lâcha Clint.

\- Ah tu vois que t'es jaloux.

Clint rit nerveusement en guise de réponse alors qu'ils s'arrêtèrent a la guérite du Shield. La barrière s'ouvrit puis Tony alla se garer. "Tu vas faire quoi jusqu'à 9h?" Demanda Clint en descendant de la voiture.

\- Bricolage. Lâcha seulement Tony comme une évidence.

Clint rit, pénétra dans le hall, puis s'arrêta en bas des escaliers. "Bon, je t'appelle quand je reviens." Chuchota t'il.

\- D'accord, avec un peu de chance, c'est moi qui viendra te chercher. Dit le barbu souriant de toute ses dents.

\- Avec un peu de chance, oui.

\- Allez, fais gaffe à toi. Lâcha Tony avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil.

\- Toi aussi. Chuchota Clint avant de grimper en salle de briefing.

À son arrivé, Clint était le premier venu, le directeur le salut et profite d'être seul pour prendre quelques nouvelles d'un de ses meilleurs agents.

\- Agent Barton, bien le bonjour, vous êtes le premier. Annonça Fury en l'invitant à s'asseoir.

\- Bonjour monsieur le directeur.

\- Comment allez-vous?

\- Je vais bien merci. Et vous? Répondit Clint.

\- Pas trop fatigué?

\- Non du tout.

\- Toujours la forme à ce que je vois. Vous êtes bientôt en vacances non? Où est-ce l'agent Romanoff qui l'est, je m'en souviens plus. Demanda le directeur de l'agence.

\- Si c'est moi. Confirma Clint en grimaçant.

\- Vous allez pouvoir vous reposer.

\- Euh à ce propos. Tenta Clint.

\- C'est un non catégorique agent Barton, je sais déjà ce que vous allez me demander.

\- Mais- tenta de protester Clint mais Fury le coupa de nouveau.

\- Non, vous allez prendre vos congés et allez profiter de vos enfant. Dit l'homme avant d'apercevoir la Russe. "Agent Romanoff, entrez, asseyez-vous." Dit l'agent. La jeune femme, salut Clint puis s'installa à ses côtés.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Après un bref briefing, les agents montèrent à bord d'un Quinjet. À l'arrière du Quinjet, Clint lisait le rapport de mission, Natasha le rejoignit, l'obligeant à décrocher son regard de son dossier. "Ferme ce dossier Clint, c'est une mission bidon, parle moi plutôt de ton rendez-vous." Dit la femme.

\- Natasha, laisse-moi étudier la mission. Soupira Clint.

\- Je l'ai étudié. On doit récupérer un certain Vladimir Polchev, d'après notre informateur, son bourreau a rendez-vous ce soir. On a pas le nom de ce bar mais pour ce faire, on doit rechercher notre informateur, qui d'après les dires du Shield, doit trainer dans un squat de junkie. Le dernier endroit où il a été vu serait un repère de sans abris. Dit-elle. Elle fit une pause puis reprit. "La mission a été estimé à 36h pour trois agents. Compte tenu que nous sommes que deux, le Shield l'a rallongé de 12h. Résultat des comptes, on a 48h pour retrouver notre informateur, avoir le nom du bar, traquer le kidnappeur et récupérer l'objectif."

\- Je te demande pas de résumer la mission, je te demande un plan concret.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai un plan, allez... Maintenant parlons de choses sérieuses, ce rendez-vous comment ça s'est passé? Demanda t'elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Clint soupira bruyamment puis souffla. "Ça s'est très bien passé."

\- Vous avez fait quoi? Demanda t'elle surexcitée.

\- On... Elle m'a emmené chez elle, on a pris l'apéro, on a dîné, puis on a discuté devant la cheminée.

\- Et? S'impatienta t'elle.

\- Et on s'est endormi. Abrégea Clint.

\- Mais Bien Sur. Se moqua l'agent Romanoff.

\- Je te promets... Je... Clint se tut et sourit, se rappelant de la douceur de la soirée.

\- Tu?

\- C'était si romantique. Le thé, le feu de cheminée... c'était vraiment... Une très belle soirée. Dit Clint en souriant encore.

\- Comment elle s'appelle ?

\- T- Tania. Dit t'il.

\- Tania. Répéta t'elle.

\- Oui. Bon, on peut revenir à ton plan? Insista Clint.

Après avoir longuement réfléchi à un plan, les agents profitèrent des minutes restantes pour se reposer. Le pilote, les déposa a l'entrée de la ville, puis les agents commencèrent par repérer tous les lieux d'entraide aux sans abris. Muni d'une photo et d'un nom, ils rechercherent la moindre information sur leur informateur afin de le retrouver.

À midi, les agents firent une pause déjeuner et passèrent en revu tout les indices menant à leur informateur.

Ce fut dans le quatrième squat, qu'ils trouvèrent l'élu. L'homme était dans un état lamentable, Clint tenta de lui faire la morale, Natasha, elle, lui souriait de toutes les informations qu'il leur avait apprise.

Après avoir obtenu tous les indices nécessaires, les agents prirent une chambre d'hôtel, il leur fallait un plan d'attaque à présent.

Natasha profita de la baignoire pour se prélasser, Clint se reposa un peu puis profita du moment pour appeler Tony.

\- Allô.

\- Clint.

\- Salut, comment ça va? Demanda l'agent qui chuchotait.

\- Ça va. Et toi?

\- Ça va.. tu fais quoi?

\- Je suis dans ma chambre, au Shield. J'ai un cours a 8h demain, autant que je reste ici. Et toi? Ça se passe bien? Demanda ensuite l'ingénieur en mécanique.

\- Ça va, on est dans une chambre d'hôtel, Nath profite de la baignoire. Et après on va aller manger et continuer nos investigations.

\- Ah... t'as pas encore manger? Demanda Tony.

\- Non.

\- Ah oui je suis bête, t'es à l'étranger ? Il est quelle heure chez toi?

\- Pas tard, il est 19 heure locale. Y'a que deux heures de décalage.

\- Ok.

\- Dis, j'ai réfléchis. Et comme je suis en vacance lundi. Je suis pas obligé de te repartir à la ferme de suite. On peut profiter du weekend ensemble si tu veux. Proposa le châtain le cœur battant a toute allure.

\- J'approuve l'idée. Dit seulement le brun.

\- Bon, je vais te laisser, j'entends Nath sortir de l'eau. Dit Clint les joues rougissantes.

\- D'accord... Bon, je t'embrasse. Chuchota Tony.

\- Je t'embrasse aussi. Ciao. Dit Clint alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Clint regarda sa collègue puis sourit. "Ça fait longtemps que je t'avais pas vu comme ça." Lança Clint en détaillant sa collègue.

\- Tu te change?

Clint acquiesça et sourit face à son amie, vêtue une robe courte, d'escarpins noir et d'une pochette de la même couleur. Clint passa un jean et une chemise blanche puis ils allèrent se restaurer dans un petit restaurant italien. "Alors comme ça, tu vas passer du temps avec ta chérie avant de rentrer chez toi." Lança Natasha en fin de repas.

\- C'est malsain d'écouter aux portes. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Et elle fait quoi?

\- Quoi elle fait quoi?

\- Je sais qu'elle bosse au Shield, et franchement j'arrive pas à discerner quelqu'un en particulier. Les seules fille que tu côtoie en dehors de moi c'est Wanda et Hill.

\- Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Répondit seulement l'ancien archer.

\- D'accord, j'insiste pas.

\- Et toi? Comment ça va avec Bruce? Demanda à son tour Clint.

\- Ça va, ça vient. Bruce est toujours trop occupé. Entre ses horaires et les miens, c'est un peu dur mais... Je lâcherais pas. Je sais pas ce qui m'attire chez lui. Mais une chose est claire. C'est le bon. Affirma t'elle en souriant.

\- Tu crois? Demanda tout de même Clint en souriant face ce visage radieux qu'arborait son amie.

\- Oh oui... C'est le seul qui arrive à me canaliser, mis à part toi, biensure. Et vice versa, j'arrive a l'apaiser... Moi, apaiser quelqu'un, ça ne peut être que le bon, non? Plaisante t'elle.

\- Je suis content que tu ais trouvé chaussure à ton pied. Lança Clint.

\- Moi aussi. Bon, on va pas traîner, faut encore chopper le serpent... J'espère qu'on va réussir à avoir toutes les infos nécessaires.

\- J'espère aussi. Dit Clint en se levant.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

En rentrant dans ce bar, une odeur d'alcool et de testostérone planait. Clint sourit discrètement, c'était le genre de bar où Natasha aimait traîner dans le temps. Le duo se firent passer pour un couple. Depuis le temps qu'ils bossaient ensemble, ils savaient parfaitement jouer le jeu.

Les agents s'assirent au comptoir, ils commendèrent un verre, puis Clint passa aux toilettes afin que Natasha passe à l'action. Elle savait parfaitement y faire avec les hommes. Clint prit son temps pour laisser à sa collègue d'entrer en piste, puis quand il revint au bar, Natasha passa ses bras autour de son cou.

\- La cible est assise sur une table de quatre à 3h. Chuchota t'elle. Clint sourit seulement, puis lui embrassa le cou.

\- Comment veux-tu procéder? Demanda Clint ses mains posées sur les hanches de la rousse.

\- Je propose que tu ailles le voir. Tu lui fais peur, en lui disant que tu sais pour l'arnaque à l'assurance. Que tu pourrais balancer le dossier que t'as sur lui. Mais qu'il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il te dise où se cache Polchev pour que tu fermes ta gueule.

\- D'accord. Dit Clint en souriant.

\- Et s'il ne coopère pas... J'arrive. Dit elle avec un sourire. Clint acquiesça et allait se lever lorsque Natasha l'en empêcha. "Attend. Je vais y aller. Tu me rejoins si ça part en couille?"

\- Pourquoi ce revirement? Demanda Clint.

\- Il arrête pas de me reluquer. Autant en profiter. Je sifflerais si j'ai besoin d'aide. Lança t'elle.

\- D'accord?

\- Fais semblant de prendre un appel, et va aux toilettes. Chuchota t'elle.

Clint sortit son téléphone, puis simula un appel.

\- Allô, allô, je t'entends pas... Attend... C'est Steve, je reviens. Dit-il en allant aux toilettes. Il rangea aussitôt son téléphone et tenta d'espionner sa collègue. Au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minutes, le temps commençait à se faire long. Il avait beau avoir tendu l'oreille, il n'entendit aucun sifflement. Il regarda discrètement et sursauta lorsque qu'il entendit un sifflement. Il sortit des toilettes et remarqua deux hommes à terre, et un troisième qui semblait pas à son avantage. "C'est bon, il a tout craché. On y va." Dit la Russe.

\- Tu veux y aller maintenant ? Demanda Clint alors que Nath le rejoint vers la sortie.

\- Non pas la peine, il sait qu'il perdra gros s'il l'appelle. Allons nous coucher, on ira demain matin.

\- T'aurais pu m'appeler quand même. Râla Clint.

\- Pour?

\- Les mecs? En fait, je sais pas à quoi je sers sur cette mission.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu es important, il fallait absolument jouer les couple, ça n'aurait pas marché sinon, aussi bien avec le serpent, qu'avec le barman. Et puis t'as cherché l'indice avec moi

\- C'est vrai.


	14. Chapter 14

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

chapitre 14

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint puait la clope, l'alcool et une bonne douche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain fraîchement douché, Natasha était en tenue légère et lisait un magasine allongée sur son lit. "Ça fait du bien?"

\- Grave. Du coup, on va chercher le gars à quelle heure? Demanda Clint en ouvrant les couvertures.

\- Comme tu veux. Plus vite fini, plus vite tranquille, Bruce ne bosse pas ce weekend, ça va nous faire du bien. Déclara la femme.

\- Je suis en vacance lundi. Lui appris t-il.

\- Autant dire après cette mission, Fury t'enverra pas en mission de suite à mon avis.

\- Hum, sûrement. Dit-il en se mettant à l'aise dans le lit.

\- Tu vas faire quoi?

\- Je sais pas... Je... Je crois que je vais rester un peu ici, enfin au Shield je veux dire.

\- Pour ta maîtresse ? Dit-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hum... Je sais même pas si je vais rentrer pour les vacances, Laura n'est pas au courant, les gosses ont école alors...

\- C'est si tendu que ça avec Laura pour que tu préfère rester avec Nadia? Demanda t'elle en se mettant sur le côté pour mieux voir son ami.

\- Tanía et oui c'est tendu. Et puis... J'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps avec elle. Ajouta Clint. La femme grimaça puis un long silence envahit la pièce. "Nath."

\- Oui.

\- Tu l'as connais, Tania. Avoua Clint.

\- Je connais pas de Tania. Pouffa t'elle.

\- Je sais, mais... Elle ne s'appelle pas comme ça en réalité. En vrai... C'est... Je... Bafouilla Clint. La femme tourna la tête, puis fronça les yeux. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Clint, allez dis-moi, c'est qui?

\- C'est... Je... Ce n'est pas une femme Nath.

\- Quoi? Dit elle étonnée.

\- C'est un mec. Avoua t'il ensuite.

\- Arrête. Dit-elle en riant.

\- Je te jure. Murmura Clint qui n'osait pas regarder son amie dans les yeux.

\- Et je le connais donc...

\- Oui. Confirma t'il.

\- Et tu veux pas me dire. Comprit t'elle.

\- Pas pour l'instant.

\- D'accord... Je respecte... Mais comment ça se fait que... Que tu sois attiré par les hommes? Finit-elle par demander ensuite.

\- Je sais pas, j'avais jamais été attiré par un mec avant, mais lui, c'est... C'est complètement différent. Je sais pas pourquoi mais... Dès que je suis face à lui, je... Clint s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase, il n'avait pas les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

\- T'as le cœur qui palpite, t'as les mains moites, t'as envie de le serrer dans tes bras, tu l'écouterai parler toute la nuit, et veillerais sur lui. Dit-elle alors que Clint regarda son amie. "Je sais ce que c'est Clint..."

\- J'ai peur des suites. Parce que, déjà, il sait que je suis marié, et il sait que je divorcerai pas. Ça a l'air de le faire chier, mais il accepte tout ça pour moi. Il préfère m'avoir à moitié que pas du tout. Et en même temps, je vais pas divorcer alors que je suis sûre de rien. Déclara Clint ne lâchant pas du regard Natasha, espérant avoir une réponse.

\- T'as l'air amoureux pourtant.

\- Oui, mais... C'est un mec et j'ai peur que, qu'il veuille qu'on aille plus loin tu vois. Dit il en soupirant.

\- Non.

\- Nath tu sais, je suis pas encore prêt pour coucher avec lui et je suis pas sûre de l'être un jour. Ajouta t'il ensuite en se remettant sur le dos.

\- Il t'attire pas physiquement. Demanda t'elle.

\- Si, mais... C'est un mec, c'est crade non? Demanda t'il ensuite.

\- L'amour c'est jamais crade tant qu'il y a de l'amour justement. Ne t'inquiète pas Clint, si c'est un gars bien, il attendra que tu sois prêt. Chuchota t'elle.

\- J'espère bien...

\- Il aura pas le choix de toute façon.

\- Hum.. bon allez bonne nuit. Abrégea Clint.

\- Bonne nuit.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Les agents marchaient dans la rue, et repèrent l'endroit indiqué. Ils s'étaient levés de bonne heure et s'étaient rendus directement sur les lieux.

Natasha prit l'ascenseur, tandis que Clint grimpait les cinq étages a pied. En se retrouvant tous les deux face à la porte indiquée, les agents sourirent, il ne restait plus qu'à entrer, kidnapper ce type et le ramener au Shield.

Natasha frappa à la porte, mais personne ne vint. Ils entendaient pourtant du bruit, l'homme devait surement se cacher. Au bout de quelques minutes à tambouriner à la porte, Clint sortit, son attirail du parfait cambrioleur, en deux secondes le cliquet se déverrouilla. Armé d'un pistolet, Clint ouvrit la porte alors que Natasha entra et pointa son arme vers le salon . "R.A.S ici."

\- R.A.S. Dit également Clint qui regardait dans la cuisine.

Les agents se rejoignirent, puis désignèrent deux portes. Chambre et salle de bain sûrement. Natasha s'occupa de celle de gauche, Clint la droite. En même temps, ils pénétrèrent dans les pièces.

La brutalité des mots et le débit de la voix de Natasha fit savoir à Clint que l'individu était dans la seconde pièce. Il s'y précipita immédiatement, tenant à présent en joug l'homme qui se faisait maîtriser par l'agent Romanoff. Les mains ainsi menottées, l'homme ne montra aucunes résistance, trop impressionné par le duo. Les agents le relevèrent et le firent asseoir sur le canapé. Ils ne restaient plus qu'à Clint et Natasha, d'organiser leur retour au QG.

Le fait que l'homme soit menotté, attirerait le regard, ils ne pouvaient pas prendre de taxi, ni même les transport en commun. Au bout de quelques minutes ils décidèrent d'aller louer une voiture pour les emmener dans un endroit où un quintet pourrait se poser.

Clint prit aussitôt les transports en commun, puis loua une voiture avant de revenir vers Nath et l'individu. Ils contacterent le Shield, il ne restait plus que deux bonnes heures pour qu'un quinjet arrive non loin de leur position.

Les agents profitèrent de cet instant pour tenter de faire parler l'homme. Pourquoi le Shield le traquait? Qu'avait-il fait? Pourquoi le serpent le protégeait? Mais l'homme n'en savait trop rien et semblait perdu. Clint et Natasha décidèrent de ne pas perdre de temps, et se mirent en route à peine une heure après l'appel du Shield. Clint prit la voiture, Natasha et l'individu grimpèrent à l'arrière, ils se dirigerent sur un chantier abandonné, puis l'ancien archer rejoignit l'agence de location et appela un taxi qui le déposa à nouveau près du chantier. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée du jet.

Le jet arriva peu après, les trois individus, le regagnèrent avec un peu de difficulté, compte tenu des gravas sur chantier en friche. Natasha et son prisonnier arrivèrent sans encombre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Clint qui se vautra la tête la première dans la terre desséchée mêlée de cailloux et autres. Il s'en sortir tout de même avec quelques égratignure sur le visage, les tibias et les avant bras. Mission de merde. Se dit il a lui même.

Il était un peu plus de 14h lorsqu'ils atterrirent sur le tarmac du Shield, les agents confièrent l'individu a d'autres puis partirent se restaurer. Au réfectoire, Clint envoie un texto à Tony, mais celui ci ne lui répondait pas. Il se dit qu'il devait être occupé et continua de manger tranquillement tandis qu'ils aperçurent trois agents se précipiter aux fenêtres. Les agents foncèrent les yeux et finissent tout de même par se lever à leur tour. Ils ne voyaient pas grand chose, mais pouvaient apercevoir des agents de sécurité courir armés d'extincteurs.

\- On voit rien. Se plaignit un agent à leur côtés.

\- J'en connais un qui va se faire passer un savon. Se moqua un deuxième.

\- Soit disant qu'il est le meilleur pilote. Pouffa le troisième. Clint sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite. C'était sûrement de Tony, qu'il parlait.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe? Finit'il par demander.

\- Un quinjet s'est enflammé. Annonça le second.

\- Enflammé ? Répéta seulement Nath surprise.

\- Et le pilote? Où est le pilote? Demanda illico Clint inquiet pour Stark.

\- Il était à l'intérieur. Lui répondit il tandis que Clint fit volte face et s'engagea vers la sortie.

\- Clint? Où tu vas? Demanda la rousse.

\- Je... Je dois appeler ma femme. Mentit Clint.

Natasha fronça seulement les yeux et continua de regarder le tarmac bien qu'elle ne voyait pas grand chose tandis que Clint fila vers l'incendie. Le feu était à présent maîtrisé à son arrivé, un médecin donnait de l'oxygène au pilote, son pilote. Clint se figea un instant se demandant s'il devait le rejoindre, puis prit la décision de le rejoindre lorsqu'il vit Tony se débattre avec un second médecin pour soigner ses blessures.

\- Clint? Dit le brun surpris.

\- Tony... Mon dieu... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Tu n'as rien? Lui demanda t'il en s'agenouillant face à lui.

\- Nope.

\- Laissez-moi vous soignez monsieur. Râla le médecin.

\- Obéit Tony. Soupira Clint.

\- Oui chef. Se moqua gentiment Stark, alors que le médecin appliquait une crème sur sa main gauche. Clint se releva laissant toute la place au médecin, puis Tony souffla.

\- Je venais juste d'allumer les moteurs et... Il y a eut un incendie dans la section passagère, le temps que j'y arrive, le moteur droit s'est enflammé. J'ai tenté de l'éteindre, mais j'y arrivais pas. Le deuxième a prit feu, et puis on m'a sorti de là. Soupira t'il.

\- T'aurais pu y passer... Souffla seulement Clint, soulagé.

\- Et toi? T'as de belles balafres dis-moi. Rien de cassé? Demanda Tony en retour.

\- Rien de cassé, juste des égratignures.

\- Alors? Verdict ? Demanda Tony au médecin.

\- Brûlures aux premiers degrés, vous avez eu de la chance agent Stark. Répondit t'il alors que Tony grimaçait.

\- J'ai toujours eu un peu de chance dans mon malheur... Dit-il avant de ramasser ce qu'il semblait être une bout de l'aile droite. Clint le détailla, et le brun semblait être accablé par cette perte, même si il ne s'agissait que de tôle, il en était bouleversé. " Je peux y aller?" Dit-il soudainement.

\- Biensure, passez à l'infirmerie pour vos soins. Ordonna le médecin.

\- D'accord... Répondit-il en se levant. Il fit quelques pas vers l'entrée A, puis déclara ensuite. "Demain..."

\- Non, pas demain, tu y vas tout de suite. Le contredit Clint en le faisant stopper net au milieu du tarmac.

\- J'ai pas mal...

\- Tout de suite, sinon... Je... Je rentre chez moi. Ordonna le châtain.

\- Tu me fais du chantage? Demanda Tony en souriant en coin.

\- Exactement. Répondit Clint en croisant les bras, le menton relevé.

\- D'accord... Passons à l'infirmerie et sauvons nous d'ici. Je pense que mon cours est annulé pour aujourd'hui. Se moqua Tony en riant à présent. Clint sourit face à son pilote. Il y avait que lui pour dédramatiser.

\- Je pense aussi. Dit-il avant d'obliger Stark a filer vers la sortie C, où se trouvait l'infirmerie. Ce fut juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, qu'il se retourna vers le réfectoire. Son binôme était toujours là, et elle le regardait. Clint soupira et se dit qu'il allait falloir avouer tôt ou tard.

Il conduit Stark jusqu'à l'infirmerie, puis le laissa seul avec les médecins, lui, devait voir son amie, prétextant avoir oublié de lui donner un indice capital dans leur mission. Il fila au réfectoire et trouva la rousse à l'endroit exact où il l'avait laissé quelques temps plus tôt.

\- Il n'y a plus rien à voir tu sais... L'incendie est maîtrisé. Murmura Clint alors que la rousse resta figé le regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Et le pilote? Comment va Stark? Demanda t'elle avant de se retourner face à Clint.

\- Il est brûlé à la main, et je trouve qu'il a moins de cheveux. Tenta t'il de plaisanter mais Natasha ne réagit pas et au lieu de cela, reporta son regard vers le tarmac. Clint se posta à ses côtés. Elle le regarda quelques seconde, regarda à nouveau le tarmac puis avoua.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé à lui. Je soupçonnais pas mal de monde, deux en particulier, mais pas lui. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Avec qui me voyais-tu? Questionna t'il.

\- J'ai pensé directement à Rogers, parce que Bucky est surprotecteur en ce moment, je m'étais dis. Barnes sait quelques chose, et puis je me suis dis que ce n'était pas le style de Steve de tromper son mec. J'ai pensé ensuite à Scott. Ajouta t'elle en grimaçant.

\- Scott? Lang? Demanda Clint choqué qu'elle puisse penser qui aurait pu avoir quelques chose entre eux.

\- Oui Scott Lang! Mais... il est trop... Immature... Et puis... Quand on a atterri, j'ai aperçu Wanda au loin. Et là... Je me suis dis.. mais c'est Pietro.! J'étais sûre à cent pour cent que c'était lui. D'accord, il est aussi immature que Scott, mais je sais pas... Je trouvais que ça aurait pu coller entre vous...

\- Et puis, il est gay. Ajouta Clint.

\- Ouais, ça a joué aussi. Mais maintenant que j'y pense. La femme regarda enfin son ami. "Je me demande s'il n'a pas le béguin pour toi."

Clint baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas trahir Pietro. Et comme Nath connaissait Clint sur le bout des doigts, il préféra éviter son regard. "Peut être bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis pas avec lui alors... " Dit il en relevant la tête.

\- Tu sais à quoi tu t'exposes ? Stark n'est pas seulement un nom de famille, c'est une renommée, une marque déposée. Qu'attend t'il de toi? Demanda t'elle inquiète.

\- Rien, il attend rien de moi... Dit Clint alors que la sonnerie de son téléphone les coupe.

\- Je vais te laisser aller le rejoindre. Appel-moi a l'occase, pour qu'on puisse en parler. D'accord? Demanda Romanoff.

\- D'accord ma belle, pas de souci.

\- À plus. Abrégea Nath.

\- À plus. Dit Clint en voyant la rousse rejoindre la sortie.

Clint soupira longuement avant de rejoindre son amant a l'infirmerie. Il le trouva appuyé contre un mur, textotant sur son Stark phone.

\- C'est bon, tu lui as donné l'info capital. Se moqua gentiment Stark.

\- C'est bon, on peut y aller.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille quelques part où on squatte chez moi? Proposa Tony.

\- Euh... Ben, j'en sais rien. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- A vrai dire, je suis épuisé, et je suis sûre qu'un bon café devant la télé nous ferait un bien fou. Proposa Stark, lassé de sa matinée.

\- Bonne idée, je suis HS aussi. Acquiesça l'agent du Shield.

\- Allons y alors. Lança Tony en souriant.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-ooo**

De retour à la villa Stark, les garçons préparèrent un bon café. Ils déposèrent tout sur la table basse, puis Tony descendit à l'atelier avant de remonter avec une trousse de premiers secours.

\- T'as pas fais tes soins? Dit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Moi si, mais pas toi, allez, approche-toi. Dit Tony une boule de coton à la main. Clint sourit tendrement puis se plaça face à Tony, qui désinfecta ses égratignures sur le visage. "C'est dommage toutes ces balafres sur un visage si beau." Ajouta l'ingénieur.

\- Ça va, et c'est pas des balafres non plus. Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Comment t'as fais pour te faire ça?

\- Je sais pas, ça partait dans tous les sens, Aïe. Fit-il lorsque Tony s'appuya sur son bras. Tony remonta ses manches et découvrit d'autre blessures. "J'en ai aussi les tibias." Avoua ensuite l'agent du Shield.

Tony continu de panser les blessures des avants bras de l'ancien archer, puis l'aida à enlever son pantalon, pour soigner ses tibias. "Bienvenue au Shield." Se moquait Stark en regardant son chéri bandé de partout.

\- Et toi, ça va? Tu dois faire tes soins tous les combien de temps?

\- Je dois mettre de la crème tous les jours et changer le pansement aussi. Pendant 5 jours. Ajouta t'il.

\- T'as vraiment eu de la chance. La prochaine fois qu'un quinjet s'enflamme, fais-moi plaisir en sortant de l'engin plutôt que d'essayer d'éteindre ce foutu feu.

Tony sourit seulement aux paroles de Barton. "C'est le risque du métier." Dit il ensuite. "T'es pas mieux toi." Murmura ensuite Tony en caressant le visage de Clint.

\- Aïe. Dit Clint.

\- T'as mal?

\- Oui... Là... Répondit Barton en lui montrant le coin de ses lèvres.

Tony sourit et approcha ses lèvres de l'archer. Un long baiser suivi, puis les hommes rirent doucement. Un rire nerveux. "Buvons ce café avant qu'il refroidisse. Je soignerais mieux tes blessures plus tard." Chuchota Tony.

\- Plus tard? Répéta seulement Clint.

\- Ce soir. Précisa Stark.

Clint sourit gêné, puis attrapa sa tasse de café. Tony, rangea son barda, puis monta à l'étage et redescendit avec une couverture. Il s'assit aux côtés de Clint, la couverture sur eux. Leurs tasses dans les mains, ils regardèrent la télé, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Ce fut une heure après, que Clint gémit. "Aïe."

\- Désolé, ils t'ont bien amoché n'empêche. Qui t'as fais ça? Demanda tout de même Tony.

\- Un gars... Un... Fugitif...

\- Mon pauvre chéri... Ils sont méchant avec toi... Se moquait Tony.

\- Hummm.. Acquiesça Clint mal à l'aise, puis reprit. "En fait... Faut que je t'avoue que.." Clint grimaça et Tony se retourna face à lui.

\- Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu dois me dire? Demanda Tony craignant tout de même la réponse, car même si ça ne faisait que quelques jours qu'ils se voyaient, il y tenait déjà à son Clintounet.

\- Je me suis fais ça tout seul. Je suis tombé... La tête la première... Dans les gravats. Dit Barton en grimaçant. Tony éclata de rire, soulagé de la réponse.

\- C'est vrai?!

\- Je te jure, mais j'avais trop honte de te le dire... Alors que toi, t'as failli crever dans cet avion! Rétorqua Clint.

\- Oh mon petit cœur... Tu voulais que je te Soignes... Chuchota Tony en caressant les lèvres de Clint avec son pouce.

\- J'avoue... J'ai un peu profité de la situation. Marmonna Clint.

\- Hum... C'est pas grave, j'aime quand tu profites de la situation et de moi. Ou même, les deux en même temps. Et promis, je te balancerais pas... Ajouta Stark.

\- Mouais... Dit Clint, doutant de ses propos. Tony sourit à la moue de Barton puis déposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste et rapide mais tellement délicieux.

\- Allez.., C'est l'heure de l'apéro... S'exclama soudainement le milliardaire. "J'ai faim en plus. Je dois avoir des amuses gueules quelques parts." Dit ensuite Tony en se levant.


	15. Chapter 15

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

chapitre 15

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Clint débarrassa leurs tasses, tandis que Tony préparait l'apéro. L'agent du Shield le rejoignit derrière le bar. "T'es trop sexy comme ça!" Lança soudainement Tony en détaillant l'agent. Clint était en caleçon, chaussette, et t shirt, avec des bandages partout, et ça rendait l'agent Barton très sexy aux yeux du pilote d'avion.

\- Toi, même habillé, t'es sexy aussi.

\- Oh... Agent Barton... Ne me déstabilisez pas à l'heure de l'apéro, c'est sacré vous savez. Déclara Tony d'un ton sérieux.

Clint étouffa un rire. "Et arrêtez de rire, ça vous rend encore plus sexy. Oh de la merde, au diable l'apéro. Et bonsoir le mercenaire." Ajouta Tony en enveloppant Clint entre ses bras. Clint continu de rire, tandis que Tony lui souriait amoureusement.

\- C'est pas l'heure de mes soins, il me semble. Déclara l'agent en se mordant la lèvre.

\- J'avais oublié tes soins. Mais je suis sûre que... Tu as mal ici... Chuchota Tony en embrassant les lèvres de l'archer. "Et ici..." Dit il ensuite en embrassant sa mâchoire "Et là..." Ajouta t'il en embrassant son menton. "Et ici aussi." Finit il par dire en embrassant son cou. Un gémissement de la part de Clint les firent rire. Tony releva les yeux sur Clint tout en se mordant la lèvre. "Vous êtes incroyable agent Barton."

\- C'est vous qui l'êtes agent Stark. Répliqua Clint.

\- Agent? Monsieur. Je ne suis pas un agent. Quoique pour vous. Je pourrais être n'importe qui, tant que ça vous plaise. Susurra Stark.

\- D'accord... Sauf pompier, car ça sent le roussi encore une fois...

\- Merde, les amuses gueules. Lâcha Tony en courant vers la cuisine. Clint rit puis finit par faire les cocktails à place de Tony. Il se doutait que l'ingénieur avait beaucoup à faire dans la cuisine.

Ce fut au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que Tony revint. "Ça va, c'était récupérable."

\- De peu. Lâcha Clint en regardant certains biscuits légèrement noir.

\- Et oh, c'est à cause de toi, tu m'aurais pas aguiché. Lança Tony d'un sérieux légendaire.

Clint pouffa de rire puis attrapa son verre. "Trinquons à nos péripéties. Avions et amuses gueules qui crament et gamelle dans les gravats."

\- À nous. Dit Tony

\- À nous. Répéta Clint.

Les hommes burent tranquillement leur verre en dégustant des gâteaux apéritifs un peu brûlés en discutant de tout et de rien. Notamment du Shield, des inventions de Stark, de ses projets. Clint parla un peu de sa famille, enfin du moins, des enfants. Au dîner du soir, ils décidèrent de se faire livrer, afin de profiter au mieux de leur soirée.

Les garçons optèrent pour de l'Asiatique. Toujours assis dans le canapé, les jambes maintenant en tailleurs, leurs boîtes entre leurs mains, ils se mirent un film tranquillement. Après ce repas, Tony délaissa Clint un moment afin de leur préparer un dessert. Clint sourit à la coupe glacée que Tony lui mit dans les mains.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu l'as faite toi même.

\- Bien sure que si! J'ai mis de la glace vanille, de la glace chocolat, de la chantilly et de la sauce au chocolat.

Clint éclata de rire. "Je me disais bien. " Marmonna l'agent.

\- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Dit Stark en faisant la moue.

\- J'aime bien t'embêter.

\- Je vois ça... Mais t'inquiète, je me vengerai. Je t'aurais au tournant. Ajouta le brun en souriant.

\- Ouh la la j'ai peur mônsieur Stark et non agent Stark!

\- Mais c'est qu'il continue en plus. Tu kiffes me faire chier toi! Lança Tony en se mordant la lèvre tout en fronçant les yeux.

\- Exactement... qui aime bien châtie bien... Ajouta Clint la bouche en cœur.

\- Mange ta glace ! Et après je m'occuperais de ton cas. Lança Tony en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Clint rit à gorge déployée, tandis que Tony le regardait de biais, un sourire en coin.

Les garçons se calmèrent, tout en mangeant leur glace devant la télé, puis Clint bailla, un long bâillement qui ébranla Stark. "T'as l'air claqué mon petit chéri, le décalage horaire."

\- Y'a pas énorme mais bon, ce matin, on a carburé.

\- Allez. Dit Stark en se levant tout en tendant la main à l'ancien archer qui l'a saisi.

Main dans la main, les hommes montèrent dans la chambre principale. Clint se mordit la lèvre nerveusement lorsque Tony se déshabille pour entrer sous les couvertures. "Déshabille toi, Clint, tu vas pas dormir habillé. Attend c'est parce que je t'ai dis que je m'occuperais de ton cas après?"

Clint, ayant déjà enlevé son pantalon pour soigner ses blessures, ne su pas quoi répondre, Tony sourit puis ajouta. "T'inquiète pas, t'es claqué, je vais te laisser dormir. " Clint grimaça, cette conversation sonna vraiment bizarrement. Il se souvient de la première fois qu'il avait couché avec Laura, et c'était pas la plus romantique des première fois, mais ça avait été crescendo. Ils s'étaient embrassés, puis de fil en aiguille, leurs mains s'étaient baladées jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus revenir en arrière, là c'était comme si tout avait été écrit à l'avance. "Clint? Ça va?"

\- Oui, oui. Dit il en enlevant timidement ses chaussettes. Tony vira la couverture et se releva, pour serrer son homme contre lui, il le sentait plus que mal à l'aise. Ses bras entoura la taille de Clint, il lui déposa un baiser sur le nez, ce qui fit sourire l'agent. "je ne vais pas te forcer si tu n'es pas prêt. Je sais que c'est ta première fois, et je dois t'avouer que quelques part, c'est pareille pour moi…"

Clint fronça les yeux, Tony Stark serait vierge de ce côté là? Il en doutait. Tony releva une main et caressa doucement le visage de Clint, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Malgré, qu'il était terrorisé par la suite, Clint ne laissa pas le milliardaire lui donner un simple baiser et transforma le simple baiser en un baiser passionné. Ses mains se posèrent sur sa taille. Clint fut surpris par la différence de température entre ses mains, un peu froides, et le dos brûlants, de Tony.

Sentant Clint bien plus à l'aise qu'il le pensait, Tony, lâcha les lèvres de Clint pour les descendre peu à peu sur son menton, puis sur sa gorge.

Clint avait relevé la tête, pour lui laisser plus de place, alors que Tony dévia lentement sur son cou. Clint, à moitié conquis par les baisers, glissait ses mains sur son dos. Bien qu'il se disait ne pas être prêt, il sentait que Tony l'excitait.

Tony continuait à lui dévorer le cou et en profita pour enlever le maillot et de descendre ses lèvres sur sa clavicules droite, dessinant sur sa peau des spirales sans fin. Clint avait remonté ses mains le long du dos de Tony et ses doigts s'étaient retrouvés entre les mèches brunes du pilote. Tony revint brusquement au niveau de ses lèvres, lui déposa un baiser, le fit pivoter, puis reculer jusqu'au lit.

Doucement, il le fit asseoir sur le lit. Toujours en caleçon, Clint sentait qu'il était tout excité, et ça se voyait. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en détaillant le corps à moitié nu du pilote. Il était musclé et avait des courbes parfaites.

Tony s'approcha de Clint, et lui donna un long baiser avant de faire basculer son buste sur le lit et recommencer son supplice sur le torse de Clint.

Clint avait attrapé la couverture entre ses doigts sentant chaque baisers, chaque caresses, comme une bénédiction. Peu à peu, le brun descendit ses lèvres sur le buste de Clint, qui était de plus en plus excité par la situation. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, et il tressailli lorsque Tony commença à embrasser son sexe par dessus le tissus de son caleçon.

Clint tremblait légèrement, lorsqu'il fit glisser son sexe en dehors de cette prison de coton, puis les tremblements cessèrent alors que Tony commençait à jouer avec lui. A chaque coup de langue, Clint sursautait, Chaque va et vient, il se trémoussait.

Tony savait y faire avec lui, il savait où et quand accélérer ou décélérer la cadence. Clint se dit que c'était divin, il pouvait affirmer que c'était la meilleure pipe qu'il avait eue de toute sa vie.

Tony cessa ses va et vient, et le regarda un instant. Clint releva un peu la tête, pour accrocher son regard. Le brun sourit en coin, lorsqu'il aperçu l'expression de Clint. Il semblait à la fois excité et confus à la fois. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa bouche entrouverte, Tony décida de continuer son supplice mais il fut stoppé par Clint. "Embrasse moi." Marmonna Clint dans un supplice. Tony sourit, remonta délicatement, pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres.

Clint entoura directement le buste de Tony, alors que celui ci prolongeait le plaisir de l'embrasser tendrement, puis rompu le baiser. "Dis-le moi si je vais trop loin. "

Clint sourit seulement et lui déposa un baiser pour l'empêcher de parler. Tony reprit ses baisers sur le menton de Clint, puis descendit sur son cou. L'un contre l'autre, leurs sexes se frottaient. Clint caressait à présent les reins du brun, Tony quant à lui, glissa sa main jusqu'aux hanches de Clint et baissa son caleçon jusqu'au niveau de ses genoux. Clint le copia, et baissait le boxer du brun. Les sexes démunis de tissus ils pouvaient mieux sentir l'autre.

Clint, s'extirpa de son caleçon, puis entoura les cuisses de Tony, alors que celui ci dévorait son oreille. "J'ai trop envie de toi Clint. " Murmura Tony.

Clint gémit à l'Entente de cette phrase, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu de telle phrase, il n'était même plus sûre que Laura lui ait dit un jour, trop pudique, et trop bien pensante pour ça.

\- Moi aussi. Répondit-il en gémissant tout pliant ses jambes afin d'accueillir Tony en lui. "vas y…" Chuchota Clint. Tony capta le regard de Clint, et celui ci, lui suppliait du regard de le pénétrer.

Tony lui déposa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres, puis se redressa un peu. Il glissa ses genoux entre les cuisses de Clint, et plaça son sexe pour pénétrer son amant. De son autre main, il agrippa le sexe de Clint entre ses doigts et commença par faire des long va et vient alors que Clint se trémoussait.

Tony regardait Clint, et épiait chaque expression de son visage qui pouvait trahir la douleur. Acoups par accoups, il se glissa en lui.

Lorsque Tony était bien ancré, il bascula Clint sur son côté gauche. Il attrapa la bouche de Clint et un long ballet de langue saccadé par des gémissements se firent entendre dans la chambre. La main droite de Tony caressait toujours son sexe, tandis que la gauche glissait sur la fesse droite de Clint qui lui, avait agrippé le cou de Tony.

Clint ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Tony le pénétrait et qu'il le masturbait, tellement le plaisir était intense et interdis. Il accélérait même lui-même les va et vient, tandis qu'il gémissait dans la bouche du pilote. Les caresses sur sa fesse, l'excitait d'autant plus. Au bord de l'extase, Tony gémissait également. Il s'arrêta un instant de l'embrasser pour marmonner un. " Je vais jouir Clint…"

\- Oh Tonyyyy… Gémissait en retour Clint, avant que Tony jouissait en lui.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se sentit bien seul ce matin, Tony avait déjà déguerpi du lit. Il était 9h, et il souriait doucement au plafond. Il avait sauté le pas. Il finit par se lever, enfila un caleçon et un t shirt et descendit a la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner était sur la table. Du pain grillé, du beurre, des muffins, du jus d'orange, des tasses vides, mais pas de Tony en vue. Il passa par la cuisine, le café coulait lentement. Où était ce foutu pilote ?

\- Si vous cherchez monsieur Stark, il est dans son laboratoire monsieur.

\- Wow! Fit Clint, en sursautent. "J'avais oublié que tu existais Jarvis."

\- C'est toujours un plaisir d'entendre ça. Répondit l'IA.

\- Désolé, j'ai juste pas l'habitude qu'autant de technologie.

\- J'accepte vos excuses monsieur.

Clint, descendit alors au Laboratoire et découvrit Tony, chalumeau en main et casque approprié sur le visage. Il semblait soudre deux énorme pièces d'acier ensemble. "Tony?"

\- Clint! Il leva son masque, et éteignit le chalumeau. "Bien dormi?"

\- Oui, tu fais quoi? Demanda Clint.

\- Un projet, le café est fini.

\- Par encore, bientôt. Affirma l'ancien archer

\- Ok, je range tout ça et je suis à toi. Lui dit il avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil. "Tu peux aller prendre une douche en attendant, j'en ai pas pour longtemps."

Clint acquiesca alla prendre une douche avant de rejoindre Tony pour le petit déjeuner. Toujours pas de Tony en vue. "Il est toujours au labo, n'est ce pas Jarvis?"

\- Toujours, il fait presque le forcer à arrêter. Avoua l'intelligence artificielle

\- Très bien. Dit Clint en descendant au labo. "Tony!"

\- Ah, t'as pris ta douche?

\- Oui. Il subtilisa le chalumeaux et le posa sur l'établit. "Et je t'attend pour déjeuner. Le café est prêt. Alors enlève ce masque et vient déjeuner."

\- Je pensais que tu déjeunais jamais. Lança Tony.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, mais vu le mal que tu t'es donné pour le préparer je vais déjeuner, avec toi! Alors arrête de bricoler et vient tout de suite."

Tony sourit en coin. "J'aime quand t'es autoritaire. "

Clint soupira lentement, tout en lui souriant. Clint remonta le premier à la cuisine et éteignit la cafetière avant d'en verser dans leur tasse.

Tony le rejoignit peu de temps après, puis ils purent enfin déjeuner. Tony regarda sa montre au bout d'une dizaine de minutes.

"T'as rendez vous?" Supposa Clint.

\- Je devais commencer a 9h. Répondit le milliardaire en finissant de déjeuner tranquillement.

\- Au Shield? S'étrangla Clint.

Oui.

\- Et bien vas y! Fury va t'etriper! Ajouta l'agent Barton.

\- Pas s'il ne le sait pas. Dit Tony qui se lèva. " je vais appeler Peter, pour le prévenir que j'arrive. "

\- Peter… Répéta Clint en soupirant.

Tony sourit et embrasse Clint. "J'aime aussi quand t'es jaloux, ça te rend sexy. Fais comme chez toi. Je fini a midi." Dit il alors qu'il enfila sa veste.

\- Ok .. à tout à l'heure. Dit Clint en le voyant partir vers le le garage.

\- À toute.

Clint fini son café tranquillement, alors qu'il entendit d'ici le moteur qui partait sur les chapeaux de roues. Il regarda autour de lui, et décida de faire la vaisselle premièrement, puis de ranger quelques affaires. Il se dit qu'il devrait profiter de faire un peu de sport.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint avait tout juste terminé le repas lorsque Tony rentra. Mangeant en tête à tête dans la maison de son amant, Clint se demanda si Tony était vraiment son amant. Il passait bien plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Laura. En général un amant c'est une personne qu'on voit de façon irrégulière, en fonction de sa petite amie, fiancée, ou épouse, là, c'était bien différent de ce que Clint pensait d'une relation extra conjugale.

Ils venaient juste de finir de manger lorsque Tony reçu un appel de Rhodey. Clint se leva et debarassa la table pendant que Tony répondait. Lorsque Clint revint autour de la table, Tony s'adressa a lui. "Ça te dis de se faire un truc avec Rhodey et Céleste?"

\- Pourquoi pas.

\- On se fait quoi? Demanda Tony à Rhodey. Clint ne pouvait pas entendre ce que Rhodey répondait mais sourit lorsque Tony déclara. "T'as toujours pas de bar! J'en ai un, mais j'ai pas le rétro projecteurs."... " J'ai mieux. Ok…" Dit Tony en souriant à Clint. "A ce soir." Dit Tony avant de raccrocher. "Bon, ils viennent ici. J'ai un bar."

Clint rit, Tony reprit. "T'as envie de quoi ce soir? Italien, asiatique, fast food, mexicain."

\- Végétarien. Elle n'est pas végétarienne.

\- Euh… Bafouilla Tony. Il ne savait même pas ça.

\- Je sais faire de bonnes lasagne chèvre-épinard si tu veux. Proposa Clint.

Tony fut surpris de cette réponse. "Tu sais cuisiner?"

\- Et oui!

\- Bon, on doit aller faire des courses alors, mais avant ça, un bon café s'impose.

\- Je vais le faire. Dit de suite Clint.

\- Assied toi un peu, je le prépare. Lança Tony en se levant.

Clint se leva tout de même pour aller s'installer devant le feu de cheminée. Il ferma les yeux un instant et entendait chaque geste fait par l'ingénieur en mécanique. Il pouvait commencer à sentir le café couler, puis une main se plaqua sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux. Tony était devant lui et souriait pleinement. "Tu étais parti?"

\- Oui. Avoua Clint alors qu'il prenait la main de Tony dans la sienne. "Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi?"

\- Pourquoi toi, tu fais tout ça pour moi?

\- J'en sais rien. Je suppose que d'autre diront que je suis stupide de tenter le diable, au risque de perdre ma famille mais… je suis tellement bien lorsque je suis avec toi.

\- Je dois t'avouer que moi aussi je me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec quelqu'un. J'en ai eu des conquêtes mais toi, tu es vraiment différent, c'est la première fois que j'ai envie de choyer quelqu'un et crois moi, c'est pas de ma nature de prendre soin des autres, déjà que je prends pas soin de ma propre personne.

\- Ne dis pas de sottise Tony, tu es philanthrope, ça se voit directement à ton comportement vis à vis de Rhodey, de moi ou même de Happy, Tu prends juste soins de ceux que tu aimes. Et je trouve ça normal. Pourquoi t'irais prend soin des autres alors qu'eux ne le font pas ?

\- Et en plus de ça, tu trouves toujours les mots pour réconforter les autres, allez, je t'amène le café.

Ce fut devant le feu de cheminée que les hommes prirent un bon café accompagné de petits gâteaux. Clint aimait ses moment là, ça lui faisait du bien ces moments de calme. Ils deserterent ensuite les fauteuils et allèrent se poser devant la télé. Ils se regardèrent une série, puis se mirent en route vers le supermarché.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 16

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Ce fut bien entendu Clint si se chargea des courses. Bien que Tony, avait rempli le caddie, avec des trucs sans intérêts. Il était un acheteur compulsif. Le fait qu'il soit milliardaire ne l'aidait pas, sa banque était toujours d'accord pour payer la note.

Clint avait acheté de quoi faire un apéro végétarien. Des légumes Croquants, et des fruits secs feraient office d'apéro végétarien. Clint avait pris soin d'acheter que des produits frais. Clint reçu une notification Messenger, il attendit que aille leur servir un verre pour y répondre.

De Pietro Twins, à vous : "Y paraît que t'es revenu de mission?"

De vous à Pietro Twins: "Oui."

De Pietro Twins, à vous : "Tes toujours au Shield?"

De vous à Pietro Twins: "Nope, chez un pote."

De Pietro Twins, à vous : "Tony?"

De vous à Pietro Twins: "On peut rien te cacher."

De Pietro Twins, à vous : "J'ai loupé ma chance. Profite du weekend bisou."

De vous à Pietro Twins: "Biz."

Tony était revenu dans la cuisine, ils dégustaient un verre pendant que Clint cuisinait. La lasagne prêt à être cuire, Clint prépara une salade de mâche, puis commença à éplucher les légumes et a les couper en lamelles.

Tony était subjugué par Clint. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le meilleur agent du Shield savait cuisiner. C'était sûre, Clint était un homme a marier. "T'es un homme à marier toi!" Disait il alors que Clint était concentré sur la découpe.

Il releva les yeux vers Tony, puis grimaça. " Je suis déjà marié, tu t'en rappelles?"

\- Ah oui, j'avais complètement oublié cette histoire.

\- Tu sais que ça ne sera pas tout le temps comme ça. Là, on a de la chance, je suis en vacance sans que mon épouse le sache mais… ça sera pas toujours comme ça tu sais. Chuchota Clint en cessant d'emincer ses petits légumes.

\- Je sais, oui, j'avais juste oublié, que tu étais déjà marié, excuse-moi de ne penser qu'à toi plutôt qu'à ton épouse. Lança Tony en ricanant.

Clint grimaça seulement et reprit la découpe de légume. "Rhodey et Céleste ne devront pas tarder. Tu peux mettre la table pendant que je finis ça."

\- Tout ce que tu voudras, mon parfait homme à marier, même si l'est déjà.

Clint grimaça à nouveau tandis que Tony s'affairait pour mettre la table.

La table mise, Tony rejoignit son amant. Il passa ses bras autour de son buste et plaça sa tête sur son épaule. "J'adore voir les autres travailler."

\- Ça doit pas t'arriver souvent, t'es toujours en train faire quelques chose, tu restes jamais en place.

\- Tu me connais tellement bien en peu de temps… Chuchota Tony.

\- C'est comme si je te connaissais depuis des années. Avoua Clint.

\- Je t'aime Clint. Chuchotais-je Tony en embrassant le cou de Clint qui frissonna.

\- Ne me déconcentre pas Tony… Tony sourit et continue d'embrasser le cou de son amant. "Je vais finir par me couper."

\- Et je jouerais encore volontier ton infirmier… Tony lui mordit l'oreille et Clint lâcha son couteau.

\- Tony… Râla t'il pour la forme. Il se retourna, passa ses bras autour de son cou et planta son regard dans celui de Tony.

\- Pourquoi j'ai dis oui a Rhodey? Je peux même pas profiter de toi. Râla Tony.

\- Profiter de moi?

\- Je pourrais rester des heures dans tes bras. Murmura Tony en posant son front contre celui de Clint.

\- Moi aussi, mais ton meilleur ami va arriver, et vu que tu n'as quasiment pas de vie sociale, ça te fera du bien.

\- Parle pour toi! Et toi, t'as une vie sociale s'te plait. Lâcha Tony en décollant leur front.

\- Pas depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie, je passe le plus clair de mon temps avec toi.

\- Et ça me déplaît pas. Murmura Tony.

\- Je sais… Murmura Clint en caressant les lèvres de Tony avec les siennes, lorsque la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. "Ah…."

\- Jarvis va les accueillir. Lança Tony en répondant aux lèvres de blond. Clint se dégagea de l'emprise de Tony.

\- Va les accueillir Tony, je termine ça et j'arrive… Dit Clint en pivotant à nouveau vers le plan de travail. " Allez… " insista Clint alors que Tony fini par obéir.

Tony alla recevoir ses amis. "Rhodey, céleste, je suis content que vous soyez venus. "

\- On n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Lança céleste.

\- Et puis je te signale que c'est moi qui ait proposé qu'on se voit. Ajouta Rhodey.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est bien rare que vous venez ici.

\- Oh pauvre chou. Se moqua Rhodey.

\- Clint n'est pas là ? Demanda céleste.

\- Si, il… il termine deux trois petites choses en cuisine. Dit il en roulant des yeux.

\- Non, il cuisine? Demanda Rhodey.

\- C'est un homme parfait. Ajouta céleste.

\- Oh que oui. Allez, allons au salon. Qu'est ce que je vous sers?

\- Qu'as-tu? Demanda céleste.

\- Il a tout. Dit Rhodey.

\- J'ai tout. Confirmait Tony a son tour.

\- Un martini blanc? Proposa céleste.

\- J'ai.

\- Pareil que toi. Ajouta Rhodey.

\- D'acc, j'arrive, mettez-vous a l'aise.

Tony retourna auprès de son compagnon. "Tu t'en sors?"

\- C'est bientôt prêt.

\- Tu bois quoi?

\- Vodka. Lança Clint en disposant les légumes dans un plat.

\- Ok, je vais servir à boire, tu nous rejoins?

\- Oui. Tony en profita pour embrasser à nouveau Clint. Il n'était pas du style à montrer ses sentiments et surtout pas devant Rhodey et Céleste. Il se dirigea vers le bar et prépara les boissons. Clint rejoignit le couple et s'installa auprès deux.

\- Tu as pensé a moi? Tu es chou… Lança céleste en voyant les crudités.

\- Je voulais vous dire par rapport a … a ma femme… Bafouilla Clint, profitant de l'absence de Tony.

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas, Clint, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit aussitôt la femme

\- Tant que mon meilleur ami est heureux moi ça me va. Ajouta Rhodey.

Tony les rejoignit, déposant deux verres puis repartit chercher les deux autres.

De retour parmis eux, Tony attrapa son verre et le leva. "À nous.".

\- À nous! trinquerent tous ensemble. L'apéro se passa bien, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Tony semblait heureux et Rhodey l'avait bien remarqué.

À table, tout se passa pour le mieux. Les lasagnes chèvres épinards avaient fait l'unanimité. Le couple ne resta pas longtemps, et s'eclipserent aussitôt le repas fini. Ils voulaient laisser Tony et Clint a deux, ils avaient compris que Tony n'était que l'amant de Clint pour l'instant.

Clint débarrassa la table alors que Tony raccompagna le couple a la porte. En revenant vers son son petit blondinet, il l'empêcha de continuer. "Tu n'es pas la femme de ménage Clint, pose ça et sers nous un verre plutôt."

\- Sers nous un verre? On dirait pourtant que je suis ton homme a tout faire.

\- Pardon, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Je sais… c'est toi le patron du bar, sers nous un verre, et puis je suis pas chez moi.

\- Tu es ici chez toi, Clint, ma maison est tienne. Lança Tony mais alla de suite leur servir un verre.

Clint quant à lui, défit ses chaussures et s'assit en tailleur sur le canapé. Tony revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les verres. Tony s'assit sur le fauteuil à la gauche de Clint. Les deux amants trinquerent les yeux dans les yeux. "À nous."

\- À nous. Ils burent silencieusement leurs verres. "C'était une chouette soirée, ça faisait longtemps que… que je n'avais pas fais ce genre de soirée."

\- Quel genre de soirée ? Demanda Tony.

\- Inviter des amis…

\- Vous n'invitez jamais personne?

\- Moi non. Avoua Clint.

\- Et ton épouse? Clint regarda Tony, toujours aussi gêné quand le sujet de Laura était mis sur la table. "Clint ne soit pas gêné de me parler de ta femme." Il se leva et s'assit a ses côtés. "Elle est ton épouse jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Tu partages ta vie avec elle, elle fait partie de ta vie, alors je préfère que tu m'en parle plutôt que tu me dises rien. Je préfère que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas chez toi, plutôt que tu ne dises rien. Et puis comment je peux te rendre heureux si je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches chez moi." Chuchota Tony en caressant la cuisse de son amant.

\- Ce que je cherche chez toi? Mais je ne cherche rien Tony! Repliqua Clint légèrement sur la défensive, prêt a se lever.

\- Clint, Clint, Clint, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Se moquait Tony gentiment en forçant Clint a se mettre à l'aise à nouveau. "Si tu prend un amant, c'est qu'il te manque quelques chose chez toi, auprès de ton épouse. Elle ne te rend pas heureux, enfin du moins pas totalement, il te manque quelque chose que tu cherches auprès de moi." Murmura Tony en reposant sa main sur la cuisse de Clint.

\- Peut être bien, mais je sais pas ce que je cherche. Avoua Clint toujours gêné.

\- D'accord… alors? Vous n'invitez jamais personne? Reprit Tony en se calant au fond du sofa, tout en croisant les jambes.

\- Elle invite parfois sa famille, et un couple d'amis, à elle, pas à moi. Ils ne savent pas me piffrer. Déclara Clint, qui plia ses jambes, il s'assit correctement.

\- Et ta famille?

\- T'as lu mon dossier Tony, tu sais que je n'ai plus personne. Dit ensuite Clint, son regard planté au fond de ton verre.

\- J'avoue, mais j'avais envie que tu me le dise, parle moi. Insista Tony qui ne lâche pas la cuisse de son amant.

\- Que veux-tu que je te dise? Que mon épouse ne fait plus attention à moi? Que ses amis me considèrent comme celui qui paie le loyer, et qui lui a fait trois enfants dont il ne s'occupe pas accessoirement. Que sa famille me supporte uniquement parce que je suis le père des enfants de Laura? Que je préfère passer tout mon temps au Shield ou dans la grange? Que je n'ai pas de point d'attache hormis Laura, les enfants, Nath, et… Clint leva les yeux vers Tony, il a la gorge nouée par ses aveux.

\- Et moi… compléta Tony.

\- Et toi… Affirma Clint.

\- Tu as simplement besoin d'amour, simplement besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi. Tony déposa son verre sur la table, pivota puis glissa son pouce que les pommettes de Clint. "Et j'ai justement besoin de m'occuper de quelqu'un et… j'ai tellement d'amour à revendre."

\- Menteur. T'es pas un sentimental. Dit seulement Clint. Ce n'était pas un reproche, c'était seulement une constatation. Tony sourit.

\- C'est vrai, mais avec toi je peux le devenir. T'as besoin d'être entouré, de t'exterioriser et Je suis pas mal pour ce qui est de s'extérioriser. Ajouta Tony en souriant en coin.

Clint pouffa de rire. "C'est ce style de chose que je cherche. La communication. Le fait d'en parler ouvertement avec toi, que tu m'écoutes, et que tu cherches a savoir ce qui pourrait me rendre heureux, c'est ça que j'aime chez toi." Avoua Clint.

\- C'est tout? Dit Tony pour faire rire son amant.

\- Non c'est pas tout. Lâcha Clint en le copiant dans son fou rire.

\- Je suis sûre que c'est ma barbichette ! Elle fait fureur. Dit soudainement Tony d'un air sérieux.

\- Arrête tes sottises. Lance Clint.

\- Je te jure c'est vrai, tout le monde veut la toucher, la gratouiller, la lécher! Lança t'il ensuite.

\- La lécher? En doutait Clint. "T'es con!"

\- Mais tu m'aimes quand même? Demanda Tony sachant pertinemment quelle serait la réponse.

Clint sourit a cette simple phrase et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, puis passa sa langue sur le menton de Tony.

"Ah tu vois que tu aimes la lécher." Se moqua Tony.

Clint attira Tony contre lui, plaquant son corps prêt du sien. "Je t'aime Tony."

Le brun releva les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit tendrement, puis se cala à nouveau contre lui. Le silence les regagna puis Tony avoua ensuite. " Moi aussi tu sais, je n'invite jamais personne ici, en général je m'incruste chez Rhodey, j'ai jamais rien a manger, je n'ai qu'à boire. Je pourrais appeler un traiteur, mais c'est tellement plus simple d'aller chez Rhodey et puis, au moins là bas, il n'y a personne, personne de chez Stark industrie, aucun journaliste, personne qui peut me nuire. Tu vois, je suis comme toi, entouré et seul à la fois."

Clint senti le désarroi de son amant, Tony n'exprimait jamais rien, il n'était pas du genre à se livrer aux autres, et là il le faisait ouvertement, car il se sentait sûrement a l'aise avec lui. Clint remonta sa main et la posa sur le visage de Tony. Il bascula son visage. "Je suis là a présent, je serais pas toujours là physiquement parlant, mais je suis avec toi, si tu as le moindre souci, je suis là. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serais là." Il lui déposa un doux baisers sur le coin de ses lèvres. " Allons nous coucher, on commence a être naze. " Tony sourit seulement et , tendant au passage sa main a celui qu'il aimait.

Dans la chambre de Tony, Clint était toujours aussi confus. Il était à l'aise avec Tony, il avait étrangement entièrement confiance en lui, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de moment intimes, il n'était pas très a l'aise, mais le brun l'avait bien remarqué. Il avait bien comprit que Clint avait besoin de geste tendre, c'est alors qu'il se donna a lui entièrement. Il lui avait fait l'amour le parsemant tout d'abord de tendre baiser sur son corps, de caresses délicates sur sa peau , et pour finir, Tony s'était donné a lui. Il s'était tut quant a avouer que c'était sa première fois de ce côté là. Tony avait toujours était actif, toujours, sans exception, mais pas cette fois ci. L'exception c'était lui. Clint Barton était pour lui exceptionnel.

* * *

Clint se réveilla le premier regardant ce foutu Stark ronchon dormir contre lui. Il était clair que Tony Stark n'était pas l'homme qu'il prétendait être, il semblait si doux au creux de ses bras. Doucement, il lui caressa le visage pour le réveiller. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir deux yeux noisettes le regarder tendrement. Clint lui sourit tendrement, embrassa sa tempe puis sorti des couvertures. "Tu es bien pressé." Marmonna Stark.

\- La journée appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

\- C'est vrai, mais c'est tout aussi bien de profiter de son homme au réveil.

Clint ne pu que sourire a cette phrase, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front cette fois ci. "Prends ton temps, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner."

Tony sourit et s'emmitoufla a nouveau dans les couvertures. Il y resta un petit moment puis finit par se lever. Il prit une douche puis rejoignit l'agent Barton dans la cuisine. Le petit déjeuner était prêt, tout était sur la table. café, jus d'orange, toast, confiture, tout y était. "Pour quelqu'un qui ne déjeune jamais."

\- C'est vrai, mais avec toi j'ai envie de prendre le temps de déjeuner.

Tony se pencha et embrassa son amoureux sur ses lèvres. Le petit déjeuner pouvait commencer. Les hommes ne parlaient pas plus que ça, préférant profiter du calme matinal. Puis Clint se leva et débarrassa la table lorsque le téléphone de Tony sonna. Il voulait pas forcément décrocher mais le fit tout de même.

Clint continua de débarrasser la table pendant que Tony semblait parler avec quelqu'un de Stark industrie. La table débarrassé Clint grimpa a l'étage pour aller prendre une douche. Il se déshabillait lorsque Tony pénétra dans la pièce. Il entoura le buste de Clint face au miroir de la salle de bain. "On fait un beau couple, non?" Clint sourit seulement à la réflexion. "Tu as prévu quelque chose aujourd'hui ?"

\- Je suis en vacance alors non. Et toi? Je suppose que c'était Stark industrie au téléphone. Dit Clint en les regardant dans le miroir

\- Ouep, je dois y passer cet aprem, en attendant on a tout le temps pour nous. Ça te dirait un bain? Demanda Tony en embrassant le cou de son partenaire.

\- Un bain? Clint sourit en coin, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit de bain avec quelqu'un d'autre, son dernier bain prit avec quelqu'un était probablement avec l'un de ses enfants, probablement avec Nathaniel. Avec Laura, n'en parlons pas.

\- Oui un bain, avec des huiles essentielles, du bain moussant, des bougies… et une coupe de champagne. Susurra Tony au creux de son oreille.

\- Une coupe de champagne? Gloussa le blond.

\- Oui… une coupe de champagne. Un bon bain sans coupe de champagne ne serait pas digne d'un bain avec toi. Ajouta Tony en mordillant son oreille a présent.

\- N'importe quoi!

\- On pourrait bien y ajouter des pétales de roses mais j'en ai pas sous la main, quoi que, il y a peut être moyen que j'appelle un fleuriste. Celui de la trente et- Dit Tony sérieusement mais Clint l'empêcha de finir sa phrase en attrapant sa nuque et lui déposa un baiser.

\- Tais toi Tony et fait couler l'eau. Orðanna l'agent du shield.

Le brun sourit et se mit a la tâche pendant que Clint sortait de quoi se raser.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le bain était reposant pour les hommes, Clint s'était mis dans les bras de Tony, dos a lui. Le bain moussant parfumaient la pièce, Les huiles essentielles les relaxaient. L'eau était chaude, elle contrastait avec la fraîcheur du champagne. Ils avaient tous deux fermes les yeux et profitaient de ce silence apaisant.

Clint se sentait bien entouré entre les bras de son génie. Bien qu'il était assez musclé, il se sentait pris en étaux dans les bras de Stark. Il se sentait en sécurité, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il se sentait aimé et c'était ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mieux.

Tony quant à lui, serrait son homme dans ses bras, il profitait de cet instant. Il savait qu'il devait profiter du moindre moment partagé avec lui. Il se doutait que dans quelques jours a peine, il devrait le laisser s'en aller, il savait aussi pertinemment que ça lui brisera le coeur de le laisser repartir vers sa famille. Et bien qu'il clamait le contraire, ça lui fera énormément de mal de le laisser s'en aller.

Alors en attendant le départ inévitable, il profitait de la chaleur du corps de Clint contre lui. Il profitait de lui montrer également qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter. Il le savait heureux dans ses bras et c'était tout ce que ça lui importait a ce moment là. De le rendre heureux.

Au bout de près de deux heures, les hommes finirent par rompre ce bain, il était presque midi, Tony devait encore fignoler son prototype, qu'il avait oublié de mentionner a Clint. "Tu es bien là ?"

\- On ne peut mieux.. marmonna Clint les yeux toujours clos.

\- On va finir par être tout fripé.

\- Je le suis déjà. Pouffa Clint.

\- On ferait mieux de sortir du bain.

\- Hummm… Dit seulement Clint, Tony comprit que son petit ami était tellement bien qu'il ne voulait pas sortir de ce bain.

\- T'as pas envie?

\- Non, mais il va bien falloir… Dit Clint ne bougeant tout de même pas d'un poil. "Pourquoi tu dois aller a Stark industrie ?"

\- Je dois présenter un projet.

\- Présenter un projet? Je pensais que tu ne bossais pas là bas?

\- Je ne bosse pas là bas, mais… Stark ne finit pas sa phrase et grimaça.

\- Mais?

\- Mon père pense que seul, l'ingénieur devrait présenter ses projets et prototypes. Que c'est la moindre des choses que se soit l'inventeur qui présente son invention. Déclara seulement Tony.

\- Quelle est ton invention? Demanda Clint alors qu'il resterait les bras du pilote contre lui.

\- Un gant auto répulseur. Clint leva un sourcil tout en se tournant vers Tony. Que j'ai pas encore fini de fabriquer." Lâcha t'il en grimaçant.

\- Et tu vas le présenter?

\- Oui… si tu me laisses juste une heure pour que je termine. Il grimaça a nouveau.

\- Tony… pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis?

\- Parce que j'avais envie de prendre un bain avec toi.

\- Oui, mais t'as du taf, a quelle heure tu dois y être? Demanda Clint en regardant Tony de biais.

\- 14h30.

Clint regarda la montre que Tony ne quitte quasiment jamais. "Tony, il est midi. Tu dois encore manger. " Déclara Clint qui sortit aussitôt du bain. Tony le regarda ahuri pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas sortir, il avait vite déguerpi. Le brun regarda l'autre, passant un peignoir sur ses épaules. "Sèche toi et habille toi, je vais préparer ton repas. " Lança Clint en sortant de la salle de bain.


	17. Chapter 17

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 17

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Lorsque Tony était descendu, Clint déposait une pizza sur la table. "Je t'ai fais une pizza, et le reste de la mâche, assied toi et mange."

\- Toi, assied toi et mange… Il passa sa main sur les cheveux de Clint. "T'es encore tout mouillé Clint. Va te sécher et t'habiller, je t'attend pour manger. Je t'attend, dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas que je sois en retard. Clint grimpa a nouveau les étages, se sécha, s'habilla et redescendit.

\- Tu n'es pas au labo ? Demanda Clint

\- Je t'ai dis que je t'attendais pour manger, allez assied toi. Dit Tony qui se alla chercher la pizza. "On a le temps Clint. Il est… il regarda sa montre. Midi et demie, j'ai rendez vous a 14h30. On a une grosse demie heure pour y aller. Ça me laisse. Trois quart d'heures, une heure pour finir de tout régler, c'est bien assez. Le rassura t'il. Clint sourit puis accompagna Tony pour dévorer la pizza.

La pizza fini, Tony sourit en coin. "Je suis pas en avance, va falloir que tu m'aides."

\- T'es serieux, t'avais dis que t'avais le temps.

\- J'ai le temps si tu m'aides. Tony se leva attrapa la main de son petit ami puis l'emmena au labo. Tony se dirigea aussitôt vers son plan de travail, il ouvrit ses écrans puis commença alors que Clint restait en retrait.

\- Jarvis, il faut que je configure le projet Iron Man 2.7.

\- Comment souhaitez vous procéder?

\- Je vais porter le gant, et tu vas calibrer.

\- Si ma charge est trop forte vous risquez de vous tuer monsieur.

\- Je sais… mais j'ai pas le temps de programmer un algorithme, Clint m'aidera à supporter la charge.

\- Je crains que ce soit une mauvaise idée monsieur,.

\- Me doute mais c'est la seule alternative. Allez, lance le programme. Clint…

\- Tu devrais pas faire ça Tony. Dit il en voyant le pilote enfiler son gant de métal.

\- Mets toi derrière moi, et place tes mains sur mes poignets.

\- Tony.

\- D'accord, je vais faire la programmation, mais il faut que tu m'aides, j'ai trois facteurs a programmer. Installe toi là. Jarvis?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Tu contrôlera l'intensité de puissance maximum, moi je vais régler la photoluminescence Astrale et Clint réglera le coin d'ancrage des deux. Bon je t'explique. Là c'est la courbe de photoluminescence astrale, ici, c'est l'intensité, il ne faut pas que ça passe dans l'orange, et en même temps, il faut la régler a la limite. Tu comprends?

\- Ouais…

\- Jarvis va s'adapter à mes paramètres, moi je vais essayer de coller, et toi tu me dis si c'est bon.

\- Ok. Dit Clint anxieux et ne comprenant pas grand chose. "Troooop!" Cria Clint. "Tu es déjà dans l'orange."

\- D'accord de combien?

\- Euh…

\- On recommence. Tony fit glisser des tas d'objet sur l'écran, il réduisit des chiffres, en augmenta d'autre puis se tourna vers Clint. " Je vais l'activer et tu vas me dire si ça régresse ok?"

\- D'accord. Tony émit une fréquence. " ça descend un peu!" Cria Clint. "Le… photo machin descend mais l'intensité augmente."

\- Jarvis ? Rectifie la résistance de 1 nanohertz et augmente la torsion de 2 nano. Et là?

\- Ca descend un tout petit peu

\- Ok…. Je vais tenter le diable. Jarvis? Augmente de 0.1 terahertz tout les 2 secondes, maintient a 1 Omega la résistance photon dynamique. .

\- Ça pourrait tout faire exploser monsieur.

\- Ne discute pas jarv' je sais ce que je fais. Dit Tony en soupirant sur son IA.

Clint jeta un regard effrayé à Tony. "Et toi regarde ton écran, dis nous à combien on descend. Il nous faudrait descendre à 6x10 puissance 20 par seconde pour se stabiliser. "

\- D'accord. Clint se concentra et annonça. 1 hertz puissance 8. 2 Hertz puissance 8, puissance 15. 4 Hertz puissance 15.

\- Ok, Dis moi quand quand on arrive a 4 Hertz puissance 20. Déclara Tony. Jarvis stabilise a 4 terahertz. Ordonna le génie.

Clint ne lâchait pas son écran tandis que Tony remontait un curseur progressivement. "Jarvis, les constantes!" Cria Tony.

\- Les constantes sont stables, monsieur, quelques oscillement interviennent cependant mais ça n'altère pas la photoluminescence.

\- Bien, Clint?

\- On est a puissance 19. Lança l'agent Barton penaud.

\- Ok, Jarvis! Sécurise le Gant. Dit Tony en plaçant le gant de fer sur un piédestal. Un coffrage glissa autour de l'objet, puis Tony reprit. "Clint?"

\- Ça y'est, on y est. 4 Hertz puissance 20

\- Très bien, jarvis, augmente d'un tera. Ordonna Tony.

\- C'est fait.

\- Ça remonte plus. Lança Clint.

\- C'est normal.

\- 5,2. Ça remonte plus. Dit Clint en regardant Tony, mais celui ci leva un sourcil.

\- C'est stable?

\- Plus rien ne bouge.

\- D'accord. Tony sourit et fit craquer ses doigts.

\- Peut être devrions nous garder cette fréquence monsieur. Suggéra Jarvis mais Tony ne voulait en aucun en rester là.

\- Encore un peu. Marmonna Tony en touchant a quelque boutons.

\- Monsieur, le flux radiatif est en expansion. Lança l'IA.

\- Attend jarv'! S'énervait Tony concentré par ses algorithmes.

\- Monsieur! Reitera l'androïde mais rien n'y faisait Tony ne voulait pas abandonner si près du but.

\- Tony! Tony!? Cria Clint apeuré par toute ses recherches et expériences. L'ingénieur regarda un instant Clint puis se reprit.

\- D'accord, dis-moi, on est a combien?

\- 5,4 hertz puissance 20.

\- Ok, ça fait 54 nano, c'est peut être suffisant. Jarvis, enregistre les paramètres. Finit il par dire.

\- Bien monsieur. Dit Tony avant d'éteindre le gant. Bon, on a plus qu'à amener ce joujou au bureau. Lança t'il le sourire aux lèvres.

\- C'est quoi ça Tony? A quoi tu joues? Cracha Clint en colère.

\- A quoi je joues?

\- Jarvis a dit que t'allais tout faire exploser. Cracha t'il ensuite, les nerfs montaient, il ne le pensait pas aussi fou.

\- Jarvis n'est qu'un robot, Clint, je sais ce que je fais. Lança t'il plein d'assurance.

\- Et c'est quoi ce gant?!

\- Un gant auto répulseur je te l'ai dis. Dit seulement Tony en le plaçant dans une mallette hautement sécurisé.

\- Ça a l'air dangereux.

\- Mais non, c'est juste… des fréquence photonique. Ne t'inquiète pas Clint il y'a rien de dangereux…. C'est… un gros laser! Qui arrive a déplacer ta masse avec des photons… Tony grimaça voyant que Clint était perdu.

Clint soupira il ne comprenait pas un traite de ses mots. Tony passa son bras autour des épaules de Clint. "Je suis ingénieur en mécanique Clint, t'inquiète."

\- C'était pas de la mécanique ça! Dit il encore apeuré.

\- Si, Biensure que si.. c'est... la mécanique est une science, c'est de la science! D'ailleurs, on a était a deux doigts de s'approcher de la mécanique quantique.

\- Hein? Quoi?

\- Laisse tomber. Dit il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. "Jarvis? Prépare nous la Porsche Cayenne."

\- On va où?

\- Stark industrie.

\- Je viens avec toi? Demanda Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Bien sûre, je t'ai pas dis que ce sont les inventeurs qui présente leurs inventions? Demanda Tony en grimpant dans la voiture.

\- Euh si. Dit Clint en s'asseyant a ses côtés.

\- Et bien, tu mérite autant que moi d'y être alors.

\- Oui mais non, ça ira. Je te laisse faire ta présentation seul.

\- Sûre?

\- Sûre. Affirma Clint.

\- Je t'emmène quand même avec. Lança Tony en démarrant.

Arrivé chez Stark industrie, Clint reprit sa place auprès de Happy Hogan, le chef de la sécurité. L'homme ne parlait toujours pas, il était toujours aussi sur le qui vive que la fois précédente. Tony quant à lui, alla mettre le gant en sûreté. Un homme passa devant eux, Happy le contrôla puis l'homme ouvrit deux porte battante par lesquelles Clint pu apercevoir Pepper Potts. Un bref échange de regard s'ordonna entre les deux, puis la porte se referma. "Vous participez à la réunion?" Demanda soudainement Happy.

\- Euh… non…. Je… j'accompagne uniquement Tony.

\- Je me suis renseigné sur vous. Dit l'homme et Clint se dit que le renseignement sur les gens doit être de famille, enfin s'il peut considérer ce Happy comme étant de la famille Stark.

\- Ah bon?

\- Oui, vous travaillez pour le Shield c'est ça.

\- Oui.

\- Ne le prenez pas pour vous, je me renseigne sur toute les personnes qui gravitent autour des Stark.

\- Ah… Fit Clint, graviter? Clint failli s'étouffer en entendant ce mot. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent un couple en sortit, Clint se leva aussitôt ainsi que Happy. Le cœur de Clint battu la chamade lorsqu'il se retrouva face au père de Tony et a sa belle mère.

\- Madame Stark, monsieur Stark. Stark senior fronça les yeux. Et Clint reprit. "Clint Barton, je suis un ami de votre fils."

\- Je m'en souviens. Lança la femme. "Comment allez vous monsieur?"

\- Euh bien. Dit Clint surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole.

\- Hummm, Ça veut dire qu'Anthony est là ? Demanda t'il.

\- Oui, il l'est, il .. il est parti mettre le gant en sécurité. Répondit Clint bien que la question était posée au chef de la sécurité.

\- Il vous a parlé de ça? Demanda Stark senior septique.

\- Oui, je… je l'ai même assisté pour faire quelque réglage.

\- Vous travaillez dans l'aviation? Reprit l'homme.

\- Non, je suis, je suis agent du Shield. Avoua Clint.

\- Hummm, C'est Bien ce qu'il me semblait. Happy, nos invités sont-ils tous arrivés?

\- Oui monsieur. Répondit il.

\- Virginia, Howard! Lança Tony souriant.

\- Anthony. Répondit seulement le père.

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, Happy ne laissez personne entrer ou sortir d'ici. Ordonna Howard Stark alors que Tony passa devant eux et se plaça face a Clint.

\- Je vais en avoir au moins pour deux heures, minimum, prends tes aises, Happy, Tu t'occupe de lui. Ordonna t'il sans lâcher son amant des yeux.

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Anthony! Allons-y! Reprit Stark senior.

\- Ay tout à l'heure. Chuchota Tony.

\- À toute oui. Dit Clint avant de se rasseoir. "Ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez pour les Stark?"

\- Un petit moment oui. Répondit Happy.

\- Et ils ont toujours été comme ça, je veux dire, distant.

\- Oh vous parlez de Howard et Anthony?

\- Oui.

\- Ils n'ont jamais été proches, enfin mis a part quand ils parlent de moteur, d'avion, de projet… leurs expériences et leurs inventions les rapprochent de temps en temps, mais sinon, ils ont toujours été distant l'un envers l'autre. Se rappela Happy.

\- Tu as connu sa mère? Demanda Clint qui reçu un regard noir de la part de Happy. "C'est indiscret oui je sais, c'est juste que… Tony n'en a jamais parlé. Je ne sais même pas si elle existe." Bafouilla Clint.

\- Oh et bien s'il ne vous en a jamais parlé c'est qu'il n'en a pas envie. Rétorqua l'homme.

\- Ouais… Le silence régnait dans le petit salon. Les hommes restèrent silencieux un petit moment puis puis reprit.

\- Elle s'appelait Maria. Elle était douce, gentille, et Tony et elle étaient très proche.

\- Comment elle…

\- Elle, elle a été assassiné. Déclara t'il.

\- Diantre! Le mot assassiné avait fait sursauter Clint, il en avait froid dans le dos.

\- Oui, Howard Stark n'a pas que des amis.

\- Je m'en doute oui, mais de là a … pauvre Tony.

\- Oui, pauvre Tony. Le silence les regagna à nouveau, puis le téléphone de Clint mit a vibrer, il le sortit et sourit au message reçue.

De Pietro Twins à vous. "J'ai appris que le plus vieil agent à 62 ans, tu n'es pas le plus vieux apparemment."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "C'est agent Warplot, il est sensé être en retraite mais il a pas de famille. C'est le Shield sa famille."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Oh…"

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Tu crois je vais finir comme lui?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Pourquoi tu finirais comme lui?"

De Pietro Twins à vous. "J'ai que ma sœur.

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Ça n'empêche pas de fonder une famille."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Sa fille est décédée dans un accident de moto, et son épouse est décédée d'un cancer il y une paire d'année. "

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Et donc?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Et donc rien."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Tu fais quoi ?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Pas grand chose… et toi?"

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Pareil, pas de mission de prévu, pas d'entraînement non plus. Je vais peut être squatter avec Titi et gros minet."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "L'air de rien tu les aimes bien ces deux là."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Aimer, je sais pas. Mais il y a qu'eux de libre, mis à part mon binôme."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Où est ta sœur ?"

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Avec Nath."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Hey"

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Hier J'ai croisé le doctor Strange… la classe…. "

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Grave"

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Il était avec un petit blondinet joufflu."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Mdr, soit c'est Ross, soit c'est son mari."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Son mari?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Il est marié a un médecin qui vit à Londres, d'après ce qu'on m'a dit. Petit blond, joufflu et des pull en laine affreux."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Ah bah c'était lui alors. XD."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "T'es où la?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Stark industrie."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Pourquoi faire? T'as des achats à faire?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Nope, et ce n'est pas là qu'on fait les achats, j'accompagne un pote au bureau."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "A la tour Stark?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Ouep."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Toute l'après midi?"

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Euh… ça j'en sais rien, ça fait déjà une heure qu'ils sont en conférence."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Si tu veux je peux te rejoindre. "

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Il y a un cyber café a deux pas de la stark tower."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Pas mauvaise idée. Tu peux être là dans combien de temps ?"

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Une vingtaine de minutes."

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Wow, t'es rapide."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "Merci ;) "

De vous à Pietro Twins. "Et bien a dans vingt minutes alors."

De Pietro Twins à vous. "J'arrive."

Clint sourit, et regarda l'heure 15h20, dans 20 minute, il pourra se mettre en route, ça ne servait strictement a rien de rester là en compagnie de Monsieur Hogan, autant profiter de ce temps libre pour discuter avec un ami. Un ami? Tiens donc? Clint sourit, il était vrai qu'il devenait de plus en plus sociable depuis qu'il était avec Tony, alors que lui ne l'était clairement pas.

Clint entra dans le cybercafé et repèra de suite le vilain. Il était devant un verre de soda, Clint prit un double expresso et s'installa face a lui. Hello.

\- Hello, Alors, tu accompagnes un pote au boulot alors que t'es en vacance. Sous entendu Pietro.

\- Bah oui. Dit seulement Clint, un peu gêné d'être face à Pietro à présent. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il lui avait avoué qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

\- Au lieu d'être avec ta famille.

\- C'est compliqué. Soupira t'il.

\- Qu'est ce qui est compliqué?

\- Ma femme ne sait pas que je suis en vacance alors je profite un peu. Avoua Clint.

\- Tu profite de quoi?

\- Tu le sais bien. Lança Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Tony…

\- Oui. Dit seulement l'agent.

\- Il bosse aussi là bas? Demanda Pietro qui ne montrait aucun signe de jalousie.

\- Pas vraiment, je dirais qu'il est consultant.

\- Consultant en quoi s'te plaît. Pouffa t'il alors que Clint se rendit compte que bien sûre que si, il y avait encore de la jalousie dans l'air.

\- Il est ingénieur et pas que.

\- Et donc il construit des choses pour eux.

\- Oui. Il est en train de … présenter un prototype… tout juste fini d'être réglée.

\- C'est sérieux avec lui… Murmura le sokovien, le nez plongé dans son soda.

\- Sérieux? Je suis marié Pietro.

\- Donc c'est juste… un… un amusement. Bafouilla Pietro, alors qu'il relevait les yeux vers Clint.

\- Je dirais pas ça mais… c'est compliqué. Et toi? Comment ça va? Dit Clint pour changer de conversation.

\- Tu parles du boulot là? Tu parles de… ma vie sentimentale! Lança t'il en ricanant légèrement.

\- Euh… bien… en fait… je sais pas, comment vas tu? Peut importe de quoi tu veux parler.

\- Tout va bien au boulot. Lança t'il.

\- Et pas ta vie sentimentale? Retourna Clint.

\- Oh, tu sais, les agents du shield… c'est bien compliqué.

\- Tente ta chance avec Strange, tu le trouves classe. Il a beau être marié, son mec est a des milliers d'ici. Plaisanta Clint mais ce n'était pas du goût du plus jeune.

\- Peut être qu'il voudrait un amant, apparamment c'est la mode en ce moment. Lança t'il alors qu'un silence envahissant les surprirent. Clint s'en voulait a présent d'avoir lancé un sujet de conversation aussi délicat que celui là.

\- Tout le monde est en couple. Nath et Banner, Sam et ma sœur se rapprochent. Bucky et Steve…. Souffla le plus jeune.

\- Tu as toujours Lang. Tenta de plaisanter Clint alors que son téléphone vibra il répondit au message avant de le laisser sur la table

De Tony: T'es où?

De moi: Avec un pote

\- Lang? T'es pas sérieux. .. il y a bien Parker, mais il me soul, sérieux il est fatiguant. Je crois je vais rester célibataire…

\- Parker a l'air bien. Lança a nouveau Clint.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il tourne trop autour de ton Stark. Rétorqua le jeune. Et il n'avait pas tord. Clint aperçu sur son écran un autre message

De Tony: Qui?

De moi: Maximoff.

De Tony: Encore.

\- Le seul qui me plaît vraiment c'est. Pietro sourit en coin en regardant ailleurs.

\- Moi? Proposa Clint.

\- J'allais dire Bucky mais oui toi, ce serait le must. Avoua le sokovien en regardant Clint a présent.

\- Bucky? Dit Clint surpris alors qu'il recevait un autre message.

De moi: Quoi encore, on parle en amitié.

De moi: Jaloux?

De Tony: Ouais…

De moi: Tu devrais pas. Comment va Potts?

\- Oui j'aime bien les tête brûlées, mais on se supporterait pas. Je vais rester célibataire ça veut mieux. Répondit Pietro alors que Clint attendait impatiemment la réponse de Stark.

De Tony: C'est pas drôle. Bon j'en ai pour au moins encore une heure.

De moi: D'acc.

De Tony: Je t'appelle après.

\- Stark? Sous entendu le jeune en voyant Clint répondre.

\- Ouaip. Bon, c'est l'heure de manger un truc non? Je connais un endroit que tu vas adorer. Dit Clint en se levant. "Allez lève toi, j'y ai emmené mes gosses une fois, ils ont adoré. Je suppose que adorera aussi." Sois entendu Clint alors que Pietro grimaça. "Je plaisante Pietro, tu vas adorer je t'assure."


	18. Chapter 18

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 18

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

.

Les hommes avaient déserté le cyber café et étaient dans une brasserie aux spécialité sucrées; glace, brownies, cookies, tout ce que Pietro adorait étaient a la carte. En rentrant ils commencèrent aussitôt un petit goûter puis Pietro sorti son téléphone et pianota un message puis deux. Clint ne pu s'empêcher de l'épier non sans le cacher.

\- Qu'est ce que tu regarde? Demanda Pietro en répondant à son SMS.

\- Le nom de celui qui te cherche partout.

\- Il me cherche pas partout, il me demande un renseignement. Contra Pietro.

\- Alors… qui est ce Dany ? Demanda aussitôt Clint.

\- Un nouveau. Dit Pietro avant sourire à son milk shake fraise et son brownies supplément glace vanille.

\- Un nouveau, c'est tout? Demanda Clint alors que le serveur lui déposa un double expresso et une part de tarte aux pommes.

\- Oui c'est tout. Pietro rangea son téléphone alors qu'on les servait. En silence a présent ils dégustaient leurs plats, puis Pietro reprit la parole. "Tu connais l'agent Jones?"

\- Jessica Jones?

\- Ouais.

\- Oui, pourquoi?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait me faire la peau, elle et ses "amis". Précisa le jeune homme.

\- Jones dit n'importe quoi quand elle boit un peu trop, ne l'écoute pas, et qui sont ses amis? Demanda t'il à son tour.

\- Agent Cage, Alexander, Rand, et Lebeau. Annonça Pietro.

\- Connais pas. Dit Clint.

\- C'est des nouveaux. Ils ont l'air sympa, il y a qu'elle qui me fait peur. Avoua le sokovien.

\- Jones a de la force c'est tout, t'es rapide toi, tu l'esquiveras, t'inquiète pas, une fois qu'elle aura cuvée, elle oubliera tout. Le rassura le plus vieux. "Donc il y a des nouvelles recrues." Murmura Clint. Ça ne faisait que trois jours qu'il est en congés, et il y a avait déjà du nouveau au Shield.

\- Ouais. Cage est une armoire à glace, il se bat toujours avec Jones. Alexander est bizarre, il dit qu'il est membre de Nova corps. Lebeau fait froid dans le dos, et j'ai l'impression qu'il hypnotise tout le monde, il y a que l'agent Rand qui a l'air normal. Enfin hormis le fait qu'il a de la force dans les mains et un grand tatouage sur son buste.

\- Rand? Je connais pas. Dit Clint en fronçant le yeux.

\- Il est nouveau. Dit seulement Pietro alors que son téléphone sonne à nouveau. Pietro ne répondit pas, trop concentré que son brownies. Puis celui de Clint vibra. Lui le sortit et répondit.

De Tony: Je dois régler quelques papier avec mon père, et je passe te prendre. T'es où?

De moi: En centre ville, au Honey's coffee.

Un silence s'immisça entre eux, Clint se sentait mal à l'aise, et tenta de dissiper ce silence. "Tu répond pas?"

\- Si… fit le jeune en sortant son téléphone. Il composa un message rapide puis regarda ses notifications sur les réseaux sociaux. Clint sourit lorsqu'il aperçut une photo prise au Shield, il s'aperçut ensuite qu'il ne connaissait pas les personnes qui y figuraient.

\- C'est les nouvelles recrues ? Demanda t'il.

\- Ah euh oui. Dit Pietro en lui montrant la photo. Il y avait 3 hommes qui ne connaissaient pas sur cette photo, Jessica Jones et Luke Cage, un consultant pour le Shield.

\- Ah cage ! C'est power Man, il est tout le temps fourré avec elle, c'est son ex en fait. Je savais pas qu'il avait rejoint le Shield. Lança Clint.

\- Et les autres tu les connais. ? Demanda Pietro.

\- Non… Dit Clint, puis demanda finalement. "qui est Dany?"

\- Euh.. c'est celui du milieu. Danny Rand… murmura Pietro.

\- Il a l'air sympa, bien plus que les autres en tout cas. Avoua Clint.

\- Ça va, il l'est. Confirma Pietro, il fini son milkshake, puis lança. "Bon… je ferais mieux de rentrer avant que ton Stark me tombe dessus."

\- Tu sais que tu es plus rapide. Se moquait Clint pour détendre l'atmosphère

\- Je sais oui, mais je préfère pas me frotter a lui. Lança Pietro en se levant.

\- Il te fait peur?

\- Non, c'est juste que… le voir en dehors du shield... a tes côtés… Je… moins je le vois, mieux je porte. Lança Pietro alors que Clint se leva à son tour.

\- D'accord… Je t'appelle un taxi? Demanda Clint confus.

\- Ça ira merci. Le jeune homme mit sa veste, puis sourit à Clint. Il lui tendit la main. Clint la saisie et lui fit une accolade

\- Bon, ben a plus alors. Chuchota t'il.

\- Ouais a plus. Dit Pietro en s'extirpant des bras de Clint.

Le jeune homme parti, Clint se commanda à un deuxième café. Il était bien 17h30, et Tony devrait plus tarder. Ce fut un petit quart d'heure plus tard, qu'il montra le bout de son nez.

Clint sursauta lorsque Tony posa une main sur un épaule. "Alors c'est là où tu te cachais?"

\- Mais je me cachais pas. Répondit seulement Clint souriant.

\- Tu veux aller te balader quelques part.? Demanda Tony.

\- Euh… dit Clint en levant les sourcils.

\- Allez rentrons à la maison. Lança Tony. Clint lui sourit a la phrase de l'ingénieur et se leva.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

De retour à la villa stark, Clint sortit de quoi préparer le repas du soir, alors que Tony filait déjà dans son labo. Clint le rejoignit peu après.

\- Tu bosses encore?

\- J'ai réfléchi a un truc cet après midi, pour mon projet, je préfère lancer la simulation de suite avant d'oublier.

\- Ok.

\- Tu nous sers un apéro?

\- Ouaip. Dit Clint en faisant demi tour.

\- Il doit y avoir une bouteille de scotch en bas à droite, du meuble dans le coin.

\- Tu as de l'alcool dans toutes les pièces de la maison.

\- Uniquement dans le bar et ici. J'ai parfois la flemme de remonter, et surtout pas le temps.

Clint sourit à la réflexion de ce Stark débordé et alla sortir la bouteille. Elle était entreposée entre des plaques de circuits imprimées, et des clefs à molettes. Accompagnée de 4 verres en cristal. Clint les servit puis revint vers lui.

\- Merci. Dit Tony en acceptant le verre, tout le reposant sur l'établit et de reprendre sa programmation.

\- Santé. Fit Clint, en tentant d'attirer son attention mais rien n'y faisait Tony restait toujours concentré. Il mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Je suis a toi dans 2 minutes mon cœur, je dois juste. Il agrandit un hologramme, rectifie quelques données, puis en ouvrit un deuxième. "Faire ça, et .. Jarvis? Tu peux me lancer une simulation ste plait?"

\- Bien monsieur.

\- Alors, la programmation est celle ci. Dit il en envoyant son fichier virtuelle vers un troisième hologramme et celui là. Dit il en envoyant le second hologramme avec le premier. "Et voilà… je suis à toi." Dit Tony fièrement en pivotant vers lui alors que Clint était encore tout chamboulé que Tony l'ait appelé mon cœur. Ça faisait tellement longtemps que personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi. L'ingénieur attrapa son verre et trinqua avec Clint qui se mordait la lèvre.

\- Clint ça va? Demanda Tony, voyant l'agent du Shield le regard dans le vide.

L'ancien archer saisie le verre de ce dernier, le déposa sur l'établit, ainsi que le sien. Il attrapa derechef les lèvres du brun et lui donna un baiser plus que passionné. Le milliardaire fut surpris dans un premier temps puis se laissa prendre au jeu. Il était bien rare que Clint l'embrassait de lui même Et ça lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Clint fini par rompre le baiser, puis s'engouffra aussitôt dans les bras de Tony. Il avait tant aimé qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Et ce n'était en rien forcé, il avait bien compris que c'était inopinée. Qu'il avait laissé parler son coeur.

Tony entoura aussitôt le corps de l'agent qui avait la tête enfoui dans son cou, ses bras entourant sa nuque également. "Ça va Clint?" Chuchota tout de même Tony ne comprenant pas la nature de besoin d'être câliné.

Il sentit seulement Clint hocher la tête, mais ne bougeait pour autant. Tony caressa lentement les cheveux du blond. Les hommes restèrent un petit moment bras dans les bras, sans rien faire, respirant seulement l'odeur de l'autre, puis Clint fini par relever les yeux. Il donna un simple baiser a Tony.

Le pilote caressa le visage de son amant et chuchota. "Tu as tellement besoin d'amour." Il lui embrassa le front alors que Clint que détachait et attrapa son verre à nouveau.

\- Tu devrais arrêter pour aujourd'hui, tu as assez travaillé je crois. Lança Clint.

\- Ouais montons, avait lancé Tony en emportant son verre.

Le jeune couple alla dans le salon afin de prendre l'apéro tranquillement. Clint s'était assis dans le canapé, et Tony s'était assis directement à ses côtés, il avait passé un bras autour du buste de Clint, et ce dernier avait sourit à ce geste anodin mais qu'il appréciait tant.

Il était bientôt 20h quand Clint prit la décision d'aller faire à manger. Le repas était simple, deux cordons bleus, et une fournée de pâte, agrémenté d'un pesto.

\- Alors ce gant ? Ils en étaient content? Demanda Clint.

\- Assez, oui, mais bon, rien n'est fait encore. Dit seulement Tony, alors que Clint comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Tu penses qu'ils ne sont pas chaud?

\- Oh que si! Bien au contraire. Je les trouve trop emballé par ce projet pour que ca soit liés aux transport aériens.

Clint fronça les yeux, Tony reprit. "Je suis pas sûre que ce soit un gant auto répulseur pour voler qu'ils veulent mais plutôt une arme."

\- Une arme? je comprends pas. Fit Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Pendant la démonstration, ils m'ont posés des questions qui m'ont interloqué, du genre que se passerait-il si un objet prendrait une émission luminescente? Quelle est sa puissante en terme de défense? Ils sont d'accord pour signer, j'ai demandé a mon père de ne rien faire. J'ai même mis mon copywrite dessus au cas où.

\- C'est mort.

\- Ouais, mais ça me donne une idée pour mon projet perso. Tony soupira, puis reprit. J'espère que mon père a compris ce qu'ils veulent en faire. Stark industrie est une entreprise d'engin aérien et non une fabrique d'arme.

\- Ton père n'est pas dupe, je pense.

\- Il est prêt à tout pour son entreprise, au risque de dégrader son image. Tony sourit. "Quand je pense qu'il n'arrête pas de rabâcher que je fais rien pour Stark industrie, que je déshonneur la famille en faisant des galipette dans le ciel au lieu de m'occuper de l'entreprise familiale.

\- Mais il n'est pas à la retraite?

\- Si, mais si Pepper et Virginia sont d'accord, je fais pas le poids. Mon père a bloqué des parts, il est en retraite mais reste actionnaire, il me cédera ses parts que si je deviens pdg, donc pour l'instant, les Potts ont à elles deux, 40 %, moi 35% et mon père garde 25%. Howard avait 35%, ma mére 30% et moi 35% également. A sa mort, mon père a tout récupéré, 65%, il a filé 30% à virginia, qui en filé 15 a sa fille. A sa retraite, il a redonné 10% a virginia. les 25 restant sont bloqués en action.

\- Il est malin.

\- Très, même si je ne veux pas être à la tête de Stark industrie, ça me fout les boule que mon père signe avec des… vendeurs de morts.

\- Pourquoi tu t'opposes à Stark industrie?

\- Je m'y oppose pas, c'est juste que…. Je ne veux pas être pdg. C'est pas mon métier, c'est pas ce que je veux faire. Parfois j'ai envie de revendre mes parts a Potts, Pepper, c'est une fille assez droite, j'ai confiance en elle, mais , Stark industrie doit rester dirigé par un Stark, telle est la devise de Howard.

\- Mais t'as l'air d'aimer ce que tu fais, enfin je veux dire inventer des choses. Ça te plaît non? Demanda Clint qui ne comprenait pourquoi il n'acceptait pas l'offre.

\- Oui, j'aime fabriquer des choses même si elles sont destinées pour Stark industrie. J'ai toujours travaillé pour la société. Je suis ingénieur de base, donc j'ai toujours fait ça. Autant inventer des choses autant que ça serve a quelque chose.

\- Et bien si tu acceptes d'être PDG, tu pourrais continuer, tu pourrais toujours inventer des choses pour la société.

\- Sauf que là, j'aurais plus le temps de.. voler, et d'inventer des choses justement. Et puis, si je deviens PDG, il y a des conditions pour que je le sois. Ajouta l'ingénieur en grimaçant. Le mariage avec mademoiselle Potts ou autre dame était sans conteste une des conditions.

\- Ah oui?

\- Bah oui, on ne devient pas PDG a la tête d'une multinationale telle que Stark industrie sans qu'il y ait des conditions. Enfin bref, j'espère que Howard ne signera pas. Conclut Tony.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se sentait en sécurité ce matin. Dans les bras du pilote du Shield, il s'y sentait merveilleusement bien. Il se souvient plus la dernière fois qu'il s'était réveillé avec le sourire aux lèvres. En général, lorsque le réveil sonnait, c'était significatif de mission, d'astreinte, ou qu'il était question d'emmener les gosses a l'école. Bien sûre ça lui arrivait de se réveiller sans avoir de chose a faire. Il se souvient de quelques dimanche de repos, ou en semaine pendant les vacances. Mais il ne souriait pas autant. Là, il était dans les bras d'un homme exceptionnel, et en qui il avait confiance. Ça ne faisait même pas 15 jours qu'il connaissait Tony et pourtant on aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis des années tellement ils étaient heureux a deux et s'entendaient a merveille.

Il descendit mettre la cafetière en route, puis monta prendre une douche avant de redescendre et de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il savait que s'il ne le préparait pas, Tony ne déjeunerait pas. Il sourit en mettant la table. Lui non plus, ne déjeunait jamais avant. Même a la ferme, il préparait le petit déjeuner des enfants et lui ne buvait qu'un café, mais là, chez Tony, c'était tout autre chose et puis Laura n'avait pas besoin de lui pour déjeuner, Tony lui, si.

Il déposa sur la table, du pain de mie toasté, du jus d'orange, un produit laitier, du chocolat a tartiner, puis versa le café. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrit et un râle provenir de l'étage. "Clint… tu t'es déjà enfuis…" marmonna t'il.

\- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Dit Clint sans lever les yeux vers la mezzanine. Il finit par découvrir sa tête. Cheveux ébouriffés, trace de couverture sur son visage, t shirt froissé. "T'es mignon au réveil."

\- Ne rigole pas de moi. Ronchonna Tony qui s'installa a table. Le couple déjeuna calmement, puis Tony fila sous la douche. Clint sortit un instant à l'arrière de la cuisine, il se délecta d'une clope tout en regardant son téléphone, avant que la sonnette retentit.

Clint alla de suite prévenir Tony mais celui ci râla. Et lui dit que Jarvis ouvrirait. Ce que fit l'androïde, pendant que Tony profitait pleinement de Clint en le prenant dans ses bras. Ce fut lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Howard Stark que Tony soupira et lui dit qu'il allait foutre dehors son père et qu'il reviendrait continuer ce qu'il avait entrepris.

Clint s'enferma dans la salle de bain, heureusement qu'il avait son téléphone sur lui et pu envoyer des messages a sa meilleure amie, il en avait besoin. La situation actuelle était pesante, et il ne voulait surtout pas se mêler de la famille Stark. Bien qu'il était a l'étage, il pouvait entendre la conversation entre Tony, son père et Pepper Potts.

" - Je ne veux pas que mon fils soit publiquement homosexuel Anthony. Je me fiche de ce garçon, mais l'image des Stark ne doit pas être sali. Déclara le père de Tony.

\- Je sali le nom de Stark en ayant un petit ami. C'est nouveau ? Répondit Stark.

\- Ce n'est pas le fait que tu as un petit copain qui m'embête, c'est le fait que tu t'affiche avec lui. Précisa l'homme.

\- Premièrement, je crois pas que tu sais ce que je veux dire afficher, parce que clairement, je ne m'affiche avec personne. Le contra le pilote en débarrassant la table.

\- Les médias commencent à se poser des questions, tu ne fais rien pour les ménager. Tu virevoltes entre tes multiples conquêtes, tu refuses de diriger Stark industrie, tu démens le fait que tu vas te marier et maintenant tu vis avec ce garçon. Cracha Howard.

\- On ne vit pas ensemble premièrement et j'aime ce garçon comme tu dis. Lâcha Tony bien qu'il y avait bien encore deux tasse de café sur la table.

\- Bien. Tu restes sur tes positions le concernant? Lui demanda Stark senior.

\- A ton avis? Lui répondit seulement Tony alors qu'il faisait des aller et retour en cuisine pour débarrasser le petit déjeuner.

\- Tu sais ce que ça implique ? Demanda le père.

\- Je sais. Dit Tony en soupirant.

\- Howard, vous devriez réfléchir avant de dire des bêtises. Lança Pepper qui n'avait encore rien dit.

\- Pepper, Je comprends que tu le protèges, il est ton futur mari, mais je ne peux accepter qu'un Stark détruit notre dynastie! Lança Howard furieux alors que Tony leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Dynasties… encore mieux…

\- Anthony Edward Stark, je te déshérite. Annonça le père de celui ci.

\- Cool. Répondit seulement le concerné en rassemblant les miettes de pain sur la table.

\- Je ne veux plus rien a avoir avec toi. Dit Howard.

\- Encore mieux. Lâcha Tony en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu n'es plus mon fils. Cracha le père alors que ça ne touchait pas plus que ça Tony.

\- C'est pas nouveau. Lança t'il seulement avant d'aller jeter les miettes de pain et de prendre de quoi nettoyer la table.

\- Enfin Howard, vous ne pouvez pas le renier, il est votre sang. S'interposa la blonde vénitienne.

\- Plus maintenant, il a choisi son gigolo, a défaut de notre famille. Dit seulement le père sans état d'âme.

\- C'est pas un gigolo. Et je l'aime. Cracha Tony en délaissant l'éponge sur la table.

\- Mais peu importe! Que tu sois homosexuel, m'est égale ! Tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux avec tous les hommes du monde je m'en contre fiche, ce que je ne veux pas c'est que tu t'affiche en tant que tel, et que tu refuses de te marier et de fonder une famille. Comment Stark industrie peut se perpétuer si si tu ne conçois pas d'enfants.?! Lança le père plus que furieux.

\- Et bien, vous êtes dans le pétrin, je suis fils unique. Lança seulement Tony en haussant les épaules, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- J'ai une famille Anthony. Déclara Howard en posant une main sur l'épaule de la femme qui fut, elle, choquée par ses paroles.

\- Mais Howard. Dit elle en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je te laisse réfléchir. Soit tu te mari et tu fonde une famille, soit tu restes homosexuel. Lança Howard, alors que Tony croisait les bras écoutant le sermon de son père.

\- C'est tout réfléchir. Au-revoir Howard. Lança t'il avant de se retourner, d'attraper son éponge et de nettoyer la table.

\- N'oublie pas la conférence de presse a 15h!

\- Mais non… Tony… tu dois le retenir. Lança la femme alors que son père était déjà sortir de la villa.

\- J'en ai rien à faire de lui Pep's. Bon, vous manger avec nous Pepper? On a fait les courses, enfin, Clint a fait les courses. Se reprit il avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

\- Nous? Il… il est là? Demanda t'elle.

\- Biensure qu'il est là. Lança t'il. N'avait-elle pas vue les deux tasse sur la table, elle n'était pas aussi perspicace que son géniteur. "Pepper…"

\- Quoi?

\- Vous êtes comme une sœur. Déclara subitement Tony.

\- Je sais… Chuchota t'elle. "Et je vous considére au même titre que Howard, comme ma famille."

\- Vous approuvez? Demanda Tony en s'appuyant contre son bar.

\- Quoi? Que Howard vous renie? Demanda t'elle surprise de la question.

\- Ma relation. Précisa t'il, les bras croisés sur son buste.

\- Avec un homme? Murmura t'elle en s'approchant de celui qu'elle considérait comme étant son frère.

\- Hum… Acquiesça t'il seulement.

\- Je la respecte. Chuchota t'elle tout en posant une main sur son épaule. "Je ne veux que ton bonheur Tony, alors , je respecte ton choix." Déclarait elle en le tutoyant à présent. C'était comme ça entre elle et lui, parfois ils se tutoyaient, parfois ils se vouvoyaient. Ils avaient vécus dans la même maison, avec chacun un parent respectif, ils étaient frère et sœur par alliance mais étaient trop vieux pour se tutoyer comme une simple relation fraternelle.

\- Bien, Clint!? Tu peux descendre. Annonça t'il, alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. En haut de la mezzanine, on pouvait apercevoir un homme confus de la situation, son téléphone en main la tête basse.

\- Salut. Marmonna t'il.

\- Bonjour. Dit elle, tout aussi confuse que lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu bois. Lança Stark.

\- Vod/mar. Déclarerent-ils simultanément.

\- Allez y. Lança Clint gêné.

\- Un martini blanc. Lança la blonde.

\- Vodka je présume ? Lança Tony a Clint.

\- Oui.

\- Olive? Demanda t'il pepper.

\- Biensure.


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 19

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

.

-Bien, Clint!? Tu peux descendre. Annonça t'il, alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. En haut de la mezzanine, on pouvait apercevoir un homme confus de la situation, son téléphone en main, la tête basse.

\- Salut. Marmonna t'il.

\- Bonjour. Dit elle, tout aussi confuse que lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu bois. Lança Stark.

\- Vod/mar. Déclarerent-ils simultanément.

\- Allez y. Lança Clint gêné.

\- Un martini blanc. Lança la blonde.

\- Vodka je présume ? Lança Tony a Clint.

\- Oui.

\- Olive? Demanda t'il pepper.

\- Biensure.

\- Je suis désolé. Murmura Clint alors que Tony se dirigeait vers le bar.

\- De?

\- Du bazar que je fais.. je… je voulais pas être au cœur du conflit. Dit il ensuite.

\- Vous l'êtes pourtant, Tony a été renié et déshérités parce qu'il vous aime. Lança la femme cruellement.

\- Vous avez l'art de réconforter les gens Vous. Lâcha Clint en soupirant, pas très a l'aise face a cette femme de caractère.

\- Vous êtes une bonne excuse pour que Tony continue a faire chier son père. Lança t'elle a nouveau.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?

\- Tony a toujours été contre lui. Son père a toujours voulu qu'il travaille pour Stark industrie. Lui, il fait quoi? Il devient pilote pour le Shield. Il voulait qu'il soit PDG, il n'est qu'un employé. Il voulait qu'il se marie et ait des enfants, il est devient homosexuel. Lança t'elle alors que Tony revint vers eux, leurs cocktails a la main.

\- Martini blanc avec trois olives pour mademoiselle, et une triple vodka pour toi.

\- Triple? S'étonna Clint alors qu'il y'a à peine 45 minutes, ils déjeunaient encore.

\- C'est le minimum après ça. Allez trinquons. Dit l'ingénieur.

Le trio burent leurs verres tranquillement, puis il commandèrent un repas. À table, Clint ne disait pas grand chose, il était plus que mal a l'aise. Il écoutait seulement Tony et Potts parler.

\- Vous allez dire quoi aux médias ?

\- Toujours le même, que je suis pas prêt a diriger Stark industrie, et pas prêt à me marier.

\- Et si Howard aborde le sujet du retrait de son héritage...

\- Et bien, j'accepterai d'être qu'un simple pilote.

\- Vous allez parler de vos penchants ?

\- Je préfère cacher, ce que nous sommes, enfin, tant que je ne suis pas gay, Clint a rien a craindre.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

\- La presse me fout la paix, pensant qu'on est ensemble vous et moi, si jamais je venais a dire que je suis gay, j'aurais un tas de journaliste devant la porte. Lança Tony en grimaçant.

\- Hum… et si lui en parle? Souligna Pepper.

\- Vous pensez qu'il le fera? Demanda tout de même Tony.

Malgré qu'elle connaissait bien Howard Stark, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'il dirait. "J'en sais rien."

\- Moi, je crois qu'il a trop honte d'avoir un fils pédé. Lâcha Tony.

\- Peut être bien mais s'il le fait? Ajouta t'elle.

\- J'en sais rien, je suppose qu'on devra redoubler de vigilance. Dit Tony en regardant l'heure. "Où se tient la conférence de presse?"

\- Au bureau. Précisa t'elle.

\- Ok. Tu restes là? Demanda Tony à Clint.

\- Euh.. je vais surement aller au Shield. Dit il confus de tout ça. Il avait qu'une hâte s'éclipser de tout ce merdier.

\- Ok. Cette fois ci il ne vaut mieux pas que tu m'accompagnes. Ajouta Tony.

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris oui. Ajouta Clint en se levant.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà? Dit Tony en voyant Clint se diriger vers la sortie.

\- Oui, je vais te laisser te préparer, moralement. Ajouta Clint.

\- D'accord. Prends la voiture que tu veux. Lança t'il en lui désignant la porte du garage.

\- T'inquiète je vais y aller en taxi. Murmura Clint alors que Tony saisit le visage de Clint entre ses mains.

\- T'es sûre?

\- Oui.

Tony lui embarrasse le front, puis ajouta. "Je t'appelle, dès que j'en ai fini avec ça."

\- Ok. Au-revoir. Dit Clint a l'intention de Pepper.

\- Au-revoir. Fait t'elle.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Devant la guérite du Shield, Clint souffla un bon coup, il était à présent en dehors de l'emprise de Stark industrie, ici personne ne savait avec qui il couchait, et peu de personne savait que Tony n'était pas simplement un pilote d'avion. Il envoya de suite un message à sa meilleure amie, elle donnait un entraînement qu'elle ajourna exceptionnellement. Ils se retrouvèrent sans le réfectoire. La télé était allumée, et les informations passaient, Clint se doutait que la conférence de presse serait diffusée. Bien qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre le père Stark cracher sur son fils, il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser, et sait qu'il cédera a regarder cet interview. Il était au double expresso lorsque Natasha s'installa face à lui.

\- Oh mon petit Clint, comme tu m'as manqué.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Alors c'est tendu. Déclara la femme en grimaçant.

\- Grave. Dit il en soupirant tout en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

\- Ça s'est fini comment?

\- Il est parti, il a déshérite Tony. Marmonnais-je Clint toujours dans la même position.

\- Non! Fait elle, choquée de l'apprendre.

\- Si… enfin, il dit qu'il le laisse encore réfléchir. Ajouta t'il en regardant son amie.

\- Et pourquoi il accepte pas? Demanda t'elle.

\- Il ne veut pas se marier avec Potts, ni aucunes autre. Howard a peur de l'image des Stark si son homosexualité est dévoilée.

\- En quelle année on vit sérieux, on est plus dans les années 40! Lança Natasha outrée.

\- Il doit faire une conférence a 15h.

\- Qui ça? Le père?

\- Les deux. Murmura t'il. Elle voyait bien qu'il était anxieux. Elle lui attrappa la main.

\- T'as peur d'apprendre des choses?

\- Comme?

\- Et si Tony acceptait de se marier face a la pression médiatique. Émit elle comme hypothèse.

\- Je crois pas mais… je me dis que… il devrait accepter de se marier, avoir des enfants, en plus bien que Pepper me répugne, ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Ajouta t'il en grimaçant encore.

\- Tu lui as dis ça?

\- De quoi?

\- Qu'il devrait se marier.

\- Je lui ai déjà dis, au début de notre relation. Déclara Clint alors que Natasha pouffa de rire. "Quoi?"

\- Au début de votre relation? Ça fait 15 jours qu'on connait Stark. Se moquait t'elle gentiment.

\- Ouais enfin,bon, on dirait ça fait des lustres qu'on est ensemble, on s'entend tellement bien et puis on passe tout notre temps ensemble.

\- Ouais j'ai vu ça, vous êtes portés disparu ici. Tu y tiens ? Demanda t'elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

\- Biensure que j'y tiens. Depuis que je l'ai rencontré… il me fait sourire a chaque fois que je le vois. La télé retentit.

 _{ - Dans un instant, l'ancien président directeur général de Stark Industrie prendra la parole, accompagné du futur président directeur général, monsieur Anthony Stark, de l'associé et épouse De Stark senior, Virginia Potts présidente intérimaire, et de la fille de celle ci, directrice générale par intérim, mademoiselle Pepper Potts.}_

La main de Clint se crispa sous celle de son amie. "Ça va aller Clint." chuchota son amie.

\- Je l'espère.

 _{ - Commençons avec Madame Virginia Potts. Lança la journaliste alors que la caméra fit un gros plan sur elle. "Madame que voudriez vous pour la prospérité de Stark industrie?"_

 _\- C'est simple, qu'elle accroît. Lança seulement Virginia Potts._

 _\- Et en terme de direction?_

 _\- Nous n'avons pas de problème en terme de direction, bien qu'à la retraite, mon mari a encore des parts, il a encore un grand pouvoir sur le conseil d'administration. Alors si le fils de Howard ne prend pas la place qui lui est dû, tout est tout de même sous contrôle._

 _\- Justement concernant celui ci et votre fille. Qu'en pensez-vous? Feraient-ils un parfait couple d'affaire? Demanda t elle a nouveau.}_

Le cœur de Clint battait la chamade en entendant ses mots.

 _{ - Oh oui, Pepper a beaucoup de capacité quant à la négociation, elle sait où elle va, elle sait ce qu'elle veut, ce qu'elle ne veut pas, mais sait également faire des compromis, alors je pense qu'elle et lui seraient le binôme parfait. }_

Un long frisson parcouru le corps de Clint, la caméra fit un plan large puis zoomant sur Pepper.

 _{ - Mademoiselle Potts? Que pensez-vous de ça ?_

 _\- Je rejoindrai ce que dit ma mère. Tony a beaucoup de potentiel. Il a des idées et s'y tient. Il est du genre entêté, alors s'il décide de quelques chose pour Stark industrie. Vous pouvez sûre qu'il tiendra ses idées. Monsieur Stark, Anthony, pourrait apporter bien plus que des voix au conseil général, il est diplômés d'ingénierie, il a plusieurs doctorat, il n'est pas qu'un simple décideur au sein du conseil. Les solutions c'est lui qui les trouvera, il peut apporter des solutions à tout ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas seulement un pdg qu'il peut être, mais un ingénieur qui ferait tout pour sa société. }_

Clint pensait aussitôt que Pepper était une personne bien, il comprenait a présent pourquoi Tony avait confiance en elle.

Tony épia quelques minutes Pepper, Alors que la caméra s'arrêta sur lui, qui écoutait attentivement Pepper parler de lui.

{ _\- Monsieur Stark? Que pensez m-vous de la position que Pepper décrit? Demanda t'elle a Tony._

 _\- Je suis touché que Pepper pense que je serais parfait dans ce rôle. Et il est sûre que Pepper et moi formerions un sacré binôme, mais je crains qu'il ne soit trop tôt pour ma part de diriger l'entreprise. Je n'ai pas encore les épaules assez solide pour le faire._

 _\- Vous avez pourtant l'air coriace et personne ne pourrait croire que vous n'avez pas la tête sur les épaules. Avez vous peur d'échouer? Tony eut un rictus puis lança confiant._

 _\- Non, absolument pas. J'ai été élevé au sein de cette société. J'ai toujours su qu'un jour je devais diriger l'entreprise. Je le ferais certainement un jour, mais pas pour le moment. J'ai encore besoin de découvrir des choses. Être un simple employé par exemple._

 _\- A ce propos nous avons entendu dire que vous aviez un emploi hors Stark industrie. Tony hocha de la tête._

 _\- C'est exact. Stark industrie fabrique des engins volants, j'approuve, j'aime l'aviation et de ce fait, j'ai décidé d'apprendre a voler._

 _\- Vous avez un joli palmarès en terme de voltige aérienne il me semble. Les internautes vous qualifie même de meilleur pilote. C'est pour mieux comprendre votre future métier de PDG que vous êtes pilote d'avions? Tony fronça les yeux, grimaça puis fini par dire._

 _\- On pourrait dire ça oui, j'aime aussi le fait que je sois qu'un simple employé. Un bon PDG se doit de comprendre ses employés. Comment puis-je le faire si moi même je n'ai pas été un simple employé?_

 _\- C'est une façon de voir les chose. Vous êtes toujours en activité ? Demanda t'elle._

 _\- Oui, je suis toujours pilote. Affirma t'il seulement._

 _\- Cette société a de la chance de vous avoir alors. Où plutôt dirais-je cette organisation. C'est cela. Confirmez-vous que vous travaillez pour le Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics and Division? Un silence s'abattu sur le plateau et dans la cafétéria du Shield, puis Tony avoua enfin._

 _\- C'est exact._

 _\- Je vous remercie monsieur Stark, dirigeons-nous vers votre père. Monsieur Howard Stark. Que pensez-vous de ça?_

 _\- Je pense qu'Anthony n'a pas tort lorsqu'il dit qu'il faut être un simple employé avant tout. Je l'ai été, sa mère l'a été, et je comprends qu'il le veuille, mais je ne suis plus très jeune, et Stark industrie a besoin de renouveau. Clint baissa les yeux, il comprenait le père Stark. A la place de Tony, il aurait sûrement cédé face a cette demande, peut être était est ce ça, lui n'avait pas eut de père pour l'épauler ainsi._

 _\- Vous ne voyez que lui pour diriger cette affaire n'est ce pas?_

 _\- Pepper pourrait très bien s'en occuper toute seule, mais elle n'est pas une Stark. Stark industrie doit être dirigée par un Stark. Trancha t'il fermement._

 _\- Et s'ils se marient? Votre fils pourrait continuer a faire ce qu'il aime et Pepper pourrait diriger l'entreprise? Proposa la journaliste._

 _\- C'est une idée oui, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là. J'ai laissé un délai a mon fils, il doit réfléchir a certaine chose?_

 _\- Lesquelles? Demanda t'elle._

 _\- Il doit faire un choix cornélien entre deux chose et… j'espère qu'il fera le bon choix. Ajouta Howard en regardant vers Tony qui lui avait le regard fixe, sûrement déterminé sur ses positions._

 _\- Bien, c'était Christine Everhart pour CNN international.}_

\- C'est quoi ce choix? Toi ou la société c'est ça? Supposa Natasha.

\- Entre autre. Avoua Clint, alors que c'était soit il acceptait de se marier et etre PDG soit il le déshéritai de tout.

\- Bon… je vois que tout le monde nous regarde…. Tu passes trop de temps avec Tony. Maintenant qu'ils savent qu'il bosse ici… vous allez être épier. Affirma la meilleure espionne du Shield.

\- Comme si qu'on avait besoin de ça. Enfin… ça va… Howard n'a pas balancé Tony c'est déjà ça.

\- A propos? Demanda t'elle.

\- Le fait qu'il soit gay.

\- Oui… mauvaise image de la famille sinon. Lâcha t'elle en roulant des yeux, ne comprenant pas l'ancienne génération. "Ouais… bon… un entraînement?" Proposa t'elle ensuite.

\- Ouais, ça me fera du bien. Acquiesca Clint.

Du côté de Tony, la tension était a son comble, après que les journalistes soient parti, les Stark et les Potts se réunirent dans le bureau du PDG. Howard était assis derrière son bureau, Virginia sur l'un des canapé, accompagnée de sa fille. Tony lui était debout contre une armoire, les bras et les jambes croisés, attendant que son père crache tout ce qu'il pensait de lui.

\- Bien, si je voulais qu'on se voit tous les quatre, c'est parce qu'il me semble qu'il faut que les choses soient claires.

\- Nous t'écoutons Howard. Lança Virginia.

\- J'ai laissé un temps de réflexion a Anthony.

Un silence s'abattu dans la pièce. Virginia ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. "Concernant?"

\- Je lui ai posé un ultimatum. Ajouta l'homme sans vaciller.

\- Qui est? Demanda t'elle en précision.

\- Soit, il prend les rennes de Stark industrie et reste droit quant a sa façon de vivre, soit il se mari avec Pepper, et la Laisse diriger l'entreprise. Soit il est déshérité de tout. Lâcha t'il alors que la femme resta choquée par cet aveux.

\- Howard tu plaisante, tu peux pas faire ça? Tony? Pourquoi refusez-vous de diriger Stark industrie. Dites le moi. S'il vous plaît. La supplia t'elle.

Tony releva les yeux vers sa belle mère. "J'aime ma façon de vivre, comme le dit si bien mon père."

\- Et qu'elle est elle? Pepper regarda Tony, puis baissa les yeux. Elle n'aurait pas souhaité être a sa place. Tony ne répondit, elle se retourna vers Howard et continu. "Je trouve que Tony a raison de vouloir être un simple employé, d'accord il fait des pirouettes dans le ciel, je le conçois je te comprend Howard, mais c'est lié a ce que l'on fait ici. Il n'y a pas mieux qu'un pilote d'avion pour savoir et comprendre les intérêts de la fabrication et l'innovation des engins volant."

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait au Shield qui m'importe le plus. D'ailleurs. Je lui ai proposé qu'il continue a être pilote si ça l'enchante, mais il faut qu'il se mari avec Pepper pour qu'elle puisse diriger l'entreprise en tant que Stark. Je veux des petits enfants. Carcha t'il en regardant Tony a présent.

\- Fallait faire deux enfants, tu n'en auras pas de moi. Cracha Tony la mâchoire serrée.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici? Dit Virginia en se levant. "Pepper Tu es au courant de quelques chose?"

\- Tony… il… bmBafouilla t'elle, puis il avoua.

\- Je suis gay. Lâcha seulement Tony.

\- Tu es… Bloqua virginia.

\- Gay, oui… La femme se retourna alors vers Howard.

\- Je comprends mieux la situation. est-ce ce garçon que nous avons croisé ? demanda t'elle en regardant Tony mais le père interrompu cette conversation.

\- La barbe! On se moque de qui il est. Anthony doit diriger l'entreprise ! Cracha t'il encore.

\- Rien ne l'empêche de le faire, homosexuel où non.

\- Bien sûre que si. Qui dirigera l'entreprise lorsqu'il sera trop vieux? Lâcha Howard.

\- Ça… c'est de son ressort.

\- Non, c'est ma société, je l'ai fondé avec sa mère, il doit la perpétuer à travers les générations.

Virginia regarda sa fille qui grimaça puis lui demanda. "Accepterais tu que vous vous unissiez, en sachant ton mari homosexuel?" Demanda Virginia.

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Tony, Biensure qu'elle le pouvait. Elle aurait tant aimé que Tony la voit en tant qu'épouse, elle l'aimait depuis toujours. Elle aurait souhaité vivre avec lui, et faire des enfants qui seraient a leur tour PDG. "Non."

\- Non? S'interrogea Howard.

\- Je ne veux que le bonheur de Tony, et je sais qu'il aime profondément ce garçon alors, il n'en serait pas heureux.

\- Et si tu acceptes qu'il le voit malgré votre vie de famille? Proposa encore le patriarche.

\- C'est à lui de voir. Dit seulement Pepper.

\- Les choses sont dites. Dit alors Howard, il se tourna vers Tony a nouveau. "Tu as plusieurs possibilités. Premièrement, tu diriges Stark Industrie, et tu t'efforces de rester dans le droit chemin vis a vis de ta sexualité. Lança t'il en fronçant les yeux. "Second choix, tu te maries avec Pepper, Tu la laisse diriger l'entreprise, en contrepartie, elle te laisser vaquer a tes occupations sexuelles." Ajouta t'il ensuite en levant les épaules. "Troisièmement, tu es déshérité, et j'adopte Pepper." Conclut il en levant le menton fièrement.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui. "Howard, vous… "

\- Je ferais de toi ma fille légitime. Murmura t'il, la voix plus calme.

\- Mais… je… j'en serais très honoré vous êtes comme un père pour moi mais-

\- C'est a Anthony de choisir. Je te laisse 24h. Lança t'il a son fils. "Bien, la séance est levée."

Tony ne dit rien et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte, il prit de suite l'ascenseur et s'engouffra dans sa voiture. "Jarvis appel, Clint s'te plait."

\- Bien, monsieur. l'IA appela mais personne ne décrocha alors que Tony demarra. "Il ne répond pas monsieur."

\- Rappel le.

\- Quelques chose ne vas pas monsieur? Demanda si ia.

\- Appel le. Répéta Tony au bord de la crise de nerfs.

\- Toujours aucunes réponses. L'information l'androïde.

\- Appel Rhodey. Dit Alors Tony, le noir décrocha au bout de deux tonalités.

\- Ouep.

\- Rhodey, j'ai… j'ai besoin de toi. Avoua Tony.

\- Tony? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- T'es chez toi?

\- Oui.

\- Je peux passer? Demanda t'il tremblante.

\- Bien entendu! Tony ça va? Demanda a nouveau son ami.

\- J'arrive. Je t'expliquerai tout.

\- Ok, je t'attend. Conclut le militaire.


	20. Chapter 20

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 20

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

\- Explique moi ce qui ne va pas. Demanda Rhodey après que Tony se soit effondré dans son canapé.

\- Mon père m'a donné un ultimatum. Murmura seulement Tony.

\- Ah… Fit le noir en grimaçant assis sur sa table table basse.

\- Soit je me guérit des hommes et je suis PDG, soit je me mari avec Pepper, Je lui fais des petits enfants, elle dirige l'entreprise et je peux continuer a voir des hommes. Lança Tony les yeux fermés.

\- Et bien vu comme ça, autant te marier et continuer a voir des hommes non? Se moquait légèrement le noir. Mais ça ne fit pas rire le brun qui marmonna.

\- Je peux pas.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que j'arriverai pas à avoir une vie de famille, tout en passant du temps avec Clint. Lui aussi a une famille, on aurait jamais le temps de se voir. On aura chacun sa famille. Ce serait trop compliqué. Avoua Tony en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Tu veux faire quoi toi? Mentir à ton père, et faire semblant de ne plus être attirer par les hommes tout en voyant Clint? Demanda Rhodey.

\- Ce serait une option. Après il y a la troisième solution. Dit Tony en se relevant légèrement.

\- Qui est? Demanda Rhodey en se levant.

\- Il veut adopter Pepper et me déshériter. Lança Tony alors que le noir allait aller chercher une bière

\- C'est pas vrai! Lança t'il en se retournant face a Tony, il s'assit a nouveau.

\- Si… et entre nous cette option me fait de l'oeil. Je serais libre de tout, je pourrais rester pilote, bon bien sûre ce n'est pas avec mon salaire de pilote au Shield que je pourrais garder ma villa. Mais j'ai moyen de trouver un appart a New York. Et le plus important, je serais libre de voir Clint quand j'en ai envie.

\- Et quand il serait disponible pour toi. N'oublie pas qu'il est marié, lui. Dit Rhodey en se relevant a nouveau.

\- Oui je sais. De toute façon quelques soit les options, il fera parti de ma vie, je peux pas tirer un trait sur lui. Je tiens trop a lui pour ça. Rhodey alla chercher deux bière. Il en donna une a Tony, puis s'assit à nouveau sur sa table basse. Il voyait bien que son ami avait besoin de lui.

\- Tu sais que si ton père conclut un marché de sera pas un contrat verbale, il te fera signer une clause. Et si tu prends la première option et qu'il découvre que tu vois toujours Clint. Il passera à la troisième. Et puis tu dirigera Stark industrie, t'auras pas beaucoup le temps pour lui non plus.

\- Je sais. Dit seulement Tony avant de décapsuler la bière et but une longue gorgée.

\- Je dis pas que ce que pense ton père est bien mais La deuxième option est pas si mal. Tu pourrais être père. Tu es homosexuel, et je suppose que Clint et toi n'allez pas adopter d'enfants puis qu'il a déjà une famille officiellement. Je l'adore mais lui a tout, il a une femme, des enfants et toi t'auras quoi? Rien? Si tu prends la deuxième option tu pourrais avoir ce qu'un homme rêve d'avoir. Des enfants, un métier qui te plaît, tu seras jamais dans le besoin puisque ta femme sera a la tête de Stark industrie. Et en plus de ça, je suis sûre qu'elle te permettra de voir Clint.

\- Un long silence s'abattu dans la pièce, les hommes burent silencieusement puis Tony reprit.

\- Il faut que j'en parle avec lui, tu sais pas a quel point il est jaloux d'elle. Je suis pas sûre qu'il acceptera que Pepper et moi ayons des enfants, parce que... va falloir qu'on couche ensemble…. Mon dieu…. Coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui serait déjà dur mais en plus avec une femme, Pepper qui puis est. Je l'a considére comme une sœur. Souffla t'il désespérément.

\- Je sais… ah la la. C'est ça les famille de milliardaires, il y a toujours des problème comme ça. Soupira Rhodey.

\- C'est clair.

\- Et il est où la? Demanda Rhodes.

\- J'en sais rien, il réponds pas. J'espère que… j'espère qu'il ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai tellement besoin de lui. Sa voix était tremblante, Rhodey posa une main sur son genou, puis chuchota.

\- Essaye de le rappeler si ça se trouve il était occupé.

\- Il est en vacance. S'énervait Stark.

\- Et donc, ça m'arrive de ne pas décrocher tout de suite. Rappel le. Insista t'il. Tony fit la moue, puis finit par sortir son téléphone. Il entendit une sonnerie, puis deux deux puis trois puis un "allô." Essoufflé.

\- Clint! Enfin, je pensais que t'allais jamais décrocher. Lança t'il avec soulagement.

\- J'étais avec Nath… Dit seulement le blond.

\- D'accord, ça va?

\- Oui… et toi? Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait cru un instant que Clint ne voulait plus de lui.

\- Ça va.. enfin… tu fais quoi? Demanda Tony.

\- Comme je te l'ai dis je suis avec Nath.

\- Je besoin de te parler. Chuchota Tony la voix tremblante.

\- Maintenant?

\- Maintenant ou après. J'ai besoin de toi Clint. Murmura Tony.

\- Et bien, j'ai promis de dîner avec Natasha. Bruce n'est pas là. Steve et Sam sont en mission. Wanda et Quill également. Il reste que Lang, Pietro et Barnes.

\- Ah… d'accord. Dit Tony déçu. Il avait tellement besoin de lui a ce moment là.

\- Ça va? Tony dis-moi, si tu veux qu'on se sépare je préfère que tu me le dises tout de suite, ça sera plus simple. Lâcha l'agent du Shield.

\- Qu'on se sépare bien sure que non! Lança Tony. Alors c'était ça, Clint pensait qu'il allait rompre.

\- On devrait pourtant non? Dit alors l'ancien archer.

\- Non! Clint… ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, je t'en prie. Supplia Stark, alors Rhodey s'eclipsait de la pièce.

\- C'est si compliqué.

\- Je sais, mais, tu ne sais pas tout, j'ai des opportunités, il faut que je t'en parle. On peut en parler demain, c'est pas ça le problème. C'est juste que… j'ai besoin de t'avoir à mes côtés. Avoua Stark. "Je te demanderai jamais rien. Je te demanderai pas de venir si tu es avec ton épouse. Je te l'ai promis. Mais là, j'ai vraiment besoin de sentir que tu es auprès de moi. J'ai besoin de sentir de.. j'ai besoin de soutiens, et tu es le seul en qui je puisse compter." Dit il encore la voix faible.

\- Et Rhodey, t'as toujours Rhodey. Lança t'il.

\- C'est pas de Rhodey que je suis amoureux, c'est de toi. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Je vais voir avec Nath, elle aussi a besoin de moi.

\- Écoute, je suis chez Rhodey, on va surement aller à la villa, céleste sera là. Et puis ce sera l'occasion de se présenter... officiellement.. Enfin tu comprends? Au fait elle le sait? Demanda t'il.

\- Oui, je lui ai dit, il y a peu. Avoua a son tour Clint.

\- Vous nous rejoignez a la maison? Proposa Tony.

À la maison, c'est trois mots firent frissonner Clint. "J'en sais rien."

\- D'accord .. je comprends… je… céleste fini a 20h, on vous attend jusque là. Et… si tu ne viens pas.. et bien,.. je comprendrais… je sais que c'est pas simple. Clint? Dit il encore.

\- Oui.

\- Je t'aime vraiment. Avoua Tony.

\- Je sais… moi aussi je tiens à toi. Peut être a toute à l'heure.

\- Je l'espère. Salut.

\- Salut. Dit Clint avant de raccrocher.

Natasha regarda son ami, alors qu'elle s'étirait doucement.

\- Alors, c'était Tony?

\- Il veut qu'on aille chez lui, il est avec son meilleur ami et sa future femme, enfin a son pote, pas a lui. Ajouta Clint.

\- J'avais compris. Tu peux y aller. Il a sûrement besoin de toi. Déclara la rousse.

\- J'ai dis "qu'il veut qu'ON aille chez lui." Ça serait l'occasion de te présenter mon … amant… même si tu le connais déjà.

\- Ça va être glauque. Marmonna La femme.

\- Mais non t'inquiète. Il a besoin de moi… je l'ai senti dans sa voix. Mais… je préfère que tu vienne avec moi.

\- D'accord. Céda t'elle.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Ce fut pour 20 h, qu'il se dirigerent vers la villa. Clint prit sa voiture, sur la route, il 'mne parlait pas, il se demandait ce que Tony avait de si important a lui dire. Il se doutait que ça concernait Stark industrie.

\- Ne pense pas à la dynastie Stark Clint. Ne te prend pas la tête. Et puis, je suis là, je peux te servir d'alibi. Si on croise des journalistes, tu sais que je peux jouer la parfaite petite amie tu sais.

\- C'est vrai. Dit clint en souriant.

Arrivés à la villa, il n'y avait pas de journaliste, au grand soulagement de Clint. Il n'aurait pas supporté tout ça, pas aujourd'hui en tout cas. Natasha était bouche bée par la demeure. Arrivé dans la porte du garage, Jarvis lui souhaita la bienvenue.

\- Bonsoir monsieur Barton, ravie de vous revoir a nouveau.

\- Salut Jarvis, je te présente Natasha, ma meilleure amie. Lança fièrement Clint.

\- Bonsoir mademoiselle, je suis Jarvis, l'homme a tout faire de Monsieur Stark. Se présenta l'androïde.

\- Euh… bonsoir… c'est un Robot? Demanda t'elle a Clint, mais ce fut Jarvis lui même qui lui répondit.

\- Je suis un système androïde, entièrement numérisé et autonome. Rectifia t'il.

\- Oh… Fit seulement Nath de surprise.

\- Tu as prévenu Tony? Demanda Clint a l'IA.

\- Pas encore monsieur.

\- Bien, ne le fait pas, je vais lui faire la surprise. Lança t'il souriant.

\- Il en sera ravie. Acquiesca Jarvis.

\- Je me doute bien. Clint attrapa la main de Natasha encore émerveillée par cette intelligence artificielle et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Au rez de chaussé, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec céleste, Clint posa son doigts sur les lèvres. Elle lui désigna la cuisine. Il laissa la rousse face a céleste puis se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Le brun était en train de disposer des amuses gueule sur une plaque de four. Rhodey qui comprit de suite s'éclipsa de la pièce.

\- Un dîner sans apéro, n'est pas un vrai dîner n'est ce pas? Lança Clint.

Le brun se retourna derechef, ses yeux étaient emplit de buée. "Clint… t'es venu…"

\- Biensure que je suis venu. Dit il alors que le brun lui tomba dans les bras. Clint le serra fortement dans ses bras, tandis que Tony encerclait sa nuque des siens. Le châtain releva une main qu'il glissa ensuite dans sa chevelure. "Tout va bien Tony, je suis là."

\- Comme je suis heureux que tu sois là, j'avais tellement besoin de toi. Chuchota t'il sans son oreille.

\- Je sais… c'est pour ça que je suis venu. Le brun releva la tête, et embrassa aussitôt son agent préféré. Un long baiser langoureux s'orchestra entre les deux. Alors que trois paires de yeux les épiaient du bar.

\- Et bien, ça y va pas de main morte. Chuchota Nath.

\- Il a toujours eu un succès de ce côté là. Ah je me suis pas présenté, Rhodey. Chuchota le noir en serrant la main de la femme.

\- Nath. Chuchote t'elle en retour.

\- Céleste, enchanté. Dit la troisième.

\- Bon, tu vas finir par me le présenter ton mec où je dois vous décollez? Lâcha fortement Natasha.

\- Natasha Roumanoff! Dit Tony en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Clint.

\- Pour vous servir. Lança la femme en haussant le menton.

\- Je suis ravi que tu sois venu. Pas trop déçu des goûts de ton pote? Lui demanda t'il en allant vers elle.

\- Plutôt pas, faut avouer que tu es pas mal en ton genre. Lâcha t'elle en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Arrête de le draguer Nath, et toi sers nous a boire. Lança Clint.

\- Continue les amuses gueules pendant que je vous sers a boire.

\- Yep. Dit Clint amen finissant de préparer les toasts dans la cuisine.

Les amuses gueules dans le four, Clint rejoignit les autres, il étaient dans le salon, céleste et Rhodey se tenaient amoureusement la main, assis dans le canapé, Natasha avait élu domicile dans le fauteuil de gauche, Tony s'était assis dans le deuxième. Clint s'assit sur l'accoudoir et attrapa le verre que Tony lui tendait.

\- Et bien trinquons! Lança Rhodey. "A l'amour."

\- A l'amour oui.

\- J'ai cru comprendre que toi et le docteur Banner… Commença par dire Tony alors que Nath foudroya Clint du regard. "Clint m'a rien dit, j'ai juste deviné." Le défendit il.

\- Et oui, il… il est occupé a élaborer un remède sur… je ne sais pas quoi. Lança la femme avant de boire une gorgée de son verre.

\- C'est un grand scientifique. J'ai déjà lu ses rapports et ses thèses, et je dois dire qu'il en a dans la caboche. Lança Tony.

\- Moi j'y connais rien. Parfois il me parle de truc gamma. Mais… je comprend rien. Lança la rousse en haussant les épaules.

\- Le rayonnement gamma. Ce gars est un génie. Tony regarda sa montre. "Il bosse de nuit?"

\- Un projet important. Dit elle seulement.

\- Ça doit l'être pour qu'il te laisse en plan. Lança t'il ensuite.

\- Elle n'est pas seule, elle est avec moi. Contra Clint.

Tony releva le visage et sourit. "Je devrais être jaloux?"

\- Oh tu peux… Natasha et moi, c'est plus que ambiguë. Tu sais. Déclara l'ancien archer.

\- Arrête tes conneries Clint, il va le croire. Lança la rousse en roulant des yeux.

\- J'ai bien cru pendant un moment que vous étiez ensemble. Fini par avouer Tony.

\- Tu savais que j'étais marié pourtant. Dit ensuite Clint.

\- Ouais, mais je pensais réellement que tu avais une maîtresse. Enfin que Nath était ta maîtresse. Vous êtes toujours fourré ensemble. Dit il pour sa défense.

\- Normal c'est mon binôme. Fit le blond en haussant les épaules.

\- Ouais, enfin au Shield, personne traîne avec son binôme.

\- Bah si.

\- Arrête. Le zombie il est toujours avec Monsieur muscle, et l'autre oiseau. La jumelle est toujours soit avec toi. Dit il en désignant Natasha. "Soit avec son frère, qui lui n'est jamais avec son binôme."

\- Vu comme ça. Dit Nath. "Mais monsieur muscle, qui se prénomme Steve Rogers et l'oiseau qui s'appelle Sam Wilson sont un binôme."

\- Et le zombie, James Barnes, dit Bucky est le binôme de T'challa. Wanda, la jumelle et en binôme avec Peter Quill. Oui, je sais, la pauvre et son frère Pietro n'est pas mieux lotis puisqu'il a hérité de Scott Lang. Ajouta Clint en soupirant.

\- Ouais enfin t'admettra qu'il traine plus avec toi qu'avec Lang. Souligna Tony en regardant son Jules dans les yeux.

\- Là! on sent de la jalousie dans l'air. Annonça Rhodey.

\- Je dois avouer que j'avais des doutes sur vous moi aussi. Déclara la rousse.

\- Nath… n'en rajoute pas. Râla Clint, mal a l'aise.

\- y'avais de quoi se poser des question. Ajouta Tony.

\- C'est clair. Dit Nath alors que Tony poursuivait.

\- Vous étiez toujours fourré un ensemble, et la façon dont il te regardait.

\- Et puis il est gay, tout le monde le sait. Ajouta la rousse. Clint soupira longuement.

\- Bon on pourrait parler d'autre chose que de Pietro Maximoff s'il vous plaît. Commença a s'énerver Clint.

\- D'accord. Fit Tony, en regardant son homme de biais.

\- Quoi? Lâcha clint. Tony sourit seulement, Clint reprit. "Je vais aller voir les amuses gueules."

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Les cinq amis s'étaient fait livrer des pizzas, et la soirée s'était bien déroulé. Malgré que Natasha appréhendait tout ça, elle était ravi de voir que Tony était sincère envers Clint. Son meilleur ami semblait radieux. Tony proposa a Natasha de dormir a la villa qui accepta. Le couple repartit chez eux et Clint installa sa meilleure amie dans la seconde chambre.

Les amis de longue dates profitèrent un instant pour parler seul à seul tandis que Tony débarrassait le salon.

La femme s'assit sur le lit. "il a l'air de beaucoup tenir a toi."

\- C'est un amour. Il a l'air d'être gros con aux premiers abords mais je t'assure c'est quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu sais ce que je crois?

\- Non? Il s'assit a ses côtés.

\- Je crois qu'il était réellement un gros conard, prétentieux, arrogant et tout les défauts qui vont avec mais… t'as su dompter la bête. Je crois sincèrement que c'est ta présence qui le fait changer. Crois moi, j'arrive facilement a cerner les gens et il n'était pas un gars bien avant que tu rentres dans sa vie.

\- Je pense que… qu'il… il manquait d'amour en fait. Il a perdu sa mère trop jeune, il n'a pas eut l'amour d'un père. Moi aussi tu vas me dire, mais j'ai eu Laura ensuite. Il n'avait personne. Il n'a eu que Jarvis, Rhodey, et peut être Pepper. C'est tout.

\- Il t'a toi maintenant. La rassura t'elle.

\- Oui. Tony les surpris lorsqu'il frappa la la porte.

\- Vous voulez un thé, un café, un digestif.

\- Je veux bien un thé. Lança Clint.

\- Je préfère un digestif moi. Lança Natasha quant a elle.

\- On va bien s'entendre tout les deux. Rétorqua le brun.

Clint rit, puis se leva. Le binôme, accompagné de Tony se réunirent a nouveau au salon, cette fois ci, Clint s'assit dans le canapé, Natasha plongea aussitôt dans ses bras. Alors que Tony partait en cuisine. "Qu'est ce que j'aimerai que Bruce penne du temps pour moi." Chuchota la rousse.

\- Ça arrivera ma belle. Il va ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il a entre les mains. Dit il en serrant son amie dans ses bras.

Tony déposa deux digestifs sur la table accompagné d'un thé. "Je peux me mettre entre vous deux?"

Clint fronça les yeux et désigna une place a ses côtés. "Tu peux te mettre là !"

\- Hannnn… j'aime quand t'es jaloux, et que tu donnes des ordres. Lança le brun en se mordant la lèvre.

\- Appel moi maître. Lâcha Clint sérieusement.

Tony pouffa littéralement de rire et saisit le digestif de Nath qui lui glissa entre les mains. La femme se défit des bras de Clint, qui attrapa son thé. Tony s'assit enfin et se retourna vers Clint. "Je sais que ça se fait pas de trinquer entre du froid et du chaud mais… a nous. "

\- A nous. Déclara Clint.

\- A vous. Dit la femme.

\- A toi ma tite Nath.

\- A toi. Les trois amis trinquerent tous ensemble, ils burent leur verre, puis déposèrent tout sur la table avant que Natasha et Tony s'engouffrèrent dans les bras de Clint.


	21. Chapter 21

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 21

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Les trois amis restèrent l'un contre l'autre, Natasha commençait a s'endormir. "Je suis tellement soulagé que tu sois venu." Murmura Tony en redressant la tête.

\- De quoi voulais-tu me parler au fait?

\- C'est pas important, enfin si ça l'est, mais là, j'ai envie de profiter de toi. Répondit l'ingénieur.

\- Profiter de moi… Répéta Clint un sourire en coin.

\- Tu m'as compris. Dit Tony qui voulait seulement profiter de l'instant présent.

Clint attira à nouveau le crâne de Tony contre lui, puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Je t'aime Tony. Je suis pas sûre de te l'avoir déjà dis, mais je t'aime... Vraiment.. Enfin je veux dire… J'aime Laura, c'est sûre, mais c'est de toi dont je suis amoureux." Avoua le blond.

Le brun releva la tête et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Le baiser devint vite passionné, Clint avait toujours la main entre ses mèches et aimait tellement l'embrasser. Il fini par rompre le baiser alors que Tony en voulait bien plus. "On devrait aller se coucher." Chuchota Clint.

\- Se coucher? Répéta Tony en souriant.

\- Ouais… parce que là, je suis en mauvaise posture tu vois. Ma meilleure amie est dans mes bras, ainsi que mon petit ami qui m'embrasse langoureusement et je bande comme un fou.

Tony sourit à la fois au fait que Clint bande et aussi car il l'avait pour la première fois qualifié de petit ami. "Ah oui?" Le titilla t'il en glissant une main sur la cuisse de Clint.

\- Fais pas ça Tony… Geignait Clint.

-T'es coincé là ! Dit il alors que les bras de Clint l'entouraient Nath et lui.

\- Arrête… Chuchota Clint, alors que Tony vérifiait si oui ou non, il bandait vraiment. Un petit soubresaut de la part de Clint réveilla Natasha. "Hey… je vais t'aider a monter te coucher." Dit l'agent aussitôt.

\- Je suis assez grande… Marmonna la femme. alors qu'elle s'extirpa des bras de son ami. Clint tenta de cacher son émoi face à elle, mais elle ne fit pas attention a aucun des deux hommes et grimpa se coucher.

Tony se leva à son tour et tendit la main à son homme. Clint l'a saisit puis ils grimpèrent à l'étage.

Aussitôt la porte de leur chambre fermée, Tony plaqua Clint contre celle ci. "Alors comme ça tu bandes comme un fou." Susurra Tony en mordillant son oreille tandis que sa main glissa entre son entre jambes.

\- Tony… Dit seulement Clint dans tous ses états.

Le brun ne se laissa pas prier et enleva de suite le t shirt de Clint puis embrassa chaque téton avec passion. Sa langue dessina ensuite des cercles sur son buste, puis ses doigts défirent les boutons de son pantalon.

Clint était déjà dans un état plus qu'avancé et se retenait de gémir lorsque Tony entreprit de lécher son sexe ardemment.

\- Oh mon dieu. Fut la seule chose qui jaillit de la bouche de l'agent dans tous ses états. Le brun s'appliquait a englober son sexe tandis qu'il enlevait par la même occasion tout ce qui pourrait les séparer comme le pantalon et le caleçon de l'ancien archer professionnel.

Alors qu'il continuait de faire des va et vient sur lui, Tony caressa son bouton rose jusqu'à y faire pénétrer une phalange. Le blond tressaillit légèrement mais l'excitation était telle qu'il laissait Tony faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Le brun comprit que son homme était sans conteste excité par la situation et qu'il n'aurait pas de mal a y glisser un deuxième doigts. Les gémissements étouffés de Clint traduisait tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait a ce moment là.

Après avoir sonder son homme marié, il se releva et prit, ardemment les lèvres de Clint. Sa main droite, ne le laissa pas tranquille, et alla le masturber tandis qu'il cessa son baiser puis lui chuchota a l'oreille. "J'ai tellement envie de toi Clint."

\- Et moi donc… Souffla Clint tellement bouleversé, sentant les doigts de Tony glisser sur sa verge. De sa main gauche, Tony sortit son sexe, puis releva la cuisse droite de Clint pour pouvoir le pénétrer. Il reprit son sexe et continua de le masturber tandis qu'il s'enfonçait peu a peu dans l'antre de l'agent.

Un montée d'adrénaline et de plaisir monta aussitôt en Clint. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour aussi ardemment. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire l'amour debout, contre une porte. Et bon dieu qu'il aimait ça.

Ses bras autour autour de son cou, Clint se laissait emporter par le désir, Tony le masturbait toujours et ses accoups en lui, faisaient vibrer sa prostate. Son cœur battait la chamade, sa respiration était saccadée, et il n'arrivait plus à étouffer ses gémissements. Il voudrait se retenir de gémir mais un accoup brutale de Tony en lui, le fit gémir fortement. Tony se retira puis le retourna contre la porte. Il attrapa ses mains qu'il plaqua également dessus. Il positionna son corps et le pénétra aussitôt, ressaisissant au passage son sexe entre ses doigts puis, de son autre main la plaqua contre sa bouche.

Les mains plaquées sur la porte, son sexe gonflant entre ces doigts expert, et la cadence de pénétration de son amant ne firent qu'une bouchée de l'ancien archer. Il jouit presque immédiatement alors que Tony lui arrachait l'oreille tendrement.

Clint ayant déjà éjaculé, Tony se concentra sur ses va et vient en lui. Sa main droite glissa sur sa hanche pour appuyer son geste. Les va et vient devinrent plus rapide et plus profond obligeant Tony a jouir a son tour. Les mains de Clint glissèrent le long de la porte. Les bras de Tony l'envelopperent amoureusement. "C'était divin…" chuchota Tony essoufflé.

\- C'est le mot… divin… répéta Clint encore bouleversé.

\- Tu sais pas a quel point je t'aime. Avoua Tony.

\- Tony… je t'aime tellement moi aussi.

Tony les laissa reprendre leur souffle puis fit pivoter son bien aimé, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Le couple resta un moment dans cette position puis ils partirent sous la douche avant d'aller se coucher le sourire aux lèvres.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint fut le premier à être réveillé ce matin, il prit un instant pour contempler son homme dormir tendrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il fini par s'extirper de ses bras, puis passa un peignoir alors que Tony ouvrit les yeux. "Tu t'en vas déjà?"

\- Je suis pas encore parti, il faut se lever mon cœur, tu commence a 9h toi aussi n'oublie pas. Tu te réveilles?

\- Hummm.. Marmonna seulement le brun en se retournant dans le lit.

Lorsque clint ouvrit la porte, il entendit que sa meilleure amie était déjà réveillé, il l'a rejoignit aussitôt. "Salut ma belle."

\- Salut don Juan.

\- Bien dormi?

\- Merveilleusement bien. Et tu sais comment je dors mal ailleurs que dans mon lit.

\- Je suis pas sûre que Tony a de quoi te pouponner mais pour le reste il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans la salle de bain.

\- Oui j'ai vu. Et pour ce qui est de me pouponner, j'ai toujours de quoi faire dans mon sac.

\- Va prendre ta douche je prépare le petit dej. La jeune femme lui sourit et grimpa a nouveau a l'étage tandis que Clint préparait le petit déjeuner.

Natasha fut rapide, Clint se demandait comment elle faisait pour se doucher et se maquiller en si peu de temps. "C'est du rapide dis donc."

\- Il est déjà. 8h, je commence a 9h.

\- Hummm, Tony aussi. Jarvis tu pourrais saquer monsieur le génie s'il te plaît?

\- Bien entendu monsieur. Répondit l'IA alors que le binôme s'assirent pour déjeuner. Au bout de quelques minutes ils entendirent une porte s'ouvrit puis une seconde, c'était le signe que Tony allait sous la douche. Clint fini aussitôt son café et partit dans la salle de bain du rez de chaussée pour se doucher.

Lorsqu'ils sortit de la salle de bain, il entendit Natasha et Tony rirent ensemble, et c'était une très belle image. Il était a présent l'heure de rejoindre le Shield, Clint s'incrusta avec eux, pour profiter de son temps libre pour parler un peu avec ses collègues.

En arrivant au Shield, le trio se dirent au-revoir sur le parking, Tony fila au hangar a Quinjet, Natasha rejoignit la salle d'entraînement tandis que Clint grimpait au réfectoire.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde, il aperçu seulement Steve Rogers. Clint se dirigea vers lui. Il se versait un café, il s'arrêta a ses côtés. "Ils bossent tous?"

\- Hey, Barton! Comment vas tu? Demanda l'agent Rogers.

\- Ça va.

\- La reprise?

\- Non pas encore, je suis venu faire un coucou. Répondit Clint.

\- Ah… Maximoff et Quill sont en mission. Bucky et odinson aussi.

\- Et sam t'en as fait quoi? Se moquait t'il.

\- Oh… je l'ai attaché un arbre en Roumanie. Clint rit. "Il est avec Hill, pour son rapport. Alors quoi de nouveau?"

\- Pas grand chose. Dit il en suivant Steve a une table.

\- Tes enfants vont bien?

\- Euh… oui… je crois… qui t'a dit que j'avais des enfants? Nath? Supposa t'il.

\- ce dernier.

\- Ah…

\- Il m'a dit aussi que… il avait tenté sa chance. Glissa Steve.

\- Ah… et il t'a dit quoi d'autre? Demanda Clint, pensant que Pietro aurait peut être tout balancé a propos de Tony et de lui.

\- À propos.?

\- Il t'a surement dit que j'avais refusé. Marmonna Clint.

\- Oui… mais ça on s'en doutait déjà. Lança seulement Steve. Clint fronça les yeux ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. "Tu n'es pas gay!" Lança t'il ensuite.

\- Je… j'étais a deux doigts de céder. Avoua ensuite Clint penaud.

\- Au Maximoff? S'étonna Rogers. Tu es gay? Demanda t'il ensuite.

\- Je… je suppose que je suis bi.

\- Ah… fit Steve tout de même surpris. "d'accord je comprends…" dit il avant de boire son café.

\- J'ai un amant! Avoua soudainement Clint.

\- Pardon?

\- Tu sais que je suis marié ! Dit ensuite Clint.

\- Oui.

\- Et bien j'ai un amant. C'est tout récent. 15 jours a peine en réalité. Mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. Ajouta t'il.

\- C'est pour cette pour raison que t'as pas cédé a Pietro? Demanda a son tour Rogers.

\- Ouais… j'avais déjà quelqu'un, enfin du moins on… tu t'es jamais demandé comment serait ta vie? Plus tard je veux dire. Bucky et toi vous serez jamais père de famille. Demanda subitement Clint. Steve était le seul homosexuel qu'il connaissait.

\- C'est certain, mais bon, je l'aime de trop pour… pour arrêter de le voir… pour prendre quelqu'un d'autre dans mes bras alors… pourquoi tu poses cette question? Tu as déjà des enfants. Chuchota Steve.

\- Mais pas lui, mon petit ami, il en a pas, et en aura probablement jamais a cause de moi.

\- Clint, dis-toi que .. si ce n'est pas toi, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre, s'il est gay, il sera gay, avec ou sans toi. Lui rétorqua Rogers.

\- Je crois que... Il aurait peut-être envisagé de se marier, si je n'étais pas là. Sans vraiment aimer sa femme. Tu comprends… il.. Clint réfléchit a comment formuler sa phrase puis reprit. "Ses parents veulent qu'il se mari et ait des enfants."

\- Comme tout parent. Lance seulement Steve.

\- Oui, enfin sauf que là. C'est compliqué. Ils veulent un héritier, ils savent qu'il est gay, mais ils s'en foutent. Ils accepteraient même qu'il ait un amant. Lui confit Clint.

Steve fronça les yeux. "C'est compliqué. Tu t'en veux pour ça? Tu penses que c'est a cause des sentiments qu'il a pour toi qu'il ne se mari pas?"

\- crois oui. Finit il par avouer.

\- Et bien, c'est qu'il t'aime bien plus que tu ne le penses. Lui répondit il en souriant pleinement.

\- Peut être bien. Dit Clint Avant que le téléphone de Steve ne sonne.

Clint boit son café pendant que Steve répond au téléphone. Aussitôt que l'amoureux a glace a raccrocher Clint lança. "C'est Stark!"

\- Stark? Dit Steve surpris de cette révélation.

\- L'agent Stark, un pilote, et il est héritier de Stark industrie.

\- Oh… d'accord… oui, là tout s'éclaire. Stark? Et bien t'as du courage. Dit Steve en grimaçant.

\- Il n'est pas comme tu le penses. Et entre nous, tu dois savoir ce qu'est le courage, Bucky n'a pas l'air super cool… lança Clint en grimaçant lui aussi.

Steve rit puis dit. "Mouais… Bucky est un ange avec moi… je suppose que ce Stark doit être lui aussi."

\- Hey banner! Lança Clint en voyant le scientifique venir vers eux.

\- Bonjour agent Barton. Nath n'est pas la,? Demanda

\- Ah, elle est en entraînement. Lui apprit il.

\- Hey salut Clint. Dit l'agent Wilson qui rejoignit Steve.

\- Salut Sam. Répondit il, alors que Steve se lève.

\- Bon les gars, a plus.

\- À plus Steve. Dit Clint avant de terminer son café.

Un silence envahit la table, Banner n'était pas un grand bavard, et Clint non plus, Brice fini par rompre le silence. "Alors comme ça… t'emmène ma femme chez un milliardaire? Marmonna t'il le regard ancré dans sa tasse thé."

\- Elle t'a tout raconté ? Dit Clint Suroît.

\- Nath me raconte toujours tout. Comment ça se passe? Demanda t'il en relevant les yeux vers lui.

\- Ça va.

\- Et avec sa famille? Ajouta t'il ensuite.

\- Elle t'a dit pour ça aussi? Demanda Clint.

\- Oui, et puis connaissant les Stark, c'était sûre que ça n'allait pas être simple. Dit il ensuite.

\- Tu connais les Stark? S'étonna Barton.

\- De nom, ce sont de grand scientifique, notamment ton petit ami, c'est un génie. Ajouta t'il ensuite, Clint esquissa un sourire, alors que Bruce boit un de ses collègues entrer dans la pièce.

\- Ah excuse moi, je pense que le doctor Strange me cherche. Dit Bruce en se l'avant.

Clint se levalui aussi et part et a la rencontre de Nath, il regarda l'emploi du temps d'entraînement et s'aperçut qu'elle était a l'extérieur, avec Maximoff, Lang, pryde, et d'autre.

Natasha et les autres s'étiraient, lorsqu'il arriva vers eux. C'était signe que l'entraînement était fini. Il était déjà 11h00. Pietro lui sourit directement lorsqu'il l'aperçu.

\- Hey salut. Lança t'il directement.

\- Salut Pietro, salut Lang.

\- Bon, allez entraînement fini. À la douche. Lance Nath a tous les agents.

Face aux ordres de sa meilleure amie, tout le monde parti sauf Pietro et elle. "Tu manges avec nous ce midi?" Demanda aussitôt le jeune Maximoff.

\- Surement. Oui.

\- Cool. Fit le jeune.

\- Allez va te laver… Ordonna la chef. Le. jeune partir en courant vers le bâtiment, Nath soupira et lança. "Toujours aussi dingue de toi."

\- Tu crois?

\- C'est sûre.

\- Je crois pas moi. Il a rencontré un type.. lui confia t il.

\- Ah oui? S'étonna t'elle.

\- Oui… un gars d'ici, un petit blond, je le connais pas. Ajouta t'il.

\- Bon allez, je file a la douche, on se rejoint à la cafétéria?

\- Ouaip. Lança Clint.

Il était presque midi lorsque Nath et les autres revinrent à la cafétéria. Clint était heureux de se retrouver la, parmis les siens, le Shield faisait parti de sa vie, il avait toujours vécu en communauté. Le KGB, le Shield. Bien qu'il ait fondé une famille, il avait toujours été un loup solitaire, mis a part ses collègues, il ne côtoyait personne d'autre. Il n'avait pas d'ami en extérieur. Peu d'agent en avaient.

Assis autour de la table, il se sentait merveilleuse bien, encore plus lorsque Tony franchit la double porte battante. Un clin d'oeil vint faire rougir ses joues, c'était dingue l'effet qu'avait Stark sur lui.

L'ingénieur se plaça de façon à le voir, et lui lança quelques sourire. Les agents au courant de leur idylle sourirent face a ça. Le reste du groupe ne firent pas attention aux sourires qu'ils s'envoyaient.

Il était 13h00 lorsque la cafétéria se vida un peu. Steve et Sam repartirent. Pietro, Lang et Nath restèrent un peu la. Ils n'avaient entraînement qu'à 13h30. Clint sourit lorsque Tony prit son téléphone et il se doutait qu'il allait recevoir un message.

De Tony: Je reprend a 13h30. Je fini a 15h, rejoint moi dans ma chambre. 3 ème étage, couloir D chambre 121.

De Clint: D'accord, fais attention a toi.

De Tony: ;-)

Ses collègues finirent par délaisser Clint, il remonta dans sa propre chambre et en profita pour appeler sa famille. Il fallait bien prendre des nouvelles et en donner de temps en temps.

\- Allô.

\- Laura? Comment ça va?

\- Oh Clint, euh ça va et toi?

\- Ça va, comment vont les enfants?

\- Oh bien, Caro est ici, c'est un peu agité, mais les enfants sont ravie d'avoir Ashley et Mary Kate a leur côtés, surtout Lila tubtendoute bien.

\- Oui bien sûre, comment ça va pour elle, elle tient le coup?

\- Ça va mieux depuis qu'elle est ici.

\- Tant mieux. J'ai… un entraînement cet après midi, ça va finir tard, mais j'ai rien de prévu avant lundi après. Donc je vais surement rentrer demain matin.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon, t'embrassera bien les enfants pour moi. Ne leur dis rien, je vais leur faire la surprise.

\- D'accord.

\- A demain.

\- Oui, a demain.

Clint raccrocha en soupirant, il avait bien vu que c'était tendu entre lui et Laura. Elle avait été peu démonstratif quant a son retour. Clint profita pour se changer, et de faire son sac, puisque demain il rentrerait chez lui pour quelques jours, puis l'heure arriva bien vite. Il fallait qu'il rejoigne son amant.


	22. Chapter 22

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 22

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Devant la porte de la chambre d'appoint du multimilliardaire, Clint frappa doucement. Tony ouvrit la porte en souriant. "Pourquoi tu frappe?"

\- Par respect. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Respect de quoi, on couche ensemble je te ferais dire. Lança Tony en emmenant Clint dans son antre. La chambre allouée du Shield était quasiment la même de Clint. C'était les même meubles, agencés seulement différemment. "Alors dis-moi, c'était quoi ces petits regards?" Demanda Tony en passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit ami.

\- Quels petits regards? Demanda Clint en se mordant la lèvre supérieure, les pommettes légèrement rougissante.

\- Ce petit regard là… Répondit Tony avant de plonger son nez dans son cou.

\- Tony… Marmonna Clint.

\- Il le sait, le jumeau? Demanda t'il en lui embrassant le cou.

\- Tout le monde le sait, enfin je crois. Marmonna Clint.

\- Tu leur as dis? À qui? Demanda Tony en regardant à nouveau son jules, cessant ces baisers torrides.

\- Steve le sait, donc Bucky le sait surement. Pietro sait depuis le départ, donc Wanda doit l'être. Donc si Wanda l'est, Sam l'est aussi.

\- Tout le monde le sait. Donc! Lança Tony en roulant des yeux.

\- Non… pas Lang et Quill. Tony acquiesça puis reprit ses baisers torrides sur le cou de Clint tout en enlevant sa veste.

\- Et toi… tes collègues le savent? Reprit soudainement Clint.

\- Nope, je suis pas assez proche d'eux pour ça. Murmura Tony en enlevant a présent les bobouto de la chemise de Clint pour glisser sa main sous le tissu.

\- Parce que tu penses je le suis.?

\- Oh que oui. Lança Tony en remontant sa bouche sur sa mâchoire. "Ta petite Natasha c'est sacré. Ton monsieur muscles à la dentition parfaite est comme un mentor pour toi. Et je parle même pas de ton petit protégé."

\- Mon protégé ? Pietro? Tu peux parler toi avec ton Parker.. Lança Clint en agrippant Tony par les épaules pour le faire cesser.

\- Sauf que Parker n'est pas amoureux de moi. Rétorqua seulement Tony pour sa défense.

\- Mais moi oui. Chuchote en retour Clint.

\- Mais toi oui. Répéta Tony, surpris par la réponse. "Allez viens… je vais te présenter mon lit."

Clint rit à la proposition et se laissa emmener sur le lit de Tony. Le brun enleva ses chaussure et s'allongea sur le lit, le dos appuyé sur les barreau du lit. Clint fit de même. Tony attrapa la télécommande de la télé puis alluma. "Quoi? Tu pensais que j'allais profiter de toi?"

\- Euh .. oui… en fait, j'avoue. Je pensais que tu voulais me violer.

\- Ça serait pas vraiment un viol de toute façon

\- C'est vrai. Tony ouvrit ses bras, Clint sourit en coin puis s'engouffra contre lui. Il était bien rare que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui comme ça. Clint ferma les yeux un instant, il n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis bien longtemps.

Tony comprit que Clint avait justement besoin de ça. Ce garçon débordait d'amour. Il aimait bien des personne. Ses enfants premièrement, son épouse probablement. Sa meilleure amie et même surement un peu un collègue trop jeune qui en pinçait pour lui. Mais personne ne lui retournait tout l'amour qu'il méritait. Il était quelques part quelqu'un qui ne se laissait pas aimé. "Tu es bien là?"

\- J'ai jamais été aussi bien. C'est reposant…. D'être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Tony lui déposa un baiser sur le front mais Clint n'en resta pas là et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le baiser qui devait être doux se transforma rapidement en un baiser passionné, les mains baladeuse de Tony glissaient sur les hanches de son amant. Qu'il aimait les courbes parfaites de l'archer. Il avait déjà eu des tas d'aventures mais jamais il n'avait été autant attiré par un corps que ce corps là en particulier. Il avait envie de lui donner tellement d'amour.

Il avait autant envie de donner que de recevoir, il ne se donnait pas facilement, mais face a Clint, il n'arrivait pas a jouer les macho exclusivement passif, face a Clint, il se sentait comme un pantin envoûté. A son tour, Clint glissa sa main sur le buste de Tony.

Tony n'en pouvait déjà plus, et désirait plus que tout que son Jules profite de lui. "tout compte fait, je veux bien un viol." Chuchotait Tony.

Clint rompu le baiser et regarda Tony de biais. "Tu es surexcité."

\- T'imagines même pas le pouvoir que t'as sur moi. Déclara Tony en enlevant la veste de Clint précipitamment. Clint sourit en coin et se laisse déshabiller par Tony. Il l'aida même a enlever son maillot et retira par la même occasion celui de Tony.

Le brun attira aussitôt la bouche de Clint contre ses lèvres et lui donna un second baiser majestueux. Clint souriait en coin, et se reculait de temps en temps alors que Tony râlait en tentant de lui voler des baisers. "Arrête de jouer Clint." Gémit le milliardaire alors qu'il agrippa Clint et le fit basculer le dos.

A califourchon sur Clint, Tony embrassa le buste de Clint avec passion. L'archer était subjugué de voir Tony dans cet état là, le brun se délectait de chaque partie de peau de Clint. Il le léchait, l'embrassait, le mordillait.

Tony se surprenait, d'être aussi a l'aise et détendu dans cette position, c'était la première fois où il avait envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau de quelqu'un, cet homme l'excitait de trop. La tension était au maximum dans la chambre. Clint fondait sous la langue et les lèvres de l'ingénieux, tandis que Tony s'excitait de plus en plus.

Leurs gestes étaient de moins en moins sensuelles, et plus hâtifs et précipité. "J'ai envie de toi Clint."

\- Moi aussi !

Tony se releva, et défit son jean précipitamment, Clint allait enlever son pantalon mais Tony le laissa juste défaire ses boutons. Il sortit le sexe de Clint et passa sa langue sur le bout du gland. Le blond tressaillit au contact, agrippant les épaules de son amant. "Tony…"

\- Clint. Chuchotait Tony en grimaçant sur son amant. "Prend moi Clint…. S'il te plaît, je veux t'avoir en moi." Supplia l'ingénieux, surprenant son partenaire par la même occasion.

Clint attira son amant un peu plus haut et glissa ses mains des hanches du brun jusqu'à ses fesses, qu'il souleva doucement. Il se plaça correctement et le pénétra de la même manière. Il pouvait tout de même sentir Tony se crisper.

Le brun en avait pourtant envie mais il n'était pas aussi détendu qu'il ne le pensait. Il avait du mal a se détendre afin de laisser son compagnon entrer en lui. Clint se retira, voyant la détresse de son amant, mais Tony ne le laissa pas et s'enfonça encore plus loin. Le mouvement brusque lui arracha un cri de douleur mais continua a s'enfoncer. "Tony, ça va?" Murmura Clint.

\- Prend moi Clint. Supplia malgré tout le brun, bien qu'il ressentait les douleurs d'une pénétration pas assez lubrifié.

Clint commença a faire des mouvements de va et vient, et le brun commençait à occulter la douleur. Les mouvements de Clint étaient doux et réguliers. Tony les copia et leurs mouvements commencèrent à être simultanées.

Malgres que Tony ne ressentait plus aucunes douleurs, il ne prenait pas autant de plaisir qu'il aurait voulu. Les préliminaires catastrophiques avaient eu raison de lui.

Le seul plaisir qu'il avait, était de voir Clint dans tous ses états. Le voir les yeux mi clos, les lèvres légèrement outre ouverte, l'entendre gémir était pour lui un plaisir sans nom et encore plus lorsque l'archer se répandit en lui.

Sur le corps de son amant, Tony s'y sentait bien. Il n'avait pas jouis, mais malgré tout avait prit du plaisir en admirant son Jules, prendre le sien. Il entendait le cœur de Clint battre la chamade. Il sentait les doigts de Clint glisser sur ses hanches et sur le haut de son dos. Le calme était revenu dans la chambre, Clint glissa sa main sur la nuque de Tony, puis dans ses cheveux.

Tony leva les yeux vers son amant, qui lui, les avaient fermé. Il lui déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Clint sourit seulement a ça, puis demanda a son partenaire.

\- T'aurais pas une paire de chaussette.

\- Regarde dans le deuxième tiroir. Lança Tony ne se relevant pas pour autant.

Clint lui, prit son courage a deux mains, et se traîna jusqu'au tiroir, en prenant une paire de chaussette, il découvrit un objet pour le moins étrange. Il se retourna vers son compagnon tout en fronçant des yeux.

Le brun comprit immédiatement de quoi il s'agissait et se défendit comme il le pouvait. "C'était juste pour essayer… au début que je t'ai rencontré je savais pas si t'étais actif ou passif alors je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je m'entraîne… au cas où tu étais exclusivement actif…" Fit Tony en grimaçant de gêne. Clint sourit a ce sourire gêné qu'arborait Tony, c'était bien rare de le voir aussi confus. Tony reprit. "Mais… j'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'essayer, il est tout neuf. Enfin, je l'ai déballé, je l'ai lavé et rangé. Je te promets."

\- Mouais… allez, vilain garnement, à la douche. Conclut Clint avant de rejoindre la salle de bain.

Sous la douche, Clint était dans les bras de son amant. L'eau ruisselait sur eux, c'était si relaxant. Clint était hein silencieux, Tony se demandait pour quelles raisons il se taisait ainsi. Peut être qu'il aimait le calme après une partie de jambes en l'air ?

Clint de son côté, s'en voulait d'avoir prit autant de plaisir a pénétrer Tony. Surtout en sachant que Tony n'avait pas jouis. Il s'en sentait fautif et se demandait s'il ne lui avait pas fait mal. Peut être que Tony n'était pas assez détendu. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de se faire pénétrer. Lui non plus n'avait pas l'habitude, mais peut être que certain étaient plus apte que d'autre.

Tony berçait Clint et se disait que c'était la première fois qu'il s'était laissé pénétrer sans prendre plaisir en contrepartie, mais qu'il avait tout de même aimé. L'ingénieur savait que c'était juste, parceque c'etait lui, parce que c'était Clint. Il fut surpris par une paire de yeux qui le regardait. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

\- Rien… je réfléchissais à un truc. Chuchotais Clint.

\- A quoi donc?

\- A un truc…. Dit seulement Clint alors qu'il réfléchissait a comment il pourrait faire plaisir a son Tony ce soir.

\- D'accord je ne le saurais jamais?

\- Peut être plus tard. Avoua Clint qui souriait à ses pensées coquines.

\- D'accord. Répondit seulement le brun.

Clint sortit le premier de la salle de bain, il se se sécha puis s'habilla. Tony le suivit ensuite, le brun passa juste un caleçon puis s'assit sur le lit pour mettre ses chaussettes lorsque Clint se posta devant lui. Le brun releva les yeux et allait l'attirer contre lui, mais le blond l'en empêcha et s'agenouilla face au pilote.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais? Lança Tony.

Le blond ne répondit pas et sortit le membre encore mou de Tony et commença à le lécher.

\- Clint… pouffa Tony en ricanant légèrement, mais le blond commençait a faire durcir son membre. Le brun riait tout d'abord mais fut vite pris au jeu. C'était la première fois que Clint était aussi libéré et l'excitait de plus belle.

Les mains du pilotes allèrent directement se poser de chaque côtés de son visage et accompagnaient ses mouvements de va et vient. Tony était en extase total. Tout l'excitait dans cette scène. Voir Clint se délectait de lui le titillait, et le fait que se soit inopiné était encore plus grandiose. Tony avait basculé son crâne en arrière, avait fermé les yeux et ouvert la bouche tandis que ses jambes entouraient le buste de son amant. Il ne fallut pas longtemp au brun pour se déverser dans la bouche de son amant.

Le milliardaire se laissa glisser à terre lorsque Clint en eut finit de lui. "Je t'aime mon amour." Chuchota Tony au creux de son oreille. Clint émis seulement un sourire et se cala entre les bras de son amant. Tony était assis a terre, et serait Clint dans ses bras, dos a lui. Après avoir réussi a reprendre son souffle, le pilote déclara

\- Je vais refuser mon héritage.

\- Tu devrais y réfléchir. Contra seulment le blond.

\- C'est tout réfléchit.

\- Non, pas fait une connerie comme ça Tony. Par pour un amant. Ajouta l'archer.

\- C'est tout ce que je suis, un amant? Demanda le brun.

\- Tony, tu sais bien. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Oui, je sais, mais si je me mari pas, mon père me déshéritera de toute façon.

\- Tu crois? Demanda Clint en pivotant son visage pour le voir.

\- Je vais pas me marier avec Pepper, Clint. Le seul moyen pour que mon père me fiche la paix sans me marier est que je cache mon homosexualité aux yeux de la presse et du monde entier en m'affichant avec des femmes. Tu serais d'accord pour que je pose avec des filles et qu'on se voit une fois a la va vite?

Clint regarda a nouveau vers le mur, non, bien-sure que l'on, il ne voudrait pas. Mais avait il le choix?

\- Voilà, donc, je vais refuser l'héritage, et il pourra rien contre moi.

\- Ça ne change pas le fait que la presse parlera de ça.

\- Et bien je leur dirais que je suis gay comme ca j'aurais pas besoin de m'afficher avec des femmes! Le seul bémol est qu'on devra se voir le plus souvent au Shield qu'à l'extérieure. Je suis désolé Clint. J'ai pas d'autre idées. Murmura le génie.

\- Désolé de quoi? C'est moi qui suis déjà marié, c'est toi qui voudrait assumer ton homosexualité. C'est moi le problème. Dit Clint avant de soupirer lentement.

\- Ce n'est pas toi le problème, c'est ton entourage. J'ai trois options. Si je reste "hétéro" aux yeux de tous et que mon père remarque que je vois des hommes, il me déshérite. Deuxième option. Je me mari avec Pepper, Je couche avec elle, j'ai des enfants, elle dirige Stark et on se voit une fois a jamais. … tu me laisserai coucher avec elle?

Clint grimaça. "Je devrais, je devrais te laisser, pas sûre que… si, j'y arriverai, je te laisserai faire mais… " Clint se mordit la lèvre.

\- Tu serais trop jaloux. Lança Tony en serrant son homme contre lui.

\- Sans doute.

\- Voilà c'est réglé, j'ai pas envie de te faire du mal et puis c'est glauque, je pourrais jamais coucher avec elle. Donc il reste plus que la troisième option. Et c'est la mieux pour nous.

\- Ne pense pas à nous, pense a toi.

\- Oui mais le mieux pour moi, c'est toi. Alors la troisième option. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Je pourrais être pdg, me marier, avoir des enfants, j'ai jamais manqué de rien. Sauf de rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui je peux être moi même. Quelqu'un qui fait battre mon cœur, quelqu'un que je peux choyer, quelques-uns qui me fait bander, la vie peut être belle que si l'on trouve la personne avec qui la partager, et cette personne c'est toi. Chuchota Tony avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le cou.

\- C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait dite. Répondit seulement Clint troublé par ces paroles.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Il avait passé tout l'après midi dans la chambre de Tony, au lit plus précisément. Ils avaient profité de ce moment où personne ne savait qu'il était là, et bon dieu ils en avaient bien profiter. Il était bientôt 19h, et Tony avait prévu de les emmener au restaurant, ils finirent par délaisser la chambre allouée au Shield.

Ce fut au rez de chaussé juste avant d'aller vers le parking, que le couple croisa Pietro Maximoff. Les hommes ne se tenaient pas la main, mais chahutaient et Pietro avait comprit qu'ils étaient à présent réellement un couple.

\- Hey… tu t'en vas? Dit le jeune homme.

\- Euh.. oui, je .. je vais manger a l'extérieur. Répondit seulement Clint légèrement gêné par la situation.

\- D'accord…

\- Je t'attend dans la voiture. Lança Tony. Clint regarda Tony filer, puis grimaça de gêne.

\- Ne soit pas gêné, je sais ce qui se passe entre vous. Déclara le jeune sokovien.

\- Entre nous le plus gêné, c'est lui le crois. Lança Clint en baissant les yeux.

\- Ouais c'est sûre.

\- Alors., Comment va Randy? Demanda Clint pour changer de sujet.

\- Randy? Ah Dany tu veux dire. Dany Rand!

\- Oui… Excuse moi.

\- Et bien… ça va … il va bien. T'es encore en vacance? Dit Pietro.

\- Oui, jusque lundi, je repars chez moi.

\- D'accord.. bon, et bien, bonne vacance alors. Déclara le jeune.

\- Merci… bonne soirée a toi.

\- A vous aussi.


	23. Chapter 23

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 23

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Au restaurant, en attendant leur apéros, les deux hommes se dévoraient du regard. Ils pensaient sûrement a l'après midi qu'ils avaient passés. Le serveur leur apporta leur apéro, les hommes trinquerent. "À nous."

\- A nous. Déclara Tony en attrapant la main de Clint de l'autre main, Clint tenta de retirer la sienne.

\- T'as pas peur que… que les médias nous voient? Se défendit le blond, alors que Tony tenait fermement sa main.

\- Ça changerait quoi? Demain, je serais déshérité de toute façon.

\- C'est pas encore fait. Ajouta Clint.

Tony soupira. "Je t'ai dis que j'allais le faire, mais tu as raison." Il retira sa main. "Si les médias nous pistent, on fera la une. Et je suis pas sur que ton épouse le prendrait bien."

Clint se mordit la lèvre, il avait oublié un instant qu'il était marié, et que leur relation était une relation extra-conjugale. "J'avais presque oublié." Avoua le blond.

Le serveur revint et prit la commande, les hommes firent l'impasse sur les entrées et commanderent simplement leurs plat.

\- J'ai parlé ma femme tout a l'heure. Lui apprit Clint.

\- Ah bon? Et comment elle va? Demanda Tony par pur politesse.

\- Bien. Enfin, on a pas beaucoup parlé.

\- D'accord. Dit seulement Tony.

\- Sa sœur vit chez nous. Avec ses filles. Ajouta Clint, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

\- Ok.

\- Elle vient de divorcer, enfin elle est en instance de divorce.

\- D'accord. Fit encore Tony.

\- J'ai promis de rentrer demain.

\- D'accord. Reprit Tony.

\- Tu peux répondre autre chose que d'accord et ok.

\- Que veux tu que je te dises? Lança Tony légèrement sur la défensive.

\- Je sais pas, j'en sais rien. Dit finalement Clint, Clint baissa la tête, il en demandait sûrement trop a Tony.

\- Je peux être que d'accord non? De toute façon j'ai pas vraiment le choix. Lança Tony sans réfléchir a ses paroles.

\- Tony, commence pas. Murmura Clint mal a l'aise par la tournure.

\- Je commence pas, Clint. Tu as promis à ton épouse de rentrer, c'est normal que tu le fasses, t'es en vacance, t'aurais déjà dû passer tes vacances avec tes proches. Donc …

\- Je suis désolé. Chuchota Clint, comprenant que Tony souffrait en silence.

\- T'as pas à l'être Clint. Le serveur revint et leur servit leurs plat, avant de s'éclipser. Le silence était de mise, les hommes mangèrent silencieusement. "Tu m'en veux?" Demanda finalement Clint.

\- Mais non, Clint, tu as passé tes vacances avec moi, comment je peux t'en vouloir de passer du temps avec ta famille? Dit Tony en prenant tout de même la main de Clint dans la sienne.

\- Fury ne me laissera pas trop de repos, lundi je devrais reprendre le taf. L'informa Clint.

\- Ça fait que six jours. Dit Tony alors que ça lui semblait une éternité.

\- Oui, ça va aller vite.

\- Et on se verra demain avant que tu partes et lundi alors concrètement ça fait que quatre jours entier. Dit Tony souriant, mais Clint voyait bien que Tony ne souriait pas a l'intérieur. En tout cas, Clint ne souriait pas lui. Tony allait lui manquer, ça allait être long finalement.

Les hommes finirent le repas en silence, puis avant que le serveur ne les débarrasse, Tony saisit la main de Clint sans la sienne. "Quoique tu fasses, quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai passé des moments exceptionnels avec toi."

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça? Tu veux me quitter?

\- Non, mais si, tu… Tony souffla puis reprit. "Tu es marié et tu pourrais regretter d'avoir un amant. Tu pourrais revenir sur tes promesses vis a vis de moi. Et quoi qu'il en soit, je regretterai pas."

\- Mais je regrette rien Tony. Et… tu dis ça comme si on allait se séparer définitivement. On reste amant! Tony! Tu me fais peur!

\- Si les médias savent, ils chercheront mon amant. Ton couple risque de perdre des plumes si… si on se voit.

\- Tu veux plus me voir?

\- C'est pas ça. C'est pour toi, si on se voit et que mon père balance que j'en suis gay….

\- Hum… Clint baissa les yeux, puis les releva, "Pour le moment, tu n'as rien avoué a ton père et les médias ne savent rien, alors… profitons de cette soirée.

\- T'as raison. Barrons nous d'ici et rentrons.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Aussitôt rentré, Tony mit un peu de musique, et alluma la cheminée. "Ce soir, c'est champagne, et chocolat." Déclara l'ingénieur en mécanique.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce que tu es aussi précieux qu'un champagne et aussi doux qu'un chocolat. Lança Tony en déposant un baiser a Clint. Le blond sourit et s'assit sur le canapé tandis Tony descendit au labo.

Clint enleva ses chaussures et se mit a l'aise, alors que Tony remontait avec une bouteille de champagne. Il l'a déposa sur la table et partit au bar.

Il s'installa ensuite sur le canapé et leur servit une coupe de champagne. "Où sont les chocolats?"

\- Mon petit gourmand… bouge pas. Tony se leva a nouveau et amena deux boîtes de chocolat. "Moi aussi je suis un gourmand. Cela sont a la cerise et a la liqueur. Ceci non."

\- Tu m'en donne un.

Tony sourit en coin et glissa un chocolat dans la bouche de l'archer.

Clint avala son chocolat puis saisit sa coupe. "Bon… c'est notre dernière soirée avant quelques jours."

\- Oui, a nous.

\- A nous. Répéta Clint avant de boire une longue gorgée de son verre.

\- Et bien! T'avais soif. Lança Tony en réservant son petit ami.

Clint tenait beaucoup l'alcool, mais pas les bulles. Il le savait, et c'était en toute connaissance de cause qu'il avait presque avalé son verre entièrement. Il avait des idées derrière la tête, et il lui fallait être un peu pompette pour réussir a passer sa timidité.

\- Alors que vas tu faire de tes vacances restantes ?

\- Je sais pas, sûrement aller faire un tour au parc avec les enfants.

Tony sourit a sa réponse et chercha en savoir plus sur les enfants de son compagnons. Ils veulent toujours être danseur et ingénieur?

\- Qui t'as dis qu'il voulait être ingénieur?

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dis. Il a beaucoup de capacité. Je suis sûr il sera ingénieur, en quoi ça, je sais pas. Mais il sera ingénieur.

\- Peut être, c'est soit ça, ou soso le BTP. Et oui ma fille veut toujours être danseuse ou maîtresse.

\- Comme toute les petites filles. Un long silence s'invita, Tony le rompu. "Faudrait que tu l'emmène a Stark industrie un jour, je lui ferais visiter les locaux, y'a un tas de truc intéressant là bas. Je pourrais lui montrer mes prototypes, et le défier aux échecs.

\- Je verrai. Tu… tu voudrais voir a quoi ils ressemblent?

\- Si c'est pas trop demander.

Clint sortit son téléphone, pendant les 15 derniers jours, ils s'étaient senti si proches, comme si ça faisait des années qu'ils étaient ensemble et a présent, on aurait dit qu'ils en étaient au m premier rendez vous. "Voilà, là c'est Cooper, là, c'est Lila et Laura. Là c'est Cooper encore. Là c'est Nathaniel, il avait trois mois. "

\- Ils sont mignon, Lila te ressemble beaucoup.

\- Cooper ressemble plus à sa mère. Nathh c'est un peu des deux.

\- Elle est jolie. Dit Tony en voyant une photo de Laura, seule.

Clint acquiesça simplement et passa sur une autre photo.

\- Ah! La tueuse.

\- Oui, avec son filleul adoré. Tu voudrais pas être père? Demanda subitement Clint.

\- Vouloir c'est une chose, pouvoir en est une autre. Bien que j'en veuille pas forcément. Je suis pas sur d'être prêt pour être père.

\- Je vais te confier un truc, même quand on pense l'être, on est jamais assez prêt pour le devenir.

\- De toute façon, je me suis jamais posé la question des enfants. Clint verrouilla son téléphone et le posa sur la table. Il attrapa son verre et rebut une longue rasade, avant de prendre un chocolat qu'il glissa dans la couche de son amant. Tony avala le chocolat, puis but une goutte du champagne. Il déposa sa coupe de champagne sur la table puis se mit de biais afin d'être face a son compagnon. Il lui attrapa les mains. "Sache que… je regrette rien du tout. Le fait que tu sois marié, que tu ne puisse pas être avec moi quand j'en ai envie, le fait que tu as des responsabilités de père, je regrette rien. Au début je dois t'avouer que ça m'a fait un peu peur. Enfin, au départ, je me suis dis, que ça n'allait pas durer éternellement, j'avais jamais été réellement en couple alors ça me faisait pas peur de te partager, tout était nouveau pour moi. Et puis… je suis tombé amoureux de toi. Et je peux plus vivre sans toi. Tu Fais parti de ma vie. Avec toi, c'est comme si tout était inné. C'est si simple d'être en couple. De vivre ensemble, ces quelques jours ont été les plus beaux jours de la vie. Alors si tu as le moindre doute sur notre histoire, ne me quitte pas, je suis capable de beaucoup de sacrifice. Je suis capable de d'attendre mais s'il te plaît garde moi une petite place dans ton cœur, une toute petite. D'accord?"

Clint ne savait pas quoi répondre a cette déclaration. Il répondit seulement par un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. "Je compte pas te quitter Tony. Je te le promets. Teys trop important pour moi a présent." Les hommes se prirent dans les bras, et se câlinerent un moment avant de saisir leur coupe de champagne et de les vider complètement.

\- Moi aussi j'avais soif. Lança Tony.

Clint déposa leur coupe sur la table, puis saisit un chocolat entre ses doigts, il grimpa sur son amant qui souriait et lui glissa le chocolat dans la bouche. Les mains de l'ingénieur se plaquerent aussitôt sur ses cuisses. Tandis que celles de Clint effeuilletaient le corps du brun. Il commença par enlever son maillot, puis enleva son deuxième maillot, alors que le brun souriait de se faire dévêtir par Clint Barton.

Lentement, Clint, dit passer ses doigts sur le buste du pilote, celui ci en frissonna de désir, tellement. Les caresses étaient douces et agréable. Le brun avait plongé son regard dans celui de l'archer et caressait doucement ses hanches.

Tony ne le lâchait pas du regard, même si Clint le devait quelques fois pour regarder ou poser se semaines. Ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à son pantalon et alla défaire les boutons de son jean. Il laissa ensuite le membre de Tony respirer le grand air. Et commença a jouer avec lui. Le brun fut surpris par l'aisance de Clint lorsqu'il lui enleva le pantalon, puis son caleçon. Ce fut ainsi que Tony se retrouva uniquement vêtu d'une paire de chaussettes.

Le pilote se doutait de ce qu'allait faire Clint, mais fut tout de même surpris par les lèvres de son ami sur son membre. Ses mains se crisperent aussitôt, alors qu'elles étaient remontées jusqu'aix épaules de Clint qui léchait son sexe avec passion.

Le blond ne lui laissa aucun répit et commença de long va et vient sur son sexe. Tony avait fermé les yeux a ce moment précis et se disait que c'était peut être un cadeau d'adieu, peut être que Clint avait déjà pris sa décision et qu'ils se voyaient pour la toute dernière fois.

Bien que la tristesse l'avait envahit a cet idée, il y prenait tout de même du plaisir. Il était jusque là alors silencieux mais des gémissements commencèrent à se faire entendre. Clint cessa ses va et vient puis fouilla dans son sac devant les yeux ébahis d'un Tony subjugué. "Ferme les yeux mon chéri."

Tony ferma aussitôt les paupières, il ne pouvait qu'obéir à cet homme, a celui qui l'appelait "mon chéri" pour la toute première fois. Tony tressaillit lorsque la langue de Clint percuta a nouveau son gland et qu'un liquide doux et froid se mit a couler le long de son périné, puis se crispa légèrement quand le l'index de Clint se faufila en lui.

Clint aurait voulu lui dire de se détendre maos au lieu de cela, il insista sur son frein. L'effet recherché se fit entendre car un long gémissement surgit dans la pièce.

De son index. Clint continua a titiller l'entrée de son anus. Le blond s'arrêta un moment, mais continua a faire des va et vient sur son sexe. Maintenant, Tony assez excité, il pouvait passer au plan B. Il saisit un jouet, qu'il tenta de glisser entre ses fesses. Il s'attendait a ce que Tony ne veuille pas, et ne se laisse pas faire plaisir il savait aussi qu'il aimerait, alors il insista et l'objet commença son ascension en lui.

Tony avait les doigts crispés sur sa nuque à présent et sentait non seulement les coups de langue sur son sexe mais aussi le jouet le pénétrer lentement. C'était la première fois que Tony se faisait pénétrer tout en ayant une gâterie, et ça l'excitait encore plus. Au bout de quelques va et vient sur son sexe et en lui, il mima les gestes de Clint de son bassin. La sensation était incroyable, c'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était tellement bon mais si Clint continuait ainsi il allait bien vite se répandre.

Il força Clint a se mettre a son niveau, et il savait pertinemment qu'il allait lâcher son jouet par la même occasion. Clint, enfin a son niveau, Tony déboutonna précipitamment son pantalon et enleva non seulement son pantalon mais aussi son caleçon. L'archer en profita pour enlever son t shirt, par la même occasion. Tony l'attira aussitôt sur lui. Il saisit le sexe de l'archer et le plaqua contre le sien avant de commencer a les caresser tout les deux, tout en se regardant intensément Tony fini par rompre cet échange. "C'était un fantasme?"

\- Non…. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que c'était le tiens. Répondit Clint qui commençait a se durcir doucement également.

\- C'est pas un fantasme… Marmonna Tony tout excité.

\- Je sais… mais je voudrais pas tu essayes sans moi. Murmura Clint déjà tout excité par la situation.

\- Je t'ai dis… j'en ai pas besoin. Se défendit encore le génie.

\- Mais tu kiffes quand même. Le contra Clint en se mordant la lèvre.

\- C'est toi que je kiffe, viens là… ordonna Tony à son homme marié de s'enfoncer sur lui.

Clint fut surpris par l'aisance qu'il avait a glisser en lui. L'air de rien, cette situation l'avait plusieurs bien excité. Tony lui sourit directement sentant la moitieur de l'antre de son Jules. Tony était au bord du gouffre et tentait de se retenir et de profiter encore de cette chaleur. Mais ce fut un supplice lorsque Clint accéléra de lui même ses va et vient. Leur regard toujours ancré l'un dans l'autre, les hommes étaient en extase et Tony ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, extériorisant un long gémissement.

Clint s'écroula directement sur Tony, sa bouche était au niveau de son crâne, il remonta le menton de Tony, puis Chuchota. "Ne me quitte pas."

\- Jamais. Murmura Tony avant se serrer encore Clint sans ses bras. Les hommes restèrent ainsi l'un sur l'autre pendant un moment puis Tony Chuchota. "On devrait passer a la douche."

\- Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui. Marmonna Clint.

Tony acquesça, Clint se leva puis aida son amant a se relever également. Sous la douche, les hommes se pressaient l'un contre l'autre, un moment d'accalmie s'était installé entre eux et ils profitaient tout deux de ce moment de tendresse.

Dans les draps cette fois ci, ce fut Tony qui se recroquevilla contre Clint, comme si c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'il pouvait dormir dans ses bras. Il ne dormirait pas sans doute avec lui le lendemain, mais il y aurait une prochaine fois, mais Tony en doutait alors il profita d'être dans les bras de son agent du Shield préféré.

Il était six heures, et bien que les hommes étaient réveillés, tout deux ne voulaient pas se lever, Tony agrippait Clint, et Clint le serrait dans ses bras également, refusant de quitter ce lit qu'il s'était approprié depuis un petit moment. Ce fut au bout d'une grosse demie heure que Clint desserra sa prise. Il caressa les cheveux brun du pilote. Tu passes sous la douche? Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. "

Le pilote acquiesça seulement et alla dans la salle de bain. Clint prépara le petit déjeuner,puis attendit que son amant descendit pour déjeuner avec lui. C'était un petit déjeuner assez fade, sans goût, l'heure de la séparation arrivait, et les hommes avaient du mal avec ça.

Ils avaient fini de déjeuner, et il était déjà l'heure pour que Tony se prépare. "Je … je vais prendre une douche viet fais." Chuchota Clint.

Tony se leva et força son ami a se lever, iln plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de son visage et lui donna un baiser chaste. "Prend là après que je sois parti. J'ai envie de t'embrasser." Chuchota Tony avant de lui déposer un autre baiser. "Et de t'embrasser encore." Ajouta t'il avant que Clint scelle leurs lèvres. Un long baiser s'orchestra entre les deux hommes, puis, ce fut réellement l'heure pour Clint d'aller travailler. Clint laissa l'ingénieur descendre au garage, tandis que lui allait prendre une douche avant de partir lui aussi de la demeure de l'ingénieur.

Sur la route, Clint ne pensait qu'à Tony, c'était dur de se dire qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant six jours. Il s'était habitué a le voir tous les jours, a partager de bons moments, ou juste être a ses côtés.


	24. Chapter 24

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Air Shield

Chapitre 24

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

L'ancien archer professionnel arriva chez lui un peu avant le déjeuner. Ses enfants furent surpris de le voir arriver, mais étaient tous ravis de le voir, contrairement a son épouse qui ne fit pas trop attention à lui. Il aida tout de même son épouse et la sœur de celle ci a mettre la table.

À table, seul les enfants parlaient, sa fille et ses nièces riaient et s'entendaient merveilleusement bien. Cooper les écoutait seulement, les deux mères de famille riaient avec elles et Clint ne comprenait pas de quoi elles parlaient.

Après avoir mangé dans un brouhaha pas possible avec 5 enfants et trois adultes, Clint alla déposer sa fille à la danse et Cooper a son club d'échecs, puis revient à la maison. À son retour, il pleuvait des cordes, lui qui voulait profiter de son fils au parc c'était râpé. Il rentra simplement à la ferme et bricola un peu dans la véranda.

De la véranda, il entendait sa femme et sa belle sœur pipelettaient. Il ne savait pas de quoi exactement elles parlaient mais avait quelques doutes, il se doutait qu'elles parlaient de lui ou du futur ex mari de Caroline. Il resta toute l'après midi dans la véranda, à revernir les boiseries puis il partit chercher Lila et Cooper.

de retour a la maison, il aida Cooper à réviser, puis Lila et les filles de sa belle sœur, puis vint l'heure du repas. Compte tenu qu'ils étaient huit, les filles déciderent que les quatre plus petits mangeraient en premier, puis Cooper et les adultes mangeraient ensuite.

Clint surveilla les enfants pendant le dîner, et profita pour appeler avec les enfants. Lila s'entraînait d'arrache-pied à la danse, mais hésitait entre danseuse, maîtresse d'école ou vétérinaire. Clint sourit à ses choix qui lui ressemblaient tellement.

Après avoir surveillé les enfants, les adultes passèrent à table également, laissant les enfants digérer devant la télé. Cooper était silencieux aujourd'hui, Clint ne pu en placer une aussi, les deux sœurs n'arrêtaient pas de parler de tout et de rien comme si Clint n'était jamais revenu du Shield.

Clint alla coucher Lila et Nathaniel puis alla se coucher directement. Dans ce lit, il se sentait pas chez lui. Le côté du lit n'était même pas le sien. Chez Tony, il dormait toujours du côté gauche, la il était a droite, et bizarrement il en était déstabilisé. Il se recroquevilla sur le côté et se demandait si Tony dormait de son côté ou de l'autre côté, ou s'il dormait dans un autre lit que le sien.

Au bout d'une bonne heure, il entendit quelqu'un monter. Laura ouvrit la porte et se deshabilla, elle se faufila sous les couvertures. Elle se recroquevilla de son côté également.

Il ne savait pas a quoi pensait son épouse, dans tous les cas lui, il pensait qu'à une seule chose, ou plutôt qu'à un seul homme, Tony. Il se demandait s'il était aussi malheureux que lui a ce moment là.

Après une nuit sans vraiment dormir, Clint se réveilla à l'aube et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner, il grimpa ensuite s'occuper de son petit dernier.

Dans la cuisine, Nathaniel et Clint furent rejoint par Lila et ses cousines, Clint les firent déjeuner puis sa belle sœur, Laura et Cooper les rejoignirent peu après.

Après avoir tous déjeuné, les adultes firent un peu de ménage pendant que les enfants jouaient dans les chambres. Laura était sans la cuisine lorsque Clint entreprit de parler un peu avec son épouse. "Alors ça va Caro et son divorce?"

\- Ça va.

\- Et toi? Ça va? T'as l'air de tout gérer. Selena t'il seulement.

\- Je gère oui.

\- Tu penses que c'est vraiment mort, Phil et elle?

\- Ils vont divorcés Clint! Bien-sure que c'est mort, ils ne S'aiment plus. Lui répondit elle sèchement.

\- D'accord.

\- Les gens divorcent lorsqu'ils ne S'aiment plus Clint. Lâcha la femme avant de reprendre. " Tu peux aller mettre la table s'il te plaît."

Clint acquiesça et mit la table dans la salle a manger, il avait bien comprit le message de son épouse. Elle ne l'aimait plus et elle comptait divorcer, enfin c'était ce qu'il avait comprit du moins.

Pendant la déjeuner, les femmes parlaient, Clint lui, mangeait silencieusement, il se sentait presque de trop dans cette maison, il n'avait plus sa place.

Il aida les femmes a débarrasser la table et a laver les mains des enfants puis alla se réfugier dans la grange. il aurait bien voulu aller au parc avec ses enfants mais il pleuvait toujours, il préféra s'éloigner de sa femme et de sa sœur un peu envahissante.

Face a son établi, Il repensait à Tony. Il se demandait si Tony s'était réfugié dans son bricolage, c'était fort probable. Il se savait pas quoi faire et décida de fabriquer une bibliothèque pour Lila avec du bois de récupération. Il se mit à la tache toute l'après midi.

Il fut tout de même dérangé par Laura qui s'engouffra dans la grange un manteau au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie… "Le diner est prêt Clint, les filles ont fait un gâteau."

\- Ah… dit seulement Clint qui continuait a fixer deux planches ensemble.

\- Tu viens? S'impatienta la brune.

\- Dans deux minutes.

\- Clint, on mange maintenant. Ordonna t'elle.

\- Deux minutes. Si j'arrête maintenant tout va s'effondrer. Se justifiait t'il mais ce ne fit pas au goût de la maîtresse de maison.

\- Tu peux bien attendre un peu non? Lui lance t'elle.

\- Toi aussi tu peux bien attendre. Rétorqua le père de famille.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Clint? Lui demanda la brune alors que Clint posa définitivement son marteau.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive, c'est a moi de te poser cette question, tu m'ignore depuis que je suis rentré. Lui répondit il.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Allez a table! Dit la femme en retournant aussi vite dans la maison. Clint arriva, mais mis a part les enfants, personne d'autre ne firent attention a lui. Laura lui jetait des regards mais il n'arrivait pas a cerner ses regards. Il fallait qu'ils discutent au plus tôt car la tension était a son comble.

Après un dîner plutôt tendu, Clint alla coucher ses propres enfants, Caroline s'occupa de ses jumelles, lorsqu'il redescendit, Caroline étaient toujours en haut. A peine qu'il s'assit, sa femme l'interpella. "Pourquoi tes revenu Clint?"

\- Pourquoi je suis revenu? Répéta ti't.

\- Tu as l'air de bien plaire au Shield. Lança la femme.

\- Qu'est ce que tu me fais là? Pouffa t'il de rire nerveusement.

\- Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile Clint.

\- Attend c'est quoi la? Y'a quoi? S'énerva le père de famille.

\- Tu manques tellement a tes collègues. Un en particulier. Le cœur de Clint s'accéléra de quoi sa femme parlait?

\- De quoi tu parles?

\- Ne me prend pas pour une conne Clint, tu me trompes je le sais. Lança t'elle alors que le cœur de Clint battu la chamade.

\- De quoi? Dit il alors que le nom de Stark résonna dans la pièce.

\- Tu me trompes et ce depuis bien longtemps. Lança la femme alors que Clint entendait une annonce de dernière minutes a la télé.

\- Mais… Laura de quoi tu parles? La femme se leva, éteignit la télé sur laquelle on pouvait entendre que Anthony Stark avait été déshérité par son père pour une raison inconnue.

\- Montre moi ton téléphone! Lança t'elle favea lui.

\- Hors de question! Pourquoi tu veux voir mon téléphone.? S'énerva Clint. Ce n'était pas tellement la question des messages qu'ils s'étaient envoyé avec Tony, c'était juste que jamais auparavant, Laura avait fouillé dans son portable.

\- D'accord, de toute façon j'en ai pas besoin, j'ai fais un screenshots shoot, et je me les ai envoyé. Lança la femme en croisant ses bras.

\- Quoi?! Le ciel tomba sur la tête. De quel message parlait elle? Et quand aurait pu t'elle faire un screenshots. Il n'avait pas quitter son téléphone depuis qu'il était revenu.

Laura déverrouilla son téléphone. "Alors…. Le…. 05 Novembre, De Pietro Twins à vous. "Tu me manques, papy."

C'était les messages de Pietro il. Il en était soulagé, cependant le gosse était un tantinet insistant. Son épouse continua de lire ses message. "De toi: "Je reviens bientôt." Je te fais un récapitulatif. Alors là… c'est le 6 Novembre, pourquoi j'avais pris ça? Ah oui! "Tu reviens quand?, tu me manques, J'aime bien t'embêter, t'eq unique… ah et il t'embrasse. Depuis quand t'es gay Clint?" Lui demande t'elle.

\- Mais je suis pas gay! C'est juste un pote! Se justifiait elle.

\- Mais oui, toujours du lundi. "Tu reviens a quel heure, tu manges avec moi, toi tu lui dis "toi et les autres" et lui il te répond, moi d'abord… ah, encore une fois il t'embrasse. Ajouta t'elle le regard froid et en colère.

\- Laura tu te tapes un film. Dit seulement Clint, toujours assis dans le canapé

\- Donne moi ton téléphone. Dit elle encore.

\- Non.

\- Donnes! Ordonna t'elle. C'en était de trop, jamais Laura lui avait parle ainsi. Il se leva brusquement.

\- Non!?

\- Tu me trompes Clint depuis bien longtemps. Ajouta t'elle.

\- C'est faux.

Non, non, non, tu me trompes.

\- C'est qu'un ami, je te jure. Dit il seulement, debout face a elle a présent.

\- Alors tu as dîner rien qu'avec lui?

\- Non, on était avec les autres, demande a Nath si tu me crois pas.

\- Si tu as rien a me cacher , montre moi ton téléphone. Insista t'elle encore.

\- Pourquoi faire Laura?

Tu me trompes Clint… je le sens… je le sais au fond de moi. Murmura la femme, la voix cassante, et triste a la fois.

\- Laura…

\- Je ne t'aime plus. Annonça t'elle subitement. "Et oui Clint et tu ne m'aime plus non plus… tu es amoureux de cette personne?" Lui demanda t'elle.

\- Mais de qui est ce que? Il baissa la tête et se posa réellement la question était il amoureux de cette personne avec qui il trompait sa femme, sans doute que oui.

\- Clint… tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre… affirma la femme, une voix calme et ferme.

Clint avait toujours la tête baissée, il releva les yeux puis Avoua. "Oui."

\- Très bien… va la rejoindre! Ou plutôt va "le" rejoindre. Ordonna t'elle en croisant a nouveau ses bras sur son buste.

\- Je suis pas avec Pietro. Se défendit dit il seulement.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Pietro, mais avec qui es tu? En tout cas, pas avec moi.. retourne au Shield, je crois que c'est mieux pour nous. Lança fermement la femme.

Le coeur de clint tressaillit, il n'aimait plus Laura depuis bien longtemps, mais il n'avait pas pensé que leur relation s'arrêterait là, aussi brusquement. La gorge serrée, il ne peut pu dire autrement que de supplier son épouse de rester, avec eux. "Laura."

\- Clint… s'il te plaît. Va t'en! Dit elle. "Tu reviendra qu'à d tu m'auras enfin avouer que tu te tapes cet italien!

Italien? Quel italien? Pietro? "Il n'est pas italien, il est sokovien, et ce n'est pas lui." Se défendit il encore.

\- Ce n'est pas lui? Qui est ce alors? Demanda la femme calmement, bien trop calmement, au goût de Clint. Elle avait tiré un trait sur leur relation depuis plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Il… Il s'appelle Tony. Avoua l' Shield en pleurant silencieusement.

\- Tony… alors c'est un homme… Chuchota t'elle en versant quelques larmes elle aussi. De colère? De rage? De tristesse?

\- je suis désolé… articula seulement l'archer.

\- Va t'en! Ordonna t'elle en pleurant. un instant son épouse, ils pleuraient a présent tous , mais il savait que tout était fini, jamais il ne pourrait la reconquérir. et de toute façon, en avait il vraiment envie? Il savait au fond qu'il ne l'aimait plus comme on aime une poussette. Il allait juste la mère de ses enfants comme aimait seulement de ses enfants. Il pivotant sur lui même, mitms sa versé et sortant précipitamment de la ferme.

Assis dans ma voiture, les cheveux trempés par la pluie, il démarra et se dirigea vers le manoir Stark.

La nuit était noire, la pluie tombée depuis deux jours entier, les larmes coulaient, et il manquait quelques fois d'atterrir dans le dossier tellement la pluie faisait rage. Il ne tenta pas d'entrer par le garage et se gara a l'entrée du portail.

Sous la pluie battante, il remonta la longue allée pentue. Devant la grande porte, il donna a la porte. Son cœur battait et si Tony l'envoyait lmbouler, après tout, il avait tenté de sauver son couple avec Laura.

Lorsque Tony ouvrit la porte, il fit surpris d'y voir l'homme qu'il aimait sous une pluie battante, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il ne savait pas si c'était la pluie ou si son archer pleurait, mais il n'hésita pas un instant a s'avancer sous cette pluie et le prendre dans ses bras.

Sous cette nuit noire, et cette pluie dévastatrice, deux hommes pleuraient, l'un de tristesse, et peut être se soulagement, l'autre de joie, en comprenant qu'il avait enfin trouver un homme qui pouvait lui faire oublier qu'il était jadis, un Stark

 **Fin.**


End file.
